Days At A Time (Español)
by EveryGlassHeart
Summary: Esta historia fue traducida al español por: Gio AR En este AU, Adora es adoptada por su nueva madre adoptiva, Angella, y es llevada a una nueva ciudad llamada Etheria. Ahí, se presenta ante su nueva hermana adoptiva, Glimmer y su mejor amigo, Bow. Juntos, ellos tres asumen una gran amenaza: la Preparatoria. (Adora x Catra)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01:

_**Esta historia fue traducida al español por: Gio AR**_

Una joven adolescente en una oficina viendo los papeles revolotear. Ella escuchaba a la gente hablar. Varias personas con trajes elegantes y expresiones aburridas. A veces hablaban entre sí y a veces le hablaban a ella. Cuando oía su nombre, levantaba la vista, como si estuviera en trance, y les decía lo que necesitaban saber. Más papeles revolotearon y más papeles fueron rellenados.

Después de un rato, una nueva persona entró a la oficina y le habló. La chica la había visto antes pero solo brevemente. Ella iba a ser su nueva madre adoptiva.

La chica mostró una sonrisa practicada y estrechó la mano de la mujer. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludó. La chica podía sentir el calor en su voz y la amabilidad en sus ojos. No dijo nada más. Ella simplemente volvió a mirar a medida que pasaban más papeles y la mujer firmaba, firmaba y firmaba.

Finalmente, el último papel fue rellenado y los adultos habían hablado lo suficiente. La chica fue conducida al escritorio. La mujer de negocios detrás del escritorio le pidió que firmara una última línea. Después de hacerlo, sería asignada oficialmente a su nueva familia de acogida.

La chica se mordió el labio nerviosamente y miró el papel. Luego miró a la persona detrás del escritorio apresurándola. Finalmente, miró a la mujer de ojos amables que sería su madre adoptiva, quien sonrió alentadoramente.

La chica asintió para sí misma y firmó su nombre lentamente:

Adora.

Adora tocó la ventanilla del automóvil mientras veía pasar el paisaje. Estaba en el auto de su madre adoptiva, Angella. Había sido sobre todo un viaje tranquilo ya que la mayoría de las respuestas de Adora a las preguntas que le hacía habían sido un simple sí o no.

Había un poco de incomodidad en el aire y se escuchaba suave música pop en la radio. Después de un rato, Angella volvió a hablar.

"Entonces Adora," habló con voz suave, "Estoy tan emocionada de que esto finalmente esté sucediendo y de que podamos compartir nuestro hogar y nuestras vidas contigo."

Adora se removió un poco en su asiento y luego dijo, "Yo también."

Angella continuó. "Sé que esta transición será mucho para ti y sé que probablemente estás muy nerviosa justo ahora, pero si necesitas algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, puedes venir directo a mí. O con Glimmer si es el caso."

Adora asintió, mirando hacia la carretera, "De acuerdo. Gracias."

Ella dijo esto tan educadamente como pudo. No quería ofender a Angella. Adora pudo sentir que ella quería seguir conversando, pero Adora no se sentía en el momento adecuado para ello.

Decir que esta transición era "demasiado" era insuficiente. Todo su mundo acababa de dar una sacudida. Y aunque sus pocos amigos en su viejo pueblo le habían dicho que esta sería una gran oportunidad, en este momento se sentía como una gran fuente de ansiedad.

El viaje en auto continuó en silencio por un momento. Angella habló tanto como pudo. Intentando llegar a Adora, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que sería mejor dejarla en sus propios pensamientos hasta que se adaptara.

A Adora no le importaba la atención, pero tampoco le importaba el silencio. Por ahora, decidió, sólo necesitaba pasar el día… y todos los días después de eso. Seguía mirando por la ventana y se preguntaba cómo sería su casa.

"Podría tener mi propia habitación por una vez," reflexionó. "Quizás son una de esas familias súper ricas que tienen una piscina." Ella hizo todo lo posible para disminuir sus expectativas mientras Angella le decía que ya casi llegaban.

Viraron en un lindo vecindario suburbano con cercas y césped bien cortado y finalmente se detuvieron en el camino de entrada de una de las casas. Adora levantó la vista. No era enorme de ninguna manera, pero para dos personas parecía demasiado espacio.

"Tal vez me adoptaron para poder aprovechar el espacio un poco más," pensó Adora para sí misma.

Angella apagó el auto, buscó en sus bolsillos y se volvió con entusiasmo hacia Adora.

"¡Hemos llegado!" Angella sonrió y le entregó una llave rosa brillante y cubierta de brillos que casi lastimó los ojos de Adora sólo por mirarla.

"¡Es tu llave de la casa! Glimmer la escogió para ti. Como puedes ver, brillante y chispeante es su estilo."

Adora sonrió un poco. "Bueno, al menos no la perderé."

Angella se rió. "Lo pasarás un poco mal con eso. Tomaré tus cosas de la parte de atrás y por favor ¡siéntete libre de entrar y echar un vistazo! Terminaré en un momento y te mostraré tu habitación. Ah, y Glimmer debería volver del colegio en poco tiempo y sé que está emocionada por conocerte Adora."

Adora sonrió brevemente y salió del auto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y trató de detener la oleada de ansiosa anticipación que brotaba de ella. Abrió la puerta principal y entró lentamente girando la cabeza en todos los sentidos mientras contemplaba su nuevo espacio vital.

¡Era genial! Una gran sala de estar con el televisor más grande que había visto era inmediatamente visible. Podía ver un poco de la cocina y ésta también lucía enorme. Fotografías enmarcadas de personas que no conocía se alineaban en las paredes y toda la casa olía a Febreeze. Se quedó un rato en la puerta mirando las cosas, sin poder decidir si quería explorar la casa o salir corriendo por la puerta y regresar a su antiguo hogar.

Su antigua casa no había sido tan grande y la había compartido con mucha gente, pero al menos le era familiar. Acababa de quitarse su mochila cuando escuchó un gruñido desde afuera.

Angella estaba batallando con algunas de las cosas de Adora. Adora no tenía mucho y sus cosas no eran especialmente pesadas, pero Angella estaba tratando de meter todo en un solo viaje y seguía tirando cosas.

Adora volvió a salir y se ofreció a ayudar. "Yo puedo… llevar algo de eso si quiere, señora."

Angella suspiró y se rió ligeramente. "Supongo que fui un poco ambiciosa. Y en serio Adora, puedes llamarme solo Angella. Señora me hace sentir vieja."

Adora sonrió un poco, asintió y agarró la maleta que causaba la mayoría de los problemas. La levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Angella hizo lo mismo. "¡Wow! ¡Desearía haber sido tan fuerte como tu cuando tenía tu edad! ¡O incluso ahora para ser honesta!" Ella se rió. "¿Te ejercitas a menudo?"

Adora se encogió de hombros. "Solía hacerlo, pero ha pasado un tiempo," dijo mientras colocaba la gran maleta en la entrada.

"¡Bueno, valió la pena!" Angella bajó el resto de las cosas y recuperó el aliento. "Te ves bastante… fuerte." Angella enfatizó esta última palabra con un gesto de comillas con las manos.

Adora hizo una mueca ante el gesto y Angella se dio cuenta.

"Oh no, lo hice de nuevo. Le prometí a Glimmer que dejaría de hacer eso porque la avergüenza. Pero entre tú y yo," Angella se inclinó para susurrarle, "esa es la única razón por la que hago las cosas que hago. YOLO ¿no es cierto?" Ante esto ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Adora hizo una mueca aún más grande. "Anotado." Pensó. "La nueva mamá adoptiva es un chiste andante."

"Ahora," dijo Angella, "si quieres puedo mostrarte la casa y así te familiarizas, o seguro quieres algo de tiempo para ti. Sé que ha sido un día largo." Miró a Adora tranquilizadoramente.

"Realmente me gustaría algo de tiempo para mí si eso está bien, señora, eh… Angella."

Angella ignoró el error. "No me importa en absoluto. Este es tu nuevo hogar después de todo. Deberías sentirte libre de hacer lo que quieras. Tu habitación está escaleras arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha. Vamos, te ayudaré a subir todo esto, ¡Aunque estoy segura de que podrías cargar todo esto con un brazo atado!" Subieron las cosas por las escaleras y Adora abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación.

"Mi habitación." Adora dejó que el pensamiento se grabara en su mente mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Estaba bastante vacía en ese momento, pero todos los elementos básicos estaban allí. Había una cama grande, la más grande que había tenido seguro. Y había una cómoda, un gran armario y un librero en la esquina. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Adora fueron las enormes letras brillantes que colgaban de un extremo del techo al otro y que decían BIENVENIDA ADORA en letras con formas burbujeantes.

"Oh cierto," dijo Angella rápidamente, "Glimmer insistió en eso. También lo hizo ella misma. Realmente está emocionada de conocerte. Pero definitivamente entendería si quisieras esperar hasta mañana para conocerla. O tanto tiempo como necesites. Depende totalmente de ti, Adora."

Luego, dedicó un tiempo para enseñarle a Adora dónde estaban los baños y dónde podía conseguir toallas limpias además de información más general sobre la casa. Después de que lo básico estuviera claro, se giró para irse.

"Entonces te dejo. Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo comenzando la cena. Soy una terrible cocinera, pero es una ocasión especial, ¡así que tiene que hacerse!"

"Gracias Angella," respondió Adora mientras sonreía ante la bienvenida hecha a mano. "Le avisaré si necesito algo."

Angella sonrió cálidamente, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

Adora dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se recostó en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

"Esto es mucho," pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y procesaba todo. "Angella es extremadamente agradable. La casa es súper grande (y ni siquiera he buscado la piscina todavía), tengo mi propia habitación, y Glamor o como quiera que se llame suena tremendamente agradable."

Esto era un gran cambio para Adora, casi demasiado para manejar. Y mientras se quedaba dormida en la cama extremadamente suave, todavía con su hoodie y jeans puestos, se preguntó si sería un cambio para mejor.

Adora se despertó unas horas más tarde y se limpió la baba de la barbilla. Se había dormido demasiado rápido. Hubo un momento de pánico temporal cuando abrió los ojos y no reconoció la habitación, sin embargo, pronto recordó dónde estaba.

Y también escuchó voces en el pasillo, probablemente lo que la había despertado. Bostezó en silencio y escuchó. Reconoció la voz de Angella.

"No, todavía no. Las luces están apagadas, ¡probablemente esté durmiendo!"

Adora escuchó otra voz, más joven y algo más que quejumbrosa. "¡Pero mamáaaaa! ¿Cuánto más va a dormir? ¡Quiero darle el gran tour!"

"Habrá tiempo para eso cuando se despierte cariño, lo prometo. Pero parecía muy cansada cuando llegamos aquí. ¡Tuvo un largo día!"

"O ella sólo quería alejarse de ti," la voz de la que Adora asumió era de Glimmer rió. "¿Le dijiste todas esas líneas cursis de ese libro que leíste acerca de aceptar nuevos niños en el hogar?"

El pasillo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Glimmer en voz alta y rápidamente fue callada por su madre. "¡Le diste la aburrida bienvenida de mamá y yo le daré la mágica bienvenida de mejor amiga!"

"Bueno, solo espera hasta que despierte y esté lista querida. ¡Y esperemos que pueda seguirte el ritmo! Voy a terminar la cena. No la molestes."

Adora escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras. Estaba bastante sorprendida por la conversación. No es como si nadie se hubiera preocupado por ella, pero parecía que esta familia realmente estaba exagerando para asegurarse de que estuviera feliz y eso era relativamente nuevo. Decidió que incluso con los nervios que le provocaba su nueva situación de vida, debería tratar de asegurarse de que supieran que lo apreciaba.

Pero dicho esto, Adora todavía estaba bastante nerviosa por andar caminando en la casa de un extraño y conocerlos.

"Podría quedarme en esta habitación por el resto de mi vida o podría simplemente salir y terminar con esto de una vez." Adora lo pensó y decidió que probablemente podría conseguir que le trajeran comida y la deslizaran por debajo de la puerta. La vida en la habitación no podía ser tan mala. Podría colocar una cubeta en la esquina y todo.

Al final, lanzó una moneda y, cuando el destino lo dictó, se deslizó fuera de la cama y abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se oyó un crujido fuerte mientras se deslizaba. Adora hizo una mueca al oír el ruido y se congeló. Inmediatamente escuchó una cama crujiendo en la habitación de junto y luego el sonido de pies corriendo apresuradamente.

"Bueno, ahí va la vida en mi habitación," pensó Adora cuando la puerta a su lado se abrió rápidamente y un floof rosado unido a una cabeza salió de la habitación y jadeó.

"¡Adora!" Gritó la chica mientras corría hacia Adora y la envolvió en un gran abrazo, "¡Es genial al fin conocerte! ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa! ¡Soy Glimmer!"

"¡Oh! Wow. Uh… ¡Hey! ¡Hola! Yo eh… ¡Soy Adora! Encantada de conocerte." Adora torpemente colocó sus manos alrededor de Glimmer en un improvisado abrazo.

Glimmer finalmente se soltó del abrazo y dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro y Adora pudo verla mejor. Era mucho más baja que Adora, pero parecía tener la misma edad. Ella era muy… bueno… linda, a falta de otra palabra. Su cabello era un desorden de rizos esponjosos teñidos de púrpura/rosa. Llevaba un pijama también en diferentes tonos de morado y tenía una mirada muy ansiosa en su rostro.

"Entonceees…" dijo lentamente, "conociste a mi mamá." La expresión de Glimmer de pronto parecía muy avergonzada y habló con voz más baja: "¿Fue demasiado rara?"

Adora negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. "¡Oh no! ¡Angella fue muy amable!"

Glimmer se rió profusamente ante eso. "¡Eeeeewwwww no digas Angella! ¡Es raro! Creo que un nombre más apropiado es: mamá."

"Bueno… podría…" Adora parecía un poco incómoda y Glimmer se dio cuenta de que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que Adora viera a Angella como una especie de figura materna.

"¡Oh!... uh… ¡definitivamente puedes llamarla Angella! Quiero decir, qué nombre tan bonito, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué dejar que se desperdicie?" Glimmer se rió torpemente y retomó la conversación suavemente.

"Como sea, ¡es un placer conocerte! ¡He estado emocionada por meses desde que supe que vendrías a vivir con nosotras! ¿Te gustó el cartel de bienvenida?"

Adora asintió. "Si, es demasiado… ¡colorido! Gracias."

"Oh, no hay problema. ¡Así es como hacemos las cosas por aquí roomie! ¿Ya echaste un vistazo?"

"Oh no, aún no, verás estaba realmente cansada y ha sido un largo día y yo…"

Glimmer tomó la mano de Adora a mitad de su oración y comenzó a conducirla por las escaleras. "¡O puedes sólo dejarme darte el gran tour!" exclamó emocionada.

Adora decidió que era más fácil ceder. Ahora era prisionera de este paquete de amor púrpura.

Se dejó llevar mientras Glimmer bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras y comenzó a mostrarle la casa a Adora. Se aseguró de mencionar incluso los detalles más pequeños, como un armario para abrigos y "el pequeño gabinete donde guardamos herramientas y otras cosas."

Adora se aseguró de lucir interesada. Y sinceramente, lo estaba. No estaba segura de si la alegría de Glimmer era contagiosa o algo así, pero en realidad era divertido pasear por la casa.

Pronto llegaron a la cocina.

"Y aquí," dijo Glimmer con un movimiento de su brazo, "Tenemos una madre salvaje en su hábitat natural, haciendo lo que ella llama… comida."

Adora rió un poco ante esto y aún más cuando Angella se dio la vuelta con una mirada asesina y Glimmer se rió y salió corriendo con Adora a cuestas.

"¡No dejes que te agobie demasiado Adora!" Gritó desde la cocina tras ellas.

Glimmer continuó con el recorrido y le mostró la habitación de invitados, el garaje, el cuarto de lavado y muchos más espacios que Adora dudaba que pudiera llegar a utilizar. Adora miró por una puerta corrediza que guiaba al patio trasero y Glimmer la miró divagando. Ella realmente era una guía turística de primer nivel.

"Oh, ese es el patio trasero. Es el tipo de patio trasero común," explicó Glimmer.

"De acuerdo, así que no son como la familia súper rica con alberca en el patio trasero. Eso es un alivio." Pensó Adora en silencio. No necesitaba más razón para sentirse como un caso para la caridad.

"¡Oh, pero tenemos este jacuzzi enorme! ¡Sorpresa!" Glimmer abrió la puerta de cristal y señaló una gran tina de hidromasaje situada en la esquina de la casa.

"Oh vaya."

Después del recorrido, las dos chicas fueron llamadas a la cocina a cenar. Angella insistió una docena de veces en que Adora podía llevar un plato a su habitación si quería, pero Adora decidió que sería educado comer con la familia esta noche, especialmente después de que habían sido tan acogedoras. Casi demasiado amables. Adora aún no había descartado la posibilidad de que fueran asesinas en serie.

Pero independientemente de eso, eran extremadamente amables con ella, y Glimmer incluso estaba empezando a agradarle. Simplemente era tan simpática que desafió los nervios de Adora. Ya la había interrogado sobre sus cosas favoritas y estaba notablemente molesta porque su color favorito no era el morado.

La cena consistió en carne asada con puré de papas y un montón de pequeños acompañamientos. Angella le había preguntado a Adora antes de recogerla ese día cuál era su comida favorita y parecía que lo había recordado.

El sol se había puesto y las tres estaban reunidas en la mesa del comedor. Glimmer le estaba contando a su madre que el animal favorito de Adora eran los gatos y muchas otras cosas, y Adora simplemente estaba disfrutando de la compañía. Había bajado un poco la guardia y estaba decidida a tratar de tomar la nueva situación de manera positiva.

"Entonces Adora, ¿qué piensas?"

Adora levantó la vista de repente para encontrar a Glimmer y Angella mirándola inquisitivamente.

"Uhm… ¿pensar de qué?" respondió un poco nerviosa.

"Oh, sobre la comida. Se me quemaron un poco los bordes, pero creo que corté lo peor."

"¡Oh, estuvo muy buena! Gracias por prepararla. Y… gracias por todo. A ambas."

Glimmer le sonrió y Angella dijo: "No hay necesidad de agradecernos. Estamos contentas de que nos des la oportunidad de conocerte. Ahora… ¡Quién diablos va a comer todo este asado porque yo ya comí demasiado!".

El apetito de Adora había vuelto después de que dejó de sentir un nudo retorciéndose en su estómago y con gusto tomó un segundo plato. Ella disfrutó el resto de la cena y se ofreció a limpiar después, pero Angella se negó absolutamente.

"¡Pero mantén ese espíritu! ¡Quizás algún día te haga trabajar de buena gana! Dios sabe que Glimmer no se ofrecerá voluntariamente." Luego les dio las buenas noches a ambas y dijo que las vería mañana.

Después de la cena, las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de Glimmer, que era la última parte de la casa que no le había mostrado a Adora. Y hombre, era un espectáculo para la vista.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color lavanda que apenas se podía ver debido a todos los carteles y dibujos que cubrían las paredes. El piso estaba bastante desordenado y todo tipo de cosas estaban esparcidas sobre una peluda alfombra rosa. Y toda la habitación estaba bañada por la cálida luz de una vieja lámpara que parecía un peligro de incendio definitivamente.

"¿Qué piensas?" Glimmer preguntó mientras Adora miraba la habitación.

Adora sonrió y miró a Glimmer. "Es fantástica."

"¡Oh, me alegra que te guste! También iba a decorar tu habitación, pero mamá me dijo que esperara hasta que llegaras aquí."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tengo que agradecerle por no permitir que me ahogara en una nube de brillo cuando entré por primera vez. Eso es considerado. Gracias."

"Oh, claro. ¡Y todavía puedo ayudarte a decorar cuando quieras!" Dijo Glimmer emocionada.

"Te tomaré la palabra, Glimmer."

Glimmer sonrió e invitó a pasar a Adora dando palmaditas en la cama junto a ella. Adora se acercó y se sentó junto a su nueva compañera de casa.

"Huele a glaseado. ¿Por qué huele a glaseado?" Pensó Adora para sí misma.

Glimmer, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Adora. Al principio, Adora se asustó un poco, ya que esto no era algo que alguien hubiera hecho antes, sin embargo, después de un tiempo lo encontró reconfortante. Se sentaron así por un rato y luego Glimmer rompió el silencio.

"Hey, gracias por pasear conmigo hoy. Sé que tal vez no estabas de buen humor para conocerme y tal vez no lo estés por un tiempo, pero estaba realmente emocionada por conocerte. No quería apresurar las cosas."

Adora se volvió para mirar a Glimmer (aunque estaba empezando a disfrutar mucho el cepillado de cabello). "No Glimmer, voy a serte sincera, no estaba de buen humor hoy. Simplemente, ha sido mucho. Y aún es demasiado. Todo el cambio. Quiero decir, me he mudado antes, pero era más pequeña. Y estuve en una casa grupal por un tiempo antes de llegar aquí. Tengo mucho a qué adaptarme. Nueva casa, nueva escuela y una… familia adoptiva. Es demasiado para una sola vez."

Glimmer asintió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Adora.

"Pero," continuó Adora, "Tú y tu madre han sido lo mejor para mí en esta situación, creo. Estoy segura de que hay un montón de malos hogares de acogida, pero ustedes dos han sido muy amables y atentas. Y lograste hacerme sentir mejor esta noche cuando sentí que no podría. Así que gracias Glimmer." Adora sonrió sinceramente a Glimmer y podría haber jurado que vio lágrimas en los ojos de la chica pelirrosa.

"Oh. Y ¿podrías seguir cepillando?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, roomie. Tu cabello es tan largo y bonito. Ah, y solo espera. Me aseguraré de que estés lo más cómoda posible mientras te adaptas. Especialmente cuando empieces la escuela la próxima semana. Si alguien se quiere meter contigo les daré el viejo Glimmer Beatdown." Glimmer lanzó sus puños al aire fingiendo golpear a alguien y Adora se echó a reír.

"Bueno, me alegro de tener guardaespaldas, ¿qué más podría querer una chica?"

"¡Bueno, solo espera a que empiece a cobrarte por mi protección! Es una tarifa considerable el alquilar estos puños." Glimmer golpeó al aire un poco más y luego jadeó. "¡Oh, y espera a conocer a mi amigo Bow! ¡Le he hablado de ti y está muy emocionado de conocerte! Lo amarás. Todos lo hacen."

"Estoy segura de que así será."

El dúo pasó las siguientes horas de la noche charlando y conociéndose. Cuando terminaron, era muy tarde. Glimmer abrazó a Adora y le deseó buenas noches. Adora caminó hacia su habitación y se puso lentamente un pijama que tenía en su bolso. Se deslizó en la cama, todavía sosteniendo el gato rosado de felpa que Glimmer le había regalado como un "acogedor regalo para su habitación." Apagó las luces y, al contrario de lo que sucedió al principio del día, descubrió que su mente no estaba alterada.

Adora rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormida en su nueva cama, en su nueva habitación y en su nueva casa. Ella notó antes de dormirse que olía a glaseado y sonrió para sí misma en la oscuridad.

"Esto podría no ser tan malo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02.**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _La puerta de Adora amenazó con romperse bajo los puños emocionados de su nueva compañera y amiga.

Glimmer gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¡Adora, ya es horaaaa! ¡Espero ya estés listaaa!"

Adora saltó sorprendida cuando Glimmer la alertó ruidosamente por el día que habían planeado. Y Adora… no estaba lista.

Ella había estado desempacando algunas de sus cosas. Le había tomado unos días comenzar a poner sus cosas en la habitación. Por un momento, se sintió extraño llenar un nuevo espacio con todas sus cosas viejas. Pero Glimmer había insistido en que hicieran el lugar un poco más hogareño y, luego de un poco de presión, Adora finalmente se instaló.

Ella no tenía muchas decoraciones. Tenía una pequeña lámpara en forma de hongo que una de sus viejas compañeras de casa le había regalado cuando se fue, tenía uno de esos carteles cliché de gatos "_Hang In There," _un par de chucherías y su pequeña colección de cuchillos.

No era hiper-violenta ni nada, sólo pensaba que los cuchillos eran geniales. Glimmer lo había encontrado increíblemente genial y misterioso y estaba convencida de que Adora era un agente secreto o algo así.

Adora sonrió ante el pensamiento mientras ponía algunas de sus cosas en su mesita de noche. Angella había traído un espejo y un escritorio para su habitación junto con otras "necesidades". También le había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara no sería un problema y que sólo debía preguntar. Adora le dio las gracias, pero sabía que se sentiría culpable por pedir algo más.

Su habitación ya era un desastre, pero no había tenido tiempo de limpiarla ya que le había prometido a Glimmer que saldrían hoy. Glimmer quería ayudar a Adora a elegir ropa nueva para la escuela y presentarle a su amigo Bow, de quien hablaba mucho.

Adora había aceptado a pesar de que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su nuevo espacio y todavía no estaba muy entusiasmada con conocer gente e ir a lugares.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso haría feliz a Glimmer y también sabía que era bueno para ella salir un poco.

Se vería obligada a hacerlo al día siguiente de todos modos. Era domingo por la mañana y a partir del día siguiente tendría que comenzar a ir a su nueva escuela. Y para ser sincera, estaba tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Adora se puso su hoodie favorita, roja con bolsillos blancos, capucha blanca, y unos pantalones chándal y respiró hondo.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Glimmer ya al pie de la escalera poniéndose una chaqueta. La vio y sonrió.

"No te desperté, ¿verdad?"

"No, solo estaba arreglando mi habitación un poco."

Angella escuchó esto desde la sala y sonrió para sí misma. Estaba contenta de que Adora comenzara a hacer suyo el lugar.

Las chicas se prepararon para irse. Angella les dijo que lo pasaran bien y que se cuidaran y le entregó a cada una algo de dinero para gastar.

Adora frunció el ceño ante el ofrecimiento. "Oh no, de verdad no necesito nada, tengo algo aho…"

Glimmer agarró su parte y la de Adora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "¡Lo que nuestra encantadora Adora quiso decir es muchas gracias y con mucho gusto gastará todo esto en cosas divertidas! ¡Gracias mamá, adiós!"

Glimmer arrastró a Adora por la puerta y Angella solo sonrió y observó cómo se iban. Adora era una chica muy dulce. Sólo esperaba que ella fuera capaz de hablar con alguien cuando necesitara algo.

El pequeño auto de Glimmer tenía como 20 ambientadores de Cereza Salvaje. Adora se preguntaba cómo podía estar ahí sin sufrir un dolor de cabeza constante. Adora miró y se echó a reír al ver lo cerca que tenía que estar el asiento de Glimmer al volante para que alcanzara los pedales.

"¿Necesitas algunas guías telefónicas para sentarte?" Bromeó.

Glimmer rió y juguetonamente golpeó a Adora en el hombro. "¡Dijiste que ya no harías los chistes sobre bajitos!"

"¡Bueno lo intento, pero a veces son demasiado buenos!"

Glimmer frunció el ceño. "Oh sí, bueno, solo espera a que empiece a hacer chistes de… rubias para ti."

"¿Oh en serio?" Adora dijo sarcásticamente: "Escuchemos uno ahora mismo."

Glimmer lo pensó un poco. "Hmmm. Um. ¿Cuántas… uh… rubias se necesitan para poner una bombilla?"

Adora puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Cuántas?"

Glimmer pensó un poco más antes de darse por vencida. "No sé, probablemente como 10 o algo así. Muchas. Porque son tontas. Esa es la frase clave."

Adora se rió a carcajadas ante el intento de broma y se volvió para ver a Glimmer riéndose también.

"Lo lograrás, estoy segura. Solo necesitas algo de tiempo. Estoy segura de que algún día realmente me harás llegar a las lágrimas."

Glimmer levantó un puño en un voto solemne. "Voy a entrenar para ese día."

Las dos se rieron, charlaron un poco más y Adora aprendió algo más sobre la ciudad, Etheria.

"Supongo que tiene todas las cosas habituales de una ciudad. Realmente todo está bastante cerca de donde vivimos. Ya casi llegamos al centro comercial. Ah, y la preparatoria está justo allí." Glimmer señaló una calle aledaña por la que pasaban y Adora vio un gran edificio escolar a lo lejos.

Glimmer vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Adora cuando mencionó el tema y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

"Hey, no te preocupes por la escuela. Estará bien, lo prometo. ¡Es bastante buena! Claro que tiene sus bullies y cosas malas, pero aparte de eso, todo el mundo es muy agradable. ¡Y hey! ¡Tú eres bastante genial! Todos te amarán."

"Gracias Glimmer. Supongo que eso me hace sentir un poco mejor." Adora todavía estaba un poco preocupada, pero decidió que sería mejor zanjar ese asunto hasta que llegara a él.

Glimmer subió el volumen a su música y cantó en voz alta. Claramente no le importaba quién la escuchaba cantar o cuan bien sonara. Adora sonrió y escuchó, pronto se detuvieron en el Centro Comercial Etheria Central, el centro comercial más grande que Adora había visto.

"Wow. Tienen un cine… ¿en el centro comercial?" Preguntó con asombro.

Glimmer asintió y estacionó el auto. "¡Sí! También tiene asientos reclinables muy cómodos. ¡Tendremos que ir alguna vez! ¿No había un centro comercial en tu vieja ciudad?"

Adora sacudió la cabeza. "No en realidad. Era un lugar pequeño. Quiero decir, he estado en centros comerciales antes, ¡pero ha pasado un tiempo!"

"Oh, bueno, ¡entonces esto será aún más divertido! ¡Vamos!" Con eso, Glimmer saltó fuera del auto y caminó con Adora hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Glimmer rodeó su brazo con el de Adora. "Ah, y, ¿estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con conocer a Bow y todo? El es genial, pero no quiero apresurarte a presentarte a todos los que conozco."

"¡No, sí, eso suena bien! Me encantaría conocer a tus amigos. ¿Cómo es él?"

Glimmer reflexionó ante la pregunta por un momento. "Me gusta pensar que él empezó justo como todos nosotros, pero en algún momento encarnó todo lo que es puro en este mundo."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"¡Oh hey! ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!" Glimmer y Adora acababan de entrar al área de comida cuando un chico se puso de pie al otro lado del café y les gritó que se acercaran, saludando profusamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Adora se enrojeció cuando la gente se giró para ver quién estaba haciendo tanto escándalo y por qué estaba gritando. Glimmer, sin embargo, solo sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

"_Tal vez pueda fingir que no vengo con ellos," _pensó Adora, avergonzada. Pero Glimmer todavía tenía su brazo entrelazado al suyo y su emocionada amiga la apresuró hacia Bow.

Bow era alto y delgado con el cabello corto, negro y peinado. Y a pesar de que hacía bastante frío afuera, vestía un crop top que exponía su estómago. Tenía una cara amable y, mientras se acercaban, sonrió dulcemente y las saludó a ambas. "¡Hey Glim! Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Glimmer resopló en respuesta. "¡Bow, han pasado como 2 días!"

"¡Y eso es demasiado tiempo!" Bow se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Adora. Su sonrisa logró ensancharse aún más de lo que Adora pensó que era posible.

"Y tú eres Adora, ¿cierto?"

Adora asintió y extendió una mano torpemente para darle un apretón. "¡Esa soy yo! Encantada de conocerte."

Bow tomó su mano extendida y la estrechó con mucha fuerza. "¡Qué nombre tan bonito! Glimmer he ha hablado muuucho sobre ti. Es. Tan. Genial conocerte al fin."

"_Wow," _pensó Adora mientras le estrechaba la mano torpemente. "_Y pensé que Glimmer tenía mucha energía. ¡No es de extrañar que estos dos sean amigos!"_

"Encantada de conocerte también," respondió Adora cuando Bow finalmente dejó de estrechar su mano y condujo a la pareja hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentado.

"Espero que a ustedes dos no les importe…" Bow agitó su brazo en la mesa revelando una pequeña montaña de comida del centro comercial, "¡He preparado un banquete digno de una reina! ¡O en este caso, tres reinas!"

Los ojos de Adora y Glimmer se abrieron ante la pila de galletas, dulces, y pretzels suaves en abundancia.

"¡Oh wow, Bow!" Exclamó Glimmer "¿Cuánto costó todo esto?"

Bow agitó la mano y bufó. "Oh Glimmer, Glimmer, Glimmer. El dinero es pasajero, ¡Pero la amistad es eterna!"

"Wow, eso fue cursi," Glimmer sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse.

Adora se sentó a su lado en la mesa y señaló una extraña masa del montón.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba.

"Ah, sí," dijo Bow emocionado, "¡Elegí eso especialmente para ti!"

"Me acabas de conocer," respondió Adora con una sonrisa incrédula.

"Claro, tal vez acabo de conocerte, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nadie puede rechazar… tambores por favor."

Glimmer instantáneamente comenzó a golpear sus dedos sobre la mesa rítmicamente.

"¡El Mega-Pretzel-Perfectamente-Cocinado-Relleno-De-Queso-Y-Bañado-En-Chocolate!" Exclamó Bow con orgullo.

"Oh por dios," dijo Adora lentamente, "Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, Bow."

Bow sonrió con orgullo y le entregó el pretzel gigante. "No aceptaré menos que mejores amigos para siempre."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Saben, tal vez el banquete de amigos en la zona de comidas fue una mala idea," dijo Bow con pesar, agarrándose el estómago y mirando la bandeja ahora vacía delante de él.

"Tal vez," Glimmer asintió con la cabeza, "creo que las calorías y el azúcar que hay sólo en medio pretzel son suficientes para provocar un ataque al corazón. ¡Y comí tres!"

"¡Ja!" Adora soltó una risa malvada. "Tontos mortales. Perdí la cuenta después de 6."

Bow jadeó y comenzó a inclinarse ante Adora.

Adora sonrió y levantó un puño en señal de victoria.

"¡No somos dignos!" Aulló Glimmer en alabanza.

Los tres rieron.

"Entonces," dijo Bow, "¡No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy listo para elegir algo de ropa nueva!"

"Oh vaya," Glimmer suspiró. "Adora, olvidé advertirte acerca de cuánto le encanta a Bow conseguir nuevos outfits. ¡Especialmente los que muestran su estómago! Es una obsesión poco saludable."

Bow miró a la distancia con tristeza. "Es la cruz que debo cargar. Una adicción con la que lucho todos los días."

"Él lucha con eso. Una vez lo vi gastar todo su sueldo comprando ropa en línea. Todo. Se fue en un segundo." Glimmer sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"¡Estaba en oferta!" Exclamó Bow. "Y ahora soy mucho más responsable."

"Bueno, ya veremos eso," dijo Glimmer con incredulidad. "¡Vamos pandilla!"

Adora sonrió y siguió a la pareja cuando se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia las tiendas. Había estado un poco ansiosa por este viaje esta mañana, pero Bow era realmente agradable y Adora se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba.

"Entonces Adora," Bow se giró hacia ella mientras caminaba. "¿Cuál es tu tienda favorita para comprar?"

"Oh… uh… como para ¿ropa?"

Bow asintió expectante.

"Hmm bueno, iba mucho a Walmart, supongo."

Bow se echó a reír un poco pensando que era una broma antes de mirar a Adora y ver que hablaba en serio. De repente parecía avergonzado e intentó recuperarse.

"¡Oh genial! ¡Walmart tiene algunas cosas geniales!"

"Bueno, quiero decir…" Adora tartamudeó un poco y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "No tenía demasiado dinero extra… ya sabes, algún ingreso o algo por el estilo… para comprar algo lindo…" Se detuvo lentamente y miró al piso.

Glimmer que había estado escuchando la conversación desmoronarse pudo sentir cómo aumentaba el nerviosismo de Adora. Rápidamente sujetó la mano de Adora y la apretó con fuerza.

"Bueno, ¡Hey, tenemos un montón de dinero que nos dio mamá y no podemos dejar que se desperdicie! ¡Vamos chicos!"

Glimmer la arrastró y Bow la siguió y terminaron en la tienda más cercana.

Glimmer se sintió atraída por una camiseta morada al instante y le preguntaba a Adora cómo se veía mientras la sostenía frente a ella.

Adora podía ver que Glimmer estaba tratando de hacer las cosas menos incómodas. Y eso sólo lo hacía más incómodo. También podía ver que Bow se sentía mal y que seguía abriendo la boca para decir algo antes de volver a cerrarla y pensar un poco más.

"Sabes," comenzó Adora con un suspiro y se volvió a mirar a Bow que levantó la vista visiblemente nervioso. "No es gran cosa Bow, de verdad. No estoy enojada ni nada, lo prometo."

Bow pareció aliviado por una fracción de segundo antes de que su rostro se volviera a una máscara de preocupación. "Pero… No debí… quiero decir, simplemente no lo sabía y…"

"Exactamente," interrumpió Adora, "No lo sabías y eso no es tu culpa en absoluto. ¿Cómo podías saberlo? Estaba un poco avergonzada. Es todo."

Bow todavía parecía molesto, pero su ceño disminuyó ligeramente. "¿Segura?"

"Segura, Bow. Pasa todo el tiempo. ¡Y eres demasiado dulce como para decir algo como eso en serio!" Adora le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

Bow sonrió un poco y asintió. "Está bien. ¡Pero no volverá a suceder! ¡Y todavía me sentiré mal después de esto y no podrás detenerme!"

"Bueno, si insistes."

Glimmer aplaudió y les rodeó los hombros con ambos brazos. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Ustedes son geniales! Ah, y Bow, tienes una pequeña lágrima justo ahí."

"Oh, lo sé. Dejaré que se seque allí como símbolo de mi eterna disculpa."

Glimmer y Adora se rieron del ridículo estoicismo en la cara marcada de lágrimas de Bow.

"Bueno, eso está muy bien y ustedes son muy buenos chicos, pero realmente necesito sus opiniones sobre esta camiseta," dijo Glimmer sosteniéndola. "¿Creen que todo el brillo Y el arcoíris son demasiado?"

Adora y Bow la miraron por unos segundos, se miraron y luego repusieron, "Nah."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El trío de amigos salió de otra tienda unas horas más tarde con bolsas en sus manos. Habían pasado la mayor parte del día mirando y buscando ropa para la escuela.

"¡Bueno, creo que llamaría a esto un éxito!" Exclamó Bow, peleando con todas sus bolsas (de las cuales tenía considerablemente más que cualquiera de sus amigas).

"Bueno, tu eres el experto," dijo Adora en tono de broma antes de llegar a un banco donde podrían sentarse un rato.

Los tres se sentaron y observaron a la gente por un rato, charlando sin hacer nada. Glimmer se levantó después de un rato y fue al baño. Bow y Adora se tomaron ese tiempo para conocerse un poco mejor.

"Adora, ¿cómo puedes ser adolescente y no gustarte el café? Todavía estoy lidiando con eso."

"¡Es desagradable!" dijo Adora a la defensiva. "Sabe como si absorbieras toda la felicidad y el amor de un chocolate caliente o algo así."

Bow sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "¿Incluso Starbucks?"

Adora asintió con la cabeza. "Incluso Starbucks."

"Wow. ¿Qué secretos hay en tu mente? ¿Qué más odias? ¿¡Tal vez cachorros!? ¿¡Las puestas de Sol!?"

Adora se echó a reír y agitó su mano despectivamente. "No me gusta la cantidad normal de cosas, muchas gracias. Café, el gobierno, clima frío, salchichas," los ojos de Adora se entrecerraron repentinamente, "y las malditas hienas."

"Hienas, ¿eh? ¿Acaso hay una trágica historia de trasfondo que involucre a las hienas y que debería conocer?"

Adora apretó su puño dramáticamente. "Se ríen. Mientras trabajan para apartarte y luego, finalmente, te matan. Son bestias malvadas."

Bow se echó a reír. "Sabes, nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Realmente no lo pensé en lo absoluto."

"Esto fue un servicio para la comunidad, Bow." Dijo Adora y luego notó que su amiga regresaba hacia ellos. Parecía hacerles gestos con la mano.

"¡Oh hey!" Dijo Bow viéndola. "Ahí está la única e incomparable. ¿Qué está haciendo?"

Adora miró de reojo a Glimmer, que se acercaba rápidamente, mientras continuaba agitando los brazos hacia ellos en un tipo de movimiento extraño.

"Pensé que lo sabrías. Tal vez… ¿charadas?"

Bow le devolvió el saludo y Glimmer frunció el ceño y sólo apresuró el paso hacia ellos.

Los chicos en el banco se miraron confundidos y agarraron sus bolsas y se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

Glimmer ni siquiera interrumpió el paso. Sólo siguió caminando junto a ellos susurrando un "síganme."

La pareja la siguió rápidamente y todos se refugiaron en un _Bed, Bath, and Beyond. _

Bow fue el primero en interrogar a su amiga, que los había llevado a la parte trasera de la tienda y estaba tratando de colocarse detrás de un perchero.

"Glim, ¿qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó preocupado.

Glimmer suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. "'Quien No Debe Ser Nombrada' y su pandilla de lacayos venían hacia acá y los vi."

Bow de repente entendió. "Ohhhh. Ya veo, bueno, esa es la desventaja de tener un único centro comercial en la ciudad. ¿Te vieron?"

Glimmer sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo creo."

"Bien, eso es bueno."

Adora posó su mirada entre Glimmer y Bow antes de intervenir. "Uh… he… chica nueva por aquí. ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Y quién es 'Quien No Debe Ser Nombrada?'"

"Bueno, no la llamaríamos así si disfrutáramos pronunciar su maldito nombre, pero… deberías saberlo." Glimmer volvió a suspirar. "Básicamente, son solo algunos imbéciles de la escuela. Son todos amigos y se unen para formar el mega escuadrón imbécil."

Bow asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, les gusta pensar que dirigen la escuela. Es una especie extraña de mini pandilla."

"Como sea" Continuo Glimmer, "Trato de mantenerme fuera de su camino cuando puedo, especialmente de _ella_."

"Oh, wow," Adora estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre su nueva amiga en una sola ocasión. "Y uh… de nuevo… ¿Quién es _ella_?"

"Oh si," Glimmer se mofó ante la mención de la misteriosa bully. "Ella es la peor de todos. Su nombre es Catra."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Era lunes por la mañana. La gente de Etheria se dirigía al trabajo o la escuela o donde sea que necesitaran estar. Era fresco y ventoso y las hojas de los árboles se volvían anaranjadas y rojas y caían de sus ramas.

En la Preparatoria Central de Etheria sucedían muchas cosas. Los estudiantes pasaban el rato en el patio antes de clases. Los maestros preparaban sus clases para el día mientras tomaban su café de la mañana. Los autos se estacionaban y estacionaban, y la mayoría estaban aparcados horriblemente en el estacionamiento.

Y en uno de esos autos mal estacionados había una chica llamada Adora, lista para su primer día en una nueva escuela.

Y estaba enloqueciendo.

Sólo un día normal en Etheria.

"Ya he hecho todo esto de la nueva escuela antes y te diré ¡El primer día siempre apesta!" dijo Adora apresuradamente mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta y se negaba a abandonar el auto.

Glimmer estaba tratando de convencerla de aguantar. "¡Mira, será más fácil si sólo te lanzas y lo haces! ¡La escuela no está tan mal!"

Adora miró a Glimmer con incredulidad en su rostro. "Uh huh. Bueno, ¡Ni siquiera he entrado a la escuela todavía y todo lo que sé es que tienes archienemigos que intentas evitar!"

Glimmer sonrió a una Adora en pánico. Ella quería que se sintiera mejor, por supuesto, pero era un poco divertido. Sentía como si estuviera dejando a su hija en el jardín de niños por primera vez.

"Bueno, hey, ¡todavía podemos estar 'bajo el radar' o lo que sea! Bow y yo estamos muy apartados de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase. No es que tengamos un gran grupo de amigos ni nada. Solo quédate con nosotros y estarás bien." Glimmer se inclinó y abrazó a Adora lo mejor que pudo.

"_Ella tiene razón," _pensó Adora para sí misma, aceptando el abrazo, "_Tengo que entrar allí y terminar con esto de una vez. Soy la jefa. Soy una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza. Y puedo manejar un día en la preparatoria."_

Adora abrió lentamente la puerta del auto y salió al estacionamiento. Miró el edificio escolar que se cernía frente a ella y se hinchó el pecho.

"Glimmer," dijo con confianza, "estoy lista para ir a la escuela."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Esta fue una terrible idea y quiero irme a casa," se quejó Adora, toda su confianza se esfumó en segundos.

Ella y Glimmer caminaron juntas por el jardín delantero. Mientras lo hacían, se cruzaron con mucha gente, y todos miraban a la chica nueva, Adora se encogió instantáneamente. Glimmer la había guiado rápidamente hacia una mesa apartada debajo de un gran árbol donde ahora estaban sentadas y esperaban a Bow antes de que comenzaran las clases.

"Adora, todo va a estar bien, ¡Confía en mí! ¿Te mentiría tu vieja amiga Glimmer? ¿Lo haría?" Ella le lanzó sus ojos brillantes de cachorro a Adora.

Adora suspiró. "Probablemente no… ¡A menos que el sistema de escuelas públicas te haya lavado el cerebro!"

Glimmer sacudió la cabeza ante el caso sin remedio. "Tienes algunos problemas serios con la escuela que realmente necesitamos resolver."

"Bueno, no es tanto la parte de la escuela. Quiero decir, me encantan las horas de tareas de matemáticas tanto como a cualquiera, pero son las personas las que me conflictúan."

Glimmer ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió escuchando mientras observaba a Adora mirar a su alrededor y observar su entorno.

"Me mudaba mucho cuando era más pequeña. Y fui a muchas escuelas. Muchos 'primer día'". Adora frunció el ceño un poco para sí misma. "Y había buenas personas en esas escuelas, claro, pero sólo recuerdo a las malas. Quiero decir, no estuve el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos, pero siempre estuve allí el tiempo suficiente para descubrir quiénes eran los idiotas. Y para el momento en que todos dejaban de mirar a la extraña niña huérfana de la escuela… tenía que irme de nuevo."

Se sentaron allí en el silencio por un momento antes de que Glimmer hablara.

"Wow. Eso suena… terrible. Yo… rayos, puedo ver dónde se arruinó esto de la escuela para ti." Ella se talló los ojos rápidamente. "¡Vaya, es demasiado temprano en la mañana para llorar!" Glimmer se rió nerviosamente.

Adora pareció preocupada de repente. "Bueno, no sientas lástima por mí. Podría ser peor."

"Bueno, supongo, pero… podría ser mejor también. Mira," Glimmer miró a Adora directamente a los ojos. "Todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte lo haré. Es una promesa."

"Gracias," Adora sonrió sinceramente. "¿Qué hice para encontrar una amiga tan solidaria como tú?"

"¡Bueno, te mudaste a mi casa de una vez!" Glimmer le dio un codazo en el costado a Adora juguetonamente y el par se echó a reír.

"¡Oh, y recuerda que tomamos química juntas!"

"Bien, eso será divertido. Menos la parte de la química. Me pregunto si tengo alguna clase con Bow."

"Bueno, debería llegar en cualquier momento. Las clases comenzarán pronto." Glimmer miró a su alrededor y luego sonrió. "Hablando del diablo."

Adora dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba su amiga y vio a Bow caminando hacia ellas, vestido con uno de los atuendos que había elegido el otro día, sorprendentemente uno que no mostraba su abdomen. Llevaba una camisa gris ajustada con una chaqueta de mezclilla negra desgastada y jeans ajustados negros. Se había puesto unos aretes nuevos que parecían dos pequeñas lunas crecientes que colgaban de sus lóbulos.

Glimmer lo saludó con la mano y él se acercó, saludando a ambas con calidez y sentándose en la mesa junto a Adora.

"¡Te ves bien Bow!" Dijo Glimmer, provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en Bow.

"Oh, dulce niña," Bow giró su cabeza dramáticamente, "siempre me veo bien."

"No te equivocas," admitió Glimmer con una sonrisa. "Estaba revisando el horario de Adora."

"¡Oh genial! ¡Sí, nunca llegamos a compararlos!" Extendió con entusiasmo sus manos hacia la copia del horario de Adora que ella había traído. "¡Dame, dame, dame!"

Adora se echó a reír y le entregó la hoja. Él escaneó la página vorazmente. Su rostro se inclinó más y más mientras leía y luego finalmente le pasó la hoja a Adora en derrota.

"Ni una clase. Maldición."

"Si, esto apesta," dijo Adora, decepcionada de que de las únicas dos personas que conocía en toda la escuela, sólo compartía clases con una de ellas.

"Sin embargo, ¡siempre podemos reunirnos todos en el almuerzo!" intervino Glimmer optimista.

"Eeeso creeeo," se quejó Bow.

De repente, una alarma sonó en el teléfono de Glimmer y ella lo apagó mirando a Adora con anticipación. "¡Esos son 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases! ¡Te llevaremos hasta allá!"

Adora se quejó en voz baja y se levantó de la mesa, inspeccionando el territorio desconocido. Bow y Glimmer la flanquearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Para Adora, las puertas de entrada eran como la boca de una enorme bestia lista para devorarla, pero ella se sacudió sus miedos y entró en el edificio.

Por dentro parecía una típica escuela preparatoria. Había movimiento en todas partes mientras los estudiantes conversaban en sus casilleros y caminaban por los pasillos. Adora ya podía oler el aroma demasiado familiar a limpiador de pisos y desodorante Axe. Ella sentía un par de miradas curiosas sobre ella mientras caminaba con sus amigos hacia donde asumió que estaba su casillero.

Mientras caminaban, Glimmer y Bow se turnaban para señalarle cosas. Pasaron por un montón de aulas, el gimnasio y la cafetería.

"Esa mesa de allí es donde almorzamos todos los días. Es una gran mesa," señaló Bow a una mesa en la esquina trasera de la cafetería.

Glimmer asintió rápidamente. "Probablemente la mejor mesa de la escuela. Básicamente la hemos marcado como nuestra. ¡Y estás formalmente invitada!"

"Me siento honrada," dijo Adora con sarcasmo y continuando su camino.

Finalmente llegaron al final de un largo pasillo y caminaron hacia un tramo de casilleros.

Glimmer revisó el horario de Adora por última vez y luego se detuvo frente a uno de los casilleros.

"¡Hemos llegado!"

Adora dio un paso al frente y abrió su casillero, después de fallar un par de veces en la combinación, y comenzó a poner sus cosas.

"¡Oh, tengo justo lo que necesitamos aquí!" Bow exclamó y revolvió sus bolsillos. Sacó una hoja de calcomanías y colocó una en el interior de la puerta del casillero.

"Wow," Adora admiraba el nuevo arte en su casillero. "Es un hot dog riéndose."

Bow resopló. "¡Sí, hay más calcomanías de comida divertida de donde vino esa! Avísame si quieres una sandía o una rosquilla."

"Lo haré," Adora agarró sus cosas para su primera clase y se volvió para mirar a sus amigos. "Estoy lista," dijo con determinación.

Ambos le dieron una palmadita en la espalda y se fueron juntos hacia su primera clase.

Al otro lado del pasillo, un par los vio irse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Así que, bueno, ya sabes, escuché que era una película realmente buena y no sé si te gustaría… verla alguna vez. Podríamos solo, como, ir como… amigas… y comer palomitas de maíz, pero ya sabes, en tazones separados, porque, como, compartir… eso sería extraño ¿cierto?" La chica alta y musculosa se apoyó torpemente contra un casillero y miró a su amiga con esperanza, esperando una respuesta. Se rascó nerviosamente los costados de su cabeza, que estaban afeitados y mostraba un mechón de cabello blanco teñido en la parte superior. Tenía un anillo negro en la nariz y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de delineador negro.

La chica con la que estaba hablando levantó la vista de su teléfono. "¿Eh? Oh," dijo la chica distraídamente, "Meh. Ver películas toma demasiado tiempo."

Scorpia pareció sorprendida y luego tartamudeó al responder. "¡Oh sí! Quiero decir, ¿por qué son tan largas de todos modos? Sólo hagan películas más cortas, ¿cierto?" La chica se revolvió nerviosamente. "Sí, mala idea. Pero uh… aún podríamos… comer palomitas de maíz… en el mismo, eh, espacio. ¡Si quieres!" Contuvo el aliento en suspenso.

La chica levantó la vista otra vez. "Sí seguro, Scorpia, podemos comer palomitas de maíz alguna vez." Luego volvió a mirar su teléfono.

Scorpia parecía ajena a la falta de interés y se felicitó en silencio mientras sonreía ampliamente. "¡Asombroso! Bueno, uh wow, supongo que tengo que conseguir palomitas de maíz. Creo que con sabor a mantequilla bastará. ¿Hay diferentes sabores de palomitas de maíz? Quién sabe realmente. Lo revisaré cuando esté en… oh hey, Catra mira eso."

Catra levantó la vista, molesta al principio, y luego sorprendida. El dúo observó a sus compañeros de clase, Glimmer y Bow, escoltar a una nueva estudiante por el pasillo.

Tenía cabello rubio muy largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía jeans y una sudadera con capucha blanca que era demasiado pequeña para ella. Ella y sus dos amigos se volvieron y ahora estaban caminando por el pasillo alejándose de ellas.

Catra hizo un sonido de interés y observó con curiosidad. "Bueno, mira eso. No hemos tenido una chica nueva en mucho tiempo. Y mira, ella ya ha sido reclamada como miembro del escuadrón de perdedores."

Scorpia se echó a reír, "¡Ja! Escuadrón de perdedores. Eso es gracioso, Cat."

Las dos estudiaron al grupo un poco más mientras Bow y Glimmer señalaban distintas partes de la escuela y la chica nueva miraba a su alrededor, aparentemente aturdida.

Catra se rió en voz baja al verlo. "Awwm mírala," dijo en un tono condescendiente, "es adorable. Como una gallinita con la cabeza cortada."

"¡Ja! Sí, es cierto. ¿Y ya es amiga de esos dos? Me pregunto cómo sucedió eso."

"Bueno," dijo Catra lentamente, "sólo tendremos que preguntar cuando nos presentemos, ¿no?"

Scorpia asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, sí, ¡eso suena divertido!"

Catra sonrió torcidamente. "Suena divertido, ¿no es así?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El timbre sonó ruidosamente y Adora se levantó de su silla agarrando sus cosas del escritorio. Su primera clase había ido bien. Siempre le había gustado la historia y su profesora era agradable. Y a pesar de que había habido una brecha de una semana entre la transferencia de su vieja escuela y la nueva, parecía no estar muy atrasada con el material.

Inicialmente, Adora tenía miedo de que la presentaran frente a la clase o algo así, pero la profesora simplemente la saludó con amabilidad mientras entraba. Bow y Glimmer habían estado justo detrás de ella, mirándola entrar y animándola como un par de padres orgullosos.

Adora sonrió al pensarlo y se sintió aliviada por el hecho de que este primer día iba mucho mejor que cualquier otro primer día que hubiera tenido. Probablemente porque ya tenía algunos amigos para ayudarla.

Nadie había hablado con ella todavía, y ella no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo. Independientemente de eso, se comportó cautelosamente optimista cuando salió del aula y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Bow y Glimmer se habían ofrecido para guiarla entre clases, pero ella había insistido en que podía llegar a sus clases por sí misma.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo principal, muy segura de que iba por el camino correcto, cuando vio a una estudiante dejar caer un montón de papeles de su casillero. Rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar, al tiempo en que recordaba todas las veces que le había pasado lo mismo a ella.

Comenzó a recoger papeles cuando una pequeña voz le habló. "¡Hey, ya lo tengo! ¡Déjalos!"

Adora levantó la vista para ver a la estudiante que había dejado caer sus cosas y ella estaba mirando a Adora con enojo y ambas manos en las caderas.

Lo único en lo que Adora podía concentrarse era en lo pequeña que era esta chica, y no solo en altura. Realmente parecía pertenecer a la escuela secundaria y no podía tener más de 12 años.

Adora se puso de pie, mirándola confundida por un momento. "Uh… entonces… ¿no quieres ayuda con esto?" Adora levantó los papeles en sus manos inquisitivamente.

La niña sacudió la cabeza y agarró los papeles de las manos de Adora y los colocó entre sus propios brazos, que ya contenían un montón de sus cosas. "¡Nop! Muchas gracias, señorita, pero puedo manejar esto."

Adora comenzó a alejarse cuando la pequeña niña se agachó para recoger un libro del suelo y los papeles en sus brazos se cayeron de nuevo. Ella bufó y Adora la escuchó comenzar a maldecir en voz baja mientras luchaba por recoger todo de nuevo.

Adora miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos ya estaban en clase y que Odría llegar tarde si intentaba ayudar a esta niña. Sin mencionar que ella ni siquiera quería ayuda. Pero Adora echó un vistazo a la chica y al ver lo angustiada que se veía no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando Adora comenzó a recoger las cosas, la niña abrió la boca, como si fuera a reclamarle de nuevo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y en silencio comenzó a recoger sus cosas también.

"¿Tienes como una mochila o portafolio o algo así?" Adora preguntó mientras recogían lo último del desastre.

La niña frunció el ceño. "Bueno, si tengo. Pero… la olvidé en casa."

Adora la miró con simpatía. Parecía tan indefensa con los brazos llenos de tareas y con su enorme abrigo.

"_Como una triste y malhumorada cochinilla," _No pudo evitar pensar Adora.

"Bueno, hey," dijo Adora, "¿Qué tal si tomas mi mochila por este día?"

La niña se burló. "¡No quiero tu mochila en caridad!"

Adora tuvo que evitar reírse ante la enojada niña. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros, sacó sus propias cosas y dejó caer todas las cosas de la estudiante en la bolsa y se la tendió.

"Vamos, sólo tómala," dijo Adora con seriedad.

La niña lo pensó un poco y luego sonó el timbre, señalando que la clase había comenzado y que llegaban tarde. Ella suspiró y tomó la bolsa.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja, y guardó el resto de sus cosas.

"Por supuesto," sonrió Adora, "puedes devolverla mañana por la mañana. Soy nueva aquí, así que no tendré mucho que poner allí de todos modos."

Eso pareció hacer que la niña se sintiera mejor y comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia las aulas.

"Soy Adora, por cierto," dijo mientras caminaban apresuradamente.

"Soy Frosta. Gracias por ayudarme, otra vez. Nos vemos luego." Ella sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia un aula etiquetada como "Aprendizaje acelerado."

Adora sonrió para sí misma, contenta de haber ayudado. Aceleró el paso y llegó a su próxima clase, inglés, en menos de un minuto. Llegó solo unos minutos tarde. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, entrando.

Como era de esperar, todos los ojos de la clase se giraron para mirarla, incluidos los de la profesora, y ella se congeló en la puerta.

La profesora frunció el ceño ligeramente al ser interrumpida, pero luego pareció reconocer que Adora era una nueva estudiante y su expresión se iluminó.

"Ah," dijo, "debes ser mi nueva alumna. "Bienvenida a la clase. ¿Te perdiste en tu camino hacia aquí?"

Adora se revolvió nerviosamente y sintió que su cara se calentaba. "Er… sí señora."

"Por favor, llámeme profesora Weaver. Parece que hay un asiento libre allí. No le contaré el retardo de hoy, pero recomendaría conseguir un guía si no puede encontrar su clase."

Adora asintió y rápidamente caminó hacia un escritorio vacío y se sentó, comenzando a tomar notas mientras la cátedra continuaba.

En el escritorio de al lado, Catra estaba gratamente sorprendida por la llegada de la curiosa nueva estudiante. Y aún más cuando vino a sentarse a su lado. Ella sonrió cuando la chica se acomodó y comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno.

Se asomó hacia su escritorio y observó sus notas garabateadas.

"_Parece ser de las que se esfuerzan desde el principio," _pensó y miró su propia libreta, que estaba en blanco, "_pero eso podría ser sólo en comparación conmigo."_

Catra la miró de nuevo, observando cómo se concentraba en su trabajo. Todavía estaba tomando notas, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo hacía.

Catra la miró con cuidado y habló antes de pensar, enorgulleciéndose de hacerlo.

"Hey, chica nueva," susurró suavemente.

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron ligeramente y miró a Catra, nerviosa, y luego al frente del salón de clases para asegurarse de que la profesora no hubiera escuchado.

Catra sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante su reacción y vio que la profesora Weaver seguía dando la clase, sin interrupciones.

Adora nuevamente lanzó una mirada furtiva a Catra y la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Catra le devolvió una amplia sonrisa a la chica sin pretensiones mientras ella lentamente volvía hacia sus notas.

"Woah," Catra susurró de nuevo, "¿Ya me estás ignorando?" Adora levantó la vista de nuevo, se aseguró de que nadie la estuviera mirando y volvió a mirar a la chica.

Ella le estaba sonriendo, sus caninos eran ligeramente puntiagudos. Esto y la mirada en sus agudos ojos ámbar le daban la apariencia de un depredador jugando con su presa. Tenía mechones de su salvaje cabello castaño brotando alrededor de su cabeza como una melena salvaje. Era delgada y fuerte, su cuerpo parecía equilibrado en anticipación. Todo sobre ella confundía a Adora y la miró por un momento, su mente se nublaba mientras la chica le sonreía.

"¿Qué?" Adora finalmente soltó un confuso susurro. "Yo… Mi nombre es Adora. Uh… tal vez quieras hablar después de clase, o…" se detuvo, mirando a los ojos de esta extraña chica, sin saber cómo satisfacerla.

Catra resopló ante la sugerencia. "¿Por qué no hablar ahora?" Sugirió astutamente.

Adora se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor nuevamente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando, antes de responder en voz muy baja, tratando de no mirar demasiado a la chica.

"Bueno, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, es todo, y realmente no quiero…"

Adora fue interrumpida por la voz elevada de la profesora Weaver desde el frente del aula.

"Bueno, Adora, primero interrumpes la clase con tu tardanza, y ahora sientes la necesidad de hablar con tus compañeros mientras trato de enseñar."

Adora miró a la profesora con los ojos muy abiertos, disculpándose, y trató de crear una excusa, pero no pudo sacar una. A su lado escuchó a la extraña chica tratar de contener su risa, y falló terriblemente, su carcajada emanó ruidosamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se reía.

La profesora Weaver encontró la situación menos cómica. "Y tú," sus ojos fulminaron a Catra que inmediatamente dejó de reír, pero una gran sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. "Esperaba esto de ti. Las veré a ambas después de clase."

Adora bajó la vista avergonzada y humillada, al tiempo en que todos los estudiantes volvieron lentamente a tomar notas y la maestra continuó. Ni un minuto después, Catra se inclinó ligeramente y le susurró a Adora una vez más.

"Me llamo Catra. Mucho gusto, Adora." Dijo, su voz en un susurro burlón, luego se reclinó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Adora se quedó sin aliento ante la mención del nombre de la chica. Catra.

"_Así que ella es Catra. La idiota a la que Glimmer temía encontrarse. Ahora lo entiendo." _Adora trabajó enfadada por el resto de la clase.

Catra apuntó una o dos líneas de notas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente se dedicó a mirar a la nueva chica. Parecía sorprendida cuando supo el nombre de Catra. Y luego muy enfadada.

"_Tiene sentido, supongo," _pensó Catra para sí misma. "_La acabo de meter en problemas en su primer día… pero ¿qué me importa? Scorpia tenía razón. La chica nueva tiene que saber quién está a cargo."_

Catra se recargó en su silla otra vez y observó a Adora trabajar un poco más mientras lo último de rojo en las mejillas de Adora comenzaba a desvanecerse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ahora, espero que ambas entiendan que no toleraré disturbios en mi salón de clases." La profesora Weaver se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió a las dos estudiantes una mirada firme.

Adora asintió en disculpa. Catra se limitó a mirar.

La profesora Weaver suspiró. "Detención. Ambas. Viernes después de la escuela."

Adora frunció el ceño y Catra se rió por la expresión de su rostro.

"Ahora Adora, odio darte una detención en tu primer día, pero no puedo comenzar a hacer excepciones."

Adora asintió sombríamente. "Entiendo."

La profesora Weaver desvió la mirada hacia Catra, quien la miró fijamente. "Y usted, está lo suficientemente familiarizada con la sala de detención siendo que va todos los viernes."

Catra fulminó con la mirada a la profesora y Adora pudo sentir la animosidad entre las dos.

La profesora las despidió rápidamente y se volvieron para irse. Mientras salían por la puerta, Catra se inclinó hacia Adora y le dijo: "Supongo que te veré el viernes, chica nueva."

Adora solo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Catra le dedicó una media sonrisa. "Es una cita," dijo astutamente mientras se pavoneaba por el pasillo lejos de Adora.

Adora se enfureció mientras la veía irse.

"_Genial. Primer día, primera detención y primera bullie. Gran comienzo."_

Adora se dejó caer para el almuerzo, esperando ya que terminara el día, y temiendo el viernes por la tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04.**

Bow estaba comiendo un hot dog cuando Adora azotó su bandeja sobre la mesa con frustración y casi se ahoga.

"¡Mmph! ¡Adora!" La saludó entre su propia tos mientras ella se sentaba enojada. "Wow. Te ves… menos que feliz," dijo lentamente.

Adora frunció el ceño y abrió su pudín en silencio.

"Oh no. Es el pudín del primer día." Bow movió las sillas para estar sentado a su lado.

"Ya, ya," le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras ella tristemente comía su postre. "Deja que el pudín sane tus heridas emocionales."

Adora asintió y ahogó su miseria en la sustancia chocolatosa. Bow sacudió la cabeza al verlo.

"¿Quieres un masaje?" Bow ofreció.

Adora empezó a decir que no, pero luego decidió no hacerlo y asintió lentamente.

Bow comenzó a frotar sus hombros y rápidamente decidió que era el mejor masaje de su vida. "¿Bow?" Lo llamó.

"¿Sí?" Respondió al tiempo en que clavaba las palmas en su espalda.

"¿Eres masajista?"

Él se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, me siento halagado, pero no. Supongo que sólo tengo el tacto correcto."

Adora estaba disfrutando del masaje cuando Glimmer se acercó a la mesa. "Uh oh. Veo un pudín vacío y un legendario masaje de Bow, ¿qué ocurre?"

Adora solo suspiró, "Llegué tarde a clase. Tengo una detención. Conocí a Catra. Y no en ese orden."

Los ojos de Glimmer se entrecerraron ante la mención del nombre de Catra. "Catra," siseó. "¿Qué hizo?"

"No sé ni siquiera si fue todo culpa suya, supongo. Pero tampoco se mostró particularmente empática por conseguirme una detención el viernes por la tarde."

Glimmer gruñó y miró a su alrededor en busca de Catra.

"¿Puedo comer ahora, Adora?" Bow preguntó mientras continuaba frotando los hombros de Adora.

Ella exhaló profundamente antes de responder. "Supongo. ¡Pero espero que sepas que eres mi masajista favorito ahora!"

Bow sonrió ante su nueva responsabilidad. "Tal vez debería comenzar a cobrar."

Los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando Glimmer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa donde estaban sentados Catra y algunos de sus amigos.

"Oh, rayos," murmuró Bow y se levantó de la mesa para seguirla. Adora vio lo que estaba haciendo y saltó rápidamente, agarrando su muñeca.

"Glimmer, no vale la pena. Ella solo está tratando de meterse con la chica nueva," dijo Adora en un intento de calmar a su amiga.

Glimmer sacudió la cabeza y tiró de las manos de Adora.

"Estoy acostumbrada. Puedo manejarlo. Confía en mí." Adora le soltó la muñeca y Glimmer se quedó donde estaba.

Glimmer sopesó las opciones en su cabeza y finalmente volvió a sentarse a la mesa, todavía molesta. "Bien. Supongo que será bueno tener el elemento sorpresa de todos modos. Y luego, si ella vuelve a meterse contigo… ¡Glimmer Beatdown!" Ella hizo un movimiento cortante en el aire.

Adora sonrió y Bow pareció muy aliviado de que las cosas no hubieran escalado.

"Sí, hagamos que el Glimmer Beatdown sea el último recurso," dijo Bow, reclinándose en su asiento. "Pero en serio, Adora, si sigue jugando contigo siempre podemos acudir con la directora o algo así."

Glimmer estuvo de acuerdo y Adora asintió. "Está bien. _Si _empeora, se los haré saber. Sólo queda esperar no tener otra clase con ella."

"Esperemos," dijo Glimmer. "Aparte de eso, ¿tu día ha ido bien?"

"Sí, en su mayoría. Oh, llegué tarde a clase, pero eso fue porque estaba ayudando a esta chica. Parecía bastante agradable… y pequeña."

"¡Mírate!" Exclamó Bow. "¡Un caballero en brillante armadura si alguna vez he visto uno!"

"Sí, eso fue lindo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Glimmer preguntó con curiosidad mientras ahogaba sin piedad un nugget de pollo en salsa de tomate.

"Creo que dijo que era Frosta o algo así."

"Huh," dijo Glimmer, "debe ser una estudiante de primer año."

"¡Oh sí!" Bow exclamó de repente. "Eso soltó una alarma en mí. Es esa chica realmente inteligente que fue ascendida a la preparatoria este año."

"¿Ascendida?" Cuestionó Adora.

"Sí, ella se saltó un grado o dos, o algo así."

"Bueno, eso explicaría por qué era tan pequeña. De todos modos, ella fue la única persona con la que realmente hablé, además de, bueno, Catra."

Glimmer siseó ante la mención. "¿Qué dijo ella?"

"Supongo que, quería presentarse. No habría sido un problema si no hubiera sido a mitad de la clase. Y si no se hubiera reído cuando me gritaron. Sin mencionar que es mala contigo."

"Sí, qué idiota," Glimmer azotó su puño sobre la mesa. "Hombre, voy a buscar otra leche. Merezco dos leches. Volveré." Glimmer se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Adora comió y escuchó los sonidos de la cafetería por un rato. Estaba muy ruidoso. Estudiantes gritando y hablando en cada mesa. La luz brillaba desde la pared de ventanas de vidrio que recubrían la cafetería. El cielo azul y las nubes tenues hicieron que Adora anhelara terminar con la escuela y salir nuevamente.

Escaneó la cafetería y no se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando a Catra hasta que la vio. Estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de un grupo de personas. Estaba diciendo algo y luego parecía que todos se reían, especialmente la gran chica sentada a su lado.

Adora estudió a Catra por un tiempo. Mirándola hablar. Observando cómo se curvaba el costado de su boca cuando sonreía. Y cómo seguía mordiéndose las uñas. Adora se preguntó por qué Catra sentía la necesidad de meterse con la gente. ¿Esto era una cosa de poder?

"¿Qué estamos mirando?" Bow preguntó a su lado.

Adora saltó, sorprendida, y respondió rápidamente. "Nada."

Bow sonrió para sí mismo. "Sí, seguro," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh, hey, nunca pregunté realmente," dijo Adora pensativamente. "Glimmer y Catra siempre se han desagradado o algo ocurrió o…"

"Bueno," dijo Bow lentamente, "tendrías que preguntarle… pero no siempre fueron así," suspiró Bow. "Solían ser amigas."

"Wow," dijo Adora pensativamente. No podía imaginarlas como amigas. Pero, de nuevo, prácticamente acababa de conocer a ambas.

Glimmer regresó con la leche en la mano. "Hey," dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa.

Adora quería preguntar sobre ella y Catra, pero decidió que había tenido suficiente drama por el día. En cambio, los tres simplemente hablaron sobre la escuela y otras cosas hasta que terminó el almuerzo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Después del almuerzo, Adora fue a su clase de química con Glimmer, donde contaron chistes sobre la tabla de elementos y conversaron. Y también hubo un poco de aprendizaje. Fue una clase bastante divertida con Glimmer allí y Adora decidió que no sería tan malo.

Cuando terminó química, Adora finalmente pudo ir a la única clase que realmente esperaba: Pesas. Regresó por donde había visto el gimnasio y pudo localizarlo sin problemas.

Entró en la sala de pesas al lado del gimnasio y vio a varios estudiantes sentados hablando. La maestra había estado reorganizando el soporte para pesas cuando vio a Adora entrar y se volvió hacia ella.

Era una mujer gigante. Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento que mostraba sus músculos marcados y su físico musculoso. Glimmer y Bow le habían dicho a Adora que se trataba de Miss Huntara y la describieron como "increíble de una forma aterradora."

"¡Hola! Adora, ¿verdad?" La mujer gigante se acercó a ella y Adora asintió en respuesta.

"Bien, Adora," continuó, "los vestuarios están pasando esa puerta. Aquí está tu combinación para tu casillero." Le entregó a Adora un trozo de papel y señaló una puerta en la esquina de la habitación. "Parece que ya tienes algo de tono, ¿huh?"

Adora sonrió, "Sí, tomé la clase de pesas en mi vieja escuela."

"Fantástico," miss Huntara le dio una palmada en la espalda y Adora tropezó hacia adelante por la fuerza del contacto. "¿Eres una trabajadora dedicada, Adora?"

"Uh, si, supongo que sí," dijo Adora sin mucha confianza.

"Bueno entonces ¡bienvenida al equipo! Ve a cambiarte, comenzaremos aquí pronto."

Adora caminó hacia los vestuarios, pasando a unos compañeros que la miraban, curiosos por la nueva chica. Adora estaba ya acostumbrada a esas miradas para ese punto y continuó.

Esta sala de pesas lucía mucho más bonita que la de su antiguo colegio. Allí los estudiantes tenían que esperar y dar vueltas entre los bancos y las pesas porque no había suficiente espacio para moverse, pero aquí había toneladas de suministros y parecía un mini gimnasio.

Por primera vez ese día, Adora se sintió cómoda. Hacer ejercicio siempre había sido una especie de alivio del estrés para ella. Podía estar sola y siempre se sentía mejor después.

Adora abrió con entusiasmo la puerta del vestidor de mujeres, algo que tampoco había tenido en su antigua escuela. Solían cambiarse en la sala de pesas con la puerta cerrada y tiraban sus cosas en una esquina.

"_Esto es increíble,"_ pensó Adora mirando a su alrededor con aprobación.

El lugar era espacioso con casilleros que cubrían todas las paredes. Había bancos frente a los casilleros y la habitación se bifurcaba en lo que parecía un conjunto de duchas. Estaba vacío excepto por una chica sentada en la esquina, revolviendo su casillero.

Adora la reconoció al instante como la chica que había estado sentada en la mesa de Catra. La alta y de aspecto fuerte que siempre parecía estar pegada a ella.

Adora no estaba segura de lo que los amigos de Catra pensaban de ella, pero no estaba muy ansiosa por descubrirlo, así que trató de estar lo más callada posible mientras se deslizaba hacia su casillero. Afortunadamente, la chica estaba tarareando ruidosamente y no pareció darse cuenta. Adora puso su combinación y luego hizo una mueca cuando el casillero chirrió fuertemente al abrirse.

La chica reaccionó ante el ruido, miró a Adora, sonrió y saludó con la mano, miró de nuevo a su casillero, hizo una pausa y luego miró un par de veces cuando una mirada de familiaridad se posó en su rostro.

"¡Oh hola!" Dijo en voz alta, su voz resonaba ligeramente en las paredes de la habitación. "Eres la chica nueva, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, esa soy yo," dijo Adora torpemente, sin saber a dónde iba la conversación.

Scorpia entrecerró los ojos y miró a Adora por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, eh, soy Scorpia. ¡Es un placer conocerte!" Scorpia sonrió ampliamente.

Adora no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, un poco confundida. "Hey, soy Adora, un placer también."

"Así que, primer día, ¿huh? ¿Cómo te está yendo?" Sonaba muy curiosa.

Adora todavía estaba sorprendida de lo amable que era. Había esperado a una matona despiadada, pero en cambio, parecía bastante dulce. "Ha ido… está bien. Comenzó un poco difícil pero está mejorando."

Scorpia asintió con la cabeza. "Qué complicado. ¡Y con una detención en tu primer día! Eso tiene que apestar."

"Sí," comenzó Adora, "¿Cómo tú…?"

"Catra me dijo," dijo Scorpia rápidamente, "Ella es mi mejor amiga. Me confía todos sus secretos. Nuestro vínculo de toda la vida es algo importante. No es gran cosa." Adora podía escuchar el orgullo en la voz de Scorpia y era obvio que se preocupaba profundamente por la chica.

"Bueno, ustedes dos parecen bastante cercanas," dijo Adora lentamente y Scorpia asintió rápidamente en acuerdo. Adora decidió ir con todo y hacer una pregunta abierta. "¿Sabes si ella me odia o algo así?"

"¡Oh!" Scorpia pareció sorprendida por la pregunta. "Bueno, no sé si…"

Scorpia fue interrumpida por una risita que rebotó en las paredes, originada desde la entrada de la habitación. "¡Oh, no diría que te odia!" Las dos chicas se giraron para ver a la dueña de la voz sarcástica que se dirigía a las dos. "Todavía no al menos," dijo Catra con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba hacia Scorpia.

Adora le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica mientras entraba. Catra se acercó y apoyó el codo sobre el hombro de Scorpia. "¡Woah!" Exclamó burlonamente, mirando a Adora. "¿Ahora qué hice para recibir esa fea mirada tuya? No seguirás enfadada por lo que pasó en clase antes, ¿verdad?"

Adora apretó los dientes. "Bueno, ese no fue un buen comienzo para mi día, no. Pero no estoy particularmente enojada por eso. Tengo otras razones para que no me agrades."

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh chica, apuesto a que es Glimmer, ¿huh?" Esperó por una respuesta y continuó cuando Adora no le dio una.

"Probablemente te contó _todo _sobre cuan malvada soy. Y cómo lo tuvo tan difícil." Catra imitó la voz de Glimmer burlonamente.

La expresión de Adora no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y Catra caminó hacia ella lentamente hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella. Se puso a su altura y la miró mientras se sentaba en el banco. "La verdad es," dijo Catra con una sonrisa, "que soy bastante agradable. ¿Cierto Scorpia?"

"¡Oh sí! ¡Seguro! Eres súper amable. ¡Probablemente la persona más amable que conozco!" Scorpia respaldó a su amiga con entusiasmo.

"¡Ves! Soy un verdadero caballero. Y tal vez si realmente quisieras conocerme en lugar de tomar la palabra de otra persona, te darías cuenta de eso."

Adora miró a Catra. Tenía una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, pero ahora que o pensaba, Adora estaba bastante segura de que era su cara en reposo.

"Sí, no gracias," dijo desafiante Adora, "creo que aceptaré la palabra de Glimmer."

Los ojos de Catra se entrecerraron molestos por un breve segundo y Scorpia se puso de pie, pero luego volvió a sonreírle y se alejó de Adora, aparentemente imperturbable. "Bueno, ya veremos, chica nueva. Con nosotras compartiendo dos clases y una tarde este viernes, nos veremos mucho. Quizá te des cuenta de que no soy tan mala como tus amigos me hacen parecer." Luego se acercó a su casillero y Scorpia volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Adora tragó saliva en silencio mientras metía algunas cosas en su casillero y se cambiaba rápidamente, primero asegurándose de que nadie estuviera mirando. Miró a Catra, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Fue sólo su suerte que Catra estuviera en su misma clase. De nuevo.

Adora metió el resto de sus cosas en le casillero y se fue rápidamente hacia la sala de pesas.

Cuando se fue, Scorpia inmediatamente miró a Catra. "Hey, ella parecía muy enojada contigo. ¿Estás bien, Cat?"

Catra se burló. "Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Qué me importa si a la chica nueva no le agrado?"

"Sí, buen punto," afirmó Scorpia a su amiga. "Parece bastante humillante de todos modos si tiene de amigos a Glimmer y Bow."

Catra gruñó en respuesta y las dos salieron juntas del vestidor.

En la sala de pesas, Miss Huntara hizo que todos se sentaran en el centro de la sala y el timbre sonó cuando Catra y Scorpia llegaron.

"Muy bien," dijo la profesora en voz alta, "todos daremos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera de clase. Ella es Adora."

Un par de estudiantes la saludaron y Adora sonrió y agitó su mano alrededor, incómoda.

"Ahora, hoy es nuestro día libre, así que los dejaré a todos. Si tienen alguna pregunta, estaré en mi oficina." Hizo un gesto hacia su oficina, donde Adora podía distinguir unas pesas de banca privada, acomodada junto a un pequeño escritorio.

La clase se dispersó y Adora miró un poco a su alrededor. Ella se aseguró de mantenerse alejada de Catra y Scorpia, quienes fueron juntas a las caminadoras.

Adora probó algunos de los equipos y estableció un buen ciclo de entrenamiento. Durante esto, mantuvo un ojo en Catra y Scorpia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Scorpia era una gran levantadora y Catra era una gran… conversadora. Corrió en la cinta por un tiempo, pero por lo general solo veía a Scorpia o se sentaba. Adora las ignoró y continuó su entrenamiento.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra sostenía los pies de Scorpia hacia abajo mientras hacía abdominales cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica nueva. De nuevo.

Ella estaba trabajando en la barra de tracción lateral. Sus brazos estaban levantados, agarrando la barra que colgaba sobre su cabeza, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras tiraba de la barra por debajo de su barbilla, levantando lo que parecía mucho más peso del que Catra podía manejar con comodidad.

Catra miró a la chica, casi aturdida, mientras continuaba soltando la barra y tirando de ella otra vez, sus brazos bombeando y el sudor emergiendo de su piel y humedeciendo su camiseta sin mangas.

De repente, Catra escuchó un ruido debajo de ella y salió de su letargo, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Scorpia. La estaba mirando expectante.

"Uh," respondió Catra, confundida, "¿qué?"

Scorpia la miró desde el suelo y sonrió, jadeando ligeramente. "Pregunté cuál era mi recuento".

"Oh", Catra se rio nerviosamente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la cuenta. "Uh ... 83." Catra adivinó de golpe.

Scorpia asintió y murmuró para sí pensativa. "Wow, eso se sintió como menos. Mejor empiezo a subirlo." Scorpia extendió su brazo y Catra la levantó.

"Hey," dijo Scorpia, estudiando a Catra, "¿estás bien? Pareces un poco distraída."

"Sabes," dijo Catra rápidamente, "creo que simplemente corrí demasiado. Después del almuerzo y eso."

Scorpia parecía preocupada y comenzó a sugerir formas de aliviar su estómago. Catra permaneció distraída cuando Scorpia le ofreció comprarle un ginger ale o darle un masaje, y mucho después de que el timbre sonara y la clase hubiera terminado, Catra seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Antes de que Adora se diera cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por las puertas de la escuela con Bow y Glimmer, sosteniendo todos sus libros y papeles en sus brazos. Adora dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Glimmer se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Acabas de conquistar tu primer día de escuela. ¿Qué se siente ser una campeona?"

"Se siente ... muy agotador", respondió Adora. "Pero para ser honesta, no creo que hubiera durado un segundo sin ustedes dos. Gracias chicos".

Bow y Glimmer dejaron escapar un "Awwww" al unísono mientras los tres caminaban por el patio hasta el estacionamiento.

"Bueno, ¡hey, eso es lo que hacen los amigos!" Bow exclamó dulcemente. "Necesitamos camisetas a juego o algo así. Necesitamos ser ese tipo de amigos".

Adora se rió ante la idea de que los tres se vistieran con camisetas a juego.

"Espera," dijo Glimmer lentamente, "eso sería realmente genial, creo."

Bow apretó el puño en señal de éxito y Adora puso los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba contenta de haber terminado con la escuela, y aún más contenta de estar con sus nuevos amigos. Tan loco como lo había sido hoy, podría haber sido mucho peor. Ella pensó esto mientras se reía con sus amigos en el estacionamiento, el sol de la tarde brillando arriba y el aire frío atravesándolos.

"Oh, ¿sabes qué más sería genial?" Bow preguntó a las chicas. "Un apretón de manos. Como un apretón de manos secreto".

"¿Cuál es el punto de un apretón de manos secreto, exactamente?" preguntó Adora.

"Bueno, la gente nos vería hacerlo y dirían '¡mira que cercanos son esos chicos! ¡Qué apretón de manos tan genial! Ojalá fuera ellos.' Sería genial." Dijo Bow con confianza.

Después de un mejor juicio, los tres pasaron los siguientes diez minutos creando un apretón de manos de tres vías demasiado complejo.

"Ya lo tenemos," dijo Bow alegremente, "ustedes sólo esperen. Este es el futuro de la amistad, ya les digo yo."

"Se siente más como el futuro de lastimar mis manos," dijo Adora sarcásticamente y los tres se rieron.

Glimmer suspiró y miró su teléfono. "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa. ¡Tengo un montón de tarea!"

Adora asintió de acuerdo con eso. Ella ya tenía su propia tarea.

"Oh, bien," dijo Bow, "pero tendremos que salir en algún momento otra vez. ¿Tal vez este fin de semana? ¡Quiero escuchar todo sobre cómo fue esa detención!" Bow le dirigió una sonrisa a Adora.

"Aw hombre, ¿por qué tenías que recordármelo?" se quejó Adora.

"Simplemente me gusta cómo ahora somos amigos de una rebelde problemática. Detención el primer día. Legendario". Adora lo empujó juguetonamente y él se echó a reír.

"Estoy segura de que todo irá bien," aseguró Glimmer. "Pero deberíamos salir juntos seguro. ¿Siempre y cuando esté bien para ti?" Ella miró a Adora.

"Suena genial", dijo Adora cálidamente

"Yyyy nuestro apretón de manos," dijo Bow y los tres chocaron entre risas antes de separarse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra se sentó sola en el jardín frente a la escuela. Estaba esperando que la recogieran y, mientras esperaba, observó a Bow, Glimmer y a la nueva chica, Adora, mientras se reían y hacían algo extraño con sus manos.

Catra se centró en Adora, mirándola a la cara mientras se reía. Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir los detalles y Catra se sintió como una acosadora, así que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, pero su mente permaneció en la nueva chica mientras trataba de descubrir exactamente cómo se sentía acerca de ella. Terminó pensando en eso por el resto de la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05.**

**Martes.**

El martes por la mañana empezó como iniciaba normalmente el día para Adora. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta y el sonido de la voz de Glimmer gritándole que se levantara. A Adora no le importaba. No tenía despertador ni nada, así que Glimmer se aseguraba de despertarla todas las mañanas a tiempo.

Adora se estiró mientras los rayos del sol atravesaban sus cortinas e inundaban su habitación, iluminando la nueva adición a sus paredes.

La noche anterior, Adora había estado trabajando en su tarea cuando Glimmer irrumpió de repente. Entonces murmuró un "oops," cerró la puerta de nuevo, y tocó.

Cuando Adora le dijo que podía entrar, la chica entró corriendo con un gran poster enrollado. Adora le preguntó que era y Glimmer lo desenrolló rápidamente. Era solo un gigantesco poster de… Shakira.

Adora se había reído durante algún tiempo antes de preguntarle a Glimmer por qué tenía algo así. Ella sólo dijo; "El por qué no es importante. Esto ha sido durante mucho tiempo una pieza central en mi habitación, pero ahora es tu turno de llevar el poder que significa este poster."

Adora no pudo rechazar algo como eso, así que se encogió de hombros y procedió a ayudar a ponerlo en su pared.

Y ahora esta mañana, Shakira le sonrió con aprobación. Literalmente, Adora nunca había escuchado una canción de Shakira, pero ya podía sentir una conexión. Adora se talló la cara con cansancio y comenzó a ponerse la ropa, siguiendo su rutina matutina.

Después de prepararse, bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Angella y Glimmer sentadas a la mesa de la cocina y hablando sobre un programa de televisión o algo así mientras comían cereal.

Angella tenía que irse a trabajar pronto, pero parecía que siempre se tomaba un poco de tiempo por la mañana para sentarse y desayunar con Glimmer. Adora se sentó con ellas y agarró un tazón para ella.

"¡Buenos días Adora! ¿Dormiste lo suficiente?" Angella preguntó dulcemente.

Adora asintió, cogió una caja de Froot Loops y llenó su cuenco.

Angella sonrió cálidamente. "Bien, bien. ¡Oh, hay algo que quiero decirte! Hoy te compraré un teléfono y me preguntaba si querías algo en particular.

Adora frunció el ceño y bajó la cuchara. "Realmente no necesito un teléfono Angella, de verdad. Pero gracias".

Angella la miró preocupada. "No sería ningún problema en absoluto. Y no tenemos que comprar nada demasiado lujoso si no lo quieres".

El ceño de Adora se profundizó y sacudió la cabeza.

Glimmer observó la interacción con curiosidad, sin decir nada.

Angella todavía parecía querer preguntar de nuevo, pero dimitió. "Está bien. Si alguna vez decides que quieres uno, solo házmelo saber. ¡O lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites, Adora!" Ella acarició la mano de la chica suavemente.

"Gracias," dijo Adora, sonriendo amablemente a su madre adoptiva antes de volver a comer su cereal.

Angella miró su reloj y sacudió la cabeza. "Muy bien niñas, tengo que ir al trabajo." Se levantó y se puso su saco, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "¡Las amo a las dos! ¡Y espero que tengas un mejor día hoy, Adora!"

Adora le había contado sobre su día durante la cena de la noche pasada. Angella se había sentido muy mal por Adora y había prometido que encontrarían la manera de animarla después de su detención el viernes por la noche.

Las chicas se despidieron y Angella se fue. La puerta no llevaba cerrada ni medio segundo antes de que Glimmer se enfrentara a Adora.

"De acuerdo, tú," dijo señalando con una cuchara a Adora al otro lado de la mesa. Adora levantó la vista, la boca llena de Froot Loops.

"¿Qué pasa con todo el asunto del teléfono? ¿Además del asunto del dinero para el centro comercial el otro día?" Glimmer miró a Adora inquisitivamente.

Adora suspiró, "No lo sé. Simplemente no… ¿no se siente bien?"

Glimmer entrecerró los ojos confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No sé, me siento mal por pedirle cosas a tu madre. O cuando ella me da cosas. Simplemente siento que soy... no sé... una carga".

Glimmer suspiró. "Sí, eso creí. ¿Sabes que estás equivocada? Si ella no pudiera hacer estas cosas por ti, no lo ofrecería"

Adora asintió. "Sí, lo sé… estoy segura de que lo superaré eventualmente."

Glimmer asintió afirmativamente. "¡Eso espero! Solo _piensa _sobre el teléfono por ahora. Podría enviarte todos mis memes, Adora. No puedes perderte eso."

Adora se echó a reír. "Consideraré lo del teléfono."

"¡Deberías! Además, mi madre tiene dinero." Dijo Glimmer.

"Sí, ¿qué hace tu mamá exactamente?" preguntó Adora mientras tomaba la caja de cereal y trataba de resolver los acertijos que tenía detrás.

"Oh, ella, como que administra una compañía de seguros o algo así," Glimmer agitó su mano para restarle importancia. "Ella está como en las grandes ligas. Suena aburrido, pero a ella le gusta y pagan bien."

"Sí, debe ser," dijo Adora mirando la casa a su alrededor.

Las chicas conversaron un poco más antes de lavar sus cuencos y salir para dirigirse al auto de Glimmer. Era un coche pequeño y negro con forma de cubo. Glimmer estaba muy apegada a él y tenía docenas de calcomanías pegadas a la parte posterior y a los lados. Un par de dados de peluche rosa colgaban de su retrovisor y había un montón de ambientadores de cereza silvestre colgando por todo el interior.

Glimmer palmeó el volante con amor mientras ingresaba.

"Buenos días, chica," le susurró al auto y el dúo se dirigió a la escuela.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Adora estaba mucho menos preocupada por ir a la escuela esta vez. Ella ya tenía una buena comprensión de dónde estaba todo y estaba bastante segura de que lo peor ya había pasado.

Ojalá.

Acababa de entrar por las puertas delanteras, discutiendo con sus amigos sobre si los panqueques o los wafles eran mejores, cuando vio a alguien correr a su lado.

Adora se volvió e instantáneamente reconoció a la joven del abrigo como Frosta. Ella sostenía una mochila, la mochila de Adora, muy seria.

"¡Oh hola!" Adora dijo mientras aceptaba la mochila. "Frosta, ¿verdad?"

"Esa soy yo", dijo la chica mirándose los pies. "Gracias de nuevo, supongo, por la mochila. Yo… uh… encontraré la forma de devolverte el favor."

Adora sonrió. "No es necesario que me de…" comenzó Adora, pero Frosta ya estaba caminando rápidamente a través del mar de estudiantes.

"Wow," dijo Bow lentamente. "Ella te debe una deuda de vida ahora, lo puedo apostar."

"No seas ridículo", lo reprendió Adora. "Fue solo una mochila".

"Sin embargo, parecía realmente agradecida", reconoció Glimmer. "Tal vez ella te salvará la vida cuando menos lo esperes o algo así. Como un pequeño ángel guardián". Glimmer sonrió al pensarlo.

"Chicos, basta", se rió Adora. "Probablemente lo olvidará porque todo lo que hice fue darle una mochila".

"Sí, ya veremos", dijo Bow. "Los estudiantes de primer año son raros".

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Adora se dirigió a su primera clase casi con entusiasmo. Era su clase de arte y Adora siempre había amado el arte. No era tan buena, pero tenía una debilidad por esta y estaba emocionada por comenzar. Entró y se sentó en la mesa con la menor cantidad de personas, era su táctica.

Solo había otra chica en la mesa con ella y estaba garabateando en su cuaderno cuando Adora se acomodó. La muchacha levantó la vista al escucharla y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Adora.

"¡Hey! Eres nueva ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica, su cabello salvaje y rubio caía alrededor de su cabeza al moverse. Su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos estaban animados mientras anticipaba la respuesta de Adora.

Adora asintió con la cabeza. "Adora. Mucho gusto," ella extendió la mano para darle un apretón.

La chica extendió la mano y entrecerró la mano extendida de Adora entre sus propias manos y las sostuvo allí. Habló suavemente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Adora. "Perfuma. Es un placer conocerte. Me gusta tu energía."

"Uh… ¡gracias! Me gusta tu energía… también," dijo Adora torpemente.

Perfuma se rió melodiosa y finalmente liberó la mano de Adora. "Gracias, Adora, ¿Qué te trae a la preparatoria de Etheria?"

Adora respondió instintivamente. "Mis padres viajan mucho, por su trabajo", dijo rápidamente, pero de manera convincente. Fue una respuesta bien aceitada. Una que había usado durante mucho tiempo.

Perfuma aceptó la respuesta y pareció entender. "¡Oh wow, esto debe ser una gran transición para ti! Pero me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu camino aquí. Es un buen lugar. Aún para ser una prisión administrada por el gobierno".

"Oh", dijo Adora, confundida. "Sí, definitivamente", asintió sin comprender por completo.

Perfuma miró a Adora y sonrió suavemente. "Creo que seremos buenas amigas, Adora".

"¡Eso suena bien! ¿Y a ti, uh, te gusta el arte?"

"Oh, amo el arte. Expresión pura. Es tan hermoso, ¿no crees?"

"¡Sí, es muy bonito! Aunque no soy bueno en esto".

"Bueno, la clase te ayudará con eso, estoy segura. Todos tienen un mensaje dentro de ellos tratando de salir. A veces simplemente te faltan las herramientas para darle voz".

"Esa es una buena manera de verlo", dijo Adora amablemente cuando sonó el timbre.

La clase comenzó y el profesor Hawk comenzó a ilustrarles las alegrías del arte. Hablaba en voz alta y era bastante peculiar, pero al menos le apasionaba mucho su trabajo.

El resto de la clase pasó bastante rápido. Realmente no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer nada, pero aprendieron sobre los materiales y esas cosas. Adora habló con Perfuma de vez en cuando y decidió que le agradaba la chica. Era un poco… alternativa, pero era extremadamente amable. Y olía a flores así que eso era una ventaja.

La clase terminó pronto y Perfuma se despidió de Adora al salir. "¡Hasta la próxima!"

Adora le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a su casillero. Hoy ya era un día mucho mejor para ella. Estaba segura de que la ausencia de Catra tenía algo que ver. Atravesó el mar de estudiantes y logró encontrar su casillero en medio del caos. Lo abrió, finalmente recordando la combinación sin tener que mirarla, y volvió a guardar su cuaderno de bocetos.

Ella sonrió ante la pegatina que Bow había puesto en su casillero y comenzó a cerrar el casillero e irse cuando una mano empujó la puerta y cerró su casillero de un golpe. Adora miró confundida a la persona que había azotado su casillero y se encontró cara a cara con una chica que reconoció vagamente como alguien que se había sentado con Catra a la hora del almuerzo.

La chica le estaba sonriendo y se recargó contra el casillero de Adora. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en rastas y bajaban hasta sus hombros. Llevaba una gran cantidad de cuero negro y Adora podía escucharlo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Una expresión jactanciosa descansaba en su rostro y parecía estar desafiando a Adora a hacer un movimiento.

Adora solo le lanzó una mirada. "Wow, un gusto conocerte también," dijo Adora, molesta por la hostilidad que no había pedido y comenzó a alejarse.

La chica gruñó molesta detrás de Adora cuando se volvió. "Bueno, ¿no necesitas algo de tu casillero?" preguntó petulante, mirando a Adora.

"Nope. Tengo programación en el próximo periodo. Buen intento," dijo Adora por encima del hombro mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

Adora escuchó un gruñido de la chica y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro que la sujetó y la empujó. Adora frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica nuevamente. Parecía molesta ahora y apretaba los dientes con rabia.

"¿Qué?" Adora le preguntó. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Estaba jugando contigo chica nueva. Pero tenías que ignorarme," dijo enojada. Adora vio cómo la chica echaba humo, y al decidir que no quería participar en esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. No iba a comenzar algo tan temprano.

La chica la agarró de nuevo, esta vez más ruda y tiró de ella. Adora estaba empezando a enojarse ahora y se preparó para mandarla al demonio cuando una voz salió de detrás de ellas.

"Uh, wow, Lonnie," la voz sonó ligera detrás de ellas y las dos miraron para ver a una chica mayor con las manos en las caderas. "Esto es, como, un nuevo punto bajo incluso para ti. Como, ¿meterte con la chica nueva? Bastante cliché."

Lonnie se burló ante la interrupción. "¿Qué tal si te ocupas de tus propios asuntos Mermista? O veremos cuán cliché para mí es darte una paliza aquí mismo." Lonnie se volvió para mirar a la chica y Adora miró rápidamente entre las dos.

"Oh woooooooow," la chica, Mermista, gritó dramáticamente, aparentemente no impresionada por la amenaza. "Por favor no lo hagas. Oh tengo miedo. Ya puedo sentir el dolor," dijo sarcásticamente. Su rostro era plano e inexpresivo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos furiosos de Lonnie. Adora se mordió el labio, preocupada por hacia dónde iba la situación. Lonnie solo frunció el ceño intensamente.

"Tú pequeña…" Lonnie señaló con el dedo a Mermista con enojo y dio un paso hacia ella. Adora apretó el puño mientras avanzaba, no queriendo estar en esta situación en absoluto, pero dispuesta a ayudar a esta chica si la necesitaba. Varios chicos se reunieron a su alrededor en el pasillo para ver qué pasaría. Todos en el área parecían contener la respiración.

Y luego, de repente, Scorpia apareció en medio del grupo, rompiendo la tensión mientras miraba torpemente a su alrededor antes de tocar a Lonnie en el hombro. Lonnie se dio la vuelta enojada y luego pareció inmediatamente confundida cuando vio a Scorpia.

"¿Qué quieres, Scorpia?" Preguntó bruscamente.

Scorpia se rascó la nuca con torpeza. "Uhhhh. Hay un… uh… necesito… uh…" Scorpia se detuvo y frunció el ceño, "… ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme con algo?," le dijo a Lonnie rápidamente en voz baja.

Lonnie estaba tan confundida por esto que pareció olvidar por qué estaba enojada. "Bien. Creo que puedo, bicho raro", dijo distraídamente antes de volverse hacia Mermista y Adora. "Volveré con ustedes dos más tarde", resopló antes de alejarse seguida de Scorpia.

Sin que nadie la observara, Scorpia levantó un pequeño pulgar mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Catra, que observaba atentamente desde su casillero, sonrió ampliamente. Levantó un pulgar hacia atrás antes de girarse con orgullo y caminar hacia su clase, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Adora solo vio a Lonnie y Scorpia alejarse y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sin comprender cómo una chica tan buena como Scorpia podía hacerse amiga de las chicas más malas de la escuela.

"Maldición", dijo Mermista perezosamente. "Para ser honesta, creo que podríamos encargarnos fácilmente de ella. Oh, bueno".

Adora se rio de esto y Mermista sonrió un poco. "Bueno, soy Mermista. No es, una buena forma de conocernos, pero lo que sea".

"Soy Adora. Hey, gracias por ayudarme," dijo amablemente.

"No, gracias a ti. Me reí taaanto cuando sólo te alejaste de esa perdedora. También Lonnie es la peor. Y, bueno, supongo que no podía dejar que lo manejaras todo sola."

"Bueno, gracias de todos modos", dijo Adora, "voy a ir a clase. ¿Hablamos más tarde?"

"Claro. Y si Lonnie alguna vez lo intenta de nuevo, yo estaré por aquí". Mermista pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro y le sonrió a Adora.

Adora la miró con admiración y luego asintió y se alejó. Fue directamente a su próxima clase, se sentó e intentó procesar lo loco que era todo eso.

"_¿Cuál era el problema de esa chica?"_ Adora pensó para sí misma y se frotó las sienes lentamente. _"Hay tanto drama en esta escuela. ¡Y esto es solo el segundo día!"_

Pronto, la clase comenzó y ella trató de concentrarse, todo el tiempo deseando que Glimmer y Bow estuvieran allí para decirle quién diablos era Lonnie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"¡Oh, Lonnie es una gran idiota!" gritó Glimmer, causando que algunos estudiantes en las mesas cercanas miraran con sorpresa. "¡Juro que voy a luchar contra todos ellos!"

"Siempre quieres golpear a la gente, Glim. Tal vez deberías buscar otras maneras de tratar con tus problemas." Dijo Bow con calma.

"Bow, mi cuerpo fue hecho para pelear, no para amar. Esto es un hecho," respondió fríamente.

"Bueno, no sé si ..." Bow replicó y fue rápidamente interrumpido por Glimmer.

"¡Hecho!" Ella dijo en voz alta. "Desearía haber estado allí. Es bueno que Mermista estuviera allí. Ella es genial".

"Eso sí es un hecho", señaló Adora y Bow asintió con la cabeza. "Y Bow, no sé qué tan bien hubiera funcionado el hablar con Lonnie".

"Te otorgo eso", estuvo de acuerdo Bow antes de suspirar melancólicamente. "Ella era agradable en la escuela primaria. Me dio leche una vez porque estaba llorando".

"Awww," canturreó suavemente Adora al pensar en un pequeño Bow llorando.

"Pero hoy en día si estuvieras llorando", dijo Glimmer enojada, "probablemente se reiría y te escupiría en la cara".

"Woah, bueno, no sé, pero sí, ella es realmente mala ahora. Siempre está golpeando a ese chico Kyle".

Glimmer pareció confundida ante esto. "¿Kyle?"

"¡Sí, ya sabes, Kyle! Es ese tipo dulce que se junta con el grupo de Catra a pesar de que no lo tratan muy bien". Bow le explicó a Glimmer, que todavía parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Hmm. Creo que sé de quién estás hablando... Tal vez".

Bow suspiró en derrota. "Toda la escuela lo llamaba 'Cootie Kyle' en cuarto grado".

Con eso, la cara de Glimmer se iluminó en reconocimiento. "¡Oooh! '¡Cootie Kyle!' Sí, lo conozco ".

"Okay, bueno," interrumpió Adora, "Kyle suena genial y todo, pero ¿alguien puede decirme por qué Lonnie me atacó? Siento que la mitad de los estudiantes en esta escuela tienen una venganza o algo así."

"Hmmm", Bow se rascó la barbilla, "No creo que ella tenga una razón".

"Además de ser una imbécil," agregó Glimmer. "Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Catra la puso a prueba". Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde estaba todo el grupo y Glimmer frunció el ceño.

"Tú crees?" Adora cuestionó.

"Bueno, ¿quién más? Catra básicamente dirige toda esa pequeña pandilla de amigos", explicó Glimmer.

"Tal vez", dijo Adora y luego continuó cuando Glimmer la miró inquisitivamente. "Bueno, realmente no les conté todos los detalles, pero el otro día, cuando descubrí que Catra estaba en mi clase de gimnasia, hablamos un poco".

Glimmer y Bow asintieron, escuchando atentamente.

"Y se puso... un poco tenso. Quiero decir que fue principalmente por mí. Pero parecía que ella estaba tratando de... no sé... ¿conocerme mejor? Ella no era amigable de ninguna manera, pero no era mala, supongo. No como Lonnie al menos."

"Bueno, entonces te está engañando," dijo Glimmer con firmeza. "Es tan horrible como Lonnie, pero peor porque puede ocultarlo. Puede hacerte pensar que es tu... amiga o algo así y luego volverse contra ti en un segundo." Glimmer apretó el puño y Bow y Adora se miraron preocupados.

"Bueno," dijo Bow cautelosamente, "probablemente deberías mantenerte alejada de esas dos. En realidad, todo ese grupo parece querer un pedazo de la chica nueva."

Adora frunció el ceño y miró hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Catra y sus amigos. Efectivamente, estaban en su mismo lugar que ayer. Sin embargo, Adora notó que Lonnie no estaba allí. Lo ignoró y volvió a su almuerzo.

Glimmer estaba rompiendo una envoltura en docenas de pequeños pedazos y solo se detuvo cuando Bow cambió de tema.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El resto del día pasó volando. Adora no tenía clases con sus amigos, ni con nadie a quien ella reconociera.

Ella estuvo bastante callada. Por lo general, no hablaba a menos que le hablaran y realmente no conversó con nadie más durante el resto del día. Ella no estaba molesta por esto, y de hecho lo encontró bastante relajante después de los locos eventos del día.

Pasó la clase, Adora recogió sus cosas de su casillero sin interrupciones, y ahora regresaba a su hogar adoptivo con Glimmer.

Glimmer estaba examinando las estaciones de música en la radio y Adora se frotaba sus propios bíceps, tratando de aliviar sus músculos adoloridos después de las pesas el otro día.

"Hey Glimmer," dijo Adora mirando a su amiga, que tenía el cabello rosado todo revuelto debido al viento.

Glimmer apagó la radio y la miró.

"Me preguntaba... ¿qué pasó contigo y con Catra?" Adora dejó la pregunta al aire y Glimmer suspiró ligeramente.

"No es una gran historia", dijo Glimmer. "Solíamos ser... cercanas. Y ahora no lo somos."

"¿Entonces eran amigas?" confirmó Adora.

"Bueno… sí, quiero decir, hace mucho tiempo. Y luego todo salió mal."

"Wow. Debió haber sido bastante malo para ustedes dos como para seguir odiándose la una a la otra." Adora quería desesperadamente saber qué había sucedido exactamente, pero no quería ser agresiva.

Glimmer solo asintió en respuesta. "Sí, no fue un momento divertido. Pero la moraleja de la historia es: no confíes en Catra."

"Bueno, tengo esa cubierta," dijo Adora mientras miraba a Etheria pasar borrosa por la ventana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Esa noche, Adora y Glimmer hicieron la tarea juntas y vieron tantas películas de Harry Potter como pudieron antes de quedarse dormidas en el sofá.

Angella entró en la sala de estar y las encontró recostadas en el sofá, una recargada contra la otra y profundamente dormidas. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras desplegaba una manta limpia y la extendía sobre las chicas dormidas.

Quitó la película, sorprendida de que hubieran llegado a la quinta, y observó a las chicas dormir por un momento. Angella se sintió más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

"Oh Micah," se susurró a sí misma en la oscura sala de estar. "Te hubiera encantado esto." Se limpió una pequeña lágrima por el rabillo del ojo y besó suavemente a ambas chicas en la frente antes de irse a su cama, aun sonriendo para sí misma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06.**

**Miércoles**

"¿Hiciste algo con tu cabello, Cat? ¡Porque se ve muy bien hoy!" Scorpia extendió la mano para acariciar el cabello de Catra y su amiga más pequeña alejó su mano.

"¡Scorpiaaaaa sabes que no me gustan las caricias," se quejó Catra, y se alejó un poco más en el banco que compartían. Estaban en el jardín frente a la escuela y disfrutaban del clima cálido mientras duraba. Catra no soportaba el frío y estaba cada vez más molesta porque las estaciones estaban cambiando.

"Oh, lo siento," se reprendió Scorpia. "Sé que odias las caricias." Se acercó un poco más a Catra para cubrir el terreno perdido.

"Está bien," dijo Catra, mirando el cielo de la mañana y disfrutando del sol en su piel. "Y tampoco le hice nada a mi cabello. Yo, bueno, nunca lo hago."

"Oh bien," dijo Scorpia, jugando con sus dedos torpemente. "¡Debe ser tu radiancia natural!"

Catra se rió a carcajadas y las dos se sentaron y observaron a los estudiantes hacer sus tareas matutinas.

Scorpia miró a Catra. Llevaba su chaqueta granate y sus leggins negros con pequeñas lágrimas en ellos. Era sencillo, pero le quedaba bien.

"_Por otra parte," _pensó Scorpia, "_todo luce bien en ella."_

Llevaba puesto el collar que siempre llevaba. Tenía una garra de gato grande que descansaba entre sus clavículas. Ella estaba viendo un pájaro brincar en la acera y se mordía las uñas constantemente. Scorpia conocía a su amiga lo suficientemente bien como para saber que cuando se mordía las uñas, pensaba profundamente en algo.

"Asiii que," dijo Scorpia lentamente, "¿en qué piensas?"

"Uh ..." Catra comenzó y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Nada importante." Ella continuó mordisqueando las puntas de sus dedos.

"Bueno", Scorpia cambió de tema, "¡Me preguntaba cuándo querrías hacer la fiesta de palomitas de maíz!" Scorpia miró a Catra con entusiasmo.

Ella parecía genuinamente confundida. "¿La qué?"

"Oh, ya sabes ¿lo de las palomitas de maíz? Ya sabes, el otro día yo estaba como 'vamos a ver una película' y tú estabas como 'meh' y dije 'oh buen punto' y luego dije 'bueno, vamos a comer palomitas de maíz juntas' y estabas como '¡eso suena fantástico!'"

Catra pensó un segundo antes de asentir lentamente. "Recuerdo… algo de eso. ¿Sólo quieres comer palomitas juntas?"

"¡Bueno sí!" Scorpia exclamó alegremente. "Podrías… ya sabes… venir a mi casa o yo puedo ir a la tuya y podríamos… comer palomitas de maíz. Y bueno, relajarnos o lo que sea." Scorpia bajó la mirada hacia sus pies para que Catra no viera su cara ponerse roja.

Catra no se dio cuenta y solo se rió. "Bueno, eso es realmente extraño. Pero claro. ¿Cuándo?"

Scorpia sonrió ampliamente cuando Catra aceptó. "¡Hagámoslo el viernes después de tu detención!"

"Suena bien. Necesitaré algunas palomitas de maíz después de eso. Podemos hacerlo en tu casa. Sólo recógeme de aquí cuando salga". Dijo Catra, revisando su teléfono.

Scorpia estaba encantada. "¡Asombroso! ¡Sí, te recogeré! ¡Wow, esto será divertido!"

Catra resopló ante la emoción de la chica antes de saltar del banco y estirar las piernas. "Bueno, será mejor que entremos allí. Kyle dijo que podía copiar su tarea de nuevo."

Scorpia se echó a reír. "Clásico de Kyle," dijo poniéndose de pie junto a su amiga y entrando juntas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra se sentó en su sitio habitual en la clase de inglés de la profesora Weaver. Estaba garabateando en su cuaderno cuando oyó que se abría la puerta y levantó la vista rápidamente. Uno de sus compañeros entró y se sentó y Catra volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

_"Cálmate,"_ se regañó mentalmente mientras intentaba convencerse de que no estaba esperando a Adora.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y ella luchó contra el impulso inmediato de mirar hacia arriba. Incapaz de resistirse, levantó lentamente la vista y vio que era Adora. Su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza en su espalda y tenía puesta su sudadera.

Catra observó mientras entraba y se sentaba. En un asiento lejos de Catra. De hecho, probablemente era el asiento más alejado posible. Catra sacudió la cabeza, enojada consigo misma por sentir una espina de traición.

"_¿Qué importa dónde se sienta la chica nueva? ¡No me importa!" _Catra se reprendió y rechazó todo lo que pudo haber sentido. "_Literalmente no tiene razón para sentarse junto a mí de cualquier modo." _Razonó Catra.

Se decidió a distraerse y comenzó a dibujar una pequeña imagen de sí misma montando un dinosaurio. Eso ayudó un poco. Pronto comenzó la clase y Catra tomó algunas notas, pero principalmente solo dibujó más dinosaurios.

A Catra le iba bien en la escuela y el inglés era algo natural para ella, así que no prestó mucha atención. La clave de su éxito era aceptar ser promedio, o incluso inferior.

Le gustaba leer, pero la profesora Weaver hacía que todos leyeran cosas viejas como Shakespeare o similares, y Catra lo detestaba con pasión. Y Romeo y Julieta la ponían furiosa. Esos tontos adolescentes. No entendía cómo un idiota podía estar tan enamorado que se suicidaría por eso. ¡Y se acababan de conocer! Todo parecía tan ridículo.

Afortunadamente, Catra podía ignorar todo y aún así obtener una calificación aprobatoria. Y siempre podía pedirle la tarea a Kyle. Catra se recargó en su silla y lanzó una mirada fugaz a Adora.

Adora estaba mirando el pizarrón y se volvió cuando vio a Catra moverse. Las dos se miraron por un segundo antes de devolver la vista torpemente. Catra frunció el ceño y siguió dibujando dinosaurios.

Para el final de la case, ella había dibujado más dinosaurios que tomado notas. Antes de guardar y partir, dibujó un enorme meteorito que se precipitaba hacia su pequeño ejército. Ella se rió de esto con satisfacción y se levantó de su escritorio cuando sonó el timbre.

Vio a Adora salir del salón y aceleró el paso para alcanzarla, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que pareciera que no había sido a propósito.

"Hola, chica nueva," dijo Catra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adora la miró y luego bajó la vista y se alejó rápidamente en otra dirección. Catra la dejó ir y se quedó en el pasillo viéndola irse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kyle, qué diablos," gruñó Catra, gesticulando salvajemente en el papel frente a ella. "¡Tu letra es terrible!"

Kyle miró tímidamente y se apartó el mechón de pelo de los ojos. "Oh," dijo, sonando herido. "Pensé que mi letra era bonita."

"Bueno, Kyle, ¡ese es el problema! ¿¡Quién escribe en cursiva!?"

Scorpia se echó a reír, sentada al otro lado de Catra en la mesa de la cafetería. "Sí, y todas tus i tienen corazones en vez de puntos," se rió un poco más, mirando por encima del papel.

Kyle gruñó algo para sí mismo en voz baja. Su amigo Rogelio lo palmeó en el hombro para consolarlo.

"Gracias, hombre," dijo Kyle y tomó un gran bocado de pizza cuadrada.

Catra suspiró y continuó tratando de descifrar la escritura de Kyle. Periódicamente miraba para ver la fila del almuerzo que daba a la cocina. Después de un momento se inclinó hacia Scorpia.

"Hey", dijo en voz baja, "¿puedes ir a preguntarle a ese chico que está sentado solo allí si quiere tener el último asiento en nuestra mesa?"

Los ojos de Scorpia se iluminaron. "¡Oh wow, Cat! ¡qué lindo! ¡Qué corazón de oro!" Scorpia se levantó y se acercó a la mesa a la que señaló Catra.

Catra observó que el chico pareció asustado al principio, pero luego se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la mesa, siguiendo a una Scorpia que lucía orgullosa.

Se sentó y miró a la gente de la mesa con nerviosismo. "Hola chicos," dijo en voz baja. El resto de la mesa le devolvió el saludo y Catra sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Momentos después, Lonnie se acercó a la mesa con su bandeja en las manos. Se detuvo de repente cuando vio a otro chico sentado en su asiento, uno que nunca había visto antes.

La confusión en su rostro se convirtió en ira mientras marchaba hacia el nuevo chico. El la vio y comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Catra lo detuvo.

"¡Woah!" dijo Catra, poniéndose de pie, "¿Qué haces Lonnie?"

Lonnie la miró incrédula. "¿Qué demonios hace este chico en mi asiento?"

Catra bufó. "¡Pues te diré que este es un nuevo amigo nuestro!"

Lonnie entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quién?"

"Bueno," Empezó Catra, "este chico… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Catra ante la aterrada mirada del chico.

"Darren," contestó rápidamente.

"Sí, este chico, Darren," continuó Catra, "¡es super cool y tú no puedes solo llegar y echarlo de su sitio!"

"Bueno, ¿entonces dónde comeré?" preguntó Lonnie.

"La verdad no lo sé. ¿Tal vez por allá? Catra señalo hacia otra mesa más lejos.

Lonnie miró hacia la alejada mesa y luego otra vez al grupo, que se encogió de hombros y se quedaron sentados en silencio.

"Bueno está bien," dijo molesta, "pero quiero mi asiento de vuelta mañana." Con eso, Lonnie se alejó y Catra se dejó caer en su asiento soltando un fuerte suspiro.

"Pobre Lonnie," dijo Scorpia viéndola alejarse. "Ella siempre se sienta aquí. Sin ofender Darren." Le dijo al chico.

"Uh. ¿No pasa nada?" Él seguía confundido sobre por qué estaba allí y por qué lo habían metido en este drama.

"Sí, ¿qué provocó ese repentino acto de buena voluntad de Catra?" Kyle le preguntó a la chica que continuaba copiando su tarea mientras comía una manzana.

"Oh, no lo sé, _Kyle,_" dijo su nombre con desdén, "tal vez sólo tengo un buen corazón y soy un gran ser humano. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez."

Kyle frunció el ceño y Rogelio le puso una mano en el hombro una vez más.

Catra volvió a su trabajo y la mayoría de los chicos en la mesa comieron en silencio durante el resto del almuerzo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scorpia y Catra estaban paradas en un mostrador, vistiendo largos delantales blancos y con harina cubriéndoles los brazos.

"¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Scorpia, tienes que ser agresiva! Déjame ver eso". Catra agarró el trozo de masa que tenía Scorpia y comenzó a azotarla en la encimera, riéndose de lo divertido que era atacar la masa.

Scorpia sonrió. "Bueno, las instrucciones no piden azotarla," dijo mientras sostenía la hoja de recetas para leerla.

Catra le arrebató la hoja de las manos a Scorpia y la arrojó al suelo. "Mira," dijo Catra a su amiga, "¿crees que alguien llegó a alguna parte siguiendo las reglas?"

Scorpia hizo una pausa. "Uh ... ¿sí?"

"¡Incorrecto!" Catra exclamó triunfante y golpeó con más fuerza la masa. "¡Hemos estado en esta clase por más de un mes! Es hora de que hagamos nuestras propias reglas".

"Bueno, es solo una pizza, Cat", dijo Scorpia, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras veía a Catra batir la masa y predicar lecciones de vida.

"No, Scorpia", dijo Catra, mirándola con confianza, "es NUESTRA pizza."

Scorpia rio y cedió. "Oh bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?"

Catra hizo un gesto hacia la pila de masa destrozada. "Bueno, para empezar, golpea esto. Deja salir mucha rabia acumulada."

Scorpia dio algunos golpes en la masa y se echó a reír. "Sí okay, eso se siente bastante bien," admitió.

"¡Así es! Sigue golpeándola y yo haré la salsa". Catra se alejó y comenzó a picar tomates mientras Scorpia golpeaba la masa con fuerza, haciendo que su maestro de Esencias Culinarias la mirara, preocupado.

Catra cortó los tomates lo mejor que pudo y miró la pila, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. "Hey," dijo, golpeando a su amiga en su fornido hombro. "¿Cómo se hace la salsa de pizza?"

Scorpia se echó a reír y recogió la receta del suelo, ofreciéndola a la chica. Catra dudó por un momento y luego la agarró rápidamente.

"Tal vez esta vez," dijo Catra con pesar. "¡Pero la próxima vez tendremos nuestras propias reglas!"

"Eso suena súper bien, Cat," dijo Scorpia cariñosamente mientras veía a la chica comenzar a preparar los otros ingredientes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Después de la clase de Esencias Culinarias, Catra arrastró a Scorpia a su clase de pesas sin detenerse ni un segundo. Esto sorprendió a Scorpia ya que su amiga generalmente no estaba entusiasmada con el ejercicio.

"Estás realmente ansiosa por ir a pesas hoy, ¿uh?" cuestionó Scorpia.

Catra solo asintió y siguieron caminando. "¡Tal vez podrías hacer pesas hoy!" Scorpia dijo emocionada.

"Eeeew," gimió Catra. "No, gracias. Simplemente terminaría dolorida, sudorosa y asquerosa."

Scorpia agitó su mano despectivamente. "¡Oh, no te verías asqueroso! ¡Te verías muy bien sudada!" Scorpia hizo una pausa, cuestionando lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir... no como genial. ¡Como normal! ¡Cómo se vería una persona normal cuando estuviera sudorosa! Así que simplemente sudorosa, supongo," Scorpia finalmente se interrumpió de sus divagaciones y Catra la miró con curiosidad.

Las dos continuaron caminando, dando tiempo a Scorpia para recuperarse. Llegaron a la sala de pesas mucho antes de que sonara la campana y la pareja saludó a la profesora Huntara al entrar y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Catra examinó el área. Había algunas estudiantes cambiándose, pero ninguna de ellas era Adora.

Catra se dijo una vez más que acababa de llegar temprano porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y se sentó frente a su casillero.

Scorpia se sentó al otro lado de la habitación y sacó su ropa de gimnasia. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, con los ojos momentáneamente fijos en Catra, y se dirigió hacia los cubículos en la parte de atrás de la habitación para cambiarse en privado.

Poco tiempo después, la puerta se abrió y Catra vio a Adora entrar y sentarse por el rabillo del ojo. Catra se sentó un momento en el banco, respiró hondo, se levantó y se acercó.

Adora podía escuchar los pies arrastrándose hacia ella y de inmediato supo quién era. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor buscando otro lugar al que huir, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse Catra ya estaba allí a su lado. Catra puso una pierna en el banco y se inclinó a su lado. Adora evitó su mirada y trató de continuar con sus asuntos.

Catra se burló del trato silencioso de Adora. "Sabes, es realmente lindo cómo crees simplemente que ignorarme funcionará," dijo Catra sarcásticamente. Esperó una respuesta, pero no recibió una, así que continuó.

"Estaremos juntas en estas clases durante tooodo el semestre. Debes aprender a seguir adelante." Dijo Catra, rápidamente cansada de la conversación de una sola banda.

Adora volvió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su casillero.

"Oh wow. Eso es genial. Realmente buena estrategia," dijo Catra, y Adora podía escuchar la molestia en su voz. Parecía que el silencio realmente le había afectado. Catra esperó allí un poco más antes de alejarse lentamente de Adora y sacudir la cabeza.

Volvió a su casillero y Adora se giró un poco para verla irse. Casi parecía que estaba molesta por eso. Pero tal vez estaba molesta porque sus burlas no tuvieron el efecto que estaba buscando. Adora suspiró y se cambió rápidamente antes de salir de los vestidores.

Catra sólo se sentó en el banco por un rato, enfurecida. Había solo unas pocas cosas que odiaba más que ser ignorada.

"_¿Por qué no puedo superar a esta chica?" _Catra estaba sentada atormentando su cerebro. "_¿¡Por qué sigo tratando de hablar con ella!? Claramente ella piensa que soy una idiota. Lo que… no es completamente errado." _Catra se frotó la ceja lentamente.

Scorpia entró, había terminado de cambiarse y se sentó junto a su amiga. Notó que estaba mordiendo sus uñas de nuevo. "Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada.

Catra se levantó de repente. "Sí, estoy bien. Entremos allí."

Scorpia sabía que algo pasaba con Catra, pero no estaba segura sobre qué exactamente. Pensó que podría tener algo que ver con Lonnie. Eso explicaría por qué había estado actuando tan raro. O tal vez era todo este asunto de la chica nueva y Glimmer siendo una idiota aún. Todavía no estaba segura, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

El resto de la clase pasó muy lentamente. Catra lució un poco distante todo el tiempo y Scorpia parecía no poder comunicarse con ella. Catra corrió en la cinta durante la mayor parte de la clase. Corrió más duro y más rápido de lo normal y cuando se bajó estaba cubierta de sudor y sus piernas temblaban.

Se metió en las duchas antes de que la clase hubiera terminado y se limpió. Dejó que el agua fría golpeara su cara y corriera por su cuerpo. Eso aclaró un poco su mente y le dio un momento para pensar.

Estaba harta de torturarse con Adora. No tenía sentido tratar de hacer que alguien la quisiera cuando ya la odiaban desde el principio. Incluso si solo la visión de ella hacía que Catra temblara un poco.

"_Entonces, ¿ella es linda?" _Pensó Catra enojada y estrelló un puño contra la pared de azulejos frente a ella, sus nudillos crujieron dolorosamente. "_Ella piensa que soy una idiota, así que bien podría serlo."_

Catra subió la temperatura del agua y dejó que le quemara la piel, lastimándola mientras la bañaba, no obstante le alivió los nervios. El ardor se volvió casi insoportable y ella hizo una mueca de dolor antes de volver a mover la llave para el agua volviera a una temperatura agradable y fresca.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmar su cabeza. "_Sólo déjala en paz," _se dijo Catra. "_Ella no quiere ser molestada y no puedes seguir fastidiándola. O haciéndote esto a ti misma." _Catra suspiró y se decidió de una vez por todas.

Sólo tenía que olvidarse de la chica nueva.

Catra pensó que no le tomaría demasiado. Apenas la conocía y la atracción se desvanecería con el tiempo. Sólo tenía que esperar. La ignoraría durante la detención del viernes, lo que debería ser fácil, y no se acercaría a ella en las clases que compartían.

Catra cerró los ojos y dejó que las gotas de agua le bajaran por la cara. _"Olvídate de ell_a," se repitió Catra. _"Será mejor para las dos si la dejas en paz."_

Catra se quedó en la ducha hasta que la obligaron a irse. Cuando salió, finalmente se sintió segura de qué hacer. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07.**

**Jueves.**

El jueves la escuela fue bien para Adora. Sus clases no habían sido tan malas en estos días. Estaba bastante agotada por la semana, pero logró pasar el día sin que ocurriera nada loco.

Ella habló más con Perfuma durante su clase de arte y descubrió que era bastante genial. Hacía muchas protestas pacíficas y parecía saber un poco sobre todo.

Era divertido hablar con ella y Adora estaba empezando a esperar aún con más ansias su clase de arte. Estaba tratando de pensar ideas para su primera pintura y estaba emocionada por comenzar.

En un momento del día, mientras hablaba con Bow y ambos caminaban por el pasillo hacia sus clases Lonnie pasó a su lado y la golpeó con el hombro. No dolió demasiado, pero había dejado caer todas sus cosas. Lonnie continuó caminando y riéndose de ella. Bow la ayudó a recoger todo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien como mil veces antes de dejarla ir a su próxima clase.

Adora estaba agradecida de no haber visto a Lonnie muy a menudo. Pensó que si se mantenía al margen y continuaba ignorándola a ella y a Catra, eventualmente la dejarían en paz.

Eso esperaba.

Catra le resultaba aún más confusa últimamente. Adora no pudo determinar de dónde venía esa chica. Seguro, era una molestia, pero parecía diferente a Lonnie.

Catra en realidad no era mala con ella exactamente, solo molestaba y provocaba y no la dejaba en paz. Confundía demasiado a Adora.

Pero, independientemente de eso, Adora confiaba en sus amigos, y si Glimmer decía que no se podía confiar en Catra, entonces Adora no iba a hacer las paces con la extraña chica.

Adora se estaba poniendo más nerviosa a medida que se acercaba el viernes, y Glimmer podía asegurarlo.

Es por eso que ella había sugerido que todos se dirigieran a lo que ella y Bow llamaban, "El Gran Lago."

Y ahora, después de la escuela, los tres se dirigían hacia el lago en el auto de Glimmer. Glimmer había puesto música de guitarra acústica que, según dijo, los pondría en onda con la intemperie. Bow estaba en el asiento trasero prácticamente vibrando de emoción mientras se acercaban al lago.

"¡Vengo aquí todo el tiempo con mis padres!" Dijo emocionado, ajustando su gorro de pesca, por el cual había obligado a Glimmer pasar a buscarlo a su casa. Era uno de esos viejos sombreros de cuenco con un montón de señuelos enganchados. "Hay lugares de pesca, natación y áreas para acampar, y como árboles, y, uh, ¿cuál es esa palabra para cuando caminas pero estás en el bosque?"

"¿Senderismo?" preguntó Adora.

"¡Senderismo! ¡Todo el senderismo!" Bow extendió las manos con entusiasmo y Glimmer sonrió.

"Sí, Bow siempre ama venir aquí," le dijo a Adora. "¿Te gustan las actividades al aire libre?"

"Sí, en su mayor parte," dijo Adora. "Me gusta la naturaleza. Es realmente tranquilo y silencioso. Quiero vivir en una cabaña algún día."

"Ooohhh yo también," Bow se asomó entre los asientos delanteros, estirando su cinturón de seguridad hasta el límite. "¡Qué tal si todos vivimos en una cabaña en una montaña en alguna parte!"

"Ustedes pueden tener su cabaña," dijo Glimmer, pero yo quiero vivir en una casa en la playa. Donde pueda despertar viendo al océano todos los días. Glimmer apartó la vista con nostalgia.

"Ohh, eso también suena bien", estuvo de acuerdo Bow. "Les diré qué. Ustedes dos pueden tener una cabaña y una casa en la playa y su viejo amigo Bow simplemente se turnará para pasar entre sus casas y quitarles sus cosas."

Las chicas se rieron al pensarlo y Bow se reclinó en su asiento. Glimmer giró hacia un camino de tierra con una señal que decía Etheria Lake, los tres miraron por las ventanas y vieron un bosque profundo a su alrededor. El sol de la tarde brillaba a través de los árboles que estaban teñidos de naranja y rojo. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el lecho de hojas de otoño que cubrían el suelo.

Adora dejó salir un pequeño suspiro ante la vista. No había estado en un bosque en mucho tiempo y era hermoso. Estar ahí ya la hacía sentir menos estresada. Allí podía olvidarse de la escuela, de Lonnie, de Catra, de su detención, de todo eso.

"¡Gran Lago aquí vamos!" Exclamó Glimmer y aceleró. Bow aplaudió y Adora sonrió y bajó su ventana, dejando que el aire fresco entrara al coche, moviendo su largo y rubio cabello alrededor de su cara.

Arribaron al lago en pocos minutos y Glimmer aparcó el coche. Los tres bajaron y miraron hacia el agua.

"Wow," dijo Bow asombrado. "Eso está muy mojado."

Adora resopló. "Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?"

"Es lo que me da mi encanto," dijo Bow orgulloso. "Ahora, ¿qué queremos hacer?"

"Quiero atrapar un pez y besar su cara," dijo Glimmer con determinación y apretó su puño en un voto silencioso.

"¡Buena idea! Amo pescar," Bow agarró algunas cañas de la cajuela del auto de Glimmer que también había recogido en su casa. "¡Conozco un buen punto también! Por aquí." Bow caminó rodeando el lago y Glimmer y Adora lo siguieron.

Mientras caminaban, Adora hurgó en la caja de carnada donde estaban los gusanos. Frunció el ceño. "¿Soy la única que se pone triste por ahogar a los gusanos vivos y esperar que los devoren?"

Glimmer y Bow dijeron "no" al mismo tiempo.

"Lloré demasiado cuando fui a pescar por primera vez," dijo Bow, "pobres gusanos."

Glimmer asintió. "Sí, yo lloré también. Pero sobre todo porque caí al agua y acabé cubierta de barro. Mamá se rió muchísimo." Sonrió afectuosamente ante el recuerdo.

Adora deseó haber tenido a alguien que la llevara a pescar. Pero al menos tenía amigos ahora quienes estaban más que complacidos de llevarla.

Llegaron al lugar que Bow había mencionado y se veía bastante bien. Estaban en una pequeña península que sobresalía en el agua y tenía buena sombra de un gran roble que se encontraba en medio de la masa de tierra.

Los amigos se acercaron a la orilla y colocaron una manta bajo el árbol. "Muy bien," dijo Bow, "hora de pescar,"

Preparó las cañas y luego se las tendió a Glimmer para que pusiera a los gusanos en los anzuelos. "Verás, aún pienso que rompería a llorar si fuera yo el que tuviera que atravesar a los gusanos así que dejo que Glim lo haga," explicó.

Adora asintió en admiración. "Muy valiente. Gracias por tu sacrificio."

Glimmer asintió ante el cumplido y colocó los gusanos, después de pedirles perdón a cada uno. Entonces ella les devolvió las cañas. "De acuerdo," dijo ella señalando, "Apunto a ese espacio de allá. Luce como un buen sitio."

Glimmer retrocedió y lanzó su línea. Adora observó la boya volar por el aire y aterrizar en el lugar al que ella había apuntado.

Adora miró su propia caña, no muy segura de cómo replicar lo que Glimmer había hecho. "Uh, hey chicos, no voy a mentir, nunca he hecho todo esto de pescar. ¿Cómo, yo, debería, uh, lanzarlo?" preguntó Adora.

"Oh, aquí ¡déjame mostrarte!" dijo Bow alegremente, levantándose y poniéndose a su lado. "De acuerdo, mira, tendrás que sostenerla detrás de ti lista para lanzar." El modeló qué hacer con su propia caña.

Adora imitó lo que él estaba haciendo, sintiéndose incómoda al sostener torpemente su caña detrás de ella.

"Y luego tendrás que mantener presionado el botón allí mientras lo lanzas hacia adelante y luego soltar el botón cuando la pequeña boya aterrice." Bow replicó lentamente cada uno de los pasos y lanzó la boya lejos, aterrizando con un pequeño "plop" en el agua. Él sonrió satisfactoriamente y se volvió hacia Adora. "¿Tiene sentido?"

Adora asintió y sujetó la caña. "Sí, creo que lo tengo," dijo y repitió los pasos que Bow le había enseñado.

Su lanzamiento no lució tan limpio como el de él, pero aterrizó a una buena distancia y Adora sonrió.

"Mira eso. Talento natural," dijo Bow dándole una palmada en la espalda. "En mi primer lanzamiento que hice mi caña se atoró en la cabeza de Lance!" rió Bow.

"¿Quién es Lance?" preguntó Adora.

"Oh sí, es mi papá," explicó Bow.

"Oh ya," Adora miró la boya flotando en el agua. "Entonces eres solo tú y tus padres ¿o tienes hermanos?

Bow gimió. "Sí tengo hermanos de acuerdo. Doce."

Adora abrió mucho los ojos. "¿¡Doce!? ¡Eso es demasiado!"

"Sí lo sé," Dijo Bow con una risita. "Todos son mayores que yo. Tal vez puedas conocerlos a todos en Navidad o algo así."

Adora maginó a trece diferentes Bows en la misma habitación y se puso muy feliz. "Eso suena absolutamente fantástico."

Bow sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y se giró hacia Glimmer. "¿Qué opinas Glimmer? ¿Fiesta de Navidad en mi casa?"

"Uuhhh si, claro," contestó Glimmer distraída. "Estoy en la zona de peces."

Adora y Bow se miraron con las cejas levantadas.

"Creo que está en la zona de peces," dijo Adora.

"Sí, olvidé cómo se mete en esto. De verdad quiere besar a ese pez. Voy a meterme en la zona de peces también," dijo y enrolló su línea de vuelta. "Dime si me necesitas. Oh y si algo pica deberás girar esa manivela y…"

Adora lo interrumpió. "Bow, creo que sé cómo enrollar," ella le sonrió y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia su sitio.

El trío se sentó y pescó durante mucho tiempo y no parecía que atraparían nada. Bow atribuyó la falta de actividad a un millón de cosas diferentes, incluida la temporada de otoño, los niveles de sombra, la hora del día y muchas cosas más. El sol bajó más y más en el horizonte a medida que pasaba una hora sin ni un mordisco. Adora comenzaba a quedarse dormida bajo el cálido sol cuando sintió su caña de pescar menearse y miró hacia el lago sólo para ver que su boya había desaparecido.

Adora jadeó y gritó algo inteligible cuando empezó a enrollar furiosamente. Bow y Glimmer se levantaron de golpe y corrieron mientras ella luchaba con la línea. Sintió al pez tirando de la línea y tratando de zafarse mientras ella seguía enrollando.

"¡Oh lo tienes seguro!" Bow gritó a su lado.

Glimmer solo gritaba "¡Pez! ¡Pez! ¡Pez!" a su otro lado.

Adora enrolló y enrolló y tiró de la varilla hasta que eventualmente un pez saltarín brotó del agua y cayó en la orilla.

Adora miró al pez con extremo orgullo y admiración. Bow y Glimmer la tomaron de los hombros y la sacudieron con emoción mientras la felicitaban.

"¿Puedo besar a tu pez?" Preguntó Glimmer con una reverencia.

"Sí, puedes besar a mi pez," dijo Adora sonriendo.

Glimmer corrió a desatorar al pez. Adora no estaba segura sobre qué clase de pez era, pero era de tamaño mediano y de color verde obscuro.

"Hola pequeño pez," dijo Glimmer sosteniéndolo y mirándolo a sus vidriosos ojos. "Adora te derrotó, pero te enviaremos de vuelta pronto. Oh y también te amo."

Y con eso, Glimmer depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y el pez se movió en sus manos. Ella rió alegremente ante su reacción. "¿Alguien más quiere decir hola a pez?"

Adora y Bow se acercaron y acariciaron su cabeza un momento y entonces Bow tomó una foto de ellos con su captura. Finalmente, dijeron adiós al pez y lo depositaron de vuelta en el lago, viéndolo nadar lejos rápidamente.

"Crecen tan rápido," dijo Adora cuando se desvaneció debajo del agua.

Los tres se rodearon los hombros con los brazos y miraron la luz de la puesta de sol reflejarse sobre el agua.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aquí, pásame el verde," dijo Adora.

Glimmer miró entre la pila de colores alrededor de ella. "Quieres verde bosque, verde pasto, verde lima…"

"Sabes, cualquier verde está bien," dijo Adora rápidamente y Glimmer le tendió el color verde oscuro.

"Ese es el color seguro," dijo Glimmer aprobatoriamente, echando un vistazo en lo que Adora estaba trabajando.

Ambas continuaron coloreando en la gran hoja de papel que estaba extendida en la mesa de la cocina. Era más tarde en el día y ya habían terminado sus deberes escolares.

Terminaron bastante cansados después de atrapar al pez, así que decidieron terminar el día y se fueron. Todos se divirtieron mucho y se prometieron mutuamente que volverían alguna vez. Bow juró que en un buen día podrías pescar mil millones de peces en ese lugar y prometió que volverían y pescarían todos los peces del lago.

Después de eso, se fueron a por algo de comida rápida y pasaron a dejar a Bow después de comer juntos. En general, fue un muy buen día y Adora pudo soltarse y olvidarse de todo el drama de la escuela.

Ahora ella y Glimmer sentadas en la mesa, coloreaban. Angella se asomaba ocasionalmente y observaba su progreso, haciendo cumplidos a su creatividad. Pronto terminaron los detalles finales y corrieron escaleras arriba para colocar su dibujo en la habitación de Adora.

Decidieron ponerlo en el muro junto a Shakira. Glimmer depositó un beso en la frente de Shakira mientras estaba sobre la cama asegurando el dibujo a la pared.

Saltaron fuera de la cama y retrocedieron unos pasos admirando su trabajo.

"Wow," dijo Adora en entendimiento.

"Wow en efecto," respondió Glimmer.

Arriba en la pared estaba un enorme dibujo del lago. Había una enorme puesta de sol en el horizonte. Un pequeño Bow parado en la orilla y ellas se habían dibujado junto a él. En medio del lago había un enorme pez. Era el pez que habían pescado y tenía un enorme beso dibujado en su frente y un brillante halo flotando sobre su cabeza que Glimmer había insistido en añadir.

"Deberíamos ser artistas," dijo Glimmer pensativamente.

"Sí, y entonces podríamos dibujar peces enormes juntas todos los días para vivir," bromeó Adora.

"Suena bien para mí," dijo Glimmer y ambas se sentaron en la cama. Adora se recargó sobre sus almohadas y Glimmer se deslizó y se tendió junto a ella. Se quedaron así por un rato, mirando hacia arriba observando su arte.

Glimmer eventualmente rompió el pacífico silencio. "¿Sabías que mi papá era un artista?" preguntó.

Adora levantó las cejas en sorpresa. Glimmer nunca había hablado sobre su papá antes. De hecho, ahora que Adora lo pensaba, no conocía absolutamente nada de él. Había visto fotos de él en los pasillos, pero eso era todo. Había tenido curiosidad sobre quién era y qué le había ocurrido, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Ella pensó que lo averiguaría cuando fuera tiempo y parecía que ahora era ese momento.

"No lo sabía," contestó Adora en voz baja. "¿Qué tipo de arte hacía?"

Glimmer suspiró. "De todo. Sobre todo pintaba. Probablemente has visto algo de él en toda la casa."

Adora lo pensó un momento y asintió. Ella realmente había notado algunas bonitas pinturas al óleo por la casa, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención.

Glimmer continuó. "Sí, en realidad el no vendía su arte, sólo lo hacía. Realmente amaba expresarse o lo que sea." Sonrió.

Adora miró a su amiga. "Esa es una buena razón para pintar." Adora aprobó. "Si no te molesta que pregunte… ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Enfermedad de las arterias coronarias," dijo Glimmer con el ceño fruncido. "Es una locura cómo algo como eso puede aparecer de la nada. Él nunca hizo nada para empeorar. Estaba en su peso adecuado. No fumaba. Pero a veces solo, pasa."

Adora colocó un brazo alrededor de su amiga. "Oh Glimmer, lo siento mucho," dijo Adora con compasión.

"Está bien," dijo Glimmer lentamente. "Yo era muy pequeña, así que realmente no recuerdo nada. Es una locura crecer y no conocer a tu propio padre."

Adora asintió solemnemente y algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. "Sí, sé a lo que te refieres."

Glimmer levantó la vista hacia su amiga, alarmada. "Oh diablos, ¡Lo siento Adora! Aquí estoy yo hablando de mi papá cuando tú nunca llegaste a conocer a ninguno de tus padres," dijo Glimmer con tristeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también.

"No pasa nada," dijo Adora y abrazó fuertemente a Glimmer. "A veces duele, pero es más fácil por el hecho de no haberlos conocido. De esa manera no tengo que extrañar quienes eran. Sólo preguntarme quiénes pudieron haber sido."

Glimmer asintió en el hombro de Adora y Adora pudo decir que sus palabras habían resonado en ella.

Glimmer y Adora se abrazaron por un largo rato, reconfortándose la una a la otra mientras las cubría el suave resplandor rojo de la lámpara de hongo de Adora, ambas muy felices de tenerse la una a la otra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08.**

**Viernes.**

La última campana del viernes por la tarde sonó a las 3:05pm y despedía a los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Etheria, o al menos a la mayoría de ellos.

Catra y Adora tenían detención. Y ninguna de ellas estaba ansiosa por asistir.

Ambas se las arreglaron para evitarse mutuamente todo lo que pudieran durante todo el día. Incluso cuando tuvieron clases juntas. Pero ahora el día había terminado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarse la una a la otra por más tiempo.

Catra estaba en su casillero, hablando con Scorpia, como usualmente hacían al final del día. Scorpia notó que su amiga no quería ir a detención, incluso aunque ya había estado en detención un montón de veces antes. También notó que Catra había estado más tranquila y reservada durante los últimos días.

Catra no le contaba mucho de estas cosas, aunque Scorpia constantemente trataba de hacerla hablar. A Catra simplemente no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero Scorpia la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo le estaba afectando.

Scorpia sólo podía esperar que lo que fuera pasara o que Catra pudiera encargarse de eso.

Justo ahora estaba tratando de animar a la chica. "Mira, estarás triste por la detención, ¡pero saldrás y yo estaré ahí para sacarte de quicio! ¡Y tendremos palomitas!" Scorpia miró a Catra esperanzada.

Catra sonrió un poco. "Estás demasiado emocionada por esto. Y no estaré triste. ¡Estoy acostumbrada a las detenciones! Esto será pan comido," dijo Catra, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su casillero.

"Si tú lo dices," Scorpia se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Catra sacudió la cabeza y checó la hora en su teléfono. "Nah, iré yo en un momento."

"Okay cool," dijo Scorpia y levantó su mochila sobre sus fornidos hombros. "¡Iré a limpiar mi habitación antes de que la veas! Buena suerte ahí, Cat." Ella palmeó la espalda de su amiga.

Catra asintió. "Gracias. Ahora ve a limpiar tu habitación y a conseguir las palomitas o lo que sea. Yo me encargo de esto."

Scorpia sonrió y se alejó y Catra tomó sus cosas y lentamente serpenteó hasta el salón de detención. Estaba justo al lado de la oficina principal y le habían dejado la luz encendida sólo para ella. Entró al salón sólo para encontrarlo vacío, excepto por el hombre alto con el cabello azul peinado hacia atrás sentado tras un enorme escritorio enfrente de la habitación.

"Uuugggghhh," se quejó fuerte al ver al subdirector, el señor Hordak, mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento usual en la parte más alejada del salón junto a la ventana.

El hombre enojado levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y frunció el ceño hacia Catra. "No estoy especialmente entusiasmado por verte tampoco, Catra," dijo en un pobre intento de esconder su desdén. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

Catra suspiró. "Literalmente nada. Sólo estaba hablando." Contestó y se dejó caer en su asiento.

El señor Hordak se rió fríamente. "Hablando durante la clase. Ese es un detalle importante. Y parece que esta vez lograste arrastrar a la nueva estudiante aquí contigo."

Catra se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, al menos tengo el placer de quedarme aquí con usted, señor Hordak," dijo secamente y él frunció el ceño. "Oh lo siento ¿tenía planes para este viernes?" continuó y fingió una mirada de culpa. "Parece que tendrá que cancelarlos, hombre. Lo siento por eso."

El señor Hordak se levantó de su asiento y apuntó su dedo hacia ella, su voz fue más potente. "¡Ahora escúchame!" Gritó a través del salón vacío. "¡Te sentarás aquí por el resto del tiempo y dejarás de comportarte como una niña!"

"Catra sonrió, orgullosa de la reacción que había obtenido, y puso sus pies encima de su escritorio. "No soy yo la que está gritando, señor Hordak."

Ante esto, el señor Hordak empezó a caminar hacia ella, claramente furioso. Se detuvo inmediatamente al ver la puerta abrirse.

Adora entró caminando, echando un rápido vistazo al salón, obviamente asustada de haber escuchado los fritos desde el pasillo.

Catra y el señor Hordak se voltearon a verla y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y se sentó en el lugar más cercano. La interrupción pareció recordarle al señor Hordak el mantener su compostura y sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ponerse detrás de su escritorio.

"De acuerdo," dijo bruscamente, "tengo un papel aquí que ustedes dos deben llenar."

Catra estaba acostumbrada a esto. Ella podía llenar más rápido la hoja de ajuste de comportamiento que nadie. Sólo tenía que pretender sentir mucha pena por todo lo que había hecho. Sencillo.

Para lo que Catra no estaba lista era para ver al señor Hordak sacar una sola hoja y ponerla en una mesa en medio del salón, entre donde Adora y Catra estaban sentadas. "Ustedes deberán llenar esto _juntas,_" declaró rotundamente. "Cuando esté terminado y una hora haya pasado, ambas serán libres de irse."

Los ojos de Catra se entrecerraron en sorpresa, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué decir. Ella _no _quería trabajar con Adora, y por la mirada en la cara de Adora al otro lado de la habitación, ella tampoco estaba emocionada por esto.

"Ahora si me disculpan," dijo el señor Hordak despacio, sonriendo ante las afligidas miradas en sus caras, "tengo verdadero trabajo que hacer en mi oficina. Está justo al nado. Grandes ventanales. No traten de escabullirse de nuevo." El lanzó una mirada a Catra. "Vengan a entregármelo cuando terminen," dijo y caminó fuera del salón y Catra y Adora se sentaron en silencio.

Las dos trataron de no mirarse la una a la otra y se sentaron en completo silencio, sólo escuchando el tic tac del reloj. Afuera estaba nublado y frío y el murmullo de un trueno podía escucharse a través de los muros del salón.

Después de un largo tiempo de silencio que se sintió eterno, Adora se aclaró la garganta. "Hey, ¿quieres firmar esta hoja o lo que sea y terminar con esto?"

Su tranquila y firme voz atravesó la habitación y Catra frunció el ceño al oírla.

'_Lo juro por dios. ¿Por qué es tan difícil ignorar a esta chica?' _Pensó y maldijo en voz baja antes de contestar.

"No solo es firmar la hoja," dijo, mirando el papel sobre el escritorio. "Es basura sobre corregir tu comportamiento que te hacen rellenar para 'mostrar una mejora' o lo que sea."

Adora suspiró. Había pensado que sólo se sentaría en un salón silencioso por una hora. Incluso había traído un libro para leer. Pero ahora parecía que tenía que interactuar con Catra, la que la había metido en este lío en primer lugar.

Adora la miró por un segundo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía planes de moverse, Adora se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el papel. Podía sentir la mirada de Catra sobre ella mientras caminaba y deseaba desesperadamente que esta hora pasara rápido.

Adora tomó la hoja y empezó a leer las indicaciones de arriba. "Esta hoja de corrección de comportamiento debe ser rellenada por dos individuos que necesitan ayuda para llevarse bien y comportarse en el aula."

Catra se burló. "Sí, suena como lo mismo. Sólo quieren que digas que te sientes terriblemente mal por tus acciones y que nunca lo harás de nuevo. Ni siquiera tenemos que hacerlo juntas. Sólo escribe tus cosas y yo escribo las mías." Catra miró por la ventana y vio la lluvia empezar a caer y mojar el cristal.

"Suena bien para mí," dijo Adora a la defensiva. Estaba acostumbrada a que Catra la ignorara para llamar su atención o molestarla, pero esto parecía un nuevo enfoque. Casi parecía desinteresada en ella por completo. Que era lo que Adora quería. Pero por alguna razón la hacía sentir un poco rechazada.

Adora se encogió de hombros para deshacerse de esa extraña sensación y continuó leyendo la hoja en silencio. Catra golpeaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio rítmicamente. El salón estaba en silencio excepto por el débil patrón de la lluvia y los dedos de Catra tamborileando en la mesa.

Sólo había pasado medio minuto cuando Adora aclaró su garganta de nuevo para hacerle una pregunta a Catra.

"Uh… bueno…" Adora dejó que sus palabras colgaran en el aire por un momento, "¿tienes alguna alergia?"

Esto atrapó a Catra con la guardia baja y se volvió para mirar a la chica, absolutamente confundida. "Tengo… ¿qué?"

Adora bajó la vista hacia el papel incómoda y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Bueno… la primera pregunta," dijo rápidamente y levantó la hoja.

"¿La primera pregunta es sobre mis alergias?" Catra se levantó de su asiento y se deslizó entre las mesas entre ellas para arrebatarle la hoja. "Déjame ver eso," dijo.

Esta era una hoja muy diferente de las que Catra había rellenado antes y esta realmente estaba diseñada para dos personas. La primera indicación pedía que descubrieran más cosas la una de la otra y que escribieran tres cosas que hubieran aprendido de la otra persona.

La cara de Catra se torció en molestia y Adora se encogió de hombros. "¿Ves?" preguntó. "Sólo estaba tratando de aprender algo sobre ti."

Catra miró a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco. "¿Y tu primera pregunta fue '¿tienes alguna alergia?'?"

Adora sonrió un poco también y bajó la vista, avergonzada. Catra suspiró al darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para ella y se dejó caer en el escritorio junto a Adora.

"De acuerdo, terminemos con esto," dijo Catra y Adora asintió y se sentó en el espacio junto a ella. "Abejas," dijo Catra despreocupadamente.

"¿Disculpa?" cuestionó Adora.

Catra se rió entrecortadamente. "Soy alérgica a las abejas. Las pequeñas malditas. Me picó una cuando era pequeña y me inflé como un globo."

Adora sonrió un poco al pensarlo y anotó la nueva información. "De acuerdo," le dijo a Catra, "¿algo más que quieras contarme?"

"Hmmm," Catra pensó por un segundo, "uh… no lo sé. Soy un libro abierto."

Adora frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tal si sólo hago las preguntas?"

"Sí, está bien," dijo Catra con una sonrisa. "Es decir, tu primera pregunta fue tan perspicaz."

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal lo básico?" preguntó Adora. "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

Catra exhaló ruidosamente al pensar en la pregunta. "No lo sé. ¿Pastel? ¿Todo? Siguiente pregunta."

"Uh, sólo pondré pastel entonces," dijo Adora. "¿Qué sabor?"

"¿Esa es otra pregunta?" cuestionó Catra.

"No, solo curiosidad," dijo Adora bruscamente mientras empezaba a escribir la pregunta.

"Limón," dijo Catra después de una pequeña vacilación.

Adora se estremeció un poco sin querer.

"Hey ¿qué fue eso?" dijo Catra, sentándose bien en la silla. "¿Estás juzgando mi respuesta?"

Adora negó con la cabeza. "¡No, no juzgo! Es solo raro, es todo. Es decir, chocolate es la respuesta obvia."

Catra se burló. "Si, te gustaría el chocolate. Necesitas un gusto más refinado para disfrutar el pastel de limón."

Adora sonrió y terminó de escribir la segunda cosa que había aprendido sobre Catra. Levantó la vista de su escritura para ver a Catra viéndola fijamente. Rápidamente Catra apartó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron y comenzó a morder sus uñas mientras miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana.

Adora estudió a la chica. Vestía una chaqueta negra de mezclilla con unos parches en ella y unos jeans negros entallados y rasgados. Parecía que su cabello siempre estaba ondeando salvajemente sobre su cabeza y Adora se preguntó cómo podía manejarlo todo. Adora vio dos pequeños aretes negros en sus oídos.

Mientras la miraba, Catra se volvió a verla. "Quiero hacerte una pregunta ahora,"

"Uh… de acuerdo. Aún me falta una pero adelante." Adora movió su asiento para verse mejor de frente.

"Eres nueva aquí. ¿Cómo es que te volviste amiga de Bow y Glimmer tan pronto?" Preguntó Catra rápidamente.

"Woah," dijo Adora, sorprendida. "Eso es mucho más personal que mis preguntas."

"Deberías hacer mejores preguntas," dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros.

Adora le lanzó una mirada a Catra antes de decidir que no le haría daño contestarle. ¿Qué importaba si lo sabía de todas formas? Después de hoy probablemente no volverían a hablar tanto.

"La madre de Glimmer, Angella, me tomó como su hija adoptiva. Vivo con Glimmer ahora y nos hicimos cercanas muy rápido. Y Bow, bueno, es difícil no quererlo."

Catra la miró con curiosidad por un breve momento. Pareció sorprendida ante la respuesta, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo tomó la hoja y escribió la respuesta de Adora.

"Hey, y hablando de Glimmer," dijo Adora mientras escribía, "¿qué ocurre entre tú y ella? ¿por qué la intimidas?"

Catra levantó la vista del papel y vio a Adora mirándola intensamente. El ambiente en la habitación volvió a ponerse tensa y Catra ladeó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

"Bueno, primero, yo no la _intimido_," dijo Catra burlonamente.

"Sí, claro," respondió Adora con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No lo hago!" dijo Catra a la defensiva, sujetándose con ambas manos al escritorio. "La molesto, tal vez. Pero no la lastimaría. No solo voy por ahí golpeando a la gente. Pero estoy segura que te ha dicho lo contrario," gruño Catra.

"¡Literalmente te vi empujar a un chico en el pasillo hoy!" replicó Adora.

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó Catra, ofendida. "Yo no… oh, espera…" pensó por un momento. "Está bien, sí, lo empujé, pero se lo merecía. Gran idiota."

Adora se burló de su respuesta. Catra podía ver a través de los ojos de la chica el cómo la juzgaba y necesitaba que se detuviera.

"Mira," dijo Catra, respirando profundamente. "No me he metido con Glimmer en mucho tiempo. Nos hemos… calmado. Hubo un pequeño… desacuerdo hace algún tiempo, pero puedes preguntarle tú misma sobre eso." Catra dijo el nombre de Glimmer con desdén, de la misma manera que Glimmer solía decir el nombre de Catra.

Adora miró a la chica, no muy segura sobre qué decir. Pero pronto recordó otra cosa que incrementó su ira. "Bueno, ¿entonces qué pasa con tu pequeño grupo? ¿Tampoco son bravucones? Tu amiga Lonnie ha estado molestándome toda la semana, pero seguro ya sabías eso."

Catra gimió y azotó su mano contra el escritorio, causando que Adora saltara un poco. "Primero, Lonnie _no _es mi amiga," dijo Catra con firmeza. "Es una imbécil y una verdadera bravucona que pasa el tiempo con gente que conozco. Solía estar bien, pero eso fue hace mucho."

Catra miró a Adora a los ojos y Adora pudo ver ira en sus iris color ámbar extrañamente matizados. "Y segundo, ¿quién crees que envió a Scorpia el otro día para evitar que Lonnie te molestara a ti y a Mermista?"

Adora miró a Catra sorprendida cuando lentamente se dio cuenta de la implicación de la pregunta.

"Sí," dijo Catra secamente. "Yo. La conozco. Habría peleado contigo en un instante. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera." Los ojos de Catra se desplazaron hacia el suelo, llenos de ira. "Pero no, yo soy Catra, la gran matona, así que, por supuesto, Lonnie y yo trabajamos juntas," dijo sarcásticamente. Catra sacudió la cabeza lentamente y miró su escritorio. "No debes tomar todo lo que dice Glimmer como si fuera un evangelio."

Adora se sentó con la boca ligeramente abierta, tratando de reconstruir todo esto. ¿Entonces Catra le había dicho a Scorpia que interfiriera el otro día? Eso en realidad explicaba... mucho.

Y si eso era cierto, eso significaba que tal vez ella no era tan mala como Glimmer pensaba que era. Tal vez simplemente habían tenido una pelea personal que había ido demasiado lejos.

Adora tenía tantas preguntas. Para Catra y especialmente para Glimmer. Se frotó la sien y miró a Catra que estaba sentada y miraba la lluvia afuera otra vez.

'_Tal vez cometí un error',_ pensó Adora para sí misma.

"Hey, Catra," dijo Adora con suavidad y ella giró la cabeza ligeramente. "Gracias por lo de Lonnie. Yo… no sabía sobre ustedes dos."

Catra frunció los labios y luego giró lentamente para enfrentar a Adora nuevamente. "Sí, no fue gran cosa", dijo y miró la hoja en la que habían dejado de trabajar. "Muy bien, terminemos con esto".

Adora estuvo de acuerdo. "Muy bien. Preguntas normales. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Rojo", respondió Catra y Adora comenzó a escribirlo. "¡Pero no como un flojo rojo brillante! Más como un carmesí oscuro".

Adora se aseguró de incluir la aclaración. "¡Muy bien, tengo tus tres! Todavía necesitas dos más sobre mí". Ella le entregó el papel.

Catra se rascó la barbilla pensativamente, tratando de pensar en una buena pregunta. "¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

Adora se sonrojó al instante y Catra se rió a carcajadas. "¡Sólo estoy jugando contigo!" Catra exclamó con una sonrisa diabólica. "¡Pero casi hice que tus mejillas se pusieran de mi color favorito! Buen toque."

Esto hizo que Adora se avergonzara más, pero sonrió aun así.

"Pregunta real," dijo Catra con seriedad, "¿Cuál es tu arma preferida en un apocalipsis zombie?"

"Oh wow. No pienso mucho en eso. Tal vez… ¿una ametralladora?"

Ante esto, Catra sacudió la cabeza y agitó un dedo en regaño hacia Adora. "¡Respuesta equivocada! El ruido del arma sólo atraería más zombies hacia ti."

"Bueno, ¿aún funcionaría su sentido del oído? ¿dado que literalmente se están descomponiendo?" cuestionó Adora.

Catra se tomó un momento para procesar eso. "Bueno… de acuerdo, es decir, puede ser. Hombre, ¿por qué tienes que sacarle el lado científico a los zombies?"

Adora se encogió de hombros. "Es justo lo que sucedería. Y después de un tiempo simplemente se desmoronarían".

Catra agitó la mano despectivamente. "Bueno, lo que sea. Aun así yo elegiría una gran hacha de leñador." Hizo un movimiento de cortar con los brazos.

"Bien, pero no vengas llorando cuando yo esté perfectamente bien con mi ametralladora y tú estés atrapada con un hacha," dijo Adora con aire de suficiencia.

Catra empezaría a discutir, pero luego se rindió y solo le sonrió a Adora. Adora le devolvió la sonrisa y Catra sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Todo el plan de 'ignorar a Adora' de Catra estaba totalmente descartado y se dio cuenta de lo aliviada que se sentía. Se sentía bien hablar con ella.

Catra de repente tuvo una idea para una última pregunta que era un poco arriesgada. Normalmente, Catra nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarlo, pero en este momento estaba subiendo y fue a por ello antes de poder retractarse.

"Una última pregunta rápida," dijo Catra sin darse cuenta. "¿Qué tal algo… sencillo? Como, ¿Cuál es… no sé… tu número de teléfono?" Catra trató de decirlo tan casualmente como pudo.

Adora se sorprendió y luego su cara se arrugó preocupada. En otras palabras, no era la reacción que Catra habría esperado.

"Bueno, eso fue solo una pregunta al azar," espetó Catra rápidamente, cubriendo sus huellas. "Déjame pensar en otra".

"Bueno, no es eso. Es solo que no tengo teléfono", explicó Adora.

"Ooohhh," dijo Catra, aliviada ante la inesperada respuesta. "Bueno, eso es algo que acabo de aprender sobre ti justo ahora."

Escribió eso último y le extendió el papel a Adora. "¡Mira esto! ¡Sólo nos tomó como media hora aprender tres cosas sobre cada una!"

Adora sonrió. '_Creo que aprendí más que sólo tres cosas,' _pensó para sí, empezando a darse cuenta de Catra no era nada a como Glimmer la había descrito.

La pareja pasó a las siguientes preguntas, que eran las preguntas básicas a las que Catra estaba acostumbrada, donde les preguntaban por qué se comportaron mal y por qué no lo volverían a hacer.

Catra estaba bien versada en esto y comenzó a guiar a Adora sobre cómo sonar realmente triste.

"Pero…. Yo en verdad lo siento mucho," dijo Adora honestamente, pensando en lo decepcionada que lucía la profesora Weaver.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh chica. No deberías sentirlo. La profesora Weaver es la peor. Aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para enviarme aquí."

Adora recordó cuánto parecían odiarse mutuamente. "Bueno, solo voy a escribir mis disculpas desde el corazón y tú escribes tus mentiras y veremos cuál es mejor".

"Oh, ya estás," dijo Catra aceptando el desafío con vigor.

Terminaron con la decisión unánime de que la disculpa de Catra era mejor.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó Adora, asombrada mientras leía la disculpa de Catra que sonaba como una tarjeta de supermercado.

Catra sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento. "Años y años de práctica."

Las dos continuaron con el trabajo, yendo mucho más rápido ahora que habían encontrado una manera de llevarse bien.

Toda la situación seguía siendo muy confusa para ambas, pero se estaban divirtiendo a pesar de todo. Trabajaron y conversaron sin hacer nada mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera.

Finalmente, las chicas llegaron a la última pregunta. Simplemente les pedía escribir tres cosas buenas sobre la otra persona.

Catra se rió. "Wow, esto es realmente exagerado," dijo con un pequeño bostezo.

"Sí, puedes decir eso otra vez," dijo Adora, levantándose y estirando la espalda antes de volver a sentarse.

Las dos miraron la página durante unos segundos hasta que Adora intervino torpemente. "Entooonces," dijo lentamente. "Tú... uh... ¿quieres hacerlo primero?"

Catra miró el pedazo de papel. "Uhm… ¿No te gustaría quizá escribirlos en secreto? Y no mirar para que no tengamos que verlo."

Adora asintió rápidamente en consentimiento. "Sí, me gusta esa idea."

Ambas pusieron la hoja entre ellas y usaron sus manos para esconder lo que escribían de la otra. Rápidamente garabatearon las tres cosas e inmediatamente doblaron el papel para que sus respuestas no pudieran ser vistas.

"De acuerdo," dijo Adora, "¡lo hicimos! ¡Y ya casi acaba la hora!

Catra alzó la vista hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. En solo seis minutos podrían irse. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

Catra sintió el instinto de obligar a Adora pasar más tiempo con ella de alguna manera. '_¿Tal vez podría enviarnos a detención cada semana?' _reflexionó.

Catra suspiró y se volvió para ver a Adora agarrando su mochila y abrochándose la sudadera nuevamente, observando la lluvia ahora constante, afuera.

Catra se puso su propia mochila y luego su atención se desvió lentamente hacia el papel sobre la mesa. Sentía una increíble curiosidad por lo que Adora había escrito. Quería encontrar alguna forma de leerlo sin que Adora tuviera que leer lo suyo.

Adora la vio mirando de reojo el papel y la señaló con un dedo. "¡Hey, no mires! Tenemos un trato."

"¿Qué? No, sólo me estaba asegurando de que escribí mi nombre," respondió Catra en tomo semi convincente.

Adora dudó, pero no la confrontó por ello. Aun así, mantuvo un ojo sobre ella. Si no iba a poder ver lo que Catra había escrito sobre ella, no había forma de que Catra lo hiciera.

Esta tarde había sido demasiado extraña para Adora. Catra pasó de ser una maliciosa antagonista a una curiosa… conocida en tan solo una hora. No tenía idea de si Glimmer decía la verdad o si Catra decía la verdad, pero estaba segura de que ambas estaban sesgadas de alguna manera. No tenía idea de por qué Catra había impedido que Lonnie se metiera con ella cuando pudo simplemente no hacer nada. Y además de todo eso, Adora había disfrutado su detención, a pesar de haberla temido toda la semana.

Tenía mucho que procesar y Adora decidió que eso podría esperar hasta más tarde. Se sentó junto a Catra nuevamente durante los últimos minutos de detención.

"Hey, eso no estuvo tan mal ¿cierto?" dijo Adora, lanzando una mirada a Catra.

Catra sacudió la cabeza. "Definitivamente no estuvo mal. Probablemente la mejor detención que he tenido. ¡Top 10 al menos!"

Adora se rió. "Y hey, ahora sé a quién acudir si ocurre el apocalipsis zombie."

"Está bien, primero que nada," dijo Catra alzando un dedo, "no es un _si ocurre, _es _cuando ocurra._" Catra no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su propia declaración. "Y segundo, podemos mantenernos unidas, pero si esa ametralladora tuya comienza a atraerlos a todos, me largo."

"Trato," dijo Adora con confianza. "No es que vayas a ser de mucha ayuda de todos modos. Una picadura de abeja y estarás muerta."

Catra jadeó. "Retira eso," dijo fingiéndose ofendida. "No puedo creer que te dije eso."

Adora se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Supongo que ahora sé cuál es tu debilidad."

"Bueno, probablemente eres la única que…"

Catra fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose y el profesor Hordak entrando y situándose frente al salón, los brazos cruzados. "¿Terminaron sus deberes?"

"Sí, los terminamos. Puede irse a casa ahora," dijo Catra sin rodeos y Adora hizo una mueca.

El profesor Hordak se acercó rápidamente y les arrebató el papel, analizándolo. "Bien," dijo. "Son libres de irse."

Las chicas se dirigieron fuera del salón.

"Y estoy seguro de que la veré la próxima semana, señorita Catra," le dijo el profesor Hordak cuando salió.

"Aww, ¡también lo extrañaré profesor Hordak!" Catra le gritó con las manos ahuecadas y su voz rebotó en las paredes de la ahora vacía escuela.

Adora miró boquiabierta la tenacidad de la chica y al ver su reacción, Catra rió con orgullo. Las estudiantes llegaron a las puertas de vidrio en la parte delantera de la escuela y vieron un automóvil estacionado bajo la lluvia justo afuera de la entrada.

"Bueno, ese es mi transporte," dijo Catra avanzando torpemente hacia la puerta. "¿Uh… necesitas un aventón?"

"No, está bien. Glimmer pasará por mí en un momento," respondió Adora. "Aunque gracias."

"Sí, no hay problema," dijo Catra suavemente. "Supongo que eh… ¿te veo luego?"

Adora miró a la chica que trataba de enmascarar el cuán esperanzada estaba y sonrió cálidamente. "Sí, te veré la próxima semana," dijo ella y Catra le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó. "¡Pero no en detención la próxima vez, por favor!" le gritó Adora detrás.

"No lo prometo," dijo Catra con astucia antes de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia para refugiarse en el auto de Scorpia.

Adora sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Que chica tan extraña. Observó a Catra subirse al auto y alejarse.

Adora sabía que Glimmer llegaría pronto. Esperó en la puerta un rato, pero algo todavía la estaba molestando.

Rápidamente revisó afuera para asegurarse que Glimmer no estuviera llegando, y corrió de regreso a la oficina del profesor Hordak.

Él todavía estaba ahí, recogiendo sus cosas para irse cuando Adora llamó a la puerta y la hizo pasar, molesto por la intrusión.

"Siento interrumpir," dijo Adora en voz baja, "pero ¿puedo ver el papel otra vez? Creo que olvidé escribir una de las respuestas." Adora podía escuchar su corazón latir en sus oídos mientras le mentía al subdirector.

Él suspiró. "Adelante," señaló la hoja en su escritorio. "No es como si se fuera a calificar ni nada de eso."

Adora tomó la hoja rápidamente y le dio la vuelta, sus ojos revolotearon nerviosamente hacia la prohibida sección inferior. Allí, garabateado en letras desconocidas y desordenadas junto a las suyas, tres palabras:

Fuerte

Valiente

Hermosa


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09.**

"Parece una colonia alienígena. O como… ¿tal vez gusanos? Gusanos locos," dijo Glimmer mirando a través del microscopio, su cabello rosado brillante caía en el aparato.

Junto a ella, Adora estaba completando las preguntas de su trabajo de laboratorio en química. Levantó la vista de su escritura y notó que Glimmer casi metía la cara en el microscopio. "Guarda algunos gusanos locos para mí," dijo mientras se movía para mirar al microscopio.

A regañadientes, Glimmer se apartó del aparato y Adora miró por el visor. "Sí, definitivamente puedo ver por qué lo dices," dijo Adora antes de apartar la vista y continuar con su informe.

Glimmer inmediatamente volvió a observar las reacciones químicas que habían hecho, girando continuamente las perillas a los lados para obtener una visión más clara.

Adora sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Parecía que estaría atrapada haciendo la mayoría del trabajo de laboratorio. Lo cual no era necesariamente un problema, le gustaba trabajar sola más que trabajar con un compañero, incluso si se trataba de sus amigos.

Mientras escuchaba a Glimmer entusiasmarse con las diferentes formas y colores, Adora se preguntó por centésima vez si debería contarle sobre su detención del viernes pasado. Al menos sobre las partes que involucraban a Catra.

Adora estuvo confundida y nerviosa, pero sobre todo halagada después de leer lo que Catra había escrito sobre ella. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente y estuvo en un extraño estado mental durante las siguientes horas.

Incluso ahora, no podía entender por qué Catra, una chica a la que solo había rechazado en base a lo que Glimmer le había contado, había dicho cosas tan amables sobre ella. Especialmente cuando apenas se conocían. Adora había pasado gran parte del fin de semana pensando en la extraña chica y cuán inesperadamente agradable había sido su detención. Catra era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver y Adora quería desesperadamente descubrirlo todo.

El viernes por la noche, Glimmer la llevó a una pequeña heladería después de recogerla y ambas se encontraron con Bow allí. Acababa de salir de su trabajo en la librería de sus padres.

Sus dos amigos habían notado que estaba actuando un poco fuera de lugar y que había preguntado por qué, pero Adora había insistido en que sólo estaba cansada después del largo día. Cuando le preguntaron cómo le había ido con Catra, ella solo mintió y dijo que se habían ignorado todo el tiempo.

Glimmer había aceptado la respuesta y se alegró de saber que Catra estaba retrocediendo. Bow la miró con recelo durante medio segundo y luego pareció aceptarlo.

Adora mordió su lápiz nerviosamente mientras Glimmer preparaba la siguiente diapositiva para observar. Odiaba no ser sincera con sus amigos. Se sentía como una traición.

Pero, por otro lado, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando con Catra. No es como si fueran… amigas ni nada. Y si Glimmer supiera, se sentiría apuñalada por la espalda. Con todos estos pensamientos en mente, Adora decidió que era mejor dejarlo así.

'_Y además,'_ razonó Adora internamente, '_en realidad no estoy mintiendo. Sólo estoy… reservándome ciertos detalles.'_

Adora se obligó a seguir trabajando en el laboratorio a pesar de que su mente seguía divagando.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh dios mío, ¿si quiera esto vale la pena?" Catra se quejó mientras pelaba otra papa.

"Pelaré tus papas si quieres, Cat," dijo Scorpia enérgicamente. Catra instantáneamente le pasó la papa y vio a Scorpia acabarla rápidamente.

"Sí, eres mucho mejor en esto," observó Catra. "A pesar de que cortaste como la mitad de la papa junto con la piel."

"¡Estas son manos poderosas! ¡No manos delicadas!" dijo Scorpia distraídamente mientras se alejaba.

Catra comenzó a preparar los otros ingredientes para el puré de papas que estaban haciendo en clase cuando su mente vagó hacia Adora, lo que había hecho con demasiada frecuencia en ese día.

En su clase de inglés, ese día, Catra y Adora no pudieron sentarse una al lado de la otra, incluso si hubieran querido hacerlo. Catra había llegado tarde a clase y cuando llegó, todos los asientos alrededor de Adora ya estaban ocupados. Hicieron contacto visual brevemente cuando entró, Adora sonrió y luego apartó la vista rápidamente. Después de la clase, Catra había planeado hablar con la chica, pero tenía una pregunta para la profesora. Catra la esperó un rato, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tomaría algo de tiempo y abandonó el aula decepcionada.

Y ahora, Catra estaba muy emocionada por la clase de pesas, donde pasaría un gran rato con Adora. Pensó en ello con anticipación y golpeaba su pierna contra el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

Scorpia notó la emoción de su amiga y sonrió. "Realmente estás emocionada por terminar con estas papas, ¿huh?"

"¿Hm? ¡Oh sí! Papas, hombre. Las amo." Dijo Catra. Ella le había dicho a Scorpia que la detención había ido mucho mejor de lo planeado, pero no le había contado mucho sobre Adora. No estaba tratando de ocultarle nada a Scorpia, pero Catra normalmente no compartía estas cosas con nadie.

Y por ahora, solo eran sentimientos. Extraños, y hormigueantes sentimientos.

Honestamente, Catra se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que estaba sintiendo. No era estúpida y lo había sentido antes con algunas otras chicas. No es que nada de eso hubiera ido tan bien.

Lo único que la frenaba ahora era Adora. La situación era delicada. Ella era amiga de Glimmer, y eso podría convertirse fácilmente en un gran problema. También apenas se conocían. Además de eso, Catra no tenía idea de si a Adora le gustaban las chicas. Por lo general, Catra tenía buen olfato para estas cosas, pero Adora era generalmente difícil de leer.

Scorpia habló de repente y sacó a Catra de sus pensamientos. "Uh, ya sabes," dijo Scorpia despacio mientras Catra volvía su atención hacia la chica, "si te gusta el puré de papas, está este lugar en la ciudad con muy buen puré de papas. Y, uh, no sé… si quieres alguna vez, uh… podríamos… ¡Ow!"

Scorpia fue interrumpida cuando accidentalmente se cortó el dedo con el pelador y la sangre comenzó lentamente a filtrarse por la herida.

"Oh, diablos. Buscaré una bandita," dijo Catra apresuradamente saltando de su taburete, corrió hacia el gabinete de primeros auxilios, tomó a caja de banditas y corrió de regreso a Scorpia. Ella se estaba chupando el dedo e intentando limpiar la sangre del cuchillo.

Afortunadamente, su profesora no se dio cuenta, por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho por eso.

"A ver, te lo pondré," dijo Catra mientras desenvolvía una bandita y la envolvía con ternura en el dedo de su amiga. Scorpia le sonrió a Catra con gratitud mientras atendía su dedo.

'_Hombre, tengo suerte de tenerla,' _pensó Scorpia cálidamente y su estómago se llenó con una sensación familiar y frustrante que a menudo le provocaba Catra.

Catra terminó de vendar la herida y dio un paso atrás, mirando la papa cubierta de sangre en el piso. "Bueno, si eso no es una metáfora sobre nuestro desempeño en esta clase, entonces no sé qué es."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Entonces, ¿irás al baile de otoño?" preguntó Mermista a Adora mientras ponía sus cosas en su casillero y se preparaba para ir a su clase de pesas.

"¿Baile de otoño? No lo sé," respondió Adora, siendo esta la primera vez que había oído hablar del evento. "¿Cuándo eso?"

"Uuhhh. ¿Otoño? En realidad no lo sé, pero creo viene este mes o el mes que viene o algo así."

"Oh, ¿Es como una cita? ¿O como una salida con amigos?" preguntó Adora con curiosidad.

"Cualquiera, supongo. Es un poco lo que sea," respondió perezosamente. "Honestamente es suuuper tonto. Pero hay una fuente de chocolate y definitivamente deberías ir."

"Bueno, tal vez vaya," dijo Adora, considerándolo. "Sin embargo, no soy una gran fan de esto de las reuniones sociales."

"Bueno, entonces solo lleva a alguien que te haga sentir más cómoda," razonó Mermista. "Tal vez incluso, alguien especial," Mermista le dio un codazo juguetón a Adora y ella se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, acabo de llegar aquí. No creo estar lista para todo el juego de citas aún. O algo de esa naturaleza." Adora cerró su casillero y se recargó en el junto a Mermista, con quien conversaba entre clases. Era sorprendentemente fácil hablar con ella porque tenía la sensación de que realmente no le importaba nada.

"Awww tontita," dijo Mermista con un pequeño puchero. "¿Qué hay de esa chica, Glimmer? Pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Es muy linda y su cabello parece algodón de azúcar."

Adora se rió de la comparación tan acertada pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. "No, Glimmer y yo sólo somos amigas. Además es mi hermana adoptiva, por lo que sería una dinámica extraña."

Mermista jadeó. "No puede ser. ¿Ustedes dos son hermanas adoptivas? Eso es, como, increíblemente adorable."

Adora sonrió y Mermista continuó. "Bueno, tienes mucho tiempo hasta el baile. Pero será mejor que me avises cuando pongas tu ojo en alguien… soy, como, muy buena con los secretos."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," reflexionó Adora mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la clase. "Nos vemos, Mermista."

"Nos vemos," dijo Mermista y le lanzó un disparo imaginario con sus dedos.

Adora se preguntó sobre el baile mientras caminaba a su clase. Había asistido a algunos bailes en sus antiguas escuelas, pero hacía mucho de eso y ni siquiera los había disfrutado. No le gustaba bailar, o la música que ponía la escuela, o la escuela en sí, o la mayoría de los estudiantes, por lo que los bailes nunca habían sido demasiado atractivos.

Sin embargo, Adora pensó que podría ser divertido ir con Bow y Glimmer. Especialmente por esa fuente de chocolate.

Adora entró en la sala de pesas y le devolvió un saludo a la profesora Huntara, que estaba limpiando las máquinas. Siguió caminando hacia los vestuarios y notó que Catra y Scorpia ya estaban sentadas en la sala de pesas, esperando que comenzara la clase. Catra saludó tontamente a Adora mientras caminaba y Adora le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y continuó hacia el vestuario.

Adora se cambió y volvió a la sala de pesas donde la profesora Huntara estaba hablando con la clase. "Muy bien todos," dijo con voz áspera, "hoy daremos todo en la banca press. Quiero ver un progreso real desde la última vez. Todos tomen un compañero y andando."

Todos empezaron a emparejarse. Adora miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, buscando a alguien que aún no tuviera pareja.

Scorpia se levantó instintivamente y asumió que Catra sería su compañera, pero Catra tenía otros planes.

"Hey Scorpia," dijo, "Creo que esta vez haré pareja con Adora."

La cara de Scorpia se arrugó en confusión. "¿Adora?" Preguntó, escaneando la sala con la mirada. "¡Oh, la chica nueva!" Se dio cuenta cuando vio a la chica. "Pero…" Scorpia se desanimó y no pudo evitar la expresión decepcionada en su rostro.

Catra le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. "Hey, es solo por esta vez. Solo trato de ser una buena samaritana aquí. Quiero decir, mírala flotando ahí. Es triste."

Scorpia miró hacia donde ahora Adora había realizado que no tendría un compañero y estaba colocando su propia banca en la esquina. "Está bien, Cat, supongo," dijo Scorpia con un suspiro. "¡Pero sabes que levanto mejor cuando me ves!"

Catra sonrió. "¡Lo harás genial sin mí! ¡Eres una máquina!"

Scorpia sonrió con orgullo al cumplido y asintió. Ella se fue y se unió a otro pequeño grupo.

Mientras tanto, Catra caminó rápidamente hacia Adora, tratando de contener su emoción.

Adora se estaba preparando cuando Catra apareció tras ella. "Wow, aquí se puede oler mejor la solitaria desesperación," bromeó Catra y Adora se dio la vuelta con una mirada divertida, reconociendo la voz de Catra.

"¿Viniste aquí solo para burlarte de mí?" preguntó Adora.

"Entre otras cosas, compañera," respondió Catra, la comisura de su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.

Adora miró con curiosidad a la chica "¿Qué pasa con Scorpia?" Preguntó y levantó la vista hacia Scorpia, que estaba reunida con algunos estudiantes.

"Bueno, no estamos unidas por la cadera," dijo Catra despectivamente. "Ella estará bien. Solo estoy tratando de hacer una buena acción y darle a la chica nueva algo de amistad," dijo Catra en su tono condescendiente demasiado familiar.

Adora puso los ojos en blanco, pero se alegró sinceramente de tener pareja. Y estaba especialmente contenta de que fuera Catra. "Bueno, gracias por tu contribución a mi causa," dijo Adora sarcásticamente. "Ahora ayúdame a colocar esto."

"¡Odio levantar cosas!" se quejó.

"Sí, puedo asegurarlo," dijo Adora burlonamente. "Lo único que utilizas aquí es la cinta para correr."

Catra jadeó. "Adora, ¿me has estado viendo hacer ejercicio?"

"¿Qué? No," dijo Adora rápidamente. "Y difícilmente podrías llamarlo ejercicio de todos modos," dijo con una sonrisa.

"No insultes mi rutina de entrenamiento," respondió Catra, flexionando sus brazos que tenían poca o ninguna definición muscular. "Además, solo tomo esta clase porque es una 'A' fácil y puedo relajarme con Scorpia."

"Sí, eso creí," dijo Adora y sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si empezamos a ejercitarnos juntas en clase? Podrías empezar con algo pequeño y tal vez terminarías tomándole gusto."

"Sí", Catra estuvo de acuerdo con demasiado entusiasmo y luego entró en pánico internamente.

'_¡Odias la actividad física!' _Se reprendió por su repentina respuesta. '_Pero por otro lado… Adora como entrenadora personal.' _Catra notó lo emocionada que parecía Adora al haber dicho que sí, y de repente Catra decidió que hacer ejercicio sonaba fantástico.

"¿De verdad quieres?" dijo Adora, todavía emocionada. "Sinceramente, no pensé que quisieras en lo absoluto."

"Uh… sí, quiero decir… las pesas son geniales, creo," dijo Catra, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por haber sido tan fácilmente persuadida por esta chica de hacer algo que detestaba con pasión.

Adora asintió y terminó de colocar las pesas, la barra ahora descansaba sobre el banco. "¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto antes?" preguntó Adora.

"Uh, sí," dijo Catra apoyada contra un estante de pesas. "Me he sentado en un montón de bancas."

Adora sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Quieres verme hacerlo primero?"

"Sí, quiero eso," dijo Catra rápidamente. Había visto a Scorpia levantar pesas un millón de veces, así que estaba bastante segura de saber cómo se hacía, pero ver a Adora levantar cosas pesadas no era una oportunidad que iba a dejar pasar.

Adora se sentó en el banco y se recostó mientras Catra daba vueltas tras ella. Adora se preparó y apoyó ambos brazos en la barra, preparándose para empujar. "Esto está un poco por debajo de lo que quiero, pero tienes que avanzar poco a poco," dijo Adora. Inhaló lentamente antes de empujar repentinamente contra la pesa, levantándola del descanso.

Catra observó cómo sus bíceps se tensaban y destensaban. Distraídamente se frotó el brazo y se sintió muy pequeña en comparación. Observó de cerca cuando Adora llevó la pesa a su pecho, la empujó hacia arriba y la colocó de nuevo sobre el resto con una exhalación cansada, pero satisfecha. Se sentó, respirando pesadamente y se volvió hacia Catra. "¿Quieres intentar?"

"Uh… yo…" Catra tartamudeó, distraída por la actuación de Adora. "Sí, quiero decir, seguro."

Catra se deslizó al banco y tomó el lugar de Adora. Adora la guió con unos estiramientos de brazos para levantarla y eliminar gran parte del peso de la barra.

"Está bien, estaré aquí si me necesitas," dijo Adora poniéndose atrás de Catra. "Pero este peso es poco, por lo que no debería ser tan malo."

"Sí, ya veremos sobre eso." Murmuró Catra mientras se recostaba y miraba la imponente barra sobre ella.

'_¿Qué estoy haciendo?' _se preguntó Catra por centésima vez. '_Estoy a punto de levantar pesas sólo por una chica bonita. No tengo esperanza.'_

Adora notó el nerviosismo en el rostro de Catra y frunció el ceño. "Hey, si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo," dijo preocupada.

Catra sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No, está bien. ¡No voy a parar hasta que estos músculos sean tan grandes como los tuyos! ¡Entonces te venceré en tu propio juego!"

Adora se rió ligeramente y su mente recordó de pronto lo que la chica que yacía recostada había escrito el otro día sobre ella: Fuerte. El corazón de Adora dio un vuelco y miró a Catra, que estaba trabajando en la barra con determinación.

Respiró hondo y empujó la barra hasta que se levantó del descanso y estuvo justo encima de ella. No era terriblemente pesada, pero sus músculos sin entrenamiento luchaban al movimiento de sus brazos y lentamente bajó la barra hasta su pecho. En este punto, no estaba segura de si podría hacer el viaje de regreso, pero sus ojos miraron a Adora que la veía alentadoramente, entonces apretó los dientes y fue a por ello.

"Estúpidos… brazos… estúpidos," gruñó Catra mientras empujaba la barra hacia arriba y hacia el descanso de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro y sus brazos cayeron colgando a los costados del banco.

"Wow ¡lo hiciste genial!" Adora felicitó a la chica. "¿Quieres probar algo más pesado?"

"Nope," dijo Catra claramente entre sus pesadas respiraciones. "¡Pero hey! ¡Eso no fue tan malo! ¡Me sentí de verdad asombrosa para el final!"

Adora sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica. "Sí, me gusta esa sensación también. Se siente bien estar en control." Adora se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas junto a Catra que estaba recostada en la banca.

Catra asintió y bostezó. "Creo que tuve suficiente por hoy," dijo perezosa. "O por la semana."

Adora se rió entre dientes. "¡Solo espera hasta la siguiente clase! Tendremos tu primer entrenamiento de cuerpo completo. ¡Estarás tan adolorida que no podrás moverte!"

Catra gruñó fuerte y se preguntó en qué se había metido.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Scorpia observaba al par ansiosa. No podía creer que la nueva chica hubiera hecho que Catra levantara pesas. Scorpia lo había intentado un millón de veces.

¿Qué podría haber dicho Adora para conseguirlo tan rápido? Además, parecían llevarse bastante bien.

'_¿Cuándo pasó esto?' _Se preguntó Scorpia, pensando en la hostilidad que había entre ellas hace tan solo una semana. '_Tal vez lo resolvieron en detención.'_

Scorpia observó a las chicas platicar y colocar más pesas, Catra luchaba por poner los discos en la barra. Deseó estar con Catra. Scorpia nunca se interpondría a que Catra hiciera nuevos amigos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse reemplazada.

Suspiró y recordó rápidamente que debería estar observando a su compañero levantar. Trató de no pensar en Catra, pero eso era mucho de lo que pensaba hoy en día. Continuó lanzando pequeñas miradas al para por el resto de la clase.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

En los vestidores después de pesas, Catra no podía dejar de pensar en Adora. Apenas podía apartar sus ojos de ella tampoco, pero se aseguró de no ser pillada viendo. Y ella definitivamente no miró cuando Adora se estaba cambiando. No es que no quisiera ver. Pero ella no quería ser acosadora y respetaba demasiado a Adora para hacer eso.

En su lugar se sentó frente a su casillero pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente paso. Necesitaba conocer más sobre Adora. ¿Qué tipo de persona es? ¿Qué le gusta? Y más importante, ¿Piensa que las chicas son ardientes?

Catra necesitaba información, pero no podía extraerla directamente de la fuente. No quería ser demasiado ruda y definitivamente no quería apresurar nada.

Catra estaba sentada pensando en qué hacer, cuando de pronto, una idea se formó en su cabeza y una sonrisa torcida surgió para sí misma.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"¡Bye chicas! ¡Las amo!" Gritó Bow a Glimmer y Adora mientras se alejaban en su auto. Hizo un corazón con sus manos y lo sostuvo en alto, esperando que pudieran verlo mientras salían del estacionamiento y se iban a casa.

Bow suspiró satisfecho y checó su teléfono. Otro día terminado. Tendría que estar pronto trabajando en la librería. Se dirigió a su auto, tarareando una melodía de algún show que tenía metida en la cabeza y pateando las piedras que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

Se quedó conversando con Glimmer y Adora un rato después de la escuela, así que para ahora, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se había ido. Bow divisó fácilmente su auto en el estacionamiento. Por supuesto, era difícil pasar por alto el buggy rosa y caminó hacia él.

Al acercarse, notó que alguien se apoyaba contra el capó de su automóvil. Se imaginó que era alguien esperando a que lo recogieran o algo así y se acercó con lanzando un gesto.

"Hey, ¿Qué ta...?" Bow se detuvo abruptamente cuando la persona se giró para mirarlo y reconoció a Catra de inmediato.

"¡Woah! ¿Catra?" preguntó Bow confundido. "¿Es esto un asalto? ¿Como un asalto de pandilla justo ahora?" Bow levantó las manos en una torpe postura de karate que había aprendido en una clase cuando tenía doce años y miró a su alrededor nerviosamente.

Catra solo lo miró con absoluta incredulidad, y luego se echó a reír. Ella se rió por un largo rato, su voz se expandió en el vacío estacionamiento. Bow bajó las manos lentamente ante la risa y luego, torpemente, comenzó a reír.

"Oh. Por. Dios," dijo Catra lentamente, limpiando una lágrima de su ojo. "No es un asalto, tonto. Pero si lo fuera, estoy segura que ese pequeño movimiento de judo me hubiera asustado de inmediato," dijo sarcásticamente.

"Sí, bueno, en realidad es karate", agregó Bow y Catra lo miró sin comprender.

"Mira, Bow," dijo Catra despacio. "¿Puedo llamarte Bow?"

"Uhhh. ¿Sí?" contestó Bow, sin entender la situación actual.

"Bow, no me voy a meter contigo. Eres super duce, todo el mundo lo sabe," dijo Catra como un hecho.

"Aww gracias," dijo Bow dulcemente, a pesar de sí mismo.

"Si, no te pongas arrogante," dijo Catra desdeñosamente. "Ahora, sé que probablemente pienses que soy una bullie que vive para causar dolor y robar dinero del almuerzo o lo que sea, pero en realidad solo soy una idiota de bajo nivel que necesita un favor ahora mismo."

Bow estaba bastante confundido. "Uhh. Bueno yo…" se trabó, se rascó la nuca y miró a Catra con cautela. "Sí, creo que puedo ayudar… tal vez. ¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Bow y luego continuó antes de que Catra pudiera responder. "¿Es algo ilegal? ¿Es algo relacionado con drogas? ¿O quieres que me una a un culto o algo? O tal vez…"

"Oh wow para," dijo Catra rápidamente, interrumpiendo el desvariar del chico. "Literalmente no es nada de eso."

Bow pareció aliviado y suspiró. "¿Entonces que es?" preguntó curioso.

Catra se recargó contra el coche y echó un vistazo rápido alrededor del estacionamiento para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie cerca antes de volverse hacia Bow. "Todo lo que necesito son algunos simples, pequeños e intrascendentes detalles sobre cierta persona," dijo Catra con claridad. "Oh y necesito que no le digas a nadie que hablamos."

Bow se quedó viendo a la chica, estupefacto. "¿Eres una espía?"

Catra se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y se acercó a Bow. "Bow, no soy una espía. Sólo necesito saber algunas cosas sobre… bueno… sobre Adora. Nada personal. Bueno, nada _demasiado _personal."

Bow se confundió aún más a medida que la conversación había logrado volverse más extraña. "Espera ¿qué? ¿Adora? ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ella?" preguntó Bow y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron sospechosamente. "Debes dejarla en paz, Catra. Ya la metiste en detención. Y Lonnie sigue molestándola."

De pronto, Catra frunció el ceño y Bow retrocedió. "¡Lonnie no ha sido mi amiga por años! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que somos cercanas?" Se preguntó Catra en voz alta. "¡Y además, no estoy haciendo esto para molestar a Adora! Dios, ustedes tienen la opinión más baja de mí." Catra miró a Bow y él se encogió un poco ante su mirada.

"Bueno… yo solo… lo siento…" Dijo Bow disculpándose y exhaló lentamente, a lo que Catra asintió brevemente aceptando su perdón. "Pero ¿Por qué más querrías saber sobre ella?"

Catra suspiró y empezó a mordisquear la yema de sus dedos. "Uh…hmmm," dijo pensativa. "¿Cómo decir esto?"

Catra se quedó pensando por un rato y Bow esperaba expectante. Finalmente, Catra se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"Adora eh… ella ha llamado mi… atención… y ella es… una persona… genial… que también es… uh… atractiva…" tartamudeó Catra, se congeló y no se atrevió a mirar a Bow a los ojos. Ella, sin embargo, escuchó un enorme jadeo emanando a su lado.

"¡Oh por dios!" Bow gritó. "Wow, te gusta Adora ¿¡No es cierto!? ¡Te gusta, te gusta-te gusta!"

"¡Shush!" dijo Catra rápidamente, sintiendo arder sus mejillas y lanzando una mirada desagradable hacia Bow, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Catra miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado su arrebato.

"¡O por dios por supuesto!" dijo Bow en un susurro demasiado fuerte, prácticamente bailando de emoción. "Oh wow, debería haberlo sabido! ¡Sabía que algo le había pasado en detención! Adora estaba tan fuera de sí. ¡Pero en el buen sentido! Oh hombre ¿qué fue? ¿qué ocurrió?" Bow finalmente paró su balbuceo y miró a Catra expectante, dejándola muy expuesta. Ella ya se arrepentía de esta idea. Y lo hizo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo que Bow había dicho.

"Espera un minuto," dijo Catra, ignorando las preguntas de Bow y causando que su sonrisa se esfumara. "¿Dijiste que estaba fuera de sí pero en el buen sentido?"

Bow asintió rápidamente. "Oh sí," dijo emocionado. "Ella estaba totalmente distraída. No creo que Glimmer se diera cuenta ¡pero yo tengo vista de águila! Oh hombre, ¡Debería haberlo sabido!"

Catra celebró internamente. '_Esta es una buena señal. Asumiendo que en realidad es lo que sucedió y no es sólo Bow sobrevalorándose.'_

Catra dirigió su vista hacia Bow y él estaba frunciendo el ceño, lo que parecía tan fuera de lugar con el carácter del chico, especialmente porque acababa de estar tan contento. "¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Catra con franqueza.

Bow sacudió la cabeza. "Me estoy dando cuenta de lo difícil que es esto. Si a Adora le gustas, lo que definitivamente podría no pasar y esa sería su elección. Sin ofender."

Catra frunció el ceño. "Bueno, eso refuerza mi confianza," dijo sarcásticamente.

Bow continuó. "Si esto funciona… hombre no lo sé. Quiero decir, contigo y Glimmer estando como están, es una cosa enorme."

Catra no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso. Las dos no se querían en lo absoluto y no había ninguna posibilidad de que Glimmer reaccionara bien. Si sucedía en primer lugar, por supuesto.

"Cruzaremos ese camino cuando lleguemos ahí," dijo Catra con firmeza.

"Es cruzaremos ese _puente _cuando lleguemos ahí," respondió Bow amablemente. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Catra, cambió de tema. "Okay, todo esto asumiendo que esto realmente vaya a suceder," suspiró Bow. "Dulces amantes a través de las estrellas. Una es una chica tímida de otra ciudad, la otra una rebelde sin causa. ¿Encontrarán consuelo la una con la otra?" exclamó Bow dramáticamente.

A Catra no le importaba el término 'rebelde sin causa', pero decidió que se estaban desviando.

"Bueno, Bow, lo que realmente necesito es conocer más sobre ella. Y aquí es donde entras tú."

"¿Por qué no sólo le preguntas?" preguntó Bow curioso.

Catra suspiró profundamente. "No es tan… fácil. Y aquí está el trato. Si ella no está interesada, aún quiero ser su amiga. Pero si la abrumo o ella se da cuenta, todo el asunto de 'sólo amigas' se irá por la ventana."

"Ya veo. Ya veo," dijo Bow tranquilamente, reconociendo el dilema. "Okay bueno, puedo ayudar un poco supongo. Sólo por el amor joven," dijo melancólico.

"Sí, por supuesto, amor joven o lo que sea," dijo Catra distraídamente. "Sólo quiero saber lo básico. Si le gusto. O si al menos _podría _gustarle."

Bow reflexionó sobre esto por un momento. "Para ser honesto, no tengo idea." Dijo Bow derrotado y Catra se desanimó un poco. "Ella es difícil de leer en esto. Y no comparte mucho a menos que se le pregunte."

"Exactamente," dijo Catra con confianza, alegre de que no era sólo ella quien no podía descifrar a Adora.

"Pero," dijo Bow lentamente, "¡puedo intentar averiguar algo usando mis poderes especiales de Bow para llegar a conocer mejor a las personas!"

Catra asintió, tratando de mirar más allá de todo lo que iba a hacer por esta chica. "Perfecto. Ten, sólo envíame un mensaje cuando sepas algo," Catra comenzó a sacar su teléfono, pero Bow la detuvo.

"No, no. Los teléfonos son rastreables. Soy un espía real ahora. Deberíamos juntarnos aquí después de la escuela. Cuando averigüe algo te lanzaré una rápida señal en algún momento durante las clases. Y entonces nos encontraremos aquí al atardecer."

Catra se talló los ojos con incredulidad, pero ya no tenía la energía para oponerse. "Okay, bien. Seremos raros espías o lo que sea."

Bow alzó los brazos con satisfacción. "Sabes que no soy bueno guardando secretos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo supuse," dijo Catra decepcionada. "Pero tendrás que hacerlo esta vez. Prometo que no te haré hacer esto mucho tiempo. Si la costa está despejada, simplemente me deslizaré ¡y la haré caer!"

Bow trató de evitar la duda en su voz. "Está bien, puedo aguantar por un tiempo. Quiero decir, no estoy mintiendo ni nada, solo estoy apoyando un esfuerzo amoroso." Razonó para sí mismo.

"Exactamente," confirmó Catra y le tendió la mano. "¿Trato?"

Bow tomó un largo respiro y entonces estrechó la mano de la chica. "Trato."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio antes de que Bow saltara de repente.

"¿Deberíamos tener nombres en clave?" Dijo emocionado.

"Okay, ya tuve suficiente," dijo Catra y empezó a alejarse

"Okay, ¡sin nombres en clave!" Bow gritó detrás de ella. "¡Fue agradable conversar contigo!"

Bow intentó procesar todo mientras ella se alejaba y él se metió en su auto. Todo esto era una locura. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Catra, de todas las personas, se enamoraran de Adora? Bow sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí mismo.

"Oh, Amor, eres una cosa extraña y confusa".


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Una tarde, después de la escuela, Bow sugirió que Adora, Glimmer y él fueran a jugar al minigolf. No le tomó mucho convencerlas pues las chicas aceptaron casi enseguida. Había sido un largo día y a los tres les gustaba la idea de desahogarse. Adora estaba particularmente entusiasmada con el minigolf, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Después de la escuela, se reunieron con Bow y en poco tiempo todos estaban sosteniendo pequeños palos y de pie en el campo.

"Es como un pequeño mundo. Pero para golf," dijo Adora con asombro mientras lo asimilaba todo. "Hay una pequeña cascada allí."

Glimmer se rió por su observación. "Creo que mi nueva cosa favorita en la vida es verte descubrir cosas nuevas."

"Mi nueva cosa favorita es este pequeño mundo de golf," dijo Adora mirando el pequeño río que corría por todo el campo.

Bow y Glimmer se rieron y los amigos caminaron hacia el primer hoyo. Fue un tiro recto con un par de pequeños montículos, pero sin grandes obstáculos.

"Aquí, Adora, este primer hoyo es muy fácil. Soy algo así como una experta del minigolf. No es gran cosa," dijo Glimmer petulante. Adora levantó las cejas y miró a Bow por una confirmación.

"Si, ella es bastante buena. Me ha ganado un millón de veces," dijo Bow.

"Eso es correcto," dijo Glimmer orgullosa. "Te mostraré como se hace. Mira y aprende."

Colocó la bola en el suelo y miró el hoyo. Respiró profundamente antes de golpear la bola hacia el objetivo. La pelota bajó a toda velocidad por el pasto antes de pasar rápidamente junto al hoyo y detenerse en el borde detrás de él. Los hombros de Glimmer se desplomaron de inmediato y agachó la cabeza en vergüenza.

Bow jadeó tras ella. "¿Acaso la maestra está perdiendo su toque?"

Glimmer hizo un ademán con su mano. "¿Qué? No, no. No seas tonto. Sólo estoy retomando el ritmo de esto." Estiró su mano dramáticamente. "Sólo tengo que calentar."

Se acercó a su bola y apuntó una vez más al objetivo, esta vez tomando aún más tiempo para calcular su disparo. Después de unos momentos de extrema concentración, ella giró ligeramente, golpeó la pelota y la envió nuevamente junto al hoyo. Glimmer frunció el ceño ante la pelota.

Rápidamente se acercó a donde se había detenido, y después de dos golpes más logró meterlo en el agujero.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, Adora aplaudió en apoyo. Glimmer recogió su pelota de golf derrotada.

"Está bien, tal vez no soy una experta", admitió. "Pero probablemente estoy en el top 50."

Adora asintió alentadoramente y se acercó al pasto. Ella bajó la pelota y miró el curso.

"Sí, resulta que…" Glimmer le dijo a Bow mientras Adora se preparaba para golpear, "este primer hoyo es más difícil de lo que crees."

Cuando dijo esto, Adora golpeó la pelota con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara rápidamente de un borde hacia el borde opuesto.

Glimmer se paró detrás de Adora mientras la bola rebotaba por todo el campo. "Buen intento Adora. Sólo fue un poco muy…"

Glimmer se detuvo de golpe cuando vio la pelota rodar lentamente dentro del hoyo. Adora sonrió ampliamente y apretó el puño.

Glimmer se quedó con la boca abierta y Bow le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Sabes, Glim, creo que, en realidad soy un asco en el minigolf, y en comparación siempre te has visto como una profesional."

Glimmer gimió ligeramente. "Sabes, creo que podrías tener razón."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cuatro hoyos más tarde, Glimmer y Bow se volvieron dolorosamente conscientes de que no tenían oportunidad. Adora había tirado 3 hoyos en uno y el otro en dos tiros. Y ella definitivamente estaba viviendo el momento.

"Hey, qué tal, Glimmer," dijo Adora, pasando junto a Glimmer y estirando sus brazos para su siguiente tiro.

Glimmer suspiró, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía esto. "Hola, Adora."

"Ahem," Adora intercedió, petulante. "Preferiría que te dirigieras a mí por mi título apropiado."

Bow intentó y falló en contener su risa mientras Glimmer ponía los ojos en blanco. "Adora, ya te dije que no te llamaré Reina del Golf."

"¡Soy la Reina del Golf!" Exclamó Adora golpeando la pelota, enviándola en ángulo alrededor de una colina y debajo de un molino de viento. Se las arregló para evitar todos los obstáculos, pasar sobre una colina y rodar directamente al agujero.

"¡La Reina del Golf anota de nuevo!" Gritó Adora, agitando su hierro y riendo maniáticamente.

Glimmer no pudo evitar sonreír por lo mucho que Adora se estaba metiendo en esto, incluso si se había convertido en una malvada adicta del golf en el proceso. "Muy bien, apártate," dijo Glimmer y se preparó para lanzar su tiro. "¡Seré la princesa del hierro!" Glimmer golpeó demasiado fuerte y la pelota rebotó en la barricada y volvió hacia ella.

"La princesa del hierro podría necesitar unos cuantos tiros más," dijo Bow riéndose ligeramente.

Glimmer le sacó la lengua a su amigo en desafío y miró hacia donde había aterrizado su pelota.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre de golf, Bow?, Preguntó Adora, apoyándose en el hierro.

"No lo sé. Ustedes dos merecen ser de la realeza del golf. Yo no soy más que un humilde bufón de la cancha que cada vez que golpea la pelota termina en el estanque. No merezco un nombre," dijo Bow dramáticamente.

"Eso es muy triste," dijo Adora. "La Reina del Golf te compadece y promete que ya no se regodeará con ustedes, pobres campesinos."

"Sabes que algo me dice que tendrás dificultades para cumplir esa promesa" respondió Bow con una sonrisa.

Adora sólo se encogió de hombros y Glimmer se volvió hacia su pelota y empezó a hacer ademanes de práctica.

Bow tomó esta oportunidad para iniciar una conversación con Adora. No había olvidado su charla del otro día con Catra y había estado esperando por una oportunidad para intentar conseguir algunos jugosos detalles. "Así queee," dijo tan casualmente como pudo, "¿qué te parece el clima, huh?"

Adora sonrió extrañada al chico. "Uh. Si, es decir, es un buen clima, creo. Un poco frío."

"Concuerdo. Un poco airoso de hecho." Dijo Bow, repentinamente dándose cuenta de cuan malo era para conseguir información. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de averiguar lo que le había pedido Catra.

'_Sólo actúa natural,' _se dijo a sí mismo, calmándose.

"Entonces," dijo, mientras veía a Glimmer lanzar otro tiro y fruncir el ceño cuando este rebotó en una de las palas del molino de viento. "¿Jamás habías jugado minigolf?"

Adora negó con la cabeza. "Nope. No había uno en mi vieja ciudad. No son muy comunes."

"De hecho," dijo y entonces intentó abrirse paso. "Sabes… siempre quise tener una cita de minigolf."

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Adora con una sonrisa. "Eso sería lindo."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Bow presumido. "Pero uh… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Parece este lugar un buen material para la primera cita?"

"¿Para mí?" preguntó Adora pensativa y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Parece genial, pero nunca he estado en, como, una cita real."

"Oh wow," exclamó Bow, ahora sentía una extrema curiosidad acerca del pasado de Adora. "¿Entonces nunca has salido con nadie?"

Adora sonrió. "Realmente te sientes chismoso esta noche, ¿no?"

"Por lo general lo soy," contestó culpable. "Y no tienes que contestarme si no quieres. Soy sólo un alma curiosa."

"No, no es gran cosa, yo solo…" su respuesta fue interrumpida por Glimmer que corrió hacia el par.

"¡Siete! ¡Siete tiros! Soy una desgracia. Debería ser un bufón de la cancha junto con Bow," dijo ella sacudiendo su hierro.

"Awww no te pongas así," dijo Adora y le dio un medio abrazo. "Todos podemos ser de la realeza del golf."

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Glimmer, empujando a Adora juguetonamente y haciendo que su brazo se resbalara del hierro sobre el que se apoyaba. Adora tropezó un poco antes de detenerse y sonrió irónicamente a Glimmer. "Tú pequeña…"

Glimmer gritó y corrió al siguiente hoyo y Adora la persiguió, ondeando su hierro salvajemente.

Bow las siguió y contento contempló el caos. También decidió que necesitaría un enfoque diferente cuando se tratara de Adora.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finalmente, después de mucha ira y regodeo, los tres amigos llegaron al último hoyo. En este punto, habían abandonado la competencia debido a la imprevista habilidad de Adora en el minigolf. Había logrado cumplir su promesa de no alardear hasta el hoyo 7, donde había logrado un 'hoyo en el hoyo' y no pudo evitarlo.

"¡Último hoyo!" Dijo Bow mientras miraban colina abajo hacia el hoyo que estaba tras una variedad de obstáculos.

"Hmmm. A mí me parece un hoyo para novatos," dijo Adora con arrogancia solo para molestar a sus amigos, quienes sólo gruñeron.

"Recuérdanos nunca volver a llevarte a jugar golf", bromeó Glimmer.

"Sí, ¿hay alguna otra actividad aleatoria en la que secretamente seas una bestia?" preguntó Bow.

Adora lo pensó. "Posiblemente Mario Kart," dijo después de mucha deliberación.

"¡Oh hombre, no me hagas empezar con el Mario Kart!" exclamó Glimmer. "Bow, quedó en 1er lugar en cada juego. Incluso en modo difícil. Cada vez. Es imparable."

"Wow. Minigolf y Mario Kart. ¿Hay mejores cosas en las que ser bueno?" se preguntó Bow en voz alta.

"Definitivamente," respondió Adora. "Ahora, ¿quién quiere ir primero?"

"Terminaré con esto", se ofreció Bow y se acercó al campo. Besó su pelota con ternura, la colocó en el suelo y la golpeó colina abajo. Chocó con una barricada y casi volvió a saltar al agua, pero logró mantenerse en curso.

"¡Eso fue bastante bueno!" dijo Adora, felicitando a su amigo.

"Lo más destacado de mi carrera," dijo Bow alegremente, entonces corrió colina abajo para terminar su turno.

Adora y Glimmer se sentaron en una banca en la parte de arriba y observaron a Bow. El sol se estaba ocultando y estaba empezando a hacer frío. Adora se puso la capucha de su sudadera y se la ajusto alrededor de la cabeza. Miró a Glimmer, quien estaba viendo un insecto arrastrarse.

"Hey, gracias por traerme a hacer cosas como esta," dijo Adora a su amiga.

"¡Pues claro que sí! Tal vez tendrías que ser sólo mi hermana adoptiva, pero ahora también eres mi amiga," dijo Glimmer sincera.

"Gracias," respondió Adora. "Estoy empezando a sentir que realmente encajo aquí, gracias a ti."

"¿A este campo de golf?" preguntó Glimmer con una sonrisa.

"No, no al campo de golf," rió Adora. "Con ustedes dos. Y con tu mamá y tú en tu casa, y…"

"_Nuestra _casa," interrumpió Glimmer rápidamente.

Adora asintió. "Nuestra casa," dijo pensativamente.

"Bueno, ha sido bastante genial tenerte aquí," dijo Glimmer. "¡Y amo llevarte a lugares! ¡Y Bow también lo ama!" le hizo un gesto a Bow que volvía a subir la colina.

"¡Lo amo!" dijo sin realmente haber escuchado el resto de la conversación. "¿Qué amo?"

"Amas el escuadrón de mejores amigos," explicó Glimmer.

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo y extendió su mano hacia las chicas. "Muéstrenme lo que tienen."

Los tres amigos hicieron su saludo secreto tan bien como pudieron recordarlo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Papa," dijo Bow, sujetando el volante.

Adora, que estaba en el asiento del pasajero junto a él, tomó una papa frita del cartón y la puso en su boca, sonriendo ante el sistema que habían implementado.

"Sabes que pudimos habernos detenido a comer," razonó.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y es noche escolar. Y tengo que terminar un proyecto antes de mañana."

"Oof," contestó Adora antes de mirar a Glimmer en el asiento trasero, recostada y profundamente dormida. "¡Wow en verdad estaba cansada!"

"Debe haber sido por todo lo de golpear," dijo Bow, pero internamente se felicitó a sí mismo.

Una cosa que había aprendido sobre Glimmer hace mucho tiempo, era que una de sus mayores debilidades era oír suave música de Enya. La puso casualmente cuando entraron al auto y en unos cuantos minutos estuvo fuera de combate.

Bow sólo necesitaba tiempo para hacer su trabajo de espía sin dejar que Glimmer sospechara, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora, con Glimmer inconsciente, hizo su movimiento.

"Entoncees, ¿ya viste todos esos panfletos sobre el baile de otoño?" preguntó Bow a Adora discretamente.

Adora asintió. "Si. Mermista me comentó algo sobre eso. Podría ir si van ustedes."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Bow. "¡Eso suena super divertido! ¿No quieres ir con una cita en lugar de tus tontos amigos?"

Adora resopló. "Sonaste igual que Mermista. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes tratando de juntarme con alguien apenas llegar aquí?"

"Sólo somos románticos, Adora. Románticos sin esperanza." Dijo Bow desdeñosamente.

"Bueno, no obtendrás mucho de mí," dijo Adora. "Realmente no soy del tipo de tener citas."

"¿No lo eres?" dijo Bow incrédulo. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Adora se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. No uso ropa bonita, tampoco me pongo maquillaje, ni hago ninguna de esas cosas. Sin mencionar que la idea de tener una cita suena demasiado estresante."

"Ahora escúchame, Adora. Cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, nada de eso importará. Te amará por quien eres. Y estarás emocionada _y _estresada en lugar de sólo estresada."

"Supongo," dijo Adora poco convencida.

"¡Además eres hermosa! No necesitas maquillaje o ropa linda ni nada de eso," dijo Bow tranquilizándola.

Adora sonrió. Ella misma no lo creía, pero se sintió bien escucharlo. "Gracias, Bow."

"¡Bueno, es solo la verdad!" dijo Bow. "Papa."

Adora puso otra papa en su boca y continuó la conversación. "Sin mencionar que nunca he hecho esto de las citas. Hubo algunas situaciones, como en, la secundaria, pero eso apenas cuenta."

"Sí, qué no es raro en la escuela secundaria," dijo Bow con un tono sombrío. "Una vez fui a una 'cita' de secundaria después de clases con este chico y terminamos yendo a un patio de juegos entonces me picó un insecto y lloré y me fui a casa y fue terrible."

Adora se rió de la historia. "Bueno, eso suena como una gran experiencia, dijo Adora divertida. "¿Y que tal ahora? ¿Tienes a alguien en la mira?"

Bow suspiró. "Nah, en realidad no. El problema con la preparatoria es que creces con todos los de tu clase y te terminas aburriendo de ver a las mismas personas cada semana. Pero tal vez algún día," dijo Bow dramáticamente.

"Bueno, avísame cuando llegue ese día," dijo Adora. "Y trata de evitar los patios de juegos esta vez. Y los insectos."

"Lo haré, lo haré," dijo Bow con una sonrisa. Se detuvo en una luz roja y tomó la oportunidad para meter un puñado de papas en su boca.

"¡O por dios te vas a ahogar!" exclamó Adora.

Bow trató de responder, pero su boca estaba demasiado llena de papas como para que Adora entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Glimmer se removió inquieta en el asiento trasero y Bow subió ligeramente el volumen de Enya.

Bow finalmente logró tragar las papas y suspiró. "Entonces…" comenzó, "¿no hay una sola persona que quieras llevar al baile? ¿Ni siquiera una?"

Adora se burló. "Vaya, realmente eres un romántico desesperado."

Bow se encogió de hombros. "Me declaro culpable."

Adora pensó seriamente en la pregunta.

'_¿Hay alguien con quien quiera ir?' _se preguntó. '_Quiero decir, supongo que hay…'_

Adora no pudo evitar que Catra cruzara por su mente al instante, pero ignoró el pensamiento lo mejor que pudo. Era ridículo. Catra era su amiga en el mejor de los casos. Estaba centrándose demasiado en lo que Catra había escrito sobre ella. Su mente volvió a esas palabras.

'_Fuerte. Valiente. Hermosa.'_

Adora no había dejado de pensar en las palabras desde que las había leído. ¿Catra realmente pensó eso o simplemente escribió cosas al azar? ¿Por qué hermosa? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no podía simplemente confrontar a Catra al respecto, considerando que se suponía que no debería haber visto eso.

"Ah, este silencio prolongado me hace pensar que hay alguien," dijo Bow con una sonrisa maliciosa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adora.

"¿Qué?" dijo Adora a la defensiva. "No. No. La respuesta final es no. No tengo a nadie."

"Está bien, seguro, si tú lo dices," dijo Bow burlonamente y Adora frunció el ceño.

Los dos condujeron en silencio por un rato y Bow comenzó a pensar que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con las preguntas. Tal vez estaba entrometiéndose demasiado. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Adora habló.

"Pero," dijo con suavidad, causando que Bow reaccionara, "si hubiera, por casualidad, una persona que posiblemente pudiera estar interesada en _mí_… ¿cómo podría saberlo?"

Esta conversación estaba muy fuera de su zona de confort, pero sinceramente sentía que si alguien podía ayudarla a descubrir qué pensaba Catra sobre ella, esa persona sería Bow.

Bow lanzó un grito interno pero logró mantener una apariencia tranquila. "Bueno, si fuera posible que hubiera alguien," parafraseó Bow con una sonrisa, "¿cómo te trata?"

"Uhm…" Adora volteó para asegurarse de que Glimmer seguía dormida y entonces consideró la pregunta. "¿Extraño? Era muy… uh… persistente, al principio. Casi… ¿irritante? Y ahora es una persona más relajada, pero agradable conmigo."

Bow analizó esa información. Se dio cuenta de que la persona en la que pensaba Adora podría ser fácilmente cualquiera, incluso Catra, o no, estaba de verdad entusiasmado.

"Sí. Okay eso es una señal segura," dijo vertiginosamente. "¿Qué hay del lenguaje corporal?"

"Uh… lenguaje corporal…" Adora se detuvo.

"Como, ¿te mira fijamente pero mira hacia otro lado cuando haces contacto visual? ¿O actúa de manera extraña cuando te acercas? Cosas así," explicó Bow.

"Oh wow," la cara de Adora comenzó a enrojecerse un poco, avergonzada por la conversación. Estaba contenta de que ya estuviera oscuro y que Bow estuviera mirando el camino. "En realidad no tengo idea," dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta de que era cierto. No había prestado mucha atención a esos pequeños detalles.

"Ah ya veo, esa es la clave," dijo Bow con suavidad. "Trata de prestar atención a lo que hace. Y mira si te hace cumplidos al verte o si las cosas se ponen incómodas."

"Bueno, no sé si eso es bueno", dijo Adora con una sonrisa. "Me pongo incómoda con todos".

"Está bien, entonces tal vez no eso," dijo Bow con una sonrisa, "pero a veces eso sucede con la gente, así que mantente atenta."

Adora asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Sí, okay. Y de nuevo… esto es solo una posibilidad. No digo que me interese ni nada. Es sólo curiosidad. Posiblemente."

"Bastante críptico. Me gusta," respondió Bow emocionado. "Bueno, siempre estaré aquí sin importar que para escuchar cada detalle."

"Oh, sé que lo harás." Dijo Adora, feliz de haber compartido al menos un poco de esto con alguien más. Estaba cansada de pensar sobre eso y Bow claramente sabía mucho más sobre estas cosas que ella.

"¿Quién dijiste que era?" preguntó Bow rápidamente.

Adora negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. "No me vas a sacar eso tan fácilmente."

"Bueno valió la pena intentarlo," dijo Bow.

"Además," dijo Adora con cuidado, "Ni siquiera creo que sepas quién es."

"¿Oh?" preguntó Bow confuso, claramente escudriñando su mente. "Creo que conozco a todo el mundo. Hmmmm."

Adora se felicitó a si misma mientras Bow reflexionaba sobre esta nueva información. '_Eso lo mantendrá fuera de mi camino por un tiempo,' _pensó, sonriendo para sí.

Bow continuó pensando esto con sorpresa. Si era alguien a quien ella no creía que él conociera, definitivamente no era Catra. Lo que significaba que alguien más estaba interesado en Adora.

Bow frunció el ceño. '_A Catra no le va a gustar nada este descubrimiento,' _se preocupó.

"¿Y a ti no te gusta?" preguntó Bow.

"Bueno… yo solo, no le conozco muy bien, es todo," contestó Adora con honestidad.

"Bueno, digamos que llegas a conocerle mejor," formuló Bow. "¿Crees que querrías… ya sabes… hacer todo eso de tener una relación?"

Adora frunció sus labios. "Sabes, no estoy segura. Parece difícil. Y ya tengo mucho de qué preocuparme."

Bow asintió. Ella estaba pasando por muchos cambios. "Bueno, puedo ser un fanático del romance, pero nunca te presionaría para hacer nada. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?"

"Bueno, tal vez solo una," dijo Adora, volteando una vez más para asegurarse de que Glimmer todavía estaba dormida. Estaba completamente enredada en el cinturón de seguridad y dispuesta en una posición extremadamente incómoda, pero seguía completamente dormida.

"¿Es una persona linda?" preguntó Bow con una sonrisa infantil.

Adora no esperaba esa pregunta y tartamudeó nerviosamente. "Bueno… quiero decir… es… uh…"

Adora luchaba por vocalizar sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a pensar en Catra. Sus ojos extraños que eran principalmente color avellana, pero con motas azules en uno y partes de verde en el otro. La forma en que se encorvaba cuando caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su chaqueta de cuero ajustada con sus rasgaduras y detalles. Su cabello esporádico que parecía ser tan salvaje como la chica misma. La forma en que un lado de su boca se curvaba cuando sonreía. Adora se sorprendió de lo mucho que había notado sobre la chica. Habló sin pensarlo mucho. "Uh… sí… ella es muy linda, supongo," murmuró en voz baja, casi parecía avergonzada.

Bow saltó un poco en su asiento cuando la trama se hizo más densa. Adora no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho 'ella' en ese momento, pero Bow sí que lo había notado. Él no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, por lo que no mencionó su error, pero estaba contento de saber más sobre su amiga ahora.

"Oooooh bueno, eso lo hace aún mejor!" Chilló Bow. "¡Estoy muy emocionado por ti!"

"Bueno, aún no te pongas maniaco," dijo Adora con una sonrisa. "Todavía no somos nada y ni siquiera sé si tiene algún interés en mí y tampoco estoy segura de querer hacer algo en primer lugar."

Bow asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, está bien. Intentaré contener mi alegría". Estaba muy feliz de que su amiga confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarle sobre estas cosas. Pensó en lo agradecido que estaba de tener tan buenas amigas, y lloró un poco.

"Bueno, si algo cambia, te lo haré saber", respondió Adora.

"Y vivo para ese momento," dijo mientras giraba hacia el vecindario donde vivían Adora y Glimmer. "Será mejor que despertemos a la bestia," dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia Glimmer.

"Sí, me pregunto por qué se durmió tan profundamente," cuestionó Adora.

"Sí, qué extraño," dijo Bow mientras apagaba inocentemente la música de Enya justo cuando Adora se volteaba para despertar a Glimmer.

Glimmer se despertó con un sobresalto cuando Adora la movió suavemente y miró a su alrededor, confundida. "Oh," dijo al darse cuenta de dónde estaba y bostezó ruidosamente. "Chicos, tuve este sueño loco sobre un calamar y un bufete de abogados y… creo que Enya estaba allí," dijo Glimmer con cansancio.

Bow se detuvo frente a la casa y se estacionó. "Bueno ¡el golf fue super divertido!" exclamó Bow y Adora estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sí, fue una buena idea," dijo Adora y Glimmer asintió con la cabeza mientras se tallaba los ojos. "Tendremos que volver a ir alguna vez."

"Oh definitivamente," respondió Bow cuando Adora salió del auto.

"Adora, ¿me cargas?" preguntó Glimmer débilmente, extendiendo sus brazos y agarrando a Adora.

Adora puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, pero no te acostumbres demasiado."

Adora hizo que Glimmer se aferrara a ella como una mochila, la chica todavía dormitaba mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Adora. Caminaron hacia la casa y Adora se despidió de Bow. Bow retrocedió y sonrió con satisfacción antes de regresar a casa, preguntándose todo el camino de regreso quién podría ser la _otra_ admiradora secreta de Adora y amando haber quedado atrapado en medio de todo esto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Catra estaba charlando despreocupadamente con Kyle y Scorpia junto a su casillero cuando vio a Bow caminando por el pasillo hacia ella. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hasta que la vio. Echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando y luego juntó las manos e hizo una extraña forma de pájaro que procedió a mover hacia arriba para que pareciera que el pájaro estaba volando.

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron y miraron amenazadoramente al chico. Parecía estar esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Catra gimió suavemente e hizo un pequeño pájaro en respuesta tan rápido como pudo.

Kyle se detuvo a media frase y miró a Catra con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Catra descaradamente.

"El… con tus manos… ese movimiento extraño," dijo Kyle confundido.

"¡Oh!" Catra exclamó en reconocimiento. "Para tu información, ese 'movimiento extraño' era lenguaje de señas, Kyle. Qué manera de ser ignorante."

La cara de Kyle se tornó desanimada y Scorpia sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación al chico. Kyle comenzó a disculparse y a explicarse, pero Catra no estaba escuchando. En cambio, miró hacia atrás por el pasillo para ver que Bow se alejaba y comenzó a desear que llegara el final del día.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Adora salió de su clase de arte de muy buen humor. Habían comenzado sus pinturas al óleo hoy y Adora realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba trabajando en una pintura de un paisaje del océano por la noche.

Adora siempre había querido ver el océano, pero nunca había vivido lo suficientemente cerca de uno como para tener la oportunidad. Había decidido que sería agradable tener una pequeña pintura del océano que pudiera colgar en su habitación.

Perfuma pensó que era adorable y le aseguró que algún día vería el océano. Adora le preguntó cómo lo sabía y Perfuma respondió: "Simplemente tengo el presentimiento."

Perfuma generalmente hablaba así, así que Adora estaba acostumbrada. Parecía saber mucho sobre todo. Adora pensó que era super genial, como una guía espiritual o algo así.

Adora caminaba hacia su casillero, planeando su pintura del océano cuando de repente tropezó con algo. Comenzó a caer hacia adelante, pero se sostuvo y apenas logró no dejar caer sus cosas. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Lonnie, que le sonreía con arrogancia.

"Mira por donde caminas chica nueva," dijo con una sonrisa y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Adora frunció el ceño y observó a Lonnie alejarse antes de enfurecerse y continuar hacia su casillero. Lonnie se había vuelto cada vez más molesta en los últimos días. En realidad no se lo había contado a Glimmer o Bow porque no quería que se preocuparan por ella.

Además, eran cosas de menor escala ahora. Lonnie no la había confrontado como la primera vez. Probablemente porque cuando Adora estaba en su casillero, Mermista casi siempre estaba a su lado.

Mermista era mayor y Adora podía decir que Lonnie no quería comenzar nada contra ella a menos que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que Lonnie fuera una molestia en general cuando Mermista no estaba cerca. Empujaría a Adora o la haría tropezar como lo había hecho hoy cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Adora nunca había conocido a una bravucona tan persistente y no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

No estaba segura de si confrontar a Lonnie sobre eso sería el camino adecuado o no. Eso podría empeorar las cosas. También había pensado en preguntarle a Catra si podía decirle que se detuviera, pero Catra parecía no tener mucho control sobre la chica y Adora estaba harta de que otras personas pelearan sus batallas por ella.

Decidió que era mejor no hacer nada y esperar a que Lonnie se aburriera de ella. Podía soportar que la empujaran un poco y que le pusieran sobrenombres.

A pesar de decidir que podría manejar las molestias de Lonnie por el momento, Adora todavía se preocupó por ello por el resto de su siguiente clase.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

El resto del día escolar pasó increíblemente lento para Catra. Seguía pensando en lo que Bow habría descubierto. Esto decidiría si ella incluso tenía una oportunidad. Si ella realmente haría algo con estos sentimientos o simplemente los desecharía. Apenas podía prestar atención en ninguna de sus clases, pero admitió que esto era bastante normal para ella y terminó mordiéndose las uñas más allá de las puntas, dañando la piel de sus dedos.

Catra se miró las uñas durante la última clase del día y sacudió la cabeza ante la carnicería.

'_Tengo que dejar de hacer esto. Es desagradable,'_ se regañó. Miró al frente del salón donde su maestra seguía leyendo el libro de texto y suspiró. Pasó los últimos 15 minutos de clase sin apartar la vista del reloj. Observó pasar cada segundo y luego, en el momento en que sonó la campana, Catra se había ido.

Se apresuró a su casillero y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Scorpia se acercó y la saludó, de alguna manera logró llegar al casillero de Catra solo unos segundos después que ella.

"Hey, Cat. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" Ladeó la cabeza y examinó a su amiga que revolvía sus cosas rápidamente.

"Uh," Catra se detuvo mientras cerraba su casillero, "tengo una cita".

"Oh, huh," dijo Scorpia pensativamente. "¿Para qué?"

"Dentista," dijo Catra con indiferencia. "Solo un chequeo."

"Oooh. Bueno... tus dientes se ven geniales, así que estoy segura de que... aprobarás," dijo Scorpia torpemente.

Catra se burló. "No 'apruebas' las citas con el dentista. Pero tengo que presentarme a tiempo, así que mejor me voy." Catra se volvió para irse y Scorpia comenzó a seguirla. Catra se dio cuenta y se volvió rápidamente. "Sabes, podría ser mejor para mí ir por mi cuenta hoy. Así puedo, como, hacerme a la idea. Como, los dentistas son espeluznantes ¿sabes?"

"Oh," dijo Scorpia, sorprendida. "Sí, claro. Quiero decir, sí ¿Cómo si siempre te estuvieran clavando herramientas en la boca? Sí, es una locura. Anda a por ello, Cat."

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Catra e inmediatamente salió corriendo por el pasillo. Scorpia la observó irse, curiosa sobre el por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra se escondió por la escuela un rato, esperando que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieran del estacionamiento. Después de que todo estuviera despejado y que Glimmer y Adora se hubieran ido, Catra se escabulló hacia el auto de Bow. Esta vez, se sorprendió de encontrar a Bow ahí ya.

Estaba apoyado contra su auto y lucía unos lentes de sol. Cuando vio que Catra se acercaba, asintió sutilmente.

Catra se acercó al frente tratando de contener su risa ante su ridículo atuendo. Cuando llegó, Bow simplemente levantó su llavero y abrió su auto sin decir una palabra. Catra levantó la ceja con curiosidad mientras Bow entraba. Ella saltó en el asiento del pasajero y Bow volvió a bloquear las puertas.

Bow miró a lo lejos con las gafar reflejando el sol y dijo con la voz más áspera que pudo hacer: "Bienvenida a mi oficina, señorita Catra."

"Está bien, has dejado que esto se te suba a la cabeza, chico espía," dijo y le quitó las gafas de sol de la cara.

Bow trató de sujetar las gafas. "¡No, son necesarias para mi proceso!" Se quejó.

"Bow, lo que es necesario para el proceso es que sólo me digas lo que descubriste y luego me voy a casa," respondió Catra secamente.

"Bueno…" dijo Bow débilmente. "¿Puedo al menos usar las gafas?"

Catra suspiró en derrota. "Bien, está bien," le arrojó las gafas y él inmediatamente se las volvió a poner con una gran sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ahora ¿qué obtuviste?" dijo Catra, intentando no parecer demasiado desesperada a pesar de su abrumadora desesperación.

Bow inhaló profundamente y se mordió el labio. "Bueno. Digamos que... hay buenas y malas noticias".

Catra gimió e intentó no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. "Muy bien primero las malas" dijo con impaciencia.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Bow.

"¡Sí! ¡Esta incertidumbre me está matando!" exclamó Catra.

"Okay, okay. Entonces, básicamente, Adora ha notado los posibles coqueteos de cierta persona…" comenzó Bow.

El corazón de Catra latía con fuerza y se preguntó al instante si esa era ella. '_¿Adora se dio cuenta de alguna manera? ¿Fui demasiado ruda?'_ Los pensamientos corrían por su mente.

"…pero ese alguien," continuó Bow, "es muy probable que no… seas tú." Bow frunció los labios y se recargó en su asiento.

Catra asimiló la información con rapidez. "Entonces… alguien más tiene la mira en ella?" preguntó Catra para clarificar.

"Eso parece," dijo Bow. "Dijo que era alguien que yo no conocía. Y ella sabe que te conozco, así que tiene que ser alguien más." Explicó Bow.

Catra analizó las cosas en silencio en su mente. "De acuerdo," dijo lentamente. "¿Entonces no sabes quién es?"

"Afirmativo," contestó Bow.

"¿Y a ella… le gusta?"

Bow se rascó la barbilla. "Bueno ella dijo que no estaba loca por comenzar nada y que apenas conocía a la persona, así que probablemente no."

Catra dejó salir un suspiro en señal de alivio.

"Pero," inició Bow, y Catra se giró para encararlo, "dijo que esa persona era linda." Bow dijo esto rápidamente e hizo una mueca, tratando de no alterar a Catra.

Catra hizo una mueca. "Por supuesto que lo es. Por supuesto que esa persona es linda. Maldición. ¿Quién crees que pueda ser? ¿Con quién habla?" preguntó Catra apresuradamente.

Bow levantó ambas manos. ¡Woah! Mira, ¡No soy tan espía! No me gusta, como, seguirla a todas partes. Pero sé de algunas personas con las que habla, supongo."

Catra se animó. "¿Quiénes son?"

"Uh wow, bueno ellas son solo sus amigas. Dudo mucho que estén interesadas en ella, pero veamos," dijo Bow, pensando sobre la pregunta. "Está esta joven novata llamada Frosta con la que habló una vez, me dijo que era amiga de Perfuma, y creo que habla mucho con Mermista," recordó Bow y Catra a su lado apretó el puño.

"Mermista," gruñó por lo bajo.

"¡Woah!" exclamó Bow en sorpresa. "Tú no vas como a… cazar a estas personas y deshacerte de ellas, ¿verdad?"

Catra puso lao ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no… pero tal vez." Añadió la última parte rápidamente y Bow se golpeó la cara con su palma.

"Catra, yo en verdad dudo que le guste Mermista o ninguna de sus otras conocidas para el caso. Si ella dijo que era alguien a quien yo no conozco entonces ¿cómo podrían ser ellas? ¡Las conozco!" razonó Bow.

Catra sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Ella podría estar tratando de apartarte. Jugada típica. Definitivamente es Mermista. Ella es una nena grande y fuerte justo como Ad…" Catra se congeló a la mitad del nombre de Adora, recordando repentinamente con quién estaba hablando. Sintió la sangre subir a su cara y se volteó a ver a Bow absolutamente lívido de alegría.

"Eso es. Tan. ¡Liiiiiindo!" lanzó Bow y Catra se estremeció ante el sonido. "Adora es tu grande y fuerte ne…"

"Nope, nope no repetiremos eso," interrumpió Catra apresurada, tratando de encogerse tanto como pudo en su asiento.

"Aww de acuerdo," dijo Bow desdeñosamente. "Pero creo que es adorable, sólo para que conste." Catra gimió en voz alta y Bow continuó. "Mira, no creo que Adora me mienta sobre esto. Estoy completamente seguro de que sólo es alguien que ella no cree que conozco."

"Si bueno, ya veremos," dijo Catra ominosamente.

Bow suspiró, no sabiendo a qué se refería la chica, pero no seguro de querer saber.

"Catra. Creo que tal vez estás abordando esto de la manera equivocada," dijo Bow cuidadosamente.

Catra le lanzó una mirada. "¿Cómo sabrías?"

Bow frunció el ceño. "Buen punto. Pero yo sólo pienso que si de verdad te gusta alguien… deberías decirle. Todo este espionaje y reconocimiento podría dificultar las cosas."

Catra oyó lo que dijo, pero definitivamente no lo escuchó. "No, necesito esto, Bow," dijo desafiante. "Especialmente si hay alguien más que quiere con ella. No puedo competir sin tener ventaja."

Bow frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ¡no te minimices así! Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo."

"No, no puedo, Bow," repitió Catra y bajó la vista al suelo del auto.

De repente, Bow sintió mucha pena por la chica sentada junto a él. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre Catra en una poca cantidad de tiempo y realmente estaba cambiando su forma de pensar sobre ella.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Glimmer había exagerado demasiado sobre lo mala que era. La persona que Bow había pensado que era mala e indiferente se estaba convirtiendo en nada de eso. Claro que era un poco abrasiva, pero parecía ser amable en el fondo. Ella solo tenía un montón de inseguridades y muros construidos a su alrededor que le impedían ver quién era por dentro.

Bow consideró esto y se acercó lentamente. Tentativamente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Catra. Ella instantáneamente retrocedió.

"¿Qué demonios?" escupió Catra mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento," Bow se disculpó y rápidamente retiró su mano lejos de la chica. "Sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarte."

"Bueno no necesito eso," arrojó y luego se masajeó la ceja con sus dedos. "Me siento como una idiota. Sólo estoy enamorada de una chica random. Maldición. Ni siquiera la conozco tan bien. Pero aquí estoy, pidiéndote ayuda a ti por sobre todas las personas. Es una locura."

Bow la dejo estar sentada por un rato antes de decir nada. "Yo… creo que si es un poco loco," dijo Bow tranquilamente. "Pero también creo que se supone que el amor sea así. Y hey, Tal vez no está destinado a ser. Tal vez Adora simplemente no está lista. O algo más sucede. Pero definitivamente no creo que seas una idiota por enamorarte de ella. Sólo creo que no tenías elección." Bow esperó que sus palabras le ayudaran y miró a sus pies con torpeza.

Catra escuchó a Bow y respiró hondo, sentándose en su asiento. "Eso fue bastante cursi… Pero… no sé… lo siento, me asusté. Largo día."

"Está bien," dijo Bow. "Soy demasiado cariñoso y a veces me equivoco con todo esto del espacio personal."

"Bueno, eso es nauseabundamente dulce," dijo Catra sarcásticamente.

"Esa es mi marca," respondió con orgullo. Miró a Catra y se alegró de ver que se había calmado mucho. "¿Sería un buen momento para las buenas noticias?" Preguntó con cautela.

Catra asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, adelante."

"A través de mis astutos poderes de percepción pude entender que Adora accidentalmente dijo 'ella' cuando estaba hablando de su admirador secreto. Y dado el contexto y la posible apertura de Adora a los avances de esta otra pretendiente, diría que es una apuesta segura que nuestra chica no es exactamente una tiradora hetero."

Catra se alegró al oír esto. No toda la esperanza estaba perdida. "De acuerdo. Esto es bueno. Así que, teóricamente ella podría enamorarse de mí, eventualmente. Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que Adora no se enamore de esta chica misteriosa," dijo con nueva determinación.

"Uh… bueno o podrías asegurarte de que ella se enamore de ti en su lugar. Ya sabes, ¿caer a tus encantos?" sugirió Bow.

"No, eso no funcionará," respondió Catra desdeñosamente. "No creo tener suficiente 'encanto'. Además, es más fácil sabotear".

Bow sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Catra, realmente creo que deberías decírselo. ¡Tienes mucho encanto!"

"Definitivamente no," respondió Catra sin pensarlo dos veces. "La semana pasada me odiaba. Este no es exactamente un romance tradicional. Además, no soy… como… yo no… me parezco a Mermista o quien quiera que sea estoy segura."

Bow comenzó a objetar pero Catra lo interrumpió. "No necesito una Ted Talk sobre por qué soy una hermosa diosa justo ahora."

Bow desvió la mirada decepcionado. No tenía idea de por qué, pero casi estaba apoyando a Catra de alguna manera. Al principio, pensar en ella y Adora juntas parecía salvaje, pero al conocer a la chica un poco mejor, Bow tuvo la sensación de que podrían ser buenas la una para la otra.

Por supuesto, esta no era su elección y él solo quería lo mejor para Adora. Pero todavía le entristecía ver a Catra con tan poca confianza en sí misma. Ella era muy diferente de lo que mostraba.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? No vas a tratar de sabotear nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bow, preocupado.

"No. Todavía no al menos. Por ahora solo voy a prestar mucha atención. Luego averiguaré quién es esta otra chica y luego… bueno, partiré de ahí," decidió.

"Bueno, tengo un mal presentimiento," respondió Bow. "Solo ten en cuenta que a esta otra chica le podría gustar Adora tanto como a ti. Y al final todo dependerá de Adora. Y una vez más, yo te sugiero sólo decirl…"

"Sí, okay mamá, lo sé," Catra interrumpió a Bow. "Le diré cuando esté segura de que dirá que sí. Sencillo. Sólo tengo que atar los cabos sueltos."

Bow sonrió ante su persistencia. Decidió que si todo esto funcionaba, lo cual era un gran 'y si', sería una gran relación.

Bueno, si decides probar algo de flirteo a la antigua, sé que Adora estará en el partido de futbol este viernes por mi show de medio tiempo."

Catra registró esta información. "Anotado. Okay. Voy a hacer mi propio trabajo de espionaje," dijo Catra. "Si averiguas algo más, avísame. Pero no hagas esa tontería del pájaro."

"Aw, ¡pero me gustó la cosa del pájaro!" se quejó Bow.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a irse. Abrió la puerta del auto y entonces se detuvo y se volvió. "Gracias por la ayuda," dijo rápidamente. "Y me quedaré estas gafas," dijo arrebatándoselas a Bow de nuevo.

"Aw hombre, mis gafas de sol…" dijo Bow mientras ella se alejaba. "¡Cuídalas! ¡Son gafas de espía! ¡Y buena suerte!"

Catra sonrió para sí misma, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El chico estaba empezando a agradarle. Se puso las gafas y se alejó, ya planeando sus siguientes pasos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Más tarde esa noche, Adora cenaba con Angella y Glimmer como normalmente hacían.

"Sabes, Adora, ahora que estás aquí, comemos juntas como una familia mucho más seguido," comentaba Angella. "Es lo más destacado de mi día," dijo alegremente.

Adora sonrió. "Me gusta también. Es genial cenar juntas."

Glimmer asintió y levantó la mano. "Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también extraño cuando podía sólo llevar mi cena a mi habitación y comer y ver YouTube."

Adora rió y Angella regañó juguetonamente a su hija. "Y ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" preguntó Angella.

"Bastante bien," contestó Glimmer primero. "Pero derramé mostaza dulce en mis pantalones."

Adora se carcajeó cuando recordó el evento en el almuerzo. "Sí, ¡lo derramaste todo!"

"Esos son, como, mis pantalones favoritooos," se quejó Glimmer y Angella sonrió.

"Bueno, le echaré un vistazo. Debería ser capaz de removerla," dijo Angella, dando unas palmaditas tranquilizadores en la cabeza de Glimmer. "¿Y qué hay de ti Adora?"

"Fue un día bastante normal. Lo que es un alivio considerando lo de la semana pasada." Dijo Adora y tomó un sorbo de su sopa.

"¡Sí la semana pasada fue una locura para ti!" exclamó Glimmer. "¿Catra te ha estado molestando más?"

Adora fue tomada por sorpresa ante la mención de Catra y se ahogó con su sopa, tosiendo violentamente.

"Oh dios ¿estás bien Adora?" Angella se levantó caminando hacia ella, pero Adora asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

"Sí estoy bien, lo siento," dijo con voz rasposa, tomando una servilleta y limpiando el desastre que acababa de hacer. "Creo que aspiré mientras comía, supongo," dijo Adora riendo nerviosamente. "Pero no… uh… Catra ni si quiera me ha dicho una sola palabra. Creo que la detención la enderezó," mintió convincentemente.

Glimmer sonrió contenta, pero Adora aún podía ver el enojo en sus ojos al sólo hablar de Catra.

Angella pareció aliviada, pero luego frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Qué pena por esa chica. Solía ser tan dulce. Recuerdo cuando fueron a la pista de patinaje e intentaron patinar, pero te caías y sólo gritabas y Catr…" Angella fue rápidamente interrumpida por su hija, cuya cara se había tornado profundamente roja.

"¡Mamáaa! ¡No historias!" Se quejó, claramente avergonzada.

Adora consideró que quizás no había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, Adora aún se sentía culpable por pasar el rato con la peor enemiga de su amiga.

"¿Lonnie dejó de molestarte también?" Preguntó Glimmer, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Um… sí ella también," mintió una vez más.

"Ah, ¿lo ves? Apuesto a que ella y Catra estaban en esto juntas todo el tiempo," teorizó Glimmer. "Pero ya se habrán aburrido o algo. ¡O se asustaron por el Glimmer Beatdown!"

Angella no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su hija apretar los puños enojada. Glimmer no era fanática de esta reacción.

"¡Mamá, no te rías del Glimmer Beatdown! ¡Estos puños son armas! ¡Armas!" exclamó Glimmer.

Angella rió aún más fuerte al ver a Glimmer golpeando al aire. Pronto, Adora estaba riendo también y en la cara de Glimmer asomó una sonrisa, a pesar de su molestia por la falta de respeto a su destreza en la lucha.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y se mantuvieron alejadas del tema de la escuela. Adora comenzó a pensar en Catra. Se preguntó cómo era cuando era más joven. También pensó en el consejo que Bow le había dado. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Catra en sus clases al día siguiente para poder tener una idea de lo que la chica pensaba de ella. Honestamente, Adora no tenía idea de qué resultado quería más.

La cena pasó y Adora y Glimmer insistieron en limpiar y lavar los platos por Angella. Más específicamente, Adora se ofreció voluntaria y obligó a Glimmer a ayudarla.

Después de mucho quejarse y de fregar muchos trastes, el dúo finalmente terminó y admiró su trabajo.

"Esa es una cocina reluciente," dijo Glimmer con un suspiro. "¿Pero realmente valió la pena?"

"Sí, lo valió." Aseguró Adora y palmeó a su amiga en la espalda con aprobación.

Glimmer bostezó. "Si tú lo dices. ¡Oh hey! ¿Estás emocionada por el partido de futbol del viernes?"

"Oh, sí," Adora recordó que Bow las había invitado a ir a verlo actuar en el show del medio tiempo de la banda este viernes por la noche. "¡Sí eso suena bastante divertido! Aunque, no soy una gran fan del futbol."

"Oh, está bien, yo tampoco," concordó Glimmer. "Pero me gusta ver tocar a Bow. Es muy bueno. También los nachos. También las animadoras y los jugadores de futbol son como los más sexys de la preparatoria." Le dio un codazo a Adora mientras decía esto y Adora se rió y apartó el brazo.

"Bueno, simplemente saldré contigo y podemos comer nachos y tú puedes mirar a quien quieras," dijo Adora con una sonrisa.

"¡Suena bien para mí!" Dijo Glimmer y las dos salieron de la cocina y se dispusieron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

"Oh, hey, Glimmer, te veré arriba. Creo que voy a hablar con Ange.. er… tu mamá." Dijo Adora.

"Está bien. ¿Para qué?" preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad.

"Creo," dijo Adora con cuidado, "que podría estar lista para un teléfono."

Los ojos de Glimmer se abrieron en sorpresa antes de que la chica gritara y abrazara a Adora con fuerza. "¡Oh, me alegra que estés bien con eso ahora! ¡Podré agregarte a todas las redes sociales! Oh, hombre, te enviaré algunos memes geniales," finalmente Glimmer dejó que Adora se liberara de su agarre. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Bueno, todavía me siento un poco culpable por pedir cosas. Pero es como dijiste. Ella no lo ofrecería si fuera un problema."

"Estoy orgullosa de ti," dijo Glimmer, sonriendo a su amiga. "Andando. Estaré arriba en mi habitación. Podemos jugar un poco de Mario Kart antes de dormir."

"Suena bien," respondió Adora con cariño mientras Glimmer subía corriendo las escaleras.

Adora se sentía un poco mejor al dejar que Angella hiciera cosas por ella. Y estaba empezando a establecerse aquí en su nuevo entorno. Pero no le había contado a Glimmer sobre la razón principal por la que quería un teléfono. Adora no le había contado muchas cosas a Glimmer. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Angella, se encogió de hombros.

No tenía sentido sentirse culpable. Ella y Catra no era más que… amigas. Lo que Glimmer no supiera no podía lastimarla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Frosta estaba sentada en la cafetería comiendo su almuerzo y escuchando música cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba junto a ella en su mesa. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica mayor que no conocía. Vestía una chaqueta roja oscuro y unos jeans desgarrados. Llevaba un par de gafas de sol y se las quitó lentamente, mirándola.

Frosta suspiró profundamente, pausó su música y se quitó los auriculares. "¿Qué quieres? Y esas gafas te hacen lucir tonta," dijo sin perder el rito y se sintió orgullosa de ver la inmediata confusión en la cara de la chica.

"Qué de… ¿tú eres Frosta?" preguntó Catra, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pequeña niña.

"La única e irrepetible," dijo Frosta cruzándose de brazos.

"Hombre, pensé que serías toda tierna y eso," dijo Catra más para sí misma que para la chica.

"Debiste haberme confundido con otra Frosta," respondió la chica secamente.

"¿Hay otra Frosta?" preguntó Catra con sinceridad.

"No," contestó rápidamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si sólo te estás sentando en mi mesa para alegrar a la pequeña niña te patearé lejos."

Catra resopló ante la idea de esta pequeña niña intentando patear a alguien. Frosta frunció el ceño ante la expresión de diversión en su rostro y se movió para levantarse.

"¡No no, espera un segundo!" suplicó Catra y Frosta se sentó de nuevo lentamente, mirando intensamente a Catra.

"Mira, sólo tengo una pregunta, luego te dejaré en paz. ¿Trato? Preguntó Catra.

Frosta lo pensó. "Bien," dijo cortante.

"Conoces a Adora, ¿cierto?" preguntó Catra inocentemente.

Frosta ladeó su cabeza. "Sí, tal vez un poco. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Alguna vez te ha dicho algo sobre… no sé… ¿alguna otra chica?" preguntó Catra esperanzada.

Frosta parpadeó en confusión. "Oh, ¿eres su novia?"

"¿Qué? N…" Catra se detuvo a media oración y cambió su respuesta. "Sí, sí lo soy," dijo lentamente. "Y como una pobre y preocupada novia, me preguntaba si ella se había enamorado de alguien más."

Frosta entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero reconoció la falsa declaración de Catra. "Bueno, no. Pero incluso si supiera no te lo diría. Adora es un dulce ángel y si ella te está engañando estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón. Sin ofender."

Catra miró a la chica. "¿Un dulce ángel? ¿Estás por casualidad interesada en Adora?"

"Ew ew ew ew ew ¡no! ¡Ella es mucho mayor que yo! ¡Qué asco!" Frosta sacudió la cabeza profusamente.

"Okay, diablos, sólo estoy cubriendo mis bases aquí," dijo Catra a la defensiva. "De acuerdo eso es todo… uh… disfruta tu almuerzo." Catra se levantó y se puso las gafas de nuevo.

"¡Sí, lo haré!" Le gritó Frosta atrás de ella. "¡Y luces demasiado rara usando gafas de sol aquí dentro!"

Catra sacudió la cabeza ante la tenacidad de la pequeña niña y salió de la cafetería. Tan pronto estuvo fuera de la vista, se quitó las gafas y las guardó en la bolsa de su chaqueta conscientemente.

'_Bueno eso fue… una experiencia,' _pensó Catra. '_Y no aprendí nada. Necesito a alguien más cercana a Adora.'_

Catra se alejó por el pasillo, tramando algo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Perfuma caminaba por el pasillo cuando notó a alguien caminando a su lado acompañado de una vaga voz familiar.

"¡Hey Perfuma! Tiempo sin verte," arrastró la voz.

Perfuma se volteó y vio a Catra caminando a su lado, una sonrisa forzada se asomaba en su cara.

"Catra," dijo Perfuma no muy contenta y acelerando el paso por el pasillo.

Catra la alcanzó rápidamente. "Hey ¿qué pasa contigo?" preguntó ignorante.

"Catra, sólo hemos interactuado una vez. En primer año. Me llamaste hippie y te reíste de mí." La normalmente tranquila cara de Perfuma parecía nublada con una ira poco característica de ella.

Catra frunció el ceño. "Oh demonios ¿eso hice?" Pensó de nuevo y trató de recordar qué había pasado pero por más que lo intentó no pudo.

"Sí, lo hiciste," contestó Perfuma, continuando el intentar caminar más rápido para escapar de la chica.

"Bueno, hey, mira, el primer año fue uno muy malo para mí. ¡Estoy mejor ahora!" insistió Catra, siguiendo a la chica e intentando mantener el paso con ella en el concurrido pasillo.

"Lo dudo," respondió Perfuma fríamente, llegando a su casillero y deteniéndose. Sin otro sito a donde ir, Perfuma se volvió para encarar a su perseguidora.

"¿No te gusta eso del perdón, la aceptación y esas cosas?"

Perfuma frunció el ceño. "Es una de mis seis virtudes cardinales," dijo ella casi en lamento.

"Seguro. Cardinales o lo que sea. Eso significa que tienes que perdonarme ¿cierto?" preguntó Catra expectante.

"Bueno… si estás en un camino de cambio y auto-iluminación entonces _supongo _que puedo intentar perdonarte," razonó Perfuma consigo misma.

"Lo estoy. Estoy muy iluminada," dijo Catra, tratando de mantener alejado el sarcasmo de su voz. "Y para ser honesta, de verdad lo siento mucho por ser una imbécil contigo en ese entonces."

Perfuma miró a la chica por un momento. Catra sintió como si estuviera mirando su alma y separándola. Finalmente, Perfuma asintió.

"De acuerdo, te perdono," dijo con firmeza y se volvió para abrir su casillero.

"Oh," dijo Catra. "Bueno, eso se siente bien y todo, pero también voy a hacerte una pregunta."

Perfuma suspiró y frotó su ceja rápidamente antes de recobrar su calmada compostura. "¿Y cuál sería?"

"Bueno, verás estoy en clase de psicología ¿bien? Y nuestro proyecto es aprender lo que la gente piensa de nosotros y nuestros compañeros. Y mi compañera de proyecto es Adora, ¿la chica nueva?" Catra tejió con confianza la mentira que había pensado.

"Sí la conozco," respondió Perfuma. "Es muy dulce."

"Ah, mira, eso es bueno porque solo quería saber qué pensabas de ella. Ya sabes, para el proyecto."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Perfuma.

Catra suspiró. "No lo sé, solo alguna descripción o lo que sea. Como si es divertida, dulce, amable… ¿tal vez atractiva?" Catra dejó la pregunta flotando despreocupadamente.

"Diría que es calmada y dulce y creativa y de naturaleza noble y…" Catra interrumpió a Perfuma cuando comenzó a contar las cualidades con los dedos.

"Eso es bueno. Es bueno. ¿Entonces no dirías que ella es, ya sabes, una novia potencial?"

"No tengo idea de qué tiene que ver eso con esto," dijo Perfuma, tomada por sorpresa.

"Es otra pregunta para el proyecto," mintió Catra rápidamente.

"Um… bueno, creo que ella sería una muy buena pareja romántica. Quiero decir, no estoy interesada ni nada, pero ella parece un alma buena," decidió Perfuma.

Catra sonrió y asintió. "Bien eso debería funcionar. ¡Gracias Perfuma!" Con eso, Catra se volvió y se alejó, confiada de que Perfuma no era una potencial pretendiente.

"¿No necesitas escribir… esto?" preguntó Perfuma, más para sí misma, mientras Catra se alejaba fuera de su alcance. "Qué chica tan intrigante," murmuró y regresó a sus asuntos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra fue a su clase de inglés un poco frustrada. Ninguna de sus pistas la había llevado a ninguna parte. Lo único que había conseguido fueron unas cuantas ideas de quién _no era. _La única pista que le faltaba era Mermista. Y no estaba exactamente segura de cómo abordarla.

Catra estaba pensando en esto cuando entró a clase. Recorrió el salón con la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Adora. Había estado tan preocupada toda la mañana que casi había olvidado que Adora estaba en esta clase con ella.

Trató de lucir cool mientras se acercaba y se deslizó en el asiento a su lado. Se recargó en la silla y cruzó los brazos suavemente. Adora miró a la chica, divertida, y la saludó.

"Oh hey," dijo Catra. "No te vi."

La sonrisa de Adora vaciló un poco y Catra se dio cuenta de que estaba pareciendo desinteresada. Rápidamente intentó recuperarse.

"Clase de inglés," dijo vagamente, luchando por encontrar algo que decir. "¿Lees mucho? Pareces inteligente."

Catra se felicitó a sí misma cuando Adora pareció aceptar bien el cumplido. "No tanto como antes," dijo lamentándose. "Pero me gusta leer."

Catra ladeó su cabeza, analizando a la chica. "¿Qué te gusta leer?" preguntó curiosa, tamborileando la mesa con los dedos rítmicamente.

"Un poco de todo. Más fantasía. Sci-Fi. También tuve una gran etapa de poesía."

"Oooh genial," dijo Catra con una sonrisa torcida. "Has un poema ahora mismo."

"No puedes solo 'hacer un poema'," dijo Adora negando con la cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno ¿por qué no? Sólo has que rimen unas palabras. Haré uno ahora mismo," declaró Catra con valentía. Adora esperó expectante, levantando una de sus cejas.

"Estoy aquí en inglés…" inició Catra y se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. "Maldita sea, esto no es justo. ¡Nada rima con inglés!" proclamó Catra en voz alta.

La profesora Weaver escuchó la declaración y comenzó a decir palabras en un tono inexpresivo desde el otro lado del aula. "Japonés, canapés, cantonés, buscapiés…"

"De acuerdo. Dejó claro su punto, profesora Weaver," dijo Catra, molesta. La profesora Weaver continuó preparándose para iniciar su clase y Adora soltó una risita. Catra se animó ante el sonido de su risa. Ella tenía una fuerte y firme voz, pero su risa era ligera y gentil.

"¿Lo ves?" señaló Adora con una sonrisa. "Además, la buena poesía no necesariamente tiene que rimar. Pero sí tiene que venir de algún lado." La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Catra repentinamente quisiera comenzar en la poesía.

"Como, ¿del corazón o algo así?" preguntó Catra sarcásticamente.

"Algo como eso. Lo sabrías si lo intentaras," explicó.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías darme unas lecciones algún día," sugirió Catra.

Adora sonrió ante la idea y estaba por responderle, pero la campana sonó y la interrumpió al tiempo en que la profesora Weaver iniciaba la clase.

Adora le lanzó a Catra una mirada que significaba que hablarían después de clase y luego se volvió hacia sus notas.

La clase transcurrió lentamente y Catra descubrió que no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. Aún quería platicar con Adora, pero no quería meterla en problemas de nuevo. Aunque la idea de tener otra detención sólo para ellas dos sonaba bastante bien. Eventualmente, Catra se resignó, tomó algunas notas y dibujó en su libreta.

Mientras tanto, Adora estaba teniendo sus propios problemas para concentrarse. Seguía pensando en el consejo que le había dado Bow. Necesitaba poner más atención y ver si Catra hacía alguna de las cosas que Bow le había dicho que eran señales. Había algo sobre el contacto visual y cómo reaccionaba cuando se acercaba. Y si actuaba extraño cuando hablaban.

El problema era que, Adora no conocía lo suficientemente bien a Catra como para saber si ella sólo era extraña, o si las cosas que hacía eran signos de enamoramiento. Definitivamente actuaba diferente a como lo hacía antes. Ella no parecía estar… conspirando. Pero todavía tenía un sentimiento depredador hacia ella. Adora intentó concentrarse en sus notas, diciéndose a sí misma que ya tendría tiempo para estos pensamientos después.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Después de la clase, Catra se despidió de Adora y mencionó que estaba emocionada por su entrenamiento en pesas más tarde. Adora estuvo de acuerdo y las dos se separaron. Sin embargo, después de dar algunos pasos en la dirección opuesta, Catra giró y comenzó a seguir casualmente a Adora.

"_No eres una acosadora. No eres una acosadora. No eres una acosadora," _repitió Catra en su cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de no sentirse culpable por literalmente reunir información sobre su enamorada.

La siguió por una buena distancia y entrecerró los ojos cuando notó a Mermista. Su casillero estaba junto al de Adora y la chica pareció saludar a Adora cuando se acercaba.

Catra retrocedió y observó, dándose cuenta lentamente de que su plan no estaba muy bien desarrollado. Estaba casi seguirá que si alguien era la chica que estaba buscando, era Mermista. Eso o era alguien completamente distinto.

Catra miraba casualmente mientras hablaban. No parecían estar coqueteando. Catra gimió ligeramente y decidió que tenía que acercarse. Tal vez podría captar algo si pudiera escucharlas.

Se acercó, asegurándose de permanecer detrás de otros grupos de personas. Eventualmente llegó a la pared de los casilleros y se deslizó contra estos. Estaba a unos 5 casilleros de Adora, y podía escuchar a Mermista si agudizaba el oído.

"…un completo imbécil." Catra escuchó el final de algo que dijo Mermista.

"Si, y siempre luce realmente sudoroso," contestó Adora. Catra arrugó la cara, confundida, y se preguntó si estaba oyendo mal la conversación.

Mermista se rió claramente. "Sí, entiendo eso. No estoy segura de por qué trabaja aquí. No seas subdirector si odias a los adolescentes. Y literalmente a todos los demás."

Catra se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando del profesor Hordak y sonrió al escucharlas insultar a uno de sus archienemigos. Ella seguía escuchando cuando alguien se le acercó y se movió torpemente.

"Uh… hey ese es mi casillero" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿Huh?" preguntó Catra antes de darse cuenta de que estaba parada frente al casillero del chico y que no podía llegar a él. "Oh. Espera un segundo," espetó ella. El chico parecía molesto, pero no discutió.

Catra continuó escuchando la charla de Mermista y Adora. Parecía bastante aleatoria y nada parecía ser lo que estaba buscando. No ayudó que la voz de Mermista fuera tan monótona que Catra no podía decir qué emoción estaba transmitiendo, si es que había alguna.

"Oye tengo que ir a clase," volvió a hablar el estudiante.

"Biiien," se quejó Catra con un prolongado gemido. "Toma tu tonto casillero." Se alejó de la pared y se mezcló con la multitud. Se escabulló derrotada, preguntándose cómo se suponía que debía resolver todo esto.

Ser una espía era difícil. Se preguntó cómo le había ido tan bien a Bow. '_Bueno, sólo pregunté amablemente y usé mis sentimientos,' _Catra imaginó a Bow diciendo esto en su cabeza y se burló. Estaba haciendo esto a su manera e iba a descubrir lo que quería saber, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scorpia se sentó en su mesa habitual para el almuerzo, esperando a Catra y moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo con entusiasmo. Había escuchado el primer anuncio del Baile de Otoño esta mañana y ya estaba llena de ideas sobre cómo pedirle a Catra que fuera su acompañante. El baile no era tan importante como el baile de graduación, pero cualquier posibilidad de pasar una noche con Catra era un evento importante para Scorpia.

Ella suspiró soñadora y pensó en lo divertido que sería. Podrían ir con atuendos que combinaran. Catra se veía tan bien de traje. Y Scorpia podría pasar por ella a su casa y llevarla. Y podrían adueñarse de la pista de baile y alimentarse mutuamente con fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Y tal vez esa noche Scorpia finalmente podría decirle a Catra lo que sentía por ella.

"Oh, hombre," Scorpia escuchó distante una voz a su lado, sacándola de su fantasía. "Conozco esa cara," dijo Kyle con una sonrisa mientras él y Rogelio tomaban asiento en la mesa. "¿Estás pensando en ella?" preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

"¿Qué? No. No yo estaba…" Los hombros de Scorpia cayeron. "Sí," dijo derrotada.

"Scorpia hablamos de esto como todas las semanas. No es un secreto," dijo Kyle tranquilizando a su amiga. "Al menos no para mí."

Rogelio asintió en silencio.

"Sí lo sé," admitió Scorpia. "Desearía que fuera tan obvio para ella como lo es para ustedes chicos."

"Sí bueno, conoces a Catra," dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ignorante hasta probar lo contrario."

Scorpia rió y asintió, pensando en lo linda que incluso la ignorancia de Catra podía ser. "Estaba pensando… tal vez decirle en el Baile de Otoño."

Kyle miró a Rogelio y ambos compartieron una breve mirada incrédula. "Creo que es una buena idea. Pero tienes que hacerlo esta vez," insistió.

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo Scorpia sacudiendo la mano. "No tengo un gran historial. Pero realmente creo que este es el momento. Puedo sentir los engranajes girando."

"Bueno, no puedo esperar," dijo Kyle con una sonrisa en apoyo. "Me encantaría verte finalmente diciéndolo."

"Gracias Kyle," dijo Scorpia apreciando sus palabras. "¡Si alguien te quiere, estaré ahí animándote!"

Kyle frunció levemente las cejas. "Las personas… me quieren," murmuró para sí mismo mientras Rogelio le daba unas gentiles palmadas en la cabeza.

Scorpia estaba por volver a soñar despierta cuando Lonnie se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. "Hey chicos," los saludó mientras se sentaba. "Siento como que no me he sentado aquí, como ¡hace siglos!"

Scorpia asintió. "Sí ha pasado un tiempo. ¡Llegas temprano hoy!"

"Sip," dijo Lonnie orgullosa, "Caminé lo más rápido que pude desde mi clase y me colé en la fila sólo para conseguir un asiento aquí con ustedes, perdedores," dijo con una sonrisa. "Cómo ha ido tu día Kyle," le preguntó al pequeño chico.

"Bastante bien," dijo cauteloso.

"Bueno eso es una pena," dijo Lonnie con una sonrisa.

Scorpia podía sentirse mal por Kyle, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ser molestado que ya casi no le afectaba. El simplemente siguió bebiendo su leche. Scorpia se animó al instante cuando vio a Catra caminando hacia la mesa.

"Hola," Catra los saludó mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Scorpia. Lonnie inmediatamente le lanzó a Catra una obvia mirada de desdén y Catra pretendió ignorarla.

"Hey, Catra," dijo Lonnie despacio. "Sabes es en verdad gracioso como el día en que llego aquí antes que tú, mi asiento sigue aquí y no está ocupado por algún extraño." Lonnie le dedicó una fría mirada a Catra, quien devolvió una mirada vacía.

"No estoy segura de qué me estás hablando," dijo Catra, sin molestarse en ocultar su tono sarcástico. Scorpia se mordió el labio y paseó la mirada entre Lonnie y Catra, nerviosa. Kyle y Rogelio también vigilaban con cautela el intercambio.

"Sabes, he terminado de jugar," dijo Lonnie con frustración. "¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?"

Catra exhaló lentamente y mordió una pequeña zanahoria. "¿Qué piensas, Lonnie?" preguntó Catra con curiosidad, mirando a la chica. "¿Si tuvieras que adivinar? Tómate tu tiempo, puedo esperar."

Lonnie frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "No, ya no estoy jugando. Me vas a decir por qué sigues ignorándome y corriéndome de la mesa."

Catra se rió entre dientes. "¿Lo hago, Lonnie? ¿Eso lo hará mejor?" preguntó Catra condescendientemente.

Lonnie golpeó su puño en la mesa repentinamente, causando que Catra retrocediera un poco en sorpresa. Lonnie sonrió ante la reacción que obtuvo.

Scorpia puso una mano en el hombro de Catra defensivamente. "Tranquilízate Lonnie. Podemos hablar sobre esto." Catra se sacudió la mano de Scorpia y apuntó con un dedo acusador a Lonnie.

"Sí, tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto," dijo Catra enfadada. "¡Hablemos de cómo eres una completa idiota como para tenerte cerca!"

La cara de Lonnie se retorció en confusión. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" cuestionó en voz alta.

"Significa exactamente lo que dije Lonnie. Eres. Una. Idiota." Catra pudo ver la ira rebosando en los ojos de Lonnie y supo que había cruzado una línea, pero se sintió bien finalmente decir esto en voz alta. "¡Somos tus únicos 'amigos' y ni siquiera nos agradas! Siempre estás iniciando cosas. ¡No he disfrutado de tu compañía desde el maldito octavo grado cuando eras un ser humano decente! Eres un odioso desastre y haces que el resto de nosotros nos veamos mal."

Catra respiraba pesadamente ahora y todos en la mesa estaban con los ojos abiertos y en silencio. Catra generalmente no explotaba así.

La expresión de Lonnie cambió de enojo a confusión y una mirada dolida que pobremente trataba de esconder. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo. Se sentó, casi aturdida por un momento. Entonces tomó su bandeja del almuerzo, se levantó abruptamente, y se alejó de la mesa sin decir otra palabra.

Catra la vio alejarse y volvió a comer su almuerzo en silencio. Scorpia miró a Kyle y Rogelio por ayuda. Kyle se encogió de hombros y Rogelio hizo un movimiento de abrazo con sus brazos. Scorpia articuló un gracias al chico y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Necesitas un abrazo?" le preguntó a Catra en voz baja.

Catra suspiró y apartó su silla de la mesa. "No gracias. Pero podría necesitar un poco de helado. Volveré," dijo con firmeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Scorpia frunció el ceño, tanto por el rechazo del abrazo como por la angustia de Catra, pero la dejó ir de todos modos.

Todos en la mesa a vieron alejarse y se quedaron incómodos por un momento antes de que Kyle hablara. "Wow," dijo simplemente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catra regresó a la cafetería, barra de helado en mano, y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente andando por las ramas. Caminó hacia la mesa donde Mermista estaba sentada con sus amigos y tocó su hombro.

La chica se giró y gruñó cuando vio a Catra. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hey, ¿podemos caminar y hablar?" preguntó Catra con franqueza, ya no tan preocupada por ser astuta.

Mermista lo pensó. "Seguro, como sea. Pero quiero la mitad de la barra de helado."

"Trato," acordó Catra y Mermista se levantó para seguirla. Catra la guió a un pasillo junto a la cafetería y se sentaron en un banco fuera del alcance auditivo de cualquiera.

"Esto, bueno, no es caminar y hablar," señaló Mermista. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Te gusta Adora?" soltó Catra y Mermista levantó una ceja antes de comenzar a temblar un poco y Catra se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo en voz baja.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Catra molesta.

"Simplemente tiene sentido, o lo que sea. Como, es por eso que fuiste su pequeña acosadora hoy," dijo Mermista con una pequeña sonrisa.

Catra se frotó una ceja. "Tú… ¿tú me viste?" preguntó, avergonzada. "¡Y no la estaba acosando!" añadió rápidamente.

"Llámalo como quieras," dijo Mermista calmada. "Y sí, te vi. También vi la semana pasada que enviaste a Scorpia a separarnos a mí y a Adora de Lonnie. Y ahora todo tiene sentido."

"Jesús," exhaló Catra, sorprendida por lo mucho que Mermista había notado. "¿Hay alguna cosa que no sepas?" Preguntó con admiración.

"Lo dudo," dijo Mermista con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Pero en serio. Adora es muy dulce, o lo que sea, pero no es mi tipo."

"Oh gracias al cielo," dijo Catra exhalando.

Mermista se rió. "Sí, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad si yo estuviera en la carrera," dijo Mermista con confianza y Catra aceptó en silencio. "¿Y por qué preguntas? ¿Estás preguntándole a todos los que ella conoce?" Mermista dijo esto más como una broma que como una verdadera pregunta.

Catra se rió nerviosamente y Mermista se dio cuenta al instante de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Catra.

"Oh wow. Estás muy enamorada ¿huh?"

Catra solo asintió y bajó la mirada.

"¿Por qué la estás vigilando y eso?" Preguntó Mermista, realmente curiosa en este punto.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, básicamente hablé con Bow y él dijo que ella dijo que pensaba que alguien más estaba interesada en ella y eso significa que tengo competencia y si todo depende de una elección entre ella y yo, no me gustan mis probabilidades."

Mermista sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por la cantidad de detalles confusos. "Wow, esto está como salido de un drama adolescente de mala calidad o algo así. Pero, literalmente, conozco tu problema."

Catra se animó y miró esperanzada a la chica a su lado. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Como, chica estás intentándolo demasiado de maneras equivocadas. No tienes que alejar a la competencia, sólo hacerla caer en tus encantos." Dijo Mermista astutamente.

"Suenas como Bow," gimió Catra.

"Bueno, entonces él también está en lo correcto. Es mucho más fácil cortejar a una chica que destruir a sus otros pretendientes, aunque eso suene increíble."

"¿Cierto?" Catra estuvo de acuerdo antes de tomarse un momento para considerar el consejo de Mermista. "Sin embargo, no lo sé. No creo que realmente tenga lo que se necesita para 'cortejarla' o lo que sea," dijo Catra con honestidad.

"Meh. Tienes las de ganar," dijo Mermista con seguridad. "Tienes esta vibra de chica mala en ti. A las chicas les gusta eso."

Catra sonrió un poco. "Supongo," dijo poco convencida.

"Eres tan patética," dijo Mermista con una risa monótona. "Mira, sólo se tu misma o lo que sea que digan en las películas."

"De acuerdo. ¿Algún otro consejo?" Catra miró a la chica, esperanzada.

Mermista se burló en respuesta. "No soy tu consejera, amiga. Búscalo en WikiHow o algo así."

Catra sonrió y se talló los ojos, cansada por todo el estrés del día. "Lo resolveré," dijo Catra más para sí misma que para Mermista. "Y he, si pudieras no decirle a Adora sobre esto sería genial."

"No soy una soplona," aseguró. "Me mantendré al margen y miraré divertida. Siéntete libre de venir y coquetear torpemente junto a mi casillero. Yo puedo, como, juzgarte en silencio."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," dijo Catra mientras se levantaba de la banca. "Oh cierto, el helado," recordó y abrió la barra para tratar de partirla a la mitad.

"Quédatelo," dijo Mermista, acomodando su cabello suelto detrás de sus orejas. "Esta conversación valió totalmente la pena."

Catra sonrió. "Gracias. Nos vemos luego," dijo por encima del hombro, alejándose. Mermista hizo un gesto perezoso en respuesta. Catra se preguntó cómo es que Mermista era tan genial y luego caminó de regreso con sus amigos, ya pensando en una excusa por haberse ido tanto tiempo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scorpia estaba preocupada por Catra. Por un lado, todo el asunto con Lonnie era claramente algo doloroso. Scorpia había tratado de hablar sobre eso y Catra la había apartado rápidamente. Además de eso, cuando dejó la mesa en el almuerzo, estaba de un humor terrible, y de alguna manera, cuando regresó, lucía mucho mejor. Cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado, ella sólo dijo que su helado había estado bueno.

No habían cocinado ese día en Esencias Culinarias, por lo que Scorpia no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella al respecto, y en el camino a pesas, Catra insistió en hablar sólo de su teoría de que cuanto más saludable era un alimento, peor sabía.

Scorpia deseaba que Catra hablara más, pero pensó que si necesitara su ayuda, le preguntaría. Antes de entrar en la sala de pesas, Catra se volvió hacia Scorpia.

"Oh, hey, olvidé decírtelo, pero esa chica nueva, Adora, consiguió que aceptara ejercitarme con ella, así que haré eso hoy." Catra puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, fingiendo que no le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Adora.

"Qué, pero…" Scorpia tartamudeó. "Siempre nos ejercitamos juntas. Es lo nuestro." La chica frunció el ceño profundamente.

"Oh," dijo Catra, no esperando que Scorpia reaccionara de esa manera. "Bueno, seguiremos trabajando juntas ¡estoy segura! Sólo que no hoy," dijo Catra de manera sugestiva.

Scorpia se sintió herida, pero no era su trabajo decirle a Catra con quién debería pasar el rato. "Está bien," dijo con pesar. "¿Y si hago ejercicio con ustedes?" Parecía esperanzada ante su propia idea y Catra se estremeció ligeramente.

'_¿Cómo se supone que la haré 'caer en mis encantos' con Scorpia ahí?' _Se preguntó Catra.

"Uh…" comenzó Catra, insegura de cómo expresar lo que quería decir. "Tal vez no hoy. Pero definitivamente en algún momento en el futuro. Definitivamente."

La esperanza de Scorpia ante la idea de un compromiso se desvaneció instantáneamente y ella solo asintió sombríamente. Catra se sintió muy incómoda. Ella consideró brevemente contarle a Scorpia sobre Adora, pero decidió que mucha gente ya lo sabía. Además, solo lo haría más vergonzoso si no funcionaba. Catra se conformó con poner una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpia.

Scorpia pareció sorprendida por el contacto y miró a Catra. "Todavía somos amigas del gimnasio, ¿de acuerdo?" le recordó Catra.

"De acuerdo," dijo Scorpia y luego exhaló profundamente. "Okay, Sí, está bien. Estoy bien. Suena bien," dijo Scorpia aceleradamente. Sus sentimientos todavía estaban un poco heridos, pero la promesa tranquilizadora la ayudó.

"Genial," dijo Catra con una sonrisa y las dos entraron juntas a la sala de pesas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Después de que la profesora Huntara terminó de hablar con la clase, Scorpia se dirigió torpemente a la esquina del gimnasio y trató de sentirse bien con este cambio, preguntándose qué podía haber hecho mal para que Catra ya no quisiera estar con ella.

Catra vio a Scorpia alejarse y se sintió un poco mal. Este poco de culpa pronto se mezcló con nerviosismo cuando volvió la vista y vio a Adora mirándola desde el lugar donde habían estado el otro día. La chica saludó con la mano a Catra y Catra se acercó a ella, sin saber si estaba más asustada o emocionada.

"Hey," Adora la saludó mientras se acercaba. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Oh, ya sabes," dijo Catra pensando demasiado en el saludo, "Me está yendo… bastante bien." Catra se sintió estúpida al instante.

"Bien, bien," dijo Adora, sin parecer darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. "Vas a necesitar la energía," dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Catra recordó de repente que ese era el precio que pagaba por el tiempo extra con Adora. Ella realmente tenía que hacer cosas. Catra logró no parecer demasiado disgustada por la idea de hacer ejercicio y solo asintió. "Suena bien. ¡Será mejor que me ponga musculosa cuando ya hayamos terminado!"

Adora sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica. "Bueno, eso llevará un tiempo, pero seguro que podemos comenzar." Adora estaba emocionada de poder trabajar con alguien más por una vez. Por mucho que le gustara tener tiempo para ella sola, Catra tenía muy poca energía en estos días y Adora siempre se sentía bien hablando con ella.

Pero, ella no estaba haciendo esto _solo _por razones de entrenamiento. Adora también estaba decidida a ver si Catra exhibía alguno de los signos reveladores que Bow había mencionado.

'_Es sólo por curiosidad,' _se dijo Adora si misma lo que se había estado repitiendo durante un tiempo. "_Descubriré qué quiere y qué significan esas palabras y luego… bueno…" _Adora decidió que no había necesidad de pensar tan a futuro. Ella sabía que había estado pensando mucho en Catra últimamente y necesitaba saber de dónde venía la chica.

Adora observó a su nueva compañera de ejercicio, quien paseaba su peso entre un talón y otro y miraba a su alrededor distraída. "¿Qué tal si empezamos con algunos estiramientos?" sugirió Adora y Catra asintió.

"Seguro, los estiramientos son… cool," dijo Catra vagamente y se maldijo en silencio por ser tan extraña. Era muy buena hablando con personas que no eran Adora. Todo esto de coquetear iba a ser más complicado de lo que había pensado.

La pareja hizo sus estiramientos y escucharon la música que estaba sonando a través de las bocinas del gimnasio. Era la playlist de la profesora Huntara y tenía mucho heavy metal.

"Así que," dijo Catra, tratando de romper el silencio, "¿Te ejercitas mucho?"

Adora asintió a medias. "No tanto como me gustaría. Solía ejercitarme mucho, pero ahora es sólo en esta clase."

"Oh. Bueno, se nota," dijo Catra tratando de que sonara como un cumplido.

Adora resopló. "¿Se nota que no entreno mucho?" preguntó en broma.

"¡No!" dijo Catra rápidamente. "No, me refiero a que se nota que lo hacías, ¡Lo haces! Ejercitarte. Porque eres… ya sabes, eres realmente fuerte," soltó.

Adora sonrió. "Sólo estaba bromeando contigo. Pero gracias," dijo sincera.

"Bueno, sí, es decir, sólo digo lo que veo," dijo Catra, suspirando. Toda esta conversación se sentía como una batalla perdida.

Adora se preguntó si el comportamiento actual de Catra calificaba como extraño o no. Adora no conocía a Catra tan bien, pero había visto a Catra hablar tranquilamente y esto definitivamente no lo era.

'_Ahora, eso no significa que está loca por ti,' _se recordó Adora. '_Tal vez solo está teniendo un día extraño. O simplemente no está relacionado.'_

Catra intentó y falló en tratar de no mirar a Adora mientras se estiraba y tuvo que seguir desviando la mirada rápidamente. "De acuerdo, creo que eso es suficiente estiramiento para mí, creo," dijo Catra decisivamente.

"Bien cariño," dijo Adora emocionada, "¡Entonces ahora podemos entrar de lleno! Comencemos con peso muerto."

Catra hizo una mueca. Nada acerca del 'peso muerto' sonaba bien de ninguna manera. "Suena genial," dijo, a pesar de sus pensamientos.

Catra observó en silencio y con horror cómo Adora colocaba una gran barra en el suelo. Catra echó una mirada triste a su cinta para correr, donde siempre se había sentido cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que Scorpia estaba allí haciendo abdominales sin nadie que le sujetara los pies en su lugar. Catra frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego se volvió hacia Adora.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto de levantar la muerte," dijo Catra, determinada.

"Peso muerto," dijo Adora con una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto a Catra con la mano.

"Okay bien, asumo que lo levanto," dijo Catra estirando los brazos. "No estoy segura de dónde entra la parte del muerto, pero estoy aquí para eso."

Adora se rió entre dientes. "Bien, bueno, vas a querer sujetarlo," instruyó.

Catra se inclinó y agarró la barra con ambas manos. Adora se arrodilló a su lado y extendió la mano. Agarró ligeramente el dorso de las manos de Catra y las movió a una mejor posición en la barra.

Catra casi se estremeció ante su toque, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque fue inesperado. La sensación del cálido agarre de Adora en sus manos la hizo temblar un poco y Adora se dio cuenta.

"Hombre, hace frío aquí," dijo Catra conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no mirar a Adora a los ojos.

Adora la miró con curiosidad. No estaba segura de qué pensar, pero estuvo de acuerdo aunque solo fuera por el bien de Catra. "Sí, está algo fresco."

"Sí. Las camisetas son lo peor. Debería conseguir, como, una sudadera. O algo," dijo Catra nerviosa.

Adora sonrió. "Bueno, que el frío no te detenga de levantar esta barra. Sujétala por esos puntos y separa los pies a la distancia de los hombros."

Catra hizo lo que le dijo, agradecida de que Adora no había notado nada, o al menos no había dicho nada. Catra no estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía 'ligar' o 'parecer atractiva' cuando al estar cerca de Adora prácticamente sufría muerte cerebral. Se sentía como si hubiera una capa de algodón alrededor de su mente y simplemente no podía pensar con claridad.

Pero centrarse en este levantamiento ayudó y Catra se preparó en la posición que Adora había determinado. Adora asintió afirmativamente.

"Perfecto. Y ahora vas a levantar la barra mientras enderezas la espalda y levantas el pecho. Luego llegarás a una posición vertical, sostienes la barra por un segundo y luego la bajas." Instruyó Adora.

"Uh. Así que ¿sólo la levanto y me pongo de pie?" Preguntó Catra, mirando la barra que estaba agarrando.

"Sí, básicamente," respondió Adora. "Pero no la cargues con tu espalda. Y si no la puedes levantar no te sobre esfuerces."

Catra asintió y se preparó antes de ponerse en cuclillas y levantar la barra. Al principio le costó un poco y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, pero logró levantarse y enderezar la espalda. Se sorprendió de su habilidad y la inundó un torrente de confianza. Miró a Adora y le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa antes de bajar la barra al suelo.

"¡Whoo!" exclamó Catra dando un paso atrás. "¿Viste eso?" le preguntó a Adora emocionada.

Adora asintió y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Sí, lo hiciste bien!" Ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Catra. Catra juró que su corazón se aceleró por un segundo cuando Adora hizo contacto con su piel, pero se las arregló para no reaccionar tan obvia esta vez.

"Sí, uh, ¡eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé! Me sentí bien también. Me sentí musculosa," dijo Catra.

Adora rió y colocó más peso a la barra.

"Sabes," dijo Catra bromeando y con una gran sonrisa, "Probablemente estoy a tu nivel ahora. Sólo con mi talento natural."

Adora se dio la vuelta y levantó las cejas hacia la chica. "¿Ah sí?" preguntó, divertida por la nueva confianza de Catra.

"Probablemente," dijo Catra con naturalidad, recargándose contra la pared. "¡Siento como si pudiera levantar tres de esos!"

Adora sacudió con la cabeza antes de añadir aún más peso a la barra. "Bueno eso ya lo veremos," dijo Adora sintiendo una premonición mientras terminaba de colocar el nuevo peso.

Adora hizo un gesto hacia la barra en el suelo y Catra resopló. "¿Es esto un reto?" preguntó Catra, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente. "Porque te advierto, soy una profesional capacitada ahora." Catra se tronó los nudillos y se acercó a la barra.

Adora solo la miró con aire de suficiencia y Catra le lanzó otra mirada. "Trata de no sentirte muy mal cuando bata tu récord o lo que sea," dijo Catra burlona.

Se frotó las manos y luego las colocó en la barra, sujetándola con firmeza. Tomó un gran respiro y la empujó de repente. Inmediatamente jadeó en estado de shock cuando trató de levantar la pesa y ni siquiera pudo despegarla del suelo. Una expresión de tensa confusión atravesó su rostro y escuchó a Adora riéndose junto a ella. Esto la hizo querer levantarlo más que nunca y se esforzó aún más para tratar de levantarlo en el aire, pero sus mejores esfuerzos sólo pudieron empujar la barra por el suelo.

Después de unos momentos de lucha, Catra finalmente se rindió, su cara estaba roja y jadeaba. Se volvió hacia Adora quien rió aún más al verla.

"Sí, sí," dijo Catra cansada. Estaba más feliz de ver reírse a Adora que avergonzada.

"Wow esto no tiene precio," dijo Adora limpiando una lágrima de su ojo. "Oh mírame soy la campeona de levantamiento de pesas, ten cuidado," Adora se burló de Catra con una sonrisa.

Catra sonrió un poco. "Puede que haya exagerado sobre mis habilidades, un poco. ¡Pero esto era imposible! ¡Pusiste como 900 kilos allí!"

Adora dejó de reírse de inmediato cuando escuchó esto y respiró hondo. Estiró los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras caminaba lentamente y se colocaba frente la barra. Catra se hizo a un lado y se quedó paralizada, segura de que no había forma de que Adora pudiera levantar eso.

Adora se agachó, sujetó la barra y se quedó así por un momento. Luego explotó en movimiento cuando se impulsó hacia arriba contra el peso. Sus brazos se hincharon y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la barra comenzó a levantarse.

Catra observó con asombro absoluto, sintiendo orgullo por Adora junto con una cantidad extrema de atracción física. Adora se las arregló para ponerse de pie con la barra y apretó los dientes en una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de volver a bajarla al suelo.

Se enderezó, apoyó las manos en las caderas y exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de mirar a Catra con una mirada orgullosa.

Catra solo levantó las manos en señal de derrota "Está bien, tú ganas. Eso fue asombrosamente increíble. Eres como una verdadera diosa."

Adora sonrió para sí misma y apartó la vista rápidamente. Catra no sabía si su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo físico o por el cumplido, pero definitivamente notó la reacción positiva y se felicitó mentalmente.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido," dijo Catra frotando sus bíceps. "Un buen entrenamiento."

Adora miró a la niña inquisitivamente. "Catra, ese fue solo el primer ejercicio."

Catra frunció el ceño de inmediato. Este iba a ser un largo día.


	13. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 13./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongemspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Sólo una advertencia rápida. Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de violencia. Está ranqueado en una calificación de T. Espero que no sea un problema para nadie./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongemspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Aggghh! Está en mi ojo. Puedo sentirlo en mi ojo," Adora entró en pánico y Glimmer apartó la brocha de su rostro y suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No está en tu ojo," le dijo Glimmer a Adora por enésima ocasión desde que había empezado a aplicar el maquillaje de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Estás segura?" preguntó Adora, sujetando un espejo para revisar por sí misma. "Okay. Bueno no está ahí. ¡Pero se siente como si sí!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer sacudió la cabeza ante el desastre que era Adora. Cuando Glimmer descubrió que su hermana de acogida nunca se había puesto maquillaje, se había emocionado demasiado por hacerlo ella misma. Glimmer había pensado que sería divertido si lo hacían antes del partido de fútbol en un par de horas. Glimmer se había equivocado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tenía el miedo constante de que el maquillaje pudiera meterse en su ojo y se retorcía demasiado cada vez que Glimmer se acercaba a sus párpados. En algún punto, Angella había subido a revisarlas para asegurarse que los gritos de dolor no eran provocados por una lesión verdadera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Casi terminamos," tranquilizó Glimmer a su amiga y Adora pareció aliviada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh bien," dijo en una exhalación. "No puedo soportar mucho más de esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eres la reina del drama," dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa, yendo por última vez con el delineador. Adora se estremeció al instante, pero Glimmer ya se había acostumbrado para este punto y se las arregló para terminar el último ojo. Ella retrocedió y asintió satisfactoriamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está lo mejor que puede estar para lo que estaba trabajando," dijo, orgullosa de su trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió tímidamente y se miró en el espejo. "Wow," dijo lentamente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y levantando las cejas. "En verdad está bonito."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Gracias!" exclamó Glimmer, alegre de haber sido capaz de hacer a Adora feliz a pesar de la dificultad. "Pero honestamente, eres lo suficientemente suertuda de ser alguien que no necesita maquillaje para ser bonita."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, Glimmer," dijo Adora poniendo una mano en su corazón. "Eso es tan dulce. No estoy de acuerdo. Pero eres muy dulce."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, es la verdad," insistió Glimmer. "Tienes algo realmente bonito en ti."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió ante eso y volvió a mirar su maquillaje. "Se siente raro. Denso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se rió entre dientes ante su inocencia. "Sí, te acostumbrarás. Pero dudo que quieras hacer esto a menudo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora negó con la cabeza. "Definitivamente no. ¡Pero ahora sé que eres muy buena en esto si llegara a necesitarlo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y comenzó a guardar su maquillaje en su bolsa. "¿Vas a querer lipstick también?" Preguntó curiosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uhhhhhh," Adora meditó la pregunta. "¿A qué sabe?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer resopló. "Bueno, no te lo vas a comer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Ya sé que no se come!" exclamó Adora. "¡Sólo no lo quiero en mis labios si sabe feo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ohhh," dijo Glimmer, entretenida con toda la situación. "Bueno, este rosa suave sabe algo frutal." Levantó un labial de un pequeño montón./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, ponme el frutal," dijo Adora decidida. "¡Pero si no me gusta me lo quitaré!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le ponía el lipstick a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes, esto es algo que siempre quise hacer con un hermano o hermana," dijo Glimmer suavemente mientras ponía algo de rosa suave en los labios fruncidos de Adora. "Me alegro de finalmente poder."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Adora se arrugó. "Me vas a hacer llorar y estropearé mi maquillaje. Eres una genial hermana de acogida, Glimmer," dijo Adora con los labios aún fruncidos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se rió por lo raro de su voz. "También eres una genial hermana de acogida," respondió. "¡Aunque seas insufrible para maquillarte!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se encogió de hombros y Glimmer terminó de aplicar lipstick en sus labios. "¡Voila!" exclamó y arrojó un beso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hombre, me veo tan diferente," dijo Adora, impactada ante su reflejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿En el buen sentido?" preguntó Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, en el buen sentido. Y en un confuso y denso sentido," contestó honestamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Quieres hacer mi maquillaje ahora?" preguntó Glimmer a su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a Glimmer inquisitivamente. "¿Quieres lucir horrible?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡No me importa! ¡Será divertido! Y si es muy malo puedo rehacerlo," aseguró Glimmer, ya clasificando su maquillaje rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es tu funeral," dijo Adora con pesar, tomando un extraño tubo y examinándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Parece como si tuvieras el ojo morado. Y una terrible enfermedad de la piel además de eso." Dijo Adora negando con la cabeza. Glimmer rió ante su evaluación y no pudo evitar estar un poco de acuerdo cuando ambas miraron su cara en el espejo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, puedo verlo. Pero hey, ¡para ser tu primera vez quedó bastante bien!" Glimmer intentó alentar a la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si tú lo dices," dijo Adora dudosa. "De hecho fue algo divertido."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Te lo dije!" expresó Glimmer feliz antes de volverse a ver en el espejo y soltar otra carcajada. "¡Le enviaré una foto de esto a Bow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Oh no!" se quedó Adora cuando Glimmer tomó la foto. "¡Nadie debería ver esto!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Demasiado tarde," dijo Glimmer alegremente cuando lo envió. "Además, tal vez Bow vea esto como un llamado a las armas y en algún momento te ayudará con el maquillaje. Ese chico es una leyenda del maquillaje. Me enseñó todo lo que sé."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Wow" dijo Adora con reverencia y entonces sintió un zumbido en su bolsillo. Instantáneamente se emocionó al reconocer el zumbido como el vibrador de su primer teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje de Bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El mensaje decía: "Es un hermoso primer intento. Y definitivamente nos pondremos maquillaje juntos alguna vez." Luego puso un montón de emojis de corazones y aplausos. Adora sólo negó con la cabeza y le enseño el mensaje a Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Te dije," dijo, limpiando algo de su maquillaje y reaplicando. "¿Qué tal te va con tu nuevo teléfono?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Es bastante cool! Me gusta tener internet en todos lados." Dijo Adora, mirando su teléfono. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a la cosa. Tenía los números de Glimmer, Bow y Angella en sus contactos y acababa de conseguir el de Perfuma ese día en clase de arte. Perfuma había dicho que no era una gran fan de las distracciones digitales, pero que necesitaba Pinterest para vivir./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Y que hay sobre mis memes?" preguntó Glimmer expectante mientras seguía reaplicando su maquillaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, la interminable tira de memes que me envías es bastante entretenida."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Así es," afirmó Glimmer. "Esos son los memes elegidos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sacudió con la cabeza, depositando su teléfono de regreso en su bolsillo y admirando el progreso de Glimmer. "Ya luce mucho mejor. Arreglaste ese gran pico que hice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se rió. "Bueno a ese gran pico se le llama ala. Y sí puede que fuera un poco demasiado."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sacudió la cabeza y fue a ponerse su outfit. Había pensado de más en lo que iba a ponerse de lo que solía hacer. Esto pudo deberse un poco al hecho de que Catra le había dicho a Adora que estaría en el juego esta noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pensó en que Catra estaría allí y al instante se puso nerviosa. Sabía que no podría hablar con Catra con Glimmer cerca porque eso sería un completo desastre. Pero ella emquería /emhablar con Catra. Habían tenido mucha diversión en clase de pesas el otro día y Adora se estaba dando cuenta de que de verdad disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con la impredecible chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El misterio adicional de si a Catra le gustaba o no lo hacía aún más divertido. Adora todavía no podía estar segura. Tenía un par de pistas, pero a veces estaba segura de que Catra solo quería ser buena amiga. En general era confuso, pero al menos, Adora sabía que Catra era una persona divertida para pasar el rato./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Se puso una camisa gris de manga larga y encima una bonita chaqueta café. Se puso un par de jeans negros y se miró en el espejo. Ella sonrió con aprobación mientras miraba de nuevo y Glimmer jadeó al ver el reflejo de la niña./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Luces muy bien!" chilló Glimmer, su maquillaje lucía más arreglado. "¿Qué te hizo querer arreglarte tanto para un partido de fútbol?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se encogió de hombros. "Creo que quería intentarlo," contestó, ignorando la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella dejó a las chicas en el estadio de fútbol un poco temprano para que pudieran ver el show previo al juego de la banda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Cuídense y diviértanse chicas! ¡Ambas se ven muy guapas! ¡Saludos a Bow!" Gritó Angella tras ellas cuando salieron del auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer y Adora se despidieron y asintieron antes de volverse hacia el estadio. Adora se sintió instantáneamente incómoda. No había nada como un nuevo lugar con un montón de personas para realmente ponerla de los nervios. Sin embargo, había pensado que esto sucedería, y solo trató de concentrarse en otras cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Miró a su alrededor y vio que había mucha gente de la escuela. Nadie con quien hubiera hablado, pero estudiantes que había visto rondando en la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sin embargo, sí reconoció al profesor Hordak apoyado contra una hilera de gradas. Ella hizo una mueca al verlo y Glimmer captó la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh sí. El profesor Hordak siempre está en los juegos. Se asegura de que los estudiantes no sean muy ruidosos. Qué imbécil." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-MX"br /spanspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer llevó a Adora lejos de él y hacia una fila específica de asientos más cerca del campo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras caminaban, Adora notó a Frosta sentada con algunos de sus amigos más jóvenes. Adora la saludó con la mano cuando pasaron y Frosta miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de devolverle el saludo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió y siguió a Glimmer. Pronto llegaron a una hilera de gradas que satisfizo a Glimmer y la pareja se sentó. Hacía un poco de frío y ya estaba oscureciendo. Los estudiantes y los miembros de la comunidad estaban hablando en voz alta y el sonido de pasos en las gradas estaba por todas partes. Rock de antaño se escuchaba desde los altavoces del estadio y enormes luces iluminaban el campo mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente bajo el horizonte. El olor a palomitas de maíz llenó el aire frío./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora estaba ocupada mirando a su alrededor. No había visto a Catra en ninguna parte. No es que ella necesariamente quisiera ver a Catra, ya que estaba con Glimmer. Aun así, no pudo evitar escanear las gradas en busca de la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer levantó la vista y notó que estaba mirando a su alrededor. "¿Qué estás buscando?" Preguntó amablemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uh... el puesto de comida," dijo Adora rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡No busques más!" Glimmer se entusiasmó y señaló hacia la esquina del estadio. Adora vio un pequeño edificio construido detrás de las gradas y asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Gracias, Glimmer," dijo con gracia y se volvió hacia el campo, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cuando quieras," contestó dulcemente y luego le dio una palmada a Adora en la pierna y le señalo hacia la orilla del campo. "¡Ahí está la banda!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Glimmer y notó la masa de estudiantes uniformados de rojo y blanco colocándose en filas al borde del campo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Cuál crees que sea Bow?" preguntó Adora, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la banda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hmm. Probablemente ese que está corriendo por allá," dijo Glimmer soltando una risita y Adora estuvo de acuerdo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué instrumento toca? Me olvidé completamente de preguntarle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Trompeta. Solía tocar la flauta, pero era malo en verdad, así que se cambió. ¡Y ahora resulta que es un fantástico trompetista! ¡Ahora es primer atril!" dijo Glimmer orgullosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Primer atril?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh sí, eso significa que es el mejor trompetista o algo así," explicó Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cool," dijo Adora ligeramente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Alguna vez tocaste algún instrumento?" preguntó Glimmer, moviéndose en la banca para ponerse más cómoda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Nah, nunca. Son demasiado caros y nunca tuvimos un buen programa en mi vieja escuela," explicó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, bueno eso apesta," dijo Glimmer con brusquedad. "¿Quieres tocar uno? ¡Ahora podrías conseguir uno! ¡Podemos iniciar una banda!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió ante la emoción de Glimmer, pero negó con la cabeza. "No, no creo que sea buena. Pero me gustaría aprender a tocar violín algún día. Es un instrumento muy bonito."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, será una banda muy rara si te tenemos a ti con violín y a Bow con trompeta," remarcó Glimmer pensativa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Tú que vas a tocar?" Preguntó Adora, dando un codazo a su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, yo estoy por encima de los instrumentos," dijo Glimmer haciendo un gesto con la mano. "¡Seré la cantante principal!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Woah! ¿Cantas?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Quiero decir, tomé un año de coro," dijo Glimmer desdeñosamente. "Y canto en el coche y en la ducha todo el tiempo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y de verdad tienes una bonita voz," reconoció Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer sonrió. "La adulación te llevará a todas partes," dijo alegremente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ambas fueron interrumpidas por un golpe de percusión que venía de donde estaba la banda. El par levantó la vista y vieron que todos estaban formados en líneas y marchaban al compás de la percusión. La voz del locutor llegó por los altavoces y anunció a la banda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La voz estaba llena de energía y emoción. Adora la reconoció al instante. "¿Es es…?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿El profesor Hawk?" terminó Glimmer por ella. "Yep. Es el comentarista de literalmente todos los eventos deportivos de la ciudad así que mejor acostúmbrate a esa bigotona voz."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se echó a reír y escuchó sonar un silbato desde la banda. La percusión sonó a tiempo por unos momentos antes de que un gran acorde de la banda surgiera y comenzaran a marchar. Glimmer animó y Adora aplaudió mientras la banda tocaba enérgicamente el himno de la preparatoria de Etheria./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La marcha fue divertida de ver y aunque Adora no había visto muchos shows de bandas en su día, este parecía bastante bien ensamblado. Había demasiados estudiantes para detectar a Bow, pero Adora disfrutaba viendo la actuación de todos modos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Después de otra canción corta y vivaz, la banda se marchó y los tambores mayores hicieron una reverencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Solo espera hasta el show de medio tiempo," le dijo Glimmer a Adora mientras aplaudían. "Su tema es 'El viejo Oeste' este año y suena súper genial."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió y escuchó al locutor empezar a anunciar al equipo de fútbol. Ella tomó este momento para observar hacia las gradas de nuevo. No pudo encontrar a Catra ni por su vida y pronto se dio por vencida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer suspiró al ver a los jugadores de fútbol salir corriendo. "Y ahora es tiempo de ver el eterno deporte de gente chocando unos contra otros por una pelota. Clásico," bromeó Glimmer mientras veía salir corriendo al equipo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, ya que nunca había visto lo entretenido en el deporte. Estaba por responder cuando sintió que algo pequeño rebotaba ligeramente en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, confundida, y vio a Catra parada en la cerca, unas filas más arriba de donde ella y Glimmer estaban sentadas. Sostenía una bolsa de palomitas y estaba riendo por la reacción de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia Glimmer. "Hey, voy rápido al baño," dijo Adora y se levantó de su asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, cool. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Debería estar bien por mi cuenta. ¿Dónde está por cierto?" preguntó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer señaló hacia el puesto de comida. "Está justo junto al puesto. No hay pierde."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le dio las gracias y subió los escalones lentamente. Catra la vio aproximarse y la confianza que tenía la perdió rápidamente cuando Adora se acercó. Ella se veía hermosa. Catra nunca la había visto maquillada o sin la sudadera que siempre llevaba. Catra pensaba que se veía genial todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero esta noche estaba especialmente despampanante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra trató de recomponerse antes de que llegara. Adora subió y Catra la iba a saludar, pero fue interrumpida cuando Adora rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsa de palomitas, tomó una y la tiró suavemente a la cara de Catra. Catra estaba aturdida por el furtivo ataque y Adora reía ante la expresión en su cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tenía que devolverte esa," dijo Adora orgullosa. "Eh, vamos para allá." Señaló un lugar oscuro y cubierto de hierba que estaba detrás de las gradas y fuera del alcance de todas las multitudes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra caminó con ella y fueron a sentarse juntas en la hierba fresca. Catra no pudo evitar notar que Adora miraba nerviosa a su alrededor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes, ser vista conmigo no sería el fin del mundo," dijo Catra sarcásticamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, no es eso, yo solo… ya sabes con tú y Glimmer y todo eso," explicó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, no podría importarme menos que Glimmer sepa que salimos. No es como si ella tuviera algo que decir al respecto de todos modos," señaló Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Supongo," dijo Adora, sonando poco convencida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sólo no te preocupes por eso. Eso hago yo," dijo Catra fríamente mientras se recargaba contra el suelo detrás de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora resopló. "Supongo," dijo tratando de calmarse. Se dio cuenta de que no se ponía tan nerviosa al estar con tantas personas alrededor cuando estaba con Catra y se preguntó por qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tú… uh… te ves emmuy /embien," dijo Catra rápidamente y miró al suelo torpemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió. "Gracias," dijo emocionada. "Te ves bien también."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sintió el calor subir a su cara. "Oh sólo me estás regresando el cumplido. Me veo como un desastre."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a la chica nuevamente. Realmente parecía que se había arreglado un poco. Su cabello normalmente salvaje e indomable estaba peinado haca atrás de su cabeza y olía ligeramente a colonia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No realmente," repitió Adora. "Me gusta tu cabello."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sonrió y le resultó difícil hablar. "Bueno, gracias," dijo en voz baja, esperando que Adora no pudiera oír su corazón latiendo fuerte. "Y ¿cómo va tu noche?" dijo Catra en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes qué, ¡ha ido bastante bien!" dijo Adora. "¡La banda es muy buena!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, para ser un montón de nerds," dijo Catra con un bufido. Adora frunció un poco el ceño y Catra retrocedió inmediatamente. "Pero sí, creo que es un deporte realmente respetable. Banda. Tienen verdadero talento. Todos nerds talentosos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió ante el obvio intento de Catra de cambiar lo que había dicho. "Bueno, claramente no estás aquí por la banda. ¿Qué te trae al juego?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh bueno, generalmente vengo a estos. Son bastante sosos pero a Scorpia le gusta cuando vengo a animarla, así que no importa." Catra omitió la parte de querer venir especialmente esta noche por Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, ¿Entonces Scorpia está en el equipo de fútbol?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si, a ella de verdad le gusta. ¡Y es buena también! Ya tiene un montón de ofertas de becas y eso," explicó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Wow. No tenía idea. ¡Tú y ella son bastante cercanas! Ustedes dos son, bueno… ya sabes…" Adora dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no entendió al principio, pero entonces vio la mirada en los ojos de Adora e instantáneamente comprendió la implicación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Definitivamente no," dijo Catra tan pronto como registró a qué se refería Adora. "No, no, no. Nope. Sólo somos amigas. Muy buenas amigas," insistió Catra fuertemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió para sí misma y asintió. "De acuerdo, sólo preguntaba."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, me refiero a que hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo. Eso es lo nuestro. A ambas nos gusta ser buenas amigas." Catra se aseguró de dejar claro el punto de que estaba muy disponible./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El teléfono de Adora sonó y ella lo sacó para ver un mensaje de Glimmer preguntando si estaba bien. Adora sonrió ante lo protectora que era Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ooooooh conseguiste un teléfono, ya veo," remarcó Catra casualmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, el otro día," contestó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh genial," dijo Catra. Ella ya había logrado pedir el número de Adora una vez, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo de nuevo sin ser incómoda al respecto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora también quería el número de Catra. Pero por alguna razón, pedírselo parecía más difícil de lo que fue pedirle el suyo a Perfuma. Parecía más importante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Las dos simplemente se sentaron allí en silencio por un segundo antes de que Adora hablara. "Bueno, esa era Glimmer. Probablemente debería volver antes de que se preocupe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ay hombre," dijo Catra decepcionada. "¿Qué pasa si simplemente abandonamos a Glimmer y nos relajamos aquí?" sugirió esperanzada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora negó con la cabeza. "No puedo hacer eso. No es como que no quiera pasar el rato, es que realmente no puedo estar con ustedes dos a la vez."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí eso creo," dijo Catra lentamente. "Bueno, volveré a verte esta noche, ¿cierto? ¿Tal vez después del show de medio tiempo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le lanzó una sonrisa a su nueva amiga y asintió. "Sí, después del show de medio tiempo, seguro," acordó y se levantó. "Te veré aquí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Te estaré esperando," dijo Catra con una media sonrisa mientras Adora corría de regreso a su asiento. Catra suspiró cuando la vio irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿Cómo se supone que me la voy a ganar si no puedo alejarla de Glimmer por un segundo?' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Se preguntó. em'Tal vez tendré que tratar de suavizar las cosas con Glimmer.' /emCatra frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, pero sabía que si tenía que hacerlo entonces lo haría. Se reclinó mirando al cielo nocturno y sacudió lentamente la cabeza pensando en cómo se había enamorado tan locamente, antes de sacar su teléfono y googlear cómo pedir casualmente su número a una chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando Adora volvió a su asiento, Bow estaba ahí. Vestía su uniforme de la banda y sostenía su trompeta con una mano. Cuando vio a Adora aproximarse, sonrió ampliamente y extendió los brazos por un abrazo. Adora acepto alegre el abrazo y luego se sentó junto a sus amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Hey ustedes chicos lo hicieron muy bien!" le dijo Adora a Bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Gracias, gracias," contestó Bow haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Sin embargo, el show de medio tiempo es mucho mejor," aseguró./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer estuvo de acuerdo y Adora sonrió distraída. Amaba estar ahí con sus amigos, pero algo sobre dejar a Catra así se sentía mal. Ella continuó inquieta en su asiento, esperando nerviosamente el medio tiempo para poder tener otra oportunidad de escabullirse/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow también había notado que Catra estaba ahí, de pie varias filas por encima de ellos, y se preguntó su era por Adora. Se dio cuenta de que ella se veía un poco más arreglada de lo habitual./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En un momento, Catra lo notó mirándola y se lo quedó viendo. Bow se aseguró de que Glimmer y Adora no estuvieran mirando y la saludó rápidamente. Catra solo sonrió a pesar de sí misma y le devolvió el saludo al chico tonto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que ella y Adora iban a llegar a ninguna parte con Glimmer y Catra en desacuerdo. Pero se dio cuenta de que las cosas se resolverían por sí solas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Los tres amigos compartieron unos nachos y observaron el juego pasivamente mientras platicaban. En poco tiempo, el director de la banda pidió que todos se reunieran al final del campo nuevamente y Bow se despidió de sus amigas antes de salir corriendo con el resto de la banda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora y Glimmer siguieron conversando. Todo el tiempo, la pierna de Adora estuvo rebotando de arriba abajo ansiosamente, preocupada por cómo se escabulliría nuevamente. Todo se sentía como un secreto que estaba ocultando a sus amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Lo que es,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se recordó a sí misma. Pero también sabía que dejar que Glimmer supiera sólo empeoraría las cosas. Además ella y Catra sólo eran amigas. Y ni siquiera habían salido mucho. Adora se enfrentó a esto por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez cuando el equipo de fútbol dejó el campo para el medio tiempo y los silbatos sonaron, anunciando a la banda./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora disfrutó del espectáculo de medio tiempo, a pesar de estar generalmente estresada. Tocaron música del viejo oeste y en un momento Glimmer señaló a Bow y se rieron de él mientras se movía por el campo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"A Catra no podía importarle menos el show de medio tiempo y ya llevaba bastante rato aburrida. Era difícil mirar hacia abajo y ver a Adora divertirse con sus amigos mientras Catra estaba sola. Se sintió enojada con Glimmer de nuevo. Era fácil culpar gente en esta situación. Si Glimmer no estuviera aferrada a ese tonto rencor, entonces Catra podría estar allí abajo con Adora en este momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra casi caminó y se sentó junto a ellas, principalmente solo para ver la expresión de sus caras, pero decidió no hacerlo. No quería arriesgarse a arruinar lo que ella y Adora tenían. Al final, solo comió sus palomitas de maíz y caminó un poco, temblando cuando soplaba el viento frío./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Terminó sentada en el lugar donde se suponía que ella y Adora se encontrarían. Sacó su teléfono y revisó la hora. Parecía que la banda terminaría pronto, así que Catra decidió sentarse y esperar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras pensaba cómo acercarse a obtener el número de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando el show de medio tiempo terminó, la multitud vitoreó y la banda marchó fuera del campo. Adora miró a su alrededor rápidamente y entonces asintió para sí misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, ¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Adora y Glimmer giró para mirarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No realmente, pero podría querer un poco de agua," contestó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Oh!" dijo Adora emocionada. "Bueno, ¿qué tal si voy a buscar agua y bocadillos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer asintió. "Suena bien," aprobó Glimmer y se levantó para ir con su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh. Bueno," dijo Adora apresurada, tratando de detener a Glimmer, "en realidad estaba pensando que yo podría ir. La multitud y todo eso me está afectando. Creo que necesito un respiro," dijo nerviosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer miró a Adora con una expresión preocupada, pero volvió a sentarse. "Okay," aceptó. "Y hey, si necesitas irte podemos irnos ya. Llamaré a mamá."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No, está bien," insistió Adora. "Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si tú lo dices," dijo Glimmer cautelosa. "Pero en serio, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo haré," Adora estuvo de acuerdo y caminó por los escalones hacia donde estaba el puesto de comida. Se dio cuenta de que si su tapadera iba a ser ir por bocadillos, entonces probablemente era inteligente volver con bocadillos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas y se dirigió, tan rápido como pudo, al puesto de comida. Afortunadamente, parecía que había superado la turba del medio tiempo y rápidamente ordenó un hot dog, algunos dulces y un agua. Ella usó el dinero que Angella le había dado para gastar y deseó tener un trabajo para poder sentirse menos dependiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella repelió el sentimiento y agarro todas las cosas, teniendo que acunar algunas de ellas en sus brazos. Cuando comenzó a alejarse, ansiosa por encontrarse con Catra, accidentalmente dejó caer su manga sobre el hot dog y se cubrió de cátsup el puño de la chaqueta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora gruñó enojada y la persona en la caja registradora le entregó algunas servilletas con simpatía./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tomó las servilletas y agradeció al empleado antes de buscar un basurero. Rápidamente vio uno a través de una pequeña puerta lateral que no tenía a nadie a su alrededor y se apresuró./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Vaya suerte la mía,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"pensó Adora cuando llegó al basurero y empezó a limpiarse torpemente con las servilletas, todavía sosteniendo el hot dog en la mano. Se las arregló para quitar la mayoría pero se dio cuenta de que olía a cátsup e hizo una mueca. Tiró las servilletas manchadas y se volvió para irse cuando sintió que algo detrás de ella le golpeó la mano y dejó caer su hot dog./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Aterrizó en la hierba boca abajo y Adora gimió un poco. Se dio la vuelta, confundida, para ver lo que había sucedido y se encontró cara a cara con Lonnie, que alardeaba con una sonrisa sarcástica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Al principio, Adora se sobresaltó y luego exhaló lentamente y frunció el ceño a la chica, que estaba demasiado cerca de ella y con el pecho hinchado en señal de autoridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oops," dijo Lonnie con una risa fría, mirando a Adora directamente a los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora apretó los dientes y comenzó a alejarse. em'No lo vale,' /empensó Adora enojada mientras se alejaba. Lonnie la agarró por el hombro bruscamente y Adora se detuvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Quítame las manos de encima," dijo Adora en un gruñido amenazante, sin siquiera darse la vuelta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oooh que miedo," dijo Lonnie con una sonrisa, apretando su agarre sobre Adora. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se volvió y agarró el brazo de Lonnie por la muñeca, quitándolo de su hombro. Lonnie parecía genuinamente sorprendida de que Adora hubiera hecho un movimiento y de su fuerza y las dos se miraron la una a la otra, frente a frente. Adora de pronto deseó estar más cerca del estadio para que hubiera gente alrededor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie sonrió, recuperada de la repentina represalia. "¿Entonces ya tuviste suficiente?" Se burló Lonnie. "No voy a mentir, pensé que seguirías aguantando."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora permaneció en silencio, mirando a Lonnie con odio. Quería irse, pero no estaba segura de si Lonnie la dejaría. Decidió dejar que Lonnie dijera lo que necesitara y luego, cuando se aburriera, se iría. Por si acaso, Adora miró sobre su hombro rápidamente, preguntándose si podría escapar si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie notó que ella miraba hacia otro lado y se burló. "¿Qué acaso no estás disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntas?" preguntó burlonamente. "¿Quieres correr con tus tontos amigos para que te protejan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora hizo una mueca ante esto y apretó los puños. Lonnie pareció disfrutar la reacción que obtuvo y sonrió. "Oh no, ¿toqué un tema sensible?" dijo Lonnie sarcástica, acercándose a Adora. "Es realmente lindo que te preocupes tanto por tus amigos. Estoy bastante ocupada este semestre, pero apuesto a que podría hacer un poco de tiempo para pasar un rato con ellos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie hizo una pausa para sonreírle a Adora, saboreando el hecho de que la chica se estaba enojando cada vez más. "Me encantaría empujar un poco a ese chico Bow. Siempre me pone de los nervios."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos," dijo Adora en voz baja, hirviendo de ira./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie se rió entre dientes y se puso un paso más cerca de Adora, de nuevo frente a frente y casi a la altura de los ojos de la chica. "Ahí estás de nuevo. Amenazándome."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie extendió la mano y empujó a Adora ligeramente. Solo lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder unos pasos. Adora apenas podía oírse a sí misma pensar mientras la sangre bombeaba por sus venas y la ira ardía en su mente. Ella preparó su brazo en su cintura./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie la empujó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, empujando a Adora contra la cerca de alambre detrás de ella. Adora apretó los dientes y esperó desesperadamente que Lonnie se rindiera pronto, su mente estaba confundida por la ira./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto chica nueva?" preguntó Lonnie mientras empujaba a Adora contra la cerca nuevamente. Adora apretó el puño con fuerza y se preparó para lanzar su puño, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, cuando de repente, una figura corrió y chocó con Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie fue empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza y casi se cae. Gritó un poco y agarró su pierna mientras se alejaba de Adora. Una máscara de confusión y enojo cubrió su rostro cuando ella y Adora giraron para ver a una niña pequeña que levantaba después de la patada que acababa de dar a las piernas de Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta se sacudió la hierba y la tierra de los brazos y miró por lo bajo a Lonnie a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña. Lonnie miró a la niña entrecerrando los ojos, sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Adora estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar y solo miró a la pequeña niña que asintió con la cabeza a Adora y levantó los puños hacia Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se echó a reír mientras la miraba. "¿Así que tienes un pequeño ángel guardián? Énfasis en pequeño," dijo Lonnie con un resoplido y dio un paso hacia Frosta, que se preparó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se movió a la acción ante la posibilidad de que Frosta saliera lastimada y se apartó de la cerca. Cortó la distancia entre ella y Lonnie y la empujó con las palmas tan fuerte como pudo. La chica retrocedió al instante ante la fuerza del empuje y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y rodando un poco. Los ojos de Lonnie mostraron una sorpresa genuina por un momento, no sospechaba que Adora fuera tan fuerte. Detrás de Adora, Frosta vitoreó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Los ojos de Adora se abrieron de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dio un paso atrás al ver la intensa furia en el rostro de Lonnie. Lonnie se puso de pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Adora, gritando fuerte. Adora levantó los brazos para protegerse, pero llegó un segundo demasiado tarde y sintió un intenso dolor en la cara cuando el puño de Lonnie chocó con su ojo y su mejilla, haciendo que Adora cayera hacia atrás./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Adora!" Frosta gritó y corrió hacia la chica que tropezaba hacia atrás, logrando detener su caída./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lo que sucedió después se sintió borroso para Adora. Estaba en el suelo, su mente se tambaleaba, trataba desesperadamente de quitarse la sangre del ojo que caía de su frente. Podía sentir a Frosta agarrando su cabeza. Estaba gritando algo, pero Adora no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Brevemente reconoció que un grupo de personas había notado la pelea estallar y se acercaban apresuradamente. Vio a Lonnie frente a ella respirando pesadamente, su silueta remarcada por las luces del estadio tras ella. Adora parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su visión, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Lonnie ya no estaba frente a ella. Adora sintió que Frosta se estremeció, pero mantuvo su control sobre Adora. Adora comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie temblorosamente contra la voluntad de Frosta, que intentaba tirar de ella hacia abajo. Adora levantó la vista, se arrodilló y se sujetó la cabeza, y de repente se dio cuenta de a dónde había ido Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estaba encima de ella, lanzando sus puños hacia la chica y golpeando donde pudiera conectar. Lonnie se retorció debajo de la chica, tratando de protegerse del ataque. Adora se puso de pie y logró mantenerse así. Frosta se aferró a su brazo con fuerza y parecía estar sosteniéndola en su lugar. Adora observó aturdida cómo Lonnie logró salir de debajo de Catra y empujó a la chica. Cuando Catra se apresuraba a levantarse, Lonnie lanzó una patada y su zapato chocó con la cara de Catra. Catra se fue para atrás, cayendo al suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora gritó con fuerza, de una manera tan furiosa y primitiva de la que no sabía que era capaz. Se soltó del agarre de Frosta y se tambaleó hacia Lonnie, que yacía en el suelo, golpeada y magullada y también sangrando de la cara. Adora nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente enfurecida en toda su vida. Caminó hacia Lonnie completamente preparada para destruirla por haber lastimado a Catra, preparando sus puños que estaban cubiertos con su propia sangre. Lonnie la vio acercarse y vio la mirada en los ojos de Adora y, por primera vez, Adora vio miedo real en Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Antes de que Adora llegara a Lonnie, un hombre se paró frente a ella y gritó tan fuerte que Adora salió de su estado de trance y dejó de arrastrarse hacia Lonnie, que miraba al hombre frente a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡USTEDES DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!" El profesor Hordak bramó mientras miraba a su alrededor la carnicería de la pelea./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se detuvo en seco y se limpió la sangre de la ceja. Miró hacia Catra que se estaba sentando lentamente agarrando su nariz. Catra notó que Adora la miraba fijamente y bajó la mano, revelando dos chorros de sangre que brotaban de su nariz hacia su boca. Escupió un poco de sangre sobre la hierba y luego le lanzó una sonrisa torcida a Adora, sus dientes manchados de sangre brillaban mientras guiñaba lentamente y se desplomaba contra un banco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora suspiró aliviada al ver que Catra estaba bien. Ella todavía estaba furiosa, pero empezaba a disminuir poco a poco. El profesor Hordak estaba arrodillado junto a Lonnie y le hacía preguntas. Un grupo de paramédicos, que estaban destinados a los jugadores de fútbol por si se lesionaban, se apresuraron y unos fueron hacia Lonnie. Otro hacia Catra y una más caminó hacia Adora. Adora buscó a Frosta detrás de ella pero notó que la niña no estaba a la vista./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió internamente, em'Ella realmente es como un pequeño ángel guardián,' /empensó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La paramédico saludó a Adora y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que Adora asintió sin comprender exactamente. Ella presionó un trapo húmedo en la herida sobre el ojo de Adora y le pidió que mantuviera la presión sobre esta. Finalmente, la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor del evento se dispersó cuando volvieron al juego de fútbol./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Fue alrededor de ese momento cuando Adora escuchó gritar su nombre tras ella y se giró para ver a Bow y Glimmer corriendo hacia ella. Ambos jadearon cuando vieron la sangre en su cara y lentamente registraron lo que había pasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa a medias. Bow y Glimmer la bañaron en abrazos y también en preguntas. Adora les explicó lo que había pasado casi con todos los detalles. Ella omitió la parte sobre Frosta, al menos por el momento, y no explicó por qué Catra había interferido. Al terminar, Glimmer parecía casi más confundida que antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Estás diciendo que Catra peleó contra Lonnie? ¿Estás segura?" aclaró Glimmer, lanzando una mirada desconfiada hacia donde ahora estaba sentada Catra, hablando con el profesor Hordak./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora instintivamente quiso regañar a Glimmer por no estar agradecida con Catra. Sin ella, Adora no tenía idea de lo que habría pasado. Sin embargo, Adora luchó contra ese impulso y recordó que Glimmer no conocía a Catra como ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, lo hizo. No estoy segura de por qué, pero lo hizo." Adora se sintió mal por mentir tan descaradamente, pero ahora definitivamente no era el momento para aclararse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer negó con la cabeza. "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Tal vez sólo estaba realmente enojada con Lonnie y vio una oportunidad? ¿Tú qué opinas Bow?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Hm?" Preguntó Bow torpemente, tirando del cuello de su uniforme de la banda nervioso. "¿Catra? No lo sé. No la conozco tan bien. Así que. ¿Quién puede decirlo realmente?" Rió incómodo y ambas chicas lo miraron con curiosidad antes de continuar discutiendo qué había pasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora continuó mirando furtivamente a Catra y a Lonnie. La primera parecía estar mejor. Constantemente miraba para asegurarse de que Adora estuviera bien. Adora quería desesperadamente hablar con ella. Y agradecerle. Pero había mucha gente en el camino hacia eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie, por otro lado, lucía en un peor estado. Aún estaba en el suelo y había unas cuantas personas tratando sus heridas. No parecía inconsciente, o demasiado herida, pero Catra definitivamente le había hecho daño./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer llamó a su madre y simplemente le dijo que estaban listas para que las recogiera. "Será mejor explicarle esto en persona," dijo después de colgar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Adora con un cansado gemido y Bow le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Al menos tu maquillaje sigue luciendo bastante bien;" dijo bromeando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió y entonces hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento le causó dolor en la cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uh oh," dijo Glimmer y Adora levantó la vista hacia la chica sólo para verla mirando a otro lado detrás de Adora con una mirada preocupada en su cara. Adora se volteó a ver qué ocurría y vio a un muy enojado profesor Hordak marchando hacia ella. Adora frunció el ceño y se giró para encarar al molesto subdirector que ya se aproximaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tú," dijo apuntando un dedo acusatorio hacia a Adora, "estás en muchos problemas, jovencita. Y deberías considerarte emextremadamente /emsuertuda de que esto cuente como un evento escolar y no como un evento público, de otra manera tendrías que encarar serias repercusiones legales. Incluso ahora, si uno de los padres de estas niñas presenta cargos, podrías enfrentar mucho más que una palmada en la muñeca."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tragó con dificultad y bajó la mirada. Glimmer frunció el ceño y se paró junto a su amiga. "¡Hey, nada de esto fue culpa de Adora de todos modos! ¡Lonnie la atacó!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El profesor Hordak sacudió la cabeza a la chica. "Eso no lo podemos saber hasta que obtengamos los testimonios de todas las partes involucradas. Lo que será hecho tan pronto como sea posible. La directora Hope decidirá qué castigo será impuesto. Dado que las tres decidieron pelear en un evento escolar familiar, yo recomendaría una expulsión inmediata." Él miró al grupo una última vez antes de alejarse caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer le sacó la lengua al profesor Hordak cuando se iba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Él realmente no debería trabajar con niños," dijo Bow pensativo. "O cualquier tipo de ser vivo que tenga sentimientos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Adora. "Hey, no dejes que lo que dijo que afecte. No pueden expulsarte por defenderte. ¡Es ridículo! Si alguien es expulsado será Lonnie. Tal vez incluso Catra por golpearla tanto. Pero no tú."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Glimmer tuvieron el efecto contrario en Adora. La idea de Catra siendo expulsada por tratar de protegerla le puso la piel de gallina a Adora. Ansiosamente se mordió el labio mientras consideraba esa posibilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella llegó en breve y llamó a Glimmer para hacerle saber que estaba esperando en la parte delantera del estadio. Adora no estaba ansiosa por explicar todo esto y ya se sentía avergonzada por meterse en una pelea tan rápido después de comenzar la escuela aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se levantó y se despidió de Bow. Él la miró atentamente y le dio un cálido abrazo. "Estoy seguro de que nadie será expulsado. La escuela casi nunca hace eso," le dijo suavemente mientras se abrazaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Esto realmente hizo que Adora se sintiera un poco mejor y se preguntó cómo Bow siempre sabía exactamente qué decir. Le agradeció y luego ella y Glimmer caminaron hacia la puerta lateral para salir del estadio. Pasaron por donde estaba sentada Catra y ella las miró mientras pasaban, tenía unos tapones de tela en las fosas nasales para detener el sangrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer la miró con cautela, pero siguió caminando. Adora la miró y articuló un silencioso agradecimiento. Deseó que hubiera más que pudiera hacer. Realmente deseaba que pudieran hablar. Pero esto tendría que esperar por ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra le lanzó esa sonrisa amplia a Adora mientras se alejaba hacia la fresca noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra la vio irse. Estaba furiosa de que Lonnie hubiera ido tras Adora así. Y estaba horrorizada de que Adora se hubiera lastimado. Y, para ser honesta, estaba más que un poco asustada de lo despiadada que había sido al pelear contra Lonnie. Era como si ella fuera un animal cuyo único propósito fuera proteger a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pero el sentimiento que prevaleció sobre todos estos fue de esperanza y deseo. Había mantenido a Adora a salvo. Y aunque ahora no podía estar con ella cuando desesperadamente quería sostenerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, pensó que algún día, podría tener esa oportunidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Y Catra decidió que valía la pena esperar ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 14./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tomó un profundo respiro y se estabilizó. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Agarró la manija de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, tratando de prepararse a sí misma para salir del auto y caminar hacia el edifico de la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era temprano el lunes por la mañana. La escuela no iniciaría hasta dentro de una hora. La directora Hope, después de escuchar sobre los eventos ocurridos en el juego de fútbol el viernes pasado, pidió que las estudiantes arribaran temprano el lunes con sus guardianes legales presentes si era posible./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ahora Adora estaba sentada en el auto de Angella, tratando de no asustarse mientras se preparaban para entrar. Angella vio a Adora en conflicto y delicadamente le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Adora se relajó un poco al tacto y miró a su madre de acogida. Estaba mirando a Adora alentadoramente y sonreía amablemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Adora," dijo suavemente. "Ya hablamos sobre esto. Va a ir bien. No hiciste nada más que defenderte."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mordió el labio preocupada. "Eso creo," respondió en voz baja y miró por la ventana./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Su mayor temor era que, sin tantos testigos, las tres fueran expulsadas. Adora no podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía ser echada de la escuela. No después de que Angella hubiera hecho tanto para que ella se asentara aquí. No después de que las cosas en su vida empezaran a ir hacia arriba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Esta ciudad era su nueva oportunidad. Su nuevo inicio. Y en todo lo que Adora podía pensar era en que había arruinado todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella le repitió una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa y que no estaba enfadada con ella en lo más mínimo, pero Adora pensó que Angella tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta. Angella amablemente había invitado a su hogar y a su familia a un nuevo miembro y luego, se había metido en una gran pelea en sus primeras semanas de escuela. Adora se sentía realmente culpable y el sentimiento le revolvió el estómago lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella y Glimmer trataron de tranquilizarla todo el fin de semana. No había sido de mucha ayuda, aunque Adora había intentado fingir que sí. E incluso si ella se salvaba de un fuerte castigo, Adora todavía tenía a Catra para preocuparse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La amenaza de la escuela, las memorias de la pelea, y Catra había sido la única cosa en la que ella había podido concentrarse durante los últimos días. Sabía que a Catra no le importaba Lonnie y sabía que ella y Catra se estaban volviendo amigas muy rápido, pero ¿por qué había arriesgado el cuello por ella? ¿por qué se había arriesgado a todos estos problemas? ¿Arriesgándose a salir lastimada? Y al final de todo, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella había sonreído./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora había reproducido la imagen de esa sonrisa manchada de sangre en su cabeza al menos cien veces. Pensando en la mirada en los ojos de Catra, las luces del estadio reflejadas en sus pupilas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se estremeció con el recuerdo. No sabía lo que haría si Catra era expulsada de la escuela sólo por acudir en su ayuda, así que intentaba apartar ese pensamiento de su mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sólo dos cosas iban bien para Adora en este momento. Por un lado, Adora no necesitaría puntos de sutura. Angella la había llevado de urgencia al hospital el viernes por la noche después de haber visto su cara herida. Adora había protestado por esta decisión, pero no tenía voz en el asunto. El médico examinó la herida y decidió que no era lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar suturar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lo otro positivo fue que Frosta se escapó de la escena antes de que pudieran vincularla a la pelea. Hasta donde Adora sabía, nadie había visto que Frosta había estado allí, excepto ella misma y Lonnie, y Lonnie probablemente ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Con suerte, Frosta podría mantenerse alejada de todo. Adora pensó en la valiente intervención de la niña. Había sido demasiado valiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora la envidiaba. Si ella hubiera sido tan valiente como ella, mucho de esto no habría sucedido. Específicamente durante el momento crucial cuando ella se defendió y empujó a Lonnie al suelo. Si simplemente hubiera escapado, con Frosta a cuestas, en lugar de haberse congelado, podría haber evitado todo esto. Pero terminó quedándose ahí, aturdida por sus acciones. Era otra razón por la que todo había sido culpa suya./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora suspiró y sintió cómo la inundaba otra ola de ansiedad. Se dio cuenta de había estado mordiéndose el labio muy fuerte y sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca. Siguió observando hacia el imponente edificio de la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella miraba a la chica, preocupada. Sintió una increíble pena por ella. Sus primeras semanas en la escuela habían sido muy agitadas. Y todo había culminado el viernes pasado. Angella deseaba haber estado allí para intervenir. Deseó que Adora pudiera abrirse a ella y decirle cómo se sentía realmente al respecto. Sin embargo, más que nada, deseaba que Adora se diera cuenta de que no tenía la culpa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Adora, te prometo que todo estará bien. Conozco a la Srita. Hope y es una mujer muy comprensiva. Y estaré allí para ti si me necesitas." Angella puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Adora y le acarició el cabello lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tomó en serio estas palabras e hizo un esfuerzo genuino por calmarse. Después de respirar hondo, apretó los puños y se tragó el miedo. "Gracias," dijo con aprecio. "Creo que estoy lista."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está bien," respondió Angella. "Vamos a ganar una discusión."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora esbozó una sonrisa y las dos salieron del auto y caminaron hacia la escuela. El golpe de aire frío ayudó a Adora a calmarse mientras caminaba junto a Angella. La pareja entró por las puertas delanteras y se dirigió a la oficina principal./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella le dio a Adora un rápido apretón en la mano cuando entraron y Adora se dio cuenta de lo agradecida que estaba de no tener que hacer esto sola./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando atravesaron las puertas de la oficina, el secretario las saludó en la recepción. Él las condujo hasta una habitación al final del pasillo de la oficina y a la izquierda. Angella y Adora entraron en la habitación y varios pares de ojos se giraron para mirarlas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora reconoció instantáneamente a Catra y Lonnie. Lonnie frunció el ceño al ver a Adora y luego intentó esconder la resultante mueca de dolor. Su cara estaba raspada en varias partes y su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y oscuro. Adora le dedicó una mirada vacía, sin molestarse en devolverle el ceño fruncido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En su lugar, Adora miró a Catra. La chica parecía estar examinando la cara de Adora. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio el largo vendaje cubriendo la ceja de Adora y una tira más pequeña cubriendo su mejilla. Adora quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no sintió que ese fuera el momento adecuado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Para el gran alivio de Adora, Catra parecía prácticamente ilesa. Su nariz parecía como si ya hubiera sanado y únicamente tenía dos pequeñas bandas médicas en la cresta de su nariz./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Detrás de Catra, estaba de pie un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello oscuro, de tez morena y con unos cálidos ojos color avellana que le resultaron muy familiares a Adora. Al instante se dio cuenta que él debía ser el padre de Catra, considerando que se parecía mucho a ella. El hombre sonrió y saludó a Angella y a Adora cuando entraron a la habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella devolvió el saludo cortésmente y ella y Adora se dirigieron a dos asientos vacíos en, la ahora llena, oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sentada detrás de un gran escritorio de roble frente a todos estaba la directora Hope. Adora la había visto un par de veces antes, pero jamás había hablado con ella. Era muy alta y de rasgos afilados y cabeza bien afeitada. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata simple. Una cansada, pero firme expresión, descansaba en su cara y asintió al par cuando entraron y tomaron sus asientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Buenos días," dijo la Srita. Hope cortésmente. "Llegan justo a tiempo. Ahora, sé que ustedes dos están bastante ocupados," dijo, haciendo un gesto al padre de Catra y a Angella, "así que haré esto lo más rápido posible."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se retorció en su asiento, sintiéndose incómoda. También se sintió extraña al estar tan cerca de Lonnie, la chica con la que había peleado hacía solo unas noches. Adora se preguntó brevemente en dónde estaban los padres de Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita. Hope continuó con tranquilidad. "Ahora, creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. El viernes pasado ocurrió un altercado físico por el estadio. Ustedes tres, niñas, estaban en la escena y parecían estar involucradas dadas sus lesiones. El profesor Hordak dijo haber sido informado de los eventos por un estudiante y llegó rápidamente para ver a Catra y Lonnie peleando. Cuando se aproximó, vio también a Adora caminando hacia ellas, luciendo una clara herida en la cara."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ante la descripción del evento, el padre de Catra suspiró y Angella frunció el ceño profundamente. Las tres chicas permanecieron en silencio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Me gustaría señalar que la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes es nuestra mayor preocupación y lamento terriblemente que esto se permitió en un evento escolar. A raíz de esto estamos considerando una seguridad más estricta en los juegos para asegurarnos de que esto no ocurra de nuevo." La Srita. Hope explicó esto con una sincera mirada de disculpa hacia los dos padres, quienes asintieron./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella aún no había perdonado a la escuela por dejar que esto pasara, pero no quería hacer una escena ahí. Decidió que enviaría una carta muy pasiva agresiva en el futuro cercano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita. Hope escaneó el cuarto, sus ojos descansando en cada una de las chicas. Cada una desvió su mirada mientras ella se enfocaba en ellas. "Ahora, antes de discutir cualquier castigo, me gustaría escuchar de ustedes tres qué ocurrió desde su punto de vista. El profesor Hordak solo presenció algo de la pelea y el tiene una forma de… embellecer estas cosas. Por favor describan que ocurrió con todo detalle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se quedó ahí, nerviosa, sin querer hablar. Lanzó una mirada a Lonnie, y la chica parecía estar ignorando la petición. Ella, sin embargo, escuchó a Catra mofarse a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si, yo le diré que pasó," escupió Catra enojada. "Lonnie inició todo esto. Ha estado molestando a Adora desde que empezó a venir aquí." Catra le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Lonnie, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio, mirando a lo lejos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El padre de Catra puso una mano en el hombro de su hija para tranquilizarla y la Srita. Hope se giró hacia Catra. "Preferirá que mantuviéramos esta conversación lo más civilizada posible."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño, pero no discutió. La Srita. Hope dirigió su mirada a Lonnie. "Ahora Lonnie, Catra está haciendo unas acusaciones muy serias aquí. ¿Puedes confirmar o negar estas reclamaciones?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva y la Srita. Hope se aclaró la garganta. "Me gustaría señalar que negarse a proporcionarme una imagen clara del evento no ayudará a su caso. Si no tengo el panorama completo, entonces todas tendrán que ser castigadas en la mayor medida, independientemente de los roles que desempeñaron."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie permaneció en silencio y la Srita. Hope desvió su atención a Adora. "¿Tienes algo para iluminar esta situación Adora?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño y sintió a Angella apretar su hombro en protección. "Um," dijo en voz baja. "Bueno, supongo, estaba por el puesto de comida. Y entonces, bueno, Lonnie estaba ahí. Y estaba siendo muy agresiva. Y me empujó y…" Adora se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "Y yo la empujé también y entonces me golpeó…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora fue interrumpida brevemente por Catra, que gruñó audiblemente al escuchar esto. Adora notó que la chica estaba visiblemente angustiada por el recuento de los acontecimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie levantó la vista un momento al notar que Adora había omitido la parte sobre la intervención de Frosta, pero no dijo nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora continuó lentamente. "Y entonces… yo estaba en el suelo y Catra estaba ahí. Y ella peleó contra Lonnie y me dio tiempo para levantarme. Entonces las vi peleando y es cuando el profesor Hordak interrumpió la pelea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita Hope asintió en afirmación. "De acuerdo. ¿Suena eso exacto para ustedes dos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, eso suena exactamente correcto," dijo Catra rápidamente. "Adora sólo se estaba defendiendo. Es por eso que ayudé." El padre de Catra parecía aliviado de que, al menos por el momento, parecía que su hija no había iniciado la pelea./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Así no es como ocurrió," dijo Lonnie de repente y todos en la habitación se giraron para ver a la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Estaba molestando un poco a Adora, claro. Sólo algunas burlas. Pero ella lo llevó demasiado lejos. Ella me golpeó primero. Luego la golpeé en defensa propia. Lo siguiente que sé… es que Catra está allí. Y bueno…" Lonnie se fue apagando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora negó con la cabeza ante la falsa acusación y Catra resopló. "Sí esa es una gran mentira," dijo Catra apuntando con el dedo a Lonnie. "¡Eso es lo que ella hace! ¡No puede decir la verdad para salvar su vida!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Catra," dijo su padre suavemente y Catra se calmó un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita Hope miró a Catra con severidad. "Creo que ya aclaramos que mantendríamos esta discusión lo más civilizadamente posible. Tiene permitido estar en desacuerdo, pero no tiene permitido lanzar insultos a sus compañeras."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bien," dijo Catra de mala gana./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora había estado mirando a Lonnie cuando Catra le gritó, y por un momento ella realmente pareció aturdida. Su expresión en blanco se suavizó, fue mas vulnerable, antes de volver la vista hacia la esquina de la habitación, abatida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora descubrió que le era difícil sentir pena por la chica después de lo que había hecho, pero fue extraño ver por un segundo otra emoción que no fuera enojo en Lonnie./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ahora, no podemos estar seguros de la verdad exacta," continuó la Srita Hope. "Pero espero que me digan versiones de la misma serie de eventos." Ella miró a las estudiantes pensativamente antes de levantar la vista hacia sus guardianes. "Angella, Gerald," dijo respetuosamente. "¿Les importaría dirigirse a la habitación continua conmigo para discutir qué deberíamos hacer sobre esta situación?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ambos adultos estuvieron de acuerdo y la Srita Hope se levantó lentamente. "Si pudieran tomar asiento en la habitación contigua. Me gustaría tener unas últimas palabras con las chicas, si no les importa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella palmeó a Adora en el hombro y entonces salió. El padre de Catra desordenó el ya despeinado cabello de Catra y siguió a Angella, cerrando la puerta tras él. Las tres chicas se encontraban ahora sentadas en el silencioso cuarto con la Srita Hope. Ella permaneció de pie, cerniéndose sobre ellas tres./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tengo una idea," dijo la Srita Hope lentamente. "Dado que no tenemos la misma perspectiva de cómo ocurrieron las cosas la otra noche, creo que les haría bien a todas aclarar su historia. Yo discutiré con sus padres las consecuencias que ustedes chicas enfrentarán. Tienen hasta que regrese a esta habitación llegar a una singular y unificada historia de lo que ocurrió. Y espero una disculpa de ustedes para cada una. Si no pueden hacer esto, me temo que tendré que poner castigos mas serios sobre la mesa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita Hope caminó entre las estudiantes hacia la puerta. "Por favor, facilítense las cosas para ustedes," dijo por sobre el hombro mientras abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio mientras las chicas se miraban. Catra fue la primera en hablar y no estaba contenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, a como yo lo veo," dijo lentamente, volteando su silla para encarar a Lonnie, "la única opción es que admitas que tú empezaste todo esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie bufó, apartó la vista de la esquina y miró a Catra a los ojos. "Sí suena genial. Sólo le diré que todo es mi culpa y entonces ustedes saldrán libradas y yo seré expulsada de la escuela."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, ¡Y te mereces que te expulsen!" Gritó Catra, haciendo que Adora la callara para que no pudieran escucharlas en la habitación de al lado. Catra continuó en un tono más bajo, pero con la misma furia. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo de todas maneras? ¿Buscando peleas sin ninguna razón? ¿Qué te hizo Adora? ¿Por qué haces cosas como esta?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora estaba alarmada ante la hostilidad de Catra. Podía prácticamente sentir el enojo saliendo de ella como una oleada. Quería tranquilizarla, pero no sabía cómo. En su lugar, ella sólo observó a Lonnie para ver su reacción./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie se rió alegremente. "¿Importa? En este punto ni si quiera me interesa. Y para ser honesta, prefiero que todas seamos expulsadas en vez de solo yo. Así que creo que terminé con todo este ejercicio."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra apretó los dientes y se levantó de la silla, enfadada. Adora puso una mano en frente de Catra y bloqueó su camino hacia Lonnie. Catra se detuvo de inmediato, pero siguió mirando a Lonnie, enojada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mira," dijo Adora con un suspiro cansado, "No quiero tener que trabajar juntas en esto. Créeme, después de lo del viernes no quisiera tener que verte otra vez. Pero aquí estamos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie permaneció en silencio y apartó la mirada de Adora. Adora escuchó a Catra gruñir tras ella e intentaba llegar a Lonnie de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De hecho me gustaría saber por qué no pudiste simplemente dejarme en paz. De verdad me gustaría. Pero ni siquiera creo que tengamos tiempo justo ahora. Y si realmente tuvieras una razón no creo que me lo digas de todas maneras." Adora pasó una mano por su cabello, nerviosa. No estaba exactamente segura de a dónde se dirigía con esto, pero ella las necesitaba desesperadamente para salir de esta situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se recargó en el escritorio de la Srita Hope y miró a Lonnie con una dura expresión en su rostro. Permaneció en silencio y dejó hablar a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo que sea que hiciste, es muy tarde para cambiarlo. Pero Lonnie," habló Adora con firmeza, "No voy a ser expulsada de la escuela por lo que hiciste. Puedes seguir empujándome en los pasillos y ponerme apodos y todas esas cosas infantiles que te gusta hacer. No me importa. Pero no puedo perder esto. No voy a perder esto. Y mucho menos porque seas demasiado terca para decir la verdad." Adora dejó que sus palabras flotaran en la tensa habitación por un momento. Estaba respirando pesadamente para este momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se dio cuenta en este punto cuánto significaba esta escuela para Adora. Catra se recordó que Adora apenas se había cambiado. Se sintió terrible por ella. Podía ver que el estrés le había pasado factura. Tenía unas oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos y lucía realmente cansada. Catra quería reconfortarla. También quería golpear a Lonnie hasta el cansancio por hacerle esto a ella. Si ella hubiera sabido que Lonnie había continuado molestando a Adora en la escuela, esta pelea habría ocurrido mucho antes. Devolvió la atención hacia Lonnie y vio que ella seguía apartando la vista e ignorándolas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estaba a punto de arremeter contra ella de nuevo cuando Adora volvió a hablar, su voz era más suave esta vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Por favor," pidió tranquilamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De ninguna manera," dijo Catra rápidamente. "No, no deberías tener que pedirle que haga esto por ti. Esto fue todo su culpa en primer lugar. Mira lo que te hizo," Catra señaló la ceja de Adora y Adora puso su mano en esta distraídamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Estoy bien," le dijo Adora a la chica. "Está sanando bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡No, nada de eso está bien!" exclamó Catra, su voz se rompió un poco. Ella apartó la mirada y se cubrió la cara con su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Catra, olvidándose de Lonnie, de la pelea y de todo eso por primera vez desde que había ocurrido. Se recargó junto a Catra en el escritorio y puso una mano en su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra levantó la mirada, apartó la mano de su cara y miró a Adora a los ojos. Adora la miró calmadamente y sonrió con ligereza. "Gracias. Por todo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sintió que su aliento la abandonaba mientras miraba a Adora. Se las arregló para asentir en respuesta, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. Sólo sabía que estaba contenta de haber ayudado a Adora. Lo volvería a hacer cien veces./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se inclinó lentamente y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Catra, abrazándola con fuerza. Catra quedó atónita por un momento, pero luego, rápidamente abrazó a Adora. La única cosa que Catra era capaz de pensar era que se sentía increíblemente bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora estaba en un estado similar. No sabía que lo necesitaba hasta que lo hizo. Se sentía como si todo el estrés que tenía se evaporase y todo lo que importara fuera esto. Ella quería que durara mucho más tiempo, pero finalmente se alejó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lonnie observó en silencio a las dos chicas y las vio mirándose la una a la otra. Suspiró ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Catra tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Tenía sentido ahora. Por qué Catra había acudido en ayuda de Adora. Por qué Catra la había confrontado por molestar a la gente. Había algo entre ellas dos. Algo más profundo que solo una amistad normal. Algo que Lonnie no había notado antes, pero que definitivamente estaba viendo ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella miró hacia otro lado, luchando con una extraña amalgama de sus propias emociones./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Fue en ese momento que se abrió la puerta y entró la Srita Hope, Angella y Gerald tras ella. Adora y Catra se volvieron a sentar rápidamente, mirándose mientras los adultos regresaban a sus asientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora trató de leer la cara de Angella, pero no pudo deducir nada. La Srita Hope se sentó y habló./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Entonces ya han decidido qué ocurrió?" Preguntó expectante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra miró a Adora y se mordió el labio. "Uh, bueno, nosotras…" la voz de Catra se apagó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Lonnie. "Sí, fue como ellas dijeron," dijo Lonnie en voz baja y las dos chicas la miraron, tratando de esconder su sorpresa. "Pero, quiero decir, aún no estoy segura de quién lanzó el primer golpe. Todo pasó muy rápido."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora vio a dónde iba Lonnie con esto y extendió su apoyo. "Sí, quiero decir… pudo haber sido cualquiera de las dos. Estaba oscuro y estábamos enojadas." Adora sintió una punzada de enojo porque Lonnie seguía torciendo ligeramente la verdad, pero al menos había hecho el sorprendente cambio de parecer para trabajar con ellas para salir del problema./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita Hope pareció satisfecha y se recargó ligeramente en su silla. "De acuerdo. ¿Y tienen algo que decirse la una a la otra? ¿Y a sus padres ya que estamos en esto?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"De las tres, Adora fue la primera en hablar. "Lo siento Catra y… papá de Catra. Y lo siento Angella por todo esto. Y…" Adora se detuvo un momento. Le resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado disculparse con Lonnie. Eventualmente se las arregló para evitar pensar sobre las implicaciones de la disculpa y continuó. "…y lo siento Lonnie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, como sea. Pido una disculpa también, creo. A todos ustedes," dijo Catra sin rodeos y su padre pareció avergonzado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Igual. Perdón," dijo Lonnie rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La Srita Hope asintió en aceptación. "Bueno, algunas de estas disculpas sonaron poco convincentes, Pero creo que hemos limado algunas asperezas aquí. De acuerdo chicas. Sus padres y yo hemos hablado. La escuela tiene que tomar ciertas medidas para garantizar que reciban un castigo por la violencia hacia sus compañeras de clase, sin embargo, debido a su cooperación, creo que podemos minimizarlo un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La habitación pareció dejar escapar un suspiro colectivo y Adora sintió que toda la tensión que acumuló el fin de semana se alejaba de ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Serán suspendidas por 2 días. Cuando regresen deberán atender citas regulares con la consejera de la escuela durante su periodo libre. Además no tendrán permitido asistir a ningún juego de futbol por el siguiente mes. ¿Suena justo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella miró a Adora primero, reconociendo su alivio por el resultado, y luego asintió con la cabeza. No hubo objeciones./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Perfecto!" Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Tengan en mente que si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir, ustedes recibirán un castigo más severo. Su suspensión temporal empieza inmediatamente. Podrán volver el miércoles. Sus tareas serán enviadas a sus casas. ¿Alguna pregunta?" La Srita Hope inspeccionó la habitación y se encontró sin preguntas. "Entonces deberíamos terminar aquí. Gracias a todos por venir en tan poco tiempo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella y el padre de Catra, Gerald, se quedaron un poco más para hablar con la Srita Hope mientras las tres chicas abandonaban la habitación. Lonnie se alejó rápidamente sin decir una palabra, salió de la oficina y abandonó el edificio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Buen viaje," dijo Catra cuando se fue./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es bueno ya no estar atrapada en una habitación con ella," reconoció Adora. "Eso fue raro, creo. Lo que hizo. Quiero decir… No la conozco tan bien, pero no pensé que ella realmente me escucharía."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se encogió de hombros. "Meh. Sólo estaba tratando de salvarse a sí misma. ¡Me refiero a que, ella fue quien hizo todo esto y se fue con el mismo castigo que nosotras! ¿Cómo es eso justo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es un buen punto," Adora estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Alguna vez fueron amigas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh hombre," dijo Catra, recordando. "Sí, lo fuimos. Buenas amigas también. Pero ella cambió. Es decir, yo también, creo. Fui una imbécil por un tiempo después de la secundaria pero me equilibré, mas o menos. Aunque Lonnie nunca lo hizo. Ella sólo se volvió más y más… odiosa." Explicó Catra con una mirada distante en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Huh," dijo Adora pensativa. "Es difícil imaginarlas a ambas como amigas. Pero supongo que ella era diferente en ese entonces."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si, lo era," dijo Catra reflexiva antes de sacudir la cabeza y cambiar de tema. "¿Estás emocionada por nuestras minivacaciones?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mini… ¿te refieres a nuestra suspensión?" preguntó Adora incrédula./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra puso los ojos en blanco. "Es la misma cosa. Sólo tratan de asustarte con la gran palabra, pero en realidad sólo es tiempo libre. Un dulce trato," dijo Catra con una enorme sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, pero podría ser bueno tener tiempo libre. Supongo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ahí lo tienes," dijo Catra, satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un folleto de una universidad que yacía sobre una mesa auxiliar y comenzó a hojearlo distraídamente. "Sabes," dijo lentamente, "todo eso de la consejera suena realmente interesante."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, ¿quién es nuestra consejera?" preguntó Adora curiosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No sabría decirte," dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros, tomando un marcador de su bolsillo y dibujando en el folleto que estaba leyendo. "Pero sé que lo voy a odiar, independientemente de eso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No puede ser tan malo," dijo Adora haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "Simplemente intentará eliminar tus tendencias violentas o lo que sea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se mofó. "Sí, ya veremos" dijo sarcásticamente y entonces se quedó callada. "Pero hey, todo ese desastre del viernes. Quiero decir, eso fue… ¿estuviste en alguna pelea antes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora negó con la cabeza al instante. Había estado en muchas discusiones, pero nunca nada físico./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, yo tampoco. Al menos no así," explicó Catra y entonces frunció un poco el ceño. "Es… no lo sé, sigo pensando en eso. Sobre cuan… enojada estaba. No pude detenerme de golpearla. Y yo… quiero decir, viste su cara." Catra abrió la boca para continuar, pero la cerró de nuevo, incapaz de formar más palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a la chica, preocupada. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir. También lo sentí al final. Si el profesor Hordak no hubiera interferido…" Adora se apagó antes de alejar el pensamiento de su cabeza. "Pero hiciste lo que debías. Y me alegro de que lo hicieras."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo sé. Lo haría de nuevo," respondió Catra rápidamente y Adora sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. "Pero es difícil olvidar… los golpes, creo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí," dijo Adora adrede. "Sabes, tal vez la consejera ayude un poco."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sonrió. "Sí ya veremos. Se tomará mi periodo libre así que es mejor que ayude."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por sus respectivos guardianes que venían caminando por el pasillo. Gerald reía por algo que Angella había dicho y Angella sonreía ampliamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Angella. Espero tener la oportunidad de verte nuevamente alguna vez. Estoy seguro que sí si nuestras hijas continúan haciendo equipo en los juegos de futbol." Dijo Gerald con una risa elegante mientras llegaban a la entrada de la oficina y vieron a Catra y Adora, ahora de pie y listas para irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella rió con su broma. "Y fue un placer conocerte a ti, Gerald. Eso espero." Contestó con una sonrisa amable y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara nerviosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra y Adora se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas por lo que estaban viendo. Adora le dio un codazo a Catra y miró a la chica inquisitivamente. "Ellos parecen…" comenzó por lo bajo antes de que Catra la interrumpiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Nope. Ew. No quiero pensar en eso. Son viejos." Susurró Catra apresuradamente y Adora ahogó una carcajada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Déjame sostener la puerta por ti." Angella se movió rápidamente y sostuvo la puerta abierta para Gerald./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno muchas gracias," dijo con una risita antes de volverse hacia su hija. "¿Estás lista Catra?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra miró a Adora y luego a su padre. "Uh sí, eso creo," dijo torpemente y le lanzó una mueca a Adora, quien sonrió ampliamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra salió con su padre y Angella y Adora los siguieron. Angella y Gerald continuaron conversando cálidamente mientras caminaban por las puertas hacia el estacionamiento. Catra y Adora caminaron juntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes," dijo Catra lentamente, su aliento creaba nubes de vapor en el frío aire de la mañana, "No creo estar muy interesada en esta universidad." Catra sostuvo el folleto que había cogido adentro. "Parece un poco pretencioso para mi gusto. Pero uh… deberías checarlo alguna vez," dijo Catra tendiéndole el folleto a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uh… sí, supongo que podría," dijo Adora, mirando con extrañeza a la chica y aceptando el panfleto con cautela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estaba por decir algo y luego lo pensó mejor y sacudió la cabeza. "Sip. Bueno. ¡Te veo pronto! ¡Ten unas buenas vacaciones!" Dijo Catra rápidamente y se apresuró a seguir a su padre que ya se despedía de Angella y caminaba hacia su auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a Catra y se rió para sus adentros. em'Qué extraña chica.'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella encendió el calefactor cuando ella y Adora volvían a casa. Angella había pasado casi todo el tiempo quejándose de cómo Adora había sido castigada por algo en lo que ella sólo había participado mínimamente. Adora estuvo de acuerdo, pero sinceramente estaba muy aliviada por el castigo que realmente no importó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Esa chica Lonnie parecía poco cooperativa," dijo Angella negando con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que te hizo todo esto y salió con el mismo castigo que tú y Catra."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí. No es muy justo, pero creo que no tenían manera de saber si estábamos diciendo la verdad acerca de cómo empezó." Dijo Adora pensativamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Supongo," dijo Angella molesta. "Oh y sólo para aclarar las cosas, pensé que Catra seguía dándote problemas también. Eso sigue ocurriendo o ya lo resolvieron o…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno," dijo Adora, retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente. "Nosotras, limamos asperezas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Seguro que sí!" exclamó Angella. "No muchas personas simplemente saltan y protegen desinteresadamente a alguien así. Tal vez ella está pasando de página. La manera en la que Glimmer habla de ella me hizo pensar que ella seguía siendo una pequeña alborotadora."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió. "Bueno, ella es definitivamente eso, pero… resulta que es agradable."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella asintió alentadoramente. "Bueno, me alegra que estés haciendo amigos Adora. ¿Cómo se siente Glimmer por estar cerca de Catra otra vez?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Verá… Yo realmente… no me he reunido con ambas al mismo tiempo," explicó Adora cuidadosamente, revolviéndose en su asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ah," dijo Angella. "Eso tiene sentido. Glimmer no ha dicho una sola cosa buena sobre Catra en mucho tiempo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, lo sé," dijo Adora con culpabilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pero," declaró Angella, "tu eres libre de hacerte amiga de quien te plazca. Glimmer no puede controlar eso. Sin embargo, tendrás que decirle en algún momento."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió. "Lo sé. Y no me gusta no decirle. Sólo no quiero que se moleste conmigo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se detuvo en una luz roja y tomó la oportunidad para volver la vista y centrarse en su hija de acogida. "Adora, eres una persona increíblemente considerada y desinteresada. Y esa es una fantástica cualidad para tener. Pero a veces tienes que preocuparte por ti en su lugar. Glimmer es una niña grande. Puede manejarlo. Ahora, seguro, una vez no me habló por tres días seguidos porque no la dejé ir a un concierto, pero lo superó eventualmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió ante la historia. "Okay," dijo Adora decidida. "Gracias Angella. Le haré saber en su momento."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tómate tu tiempo." Dijo Angella. "No seré una soplona."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora resopló y entonces se giró hacia Angella. "Oh y hey" dijo lentamente, una sonrisa atravesó su cara, "era solo yo, o tú y el padre de Catra…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El rostro pálido de Angella se volvió en un brillante color rojo y ella tartamudeó un poco. "Bueno, fue un hombre muy amable y él… bueno…" dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "Si, puede que un empoco,/em" contestó Angella culpable./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió fuerte y Angella no pudo evitar reír con ella, a pesar de su vergüenza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando Adora llegó a la casa se dirigió escaleras arriba y despertó a Glimmer para que fuera a la escuela. Le contó lo que había pasado y Glimmer estaba muy emocionada porque Adora no se metió en muchos problemas. Entonces la adormilada chica se arrastró escaleras abajo y ella y Angella se alistaron para salir por el día./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora regresó a su habitación y se durmió de nuevo, finalmente capaz de descansar tranquila. Para cuando se despertó, eran casi las tres de la tarde. Se maravilló sobre cuánto había dormido y se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose extraña de estar en casa en lunes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella pasó un tiempo limpiando su habitación. Mientras limpiaba su mesa de noche, reconoció el folleto que Catra le había dado esa mañana y sonrió con ironía al pensar en la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora lo tomó casualmente y lo hojeó. Era solo un folleto normal sobre una universidad local. Adora estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando notó algo escrito con marcador en la parte inferior de una de las páginas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora abrió rápidamente la página y examinó la escritura. Debajo del encabezado 'Información de Contacto' para los datos de la universidad, había un número de teléfono garabateado a toda prisa con marcador negro. Debajo del número había un mensaje similar que decía 'Esto se siente estúpido pero ya me he comprometido.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se golpeó la cara con la palma, sonriendo ampliamente. Puso el número en su teléfono bajo el nombre de 'C' así Glimmer no sería capaz de averiguar quien era si tomaba el teléfono de Adora. Adora se dejó caer en su cama y se rió para sí misma en voz baja mientras enviaba un mensaje a su nuevo contacto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Esa fue la forma más indirecta de darme tu número en la que podrías haber pensado' escribió Adora y pulsó enviar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Apenas habían pasado diez segundos cuando obtuvo una respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Bueno, seguro que te tomó algo de tiempo.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p 


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 15/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora pasó mucho tiempo preguntándose cómo había existido sin un teléfono./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Había pasado casi todo el resto de su lunes enviando mensajes a Catra. Originalmente habían llevado una conversación ligera mientras platicaban sobre la pelea y su suspensión. Luego, antes de que Adora lo supiera, era lunes por la noche y todavía estaban conversando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Angella estaba muy emocionada de que Adora estuviera disfrutando tanto su teléfono. Glimmer le preguntó a Adora sobre qué tanto estaba haciendo en su teléfono y Adora inventó una mentira rápidamente, pretendiendo que llevaba un diario digital. Glimmer se tragó la excusa y pensó que sonaba como un pasatiempo genial./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se aseguró de no enviar más mensajes de texto a Catra cuando estuviera cerca de Glimmer. Definitivamente iba a contarle a Glimmer todo el asunto de Catra pero quería hacerlo cuando fuera buen momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra parecía estar constantemente disponible para hablar. A veces, Adora moría durante una hora antes de responder, pero Catra respondía a los pocos minutos de que Adora enviara un mensaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ahora era martes por la mañana y Adora estaba, a pesar de sentirse todavía avergonzada por meterse en problemas, disfrutando de su 'día libre.' Había estado viendo muchos videos de YouTube en su teléfono toda la mañana y no había salido de su habitación, salvo para ir al baño y conseguir algo de cereal./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer y Angella se habían ido a la escuela y el trabajo antes de que ella despertara, y la enorme casa se sentía extremadamente vacía sin ellas. Sin embargo, a Adora no le importaba el tiempo a solas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Tomó una gran cucharada de cereal, derramó un poco de leche sobre sí misma y oprimió play a otro video. Adora suspiró contenta y decidió que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Fue por ese momento cuando su teléfono vibró y Adora sonrió, sabiendo al instante que era Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Abrió el mensaje y leyó rápidamente. '¿Estás despierta?' decía simplemente y Adora rió para sí misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Sí, estoy descubriendo YouTube. Buen contenido' tipeó Adora. Ella puso una cara sonriente y luego la borró, decidiendo no ponerla. Leyó el mensaje de nuevo y decidió que sonaba bien antes de presionar enviar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mantuvo en la pantalla de mensajes, mirando sus mensajes y esperando a que Catra respondiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que apareciera un nuevo mensaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Se leía: 'Llegaste taaaan tarde a esa fiesta. ¡Pero me alegro que lo estés disfrutando! Hey, estaba pensando. Son nuestras vacaciones. Uno no consigue una suspensión todos los días. ¡Deberíamos tomar ventaja de esto!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿QQD?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hubo un minuto sin nada y entonces, Catra respondió. '¿Eso qué significa?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mofó y contestó rápidamente. 'Es una jerga para qué quieres decir. Lo busqué.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Voy a pretender que no hiciste eso. Como sea. ¿Qué tan abierta estás a dejar la casa?' respondió Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora estaba sorprendida por la pregunta y pensó en eso por un momento. No sabía si Angella estaría de acuerdo con ella yéndose o no. Pero de nuevo, su madre de acogida no le había dicho que emno /emabandonara la casa. Además ella ya había terminado toda su tarea del día anterior y hoy./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Te escucho' texteó de vuelta, emocionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Esta vez, recibió una respuesta en cuestión de segundos. 'Bien. Alístate. 10 minutos hasta que las vacaciones comiencen de verdad.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora estaba confundida por el críptico mensaje. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llegar a Catra? ¿Qué estaban haciendo realmente? Adora casi preguntó, pero decidió dejarlo en manos de Catra y dejarse caer en la aleatoriedad de todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Luego se dio cuenta que la idiota sólo le había dado diez minutos para estar lista. Se levantó de la cama y buscó en su armario, maldiciéndose por tener tantas camisetas que no le quedaban. Finalmente encontró una que le quedaba bien y se cambió rápidamente, ahora dándose cuenta de la leche que se había derramado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Gruñó y lanzó su camiseta sucia en un compartimento en la esquina. Se cambió a su camiseta y unos leggins deportivos y entró en la habitación de Glimmer para usar su espejo de cuerpo completo. Se observó detenidamente y decidió que funcionaba para el tiempo que se le había dado. Corrió al baño y rápidamente se cepilló los dientes, se puso desodorante y se sujetó el cabello./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Estaba por abandonar el baño cuando vio una botella de perfume en uno de los estantes. Miró el perfume indecisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿Este es un evento para usar perfume o no lo es?' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se preguntó Adora. No tenía ni idea, pero pensó que oler extra bien no le haría daño. Agarró la botella rápidamente y, en su apuro, accidentalmente inclinó la botella derramando perfume sobre sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora jadeó en voz alta y se quedó aturdida por un segundo, antes de gruñir por lo bajo y rápidamente limpiar el desastre. Se lavó sus brazos, pero pronto notó para su consternación que por más fuerte que tallara, no podía sacar el intenso aroma floral de su piel./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Qué es esta cosa!" Gritó Adora en frustración, tallando su brazo furiosamente y maldiciendo a Catra por apresurarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Aún estaba tratando de quitarse el olor cuando escuchó el timbre sonar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Por el amor de…" gruñó Adora y se rindió con el debacle del perfume y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Tomó su cartera y su llave de la casa y los atestó en sus bolsillos. Agarró apresuradamente su sudadera favorita y se la puso, esperando que cubriera su abrumador aroma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El timbre sonó de nuevo y Adora suspiró. "¡Voy!" Gritó con fuerza y escaneó la habitación, asegurándose de no olvidar nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De acuerdo," se dijo a sí misma. "Lista para salir. ¡Deséame suerte, Shakira!" Se despidió del poster de Shakira con la mano, le sonrió y salió de la habitación escaleras abajo, poniéndose rápidamente sus tenis./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Abrió la puerta y vio a Catra a punto de oprimir el timbre nuevamente. "¡No! ¡Toques! ¡El timbre otra vez!" Exclamó, exasperada, y Catra retrajo su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella vestía una apretada, negra, chaqueta y unos jeans negros entallados con unos converse rojos oscuro. Unos mechones ondulados se soltaban de su cabello y ella intentó acomodarlos de nuevo, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Se veía bien y Adora podía asegurar que claramente había tenido más tiempo para prepararse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, que bueno verte a ti también," dijo Catra bromando, retrocediendo un paso del timbre con sus manos levantadas en señal de rendición./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se dio cuenta que Catra la observaba y se sintió carcomida por la ansiedad, preguntándose si lucía mal. Adora se sintió inmediatamente aliviada cuando Catra le sonrió cálidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Estaba por decir algo, pero entonces Adora vio a la chica arrugar la nariz y aspirar el aire un poco y Adora inmediatamente supo por qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Te pusiste alguna clase de perfume?" Preguntó, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora pensó en negarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Ella exhaló lentamente. "Es posible que haya tenido un pequeño problema con toda la… parte de aplicar el perfume."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Catra mostró lentamente una amplia sonrisa, y luego comenzó a reír violentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y… ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa!" exclamó Adora en protesta mientras Catra seguía riendo. "¡La tapa estaba rota y no me diste nada de tiempo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tú…" Catra se las arregló para no ahogarse entre sus ataques de risa, "¡Hueles como un arboreto!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mofó de la observación y esto solo hizo que Catra riera con más fuerza. Adora no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica carcajeándose en su pórtico. Era bueno verla feliz. Y tenía una risa deliciosa y profunda y Adora acababa de aprender que le encantaba el sonido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra finalmente se detuvo y logró controlarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Terminaste?" preguntó Adora con una sonrisa burlona./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra suspiró profundamente. "Por ahora. Pero, como, wow. ¿No sé si podré estar en el auto contigo! Tal vez si bajo las ventanas." Dijo Catra con sarcasmo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, no es tan malo," dijo Adora sin creer completamente en sus palabras. "¿Dijiste auto?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Ta-da!" dijo Catra e hizo un ademán hacia una gran minivan detrás de ella, estacionada chueco en el camino de la entrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Ese es tu auto?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Nah, es el de mi padre. Pero estará en un viaje de trabajo hasta el jueves así que por ahora… es mía," dijo Catra con una mirada satisfecha y poniendo sus manos en su cadera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió entre dientes. "Bueno felicidades. ¿A dónde vamos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tengo algunas ideas," respondió Catra misteriosamente antes de pavonearse hacia el auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Rápidamente, Adora puso seguro a la puerta tras ella y siguió a Catra al auto, saltando al asiento del pasajero. "Este es un gran auto," se percató, volteando la cabeza hacia los asientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si, mi papá la consiguió para así poder llevar a su equipo de futbol," explicó Catra y encendió el auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Tu papá tiene un equipo de futbol?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, él entrena a un equipo juvenil local. Es como un cliché de papá entrenador. Es bastante vergonzoso." Se quejó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo creo que suena dulce," respondió Adora. "Tal vez es por eso que a Angella le agradó tanto," dijo Adora dando un codazo a Catra con una sonrisa maliciosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Aw hombre, dijiste que pararías con eso!" se quejó Catra. "Eso es tan asqueroso. No quiero pensar en mi papá teniendo emociones humanas normales."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora rió. "Bueno, yo creo que serían una linda pareja," dijo con naturalidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra murmuró algo para sí misma y rápidamente retrocedió para salir del camino de entrada. Adora se sacudió cuando Catra pisó los frenos de repente, pero no antes de tirar un bote de basura en la acera del vecino./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oops," dijo Catra despreocupadamente, echando un vistazo a la basura que había tirado sobre el césped y comenzando a alejarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Vas a dejarlo así?" preguntó Adora, desconcertada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pues claro," dijo Catra mientras se alejaba. Miró hacia Adora y sonrió ante su expresión. "Mira, no quiero recoger la basura de otra persona en mi día libre. Además de ti, claro," se burló Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora jadeó y Catra rió frenéticamente. "¿A dónde vamos de todas formas?" preguntó Adora, frunciendo el ceño hacia el desastre que habían hecho y del que se alejaban conduciendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""La paciencia es una virtud, Adora," dijo Catra misteriosamente y salió del vecindario hacia la carretera principal que atravesaba una gran parte de Etheria./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño, pero honestamente disfrutaba del elemento de sorpresa. Este día rápidamente se había convertido en mucho más de lo que había anticipado. Miró a Catra conducir, el sol reflejándose en sus gafas de sol. Una sonrisa ansiosa descansaba permanentemente en sus labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Además, Adora notó que Catra no estaba utilizando sus direccionales en lo absoluto. "¿Conduces muy seguido?" Preguntó Adora inocentemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh ya sabes," dijo casual, "cuando tengo la oportunidad. No tengo, como, mi propio auto aún, así que sólo robo el de mi padre."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió para sí misma. "Cool. Mi madre de acogida y yo hemos estado hablando sobre aprender a conducir. Sería genial aprender. ¿Desde cuando tienes tu licencia?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uuuhhhmm," dijo Catra lentamente, rascándose la barbilla. "Ya sabes… se trata menos de tener de hecho la licencia y más de tener las habilidades requeridas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Es un permiso de aprendizaje?" preguntó Adora sin rodeos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Así es," admitió Catra rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh hombre," dijo Adora frotando su ceja. "Eres ilegal ahora. Y por encima de eso probablemente te estrellarás y nos matarás a ambas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Woah, woah, woah," dijo Catra en un intento de calmar a Adora. "¡En verdad tengo habilidades! Simplemente no… ya sabes… habilidades con licencia oficial."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Golpeaste y arrollaste un bote de basura en el segundo en que arrancaste!" exclamó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno culpo a los vecinos por eso. Ese bote de basura estaba demasiaaado lejos," dijo Catra, sacudiendo la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué pasa si te detienen?" preguntó Adora nerviosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pshh," contestó Catra despreocupada. "La lección uno de conducir con Catra es que a Catra no la detienen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo aún así. "Bueno, ya lo veremos creo. ¿Cuál es la lección número dos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se ajustó las gafas. "Catra no pierde el tiempo con botes de basura," dijo con voz ronca./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora resopló y se aseguró por décima vez que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera asegurado. "De acuerdo, voy a confiar en ti, pero sólo si la lección tres es utilizar tus direccionales."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Mis qué?" contestó Catra. Los ojos de Adora se abrieron de par en par al igual que su mandíbula y volteó hacia Catra. Catra la miró y al ver su cara comenzó a reír. "Sólo estoy jugando contigo," dijo, mostrando sus afilados caninos en una sonrisa contenida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eres la peor," gruñó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh lo sé," aceptó Catra alegremente y salió de la carretera principal, doblando a una calle lateral que Adora no había visto antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Me llevarás al bosque para asesinarme?" preguntó Adora en broma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eh. Ya veremos qué pasa," dijo Catra con picardía./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 212.65pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se recargó en su asiento y se preguntó hacia dónde se dirigían. Además, pensó sobre cual loco era que esto estuviera pasando. Estaba actualmente suspendida. Por meterse en una pelea. Y ahora estaba afuera con Catra, la chica que había tratado de evitar por completo hace varias semanas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora tampoco estaba segura de en qué posición estaban ella y Catra. ¿Eran amigas? ¿Catra quería ser más que eso? ¿Adora quería que sucediera?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Toda la situación estaba llena de emociones fuertes y muchas incógnitas, dos cosas que siempre lograban estresar a Adora. Hasta ahora, ella había estado poniendo estas preguntas en un segundo plano. Pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían como debían y no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Se estaban volviendo más reales. Adora se sintió más fuerte. Estas preguntas comenzaban a ser inevitables. Y después de hablar con Bow y buscar en Google, Adora estaba bastante segura de que Catra estaba haciendo algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pero de nuevo, Adora no había conocido a Catra por mucho tiempo. Tal vez así era como trataba a sus amigos. Después de todo, Scorpia y ella eran muy unidas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pero había algo en ella. La forma en que reaccionaba cuando Adora se aceraba. Su mirada que Adora a veces notaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Y luego estaba la pelea del viernes. Catra había estado tan enojada. Tan protectora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mordió el labio dolorosamente y decidió que estas preguntas podían esperar al menos un poco más. Si se preocupaba por eso ahora, tendría problemas para disfrutar lo que fuera que fueran a hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Le platicaré a Bow en algún momento," /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se prometió Adora y apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo un ligero dolor de cabeza y pensó que era probablemente por el perfume que la envolvía. Olía como una sephora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora abrió la ventana y Catra la observó. "Gracias," dijo Catra graciosa. "No iba a decir nada, pero me estaba sofocando aquí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh tu reina del drama," Adora puso los ojos en blanco. "No está tan mal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se detuvo y lentamente levantó el brazo hacia su nariz. "Okay, si es bastante malo," admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se rió entre dientes. "Oh hey, ¡estamos llegando a la primera parada del día libre de Adora! ¡Cierra los ojos!" dijo Catra emocionada, revolviéndose en su asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Primera parada?" preguntó Adora mientras lentamente se cubría los ojos con las manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no contestó a su pregunta y Adora sintió que el auto giraba bruscamente. Condujeron un poco mas antes de que el auto se detuviera y Catra lo apagara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, ¿estás lista?" preguntó Catra, su voz llena de anticipación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, estoy lista," dijo Adora emocionada, sus manos aun cubriendo sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Ábrelos!" exclamó Catra y Adora retiró sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Instantáneamente observó los alrededores fuera del auto. Estaban estacionadas afuera de un gran edifico de un centro comercial. El letrero que estaba iluminado con luces de neón púrpura decía: 'Etheria Roller Rink'./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Adora se transformó lentamente en una amplia sonrisa. "Wow. ¿Vamos a patinar?" preguntó Adora con una pequeña risa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso haremos," contestó orgullosa, disfrutando la vista de la cara emocionada de Adora. Catra chocó los cinco con ella misma mentalmente por haber tenido esa idea. Sólo le había tomado una noche entera sin dormir y contemplando sobre qué le gustaría a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Valió la pena,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"pensó Catra y Adora la miró agradecida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y tengo unos contactos aquí así que totalmente podemos entrar gratis," se jactó Catra y acomodó sus rizos en su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"XxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No puedo dejarte entrar gratis de nuevo," el chico en el mostrador se lamentó, mirando hacia las chicas frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Aww vamos Clancy," se quejó Catra. "¿Qué te detiene?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a ambos, permaneciendo en silencio y preguntándose cómo es que ellos se conocían. El chico trabajando en el mostrador, Clancy, se frotó la frente y suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh no lo sé Catra. ¿Tal vez las reglas? ¿Y mi jefa?" Respondió, exasperado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se mofó y se recargó contra el mostrador. "Sí, ambos sabemos que Liz no lo notará. Además, ¡al diablo con las reglas! ¡Solíamos dejar entrar a nuestros amigos gratis!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Clancy consideró eso por un momento, sus cejas fruncidas mientras pensaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Sólo esta vez?" pidió Catra, haciendo ojos de cachorro hacia el chico. "¿Por los viejos tiempos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Clancy frunció el ceño derrotado y asintió lentamente. "De acuerdo. No hay nadie aquí de todos modos. Pero si me meto en problemas por esto…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ya sé, ya sé," dijo Catra minimizándolo. "Estarás bien tu gran bebé."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Clancy sonrió con ironía y con un gesto guió a la pareja para que pasara por la pista. Adora siguió de cerca a Catra, mirando a su alrededor cuando se encendían las luces intermitentes. El lugar era enorme. La música tecno sonaba alto por los altavoces y todo estaba oscuro, excepto por las luces de neón que estaban en el techo y las paredes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora había patinado una vez cuando era muy pequeña. Había sido invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños y se la pasó cayéndose todo el tiempo. A pesar de los innumerables golpes que recibió ese día, se había divertido. Solo esperaba que su patinaje hubiera mejorado con el tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Siguió a Catra mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se obtienen los patines. "Hey, ¿cómo conociste a ese tipo de todos modos?" le preguntó Adora a Catra, alzando la voz para que pudiera ser escuchada sobre la música./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se volvió a mirarla. "Oh, trabajé aquí el verano pasado. Apestaba, pero en cuanto a trabajo, creo que estaba bien. Y Clancy me deja entrar cuando quiero."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sonó como si esta fuera la última vez, creo," recalcó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se rió. "Dice que es la última vez todo el tiempo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La pareja llegó al estante de zapatos y tomaron los de su talla de los cubículos. Las chicas se sentaron una junto a la otra en un banco y empezaron a ponerse los patines./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entonces… probablemente eres bastante buena en todo el tema del patinaje si trabajabas aquí," razonó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, no pretendo presumir, pero gané la competencia anual de patinaje por tiro largo, así que soy una especie de leyenda," dijo Catra descaradamente mientras se ataba los patines./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Wow," dijo Adora, sorprendida. "Bueno, tengo mucha menos práctica con esto, así que veremos cómo va."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra miró a Adora tranquilizadoramente. "Bueno, me aseguraré de que no limpies demasiado el suelo," dijo con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso espero," dijo Adora en voz baja cuando terminó de ponerse los patines y se miró los pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Adora. "¿Estás lista?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo más que puedo estar," respondió Adora y tomó el brazo extendido de Catra, levantándose del banco. Estaban en un área alfombrada y la tracción era lo suficientemente buena para no estar deslizándose aún. Adora todavía luchó un poco mientras se levantaba e intentaba acostumbrarse al peso extraño que estaba atado a sus pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Adora tambalearse al azar. em'Esto fue definitivamente una buena idea,' /emse reafirmó a si misma Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora escuchó la risa de Catra y le lanzó una mirada a la chica. "Hey, esta va a ser una zona libre de juzgamientos," dijo, tambaleándose un poco intentando encontrar su equilibrio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia. "No juzgo. Sólo disfruto tu pequeño baile."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Adora se enrojeció ligeramente y Catra patinó hasta ella. "Okay, okay. Prometo que no te juzgaré por tus habilidades para el patinaje. Empezaremos despacio," prometió y guió a Adora hacia una de las entradas a la pista./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era mediodía de un martes, así que no había nadie en todo el sitio salvo por unos cuantos adultos. Adora estaba aliviada por esto, y se sintió mejor de que hubiera menos personas que la vieran tropezarse por el sitio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se detuvo en el punto donde la alfombra terminaba y empezaba la pista y Catra se paró a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mira, es como caminar," dijo Catra tratando de explicarle a Adora. "Excepto que es totalmente diferente."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno eso ayuda. Eres una gran maestra," bufó Adora sarcásticamente, mirando la pista frente a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""En realidad sólo tienes que intentarlo," instó Catra a la chica. "Tú, uh… quiero decir, puedes sostener mi mano, si quieres." Catra intentó decir esto lo más desinteresadamente posible, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había repetido esto un millón de veces en su cabeza la noche anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Déjame intentarlo por mi cuenta primero," dijo Adora, construyendo su confianza y lentamente comenzando a salir de la alfombra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando su pie derecho tocó la pista se deslizó un poco y Adora se contuvo rápidamente. Se estabilizó y puso su otro pie en la pista. Agarró la barrera que la rodeaba y se quedó completamente quieta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo estoy haciendo," dijo Adora con voz tensa, tratando de no moverse y sudando ligeramente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se echó a reír. "¡Sí, eres como una profesional! El patinaje es una de esas cosas que se hacen más fácil cuando sólo dejas de pensar y vas por ello. ¡Como andar en bicicleta!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Soy un asco montando bicicleta," dijo Adora nerviosamente, aferrándose a la pared lateral./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, entonces ignora eso," murmuró Catra. "Sólo intenta y ve por ello."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió y estabilizó sus piernas, maldiciéndose por su falta de equilibro. Luego, se apartó de la pared y rodó por la pista. Ella se rió de alegría cuando sintió que se deslizaba hacia adelante. Catra aplaudió y vitoreó a su lado. Adora sonrió ampliamente mientras iba a la deriva. Su antigua memoria muscular le dijo que diera un paso hacia adelante para impulsarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Su memoria muscular estaba equivocada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora pisó y al instante perdió el equilibrio. Su pierna derecha se deslizó debajo de ella y se fue de espaldas. Bajó con fuerza, aterrizó sobre su trasero y se quedó allí aturdida por un momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estuvo sobre ella una fracción de segundo después de que sucedió. Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló junto a Adora. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, mirándola con preocupación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, estoy bien," contestó Adora, frotando su espalda baja. "Pero estoy empezando a pensar que no he mejorado desde la última vez que hice esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra miró a la chica mientras rodaba sus patines por el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Ofreció su mano una vez más a Adora. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Catra, con el brazo extendido y mirándola de manera curiosa. El reflejo de las luces de neón bailaba en sus ojos salvajes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora exhaló suavemente al ver a la chica y perdió temporalmente el miedo a caerse de nuevo. Rápidamente agarró la mano de Catra y se levantó. Inmediatamente comenzó a caer de nuevo, pero esta vez, en su miedo, se enganchó y agarró el brazo de Catra. Se estabilizó usando a Catra como ancla./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El corazón de Catra comenzó a latir rápidamente y esperaba que Adora no pudiera sentir la piel de gallina que le había provocado cuando la agarró. Saboreó la sensación de que Adora estaba envuelta alrededor de su brazo sujetándola con fuerza. Por un momento, Catra reflexionó sobre lo agradable que sería si Adora se aferrara a ella porque lo deseaba y no por miedo a caerse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se sacudió su aturdimiento y se dio cuenta de que Adora estaba estable, pero observaba sus pies de cerca y luchaba por mantenerse en pie. "Adora," dijo en voz baja y Adora se volvió para mirarla. "Solo sígueme."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió lentamente, pero mantuvo su intenso agarre sobre el brazo de Catra. Catra comenzó a avanzar lentamente con sus patines. Era más difícil impulsar el peso de dos personas, pero Catra logró avanzar lentamente, Adora se aferró y se deslizó junto a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lentamente, Catra comenzó a acelerar y logró un ritmo constante. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio el destello blanco de la sonrisa de Adora. Parecía estar disfrutando del patinaje ahora que se estaba moviendo y tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. Aflojó un poco su agarre en el brazo de Catra mientras comenzaba a relajarse con el movimiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se mantuvo a un ritmo constante durante un tiempo mientras avanzaban lentamente por la pista ovalada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Está bien que haya robado tu brazo?" preguntó Adora mientras Catra las empujaba hacia adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es todo tuyo," dijo Catra con una sonrisa mientras completaban una vuelta de la pista. Catra continuó a la deriva remolcando a Adora. "¿Quieres acelerar un poco el ritmo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Se sujetó al brazo de Catra un poco más fuerte antes de asentir afirmativamente. Catra podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza en sus oídos mientras Adora la sostenía y comenzó a mover sus piernas rítmicamente. Adora perdió el equilibrio un poco, pero pudo acelerar rápidamente y pronto empezaron a deslizarse a buena velocidad por la pista. Adora se estaba apartando un poco en este punto, las ruedas en el suelo debajo de ella, siguiendo el camino de Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra escuchó el dulce sonido de la risa burbujeante de Adora cuando aumentaron la velocidad y doblaron una curva. Catra se preguntó cuánta de esta ternura podría tomar e hicieron algunas vueltas más a esta velocidad acelerada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Esto es divertido!" Exclamó Adora mientras se deslizaban una y otra vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo," dijo Catra con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres intentar patinar por tu cuenta otra vez?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora lo pensó por un momento. "Supongo que puedo intentar," dijo poco convencida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, no tengo problema si quieres seguir así," contestó Catra con honestidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sin embargo, quiero aprender. De esa manera puedo volverme buena de verdad y podremos competir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Ha! O podrías volverte realmente buena y entrar a un equipo de roller derby. Tienes los músculos para ello," remarcó Catra y empezó a disminuir el ritmo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió para sí al pensar en ellas entrando a un equipo de roller derby. Y le gustó cuando Catra hizo el cumplido sobre su fuerza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, puedes soltarme cuando te sientas lista," le dijo Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se concentró en tratar de hacer coincidir sus pasos con los de Catra. Esperó hasta que estuvieron en una recta y con precaución soltó el brazo de Catra. Catra permaneció cerca, dándose la vuelta y patinando en reversa mientras observaba a Adora ir a la deriva./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cómo. Puedes. Patinar. De. ¿Reversa?" preguntó Adora con los dientes apretados mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus movimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra solo se rió e hizo un pequeño giro, mostrando su delicadeza en el patinaje. Adora solo trataba de no caerse y romperse la cara. Lentamente comenzó a mover los pies hacia adelante rítmicamente como lo había hecho Catra. Miró sorprendida cómo comenzaba a empujarse hacia adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Estoy patinando!" gritó Adora triunfal./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, lo estás haciendo realmente bien," dijo Catra mirándola. La confianza de Adora se disparó y cuando se acercó a la curva en la pista, comenzó a inclinar los pies y a girar lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, mira e…" empezó a decir Adora, antes de resbalar y empezar a caer hacia atrás. Catra se deslizó en el momento en que se dio cuenta y agarró a Adora por la espalda antes de que pudiera caerse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Woah!" dijo Adora, respirando pesadamente. "Gracias."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sólo llámame tu ángel del skate," dijo Catra con una sonrisa. "Y si alguna vez necesitas el brazo de nuevo, aquí está esperándote."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a Catra agradecida y comenzó a volver a su ritmo. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente curva, Adora fue capaz de girar sin problemas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Hey, lo empiezas a dominar!" Dijo Catra, impresionada. "¿Te importa si patino un poco sola? Echo de menos la velocidad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió entre dientes. "Adelante. Pero si me abandonas y me caigo, ¡me enojaré!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Te vigilaré," dijo Catra lentamente. Adora vio una mirada familiar en los ojos de Catra. Esa mirada casi depredadora. Era similar a cuando se conocieron por primera vez y Catra había jugado con ella, excepto que ahora era diferente. Era más protectora. Y más gentil. Adora sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo y se sorprendió ante la repentina sensación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora observó cómo Catra giraba y comenzaba a alejarse. Pudo ganar velocidad mucho más rápido por su cuenta y pronto, prácticamente estuvo volando por la pista. Su cabello voló hacia atrás y apretó los dientes mientras corría alrededor de las curvas. A Adora le resultaba difícil concentrarse en su propio patinaje cuando miraba a Catra, pero era difícil apartar la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora decidió que, aunque Catra no era la más dispuesta cuando se trataba de levantamiento de pesas o fuerza, tenía mucho equilibrio y gracia. Ella pasó junto a Adora y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa. Adora observó mientras hacia un pequeño bucle y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Comenzó a moverse y a hacer giros rápidos y todo tipo de trucos de skate que Adora ni siquiera sabía que eran posibles./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se había orillado para este punto y observaba a Catra moverse, sus piernas bombeando e impulsándola alrededor de la pista. Adora suspiró mientras observaba a la chica y su mente se llenó de pensamientos que había estado tratando de mantener bajo control./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"XxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, voy a estar adolorida y con moretones por un tiempo, pero valió la pena," dijo Adora mientras se acomodaba en el auto del padre de Catra. Las chicas habían patinado durante otra hora más o menos y Adora había empezado a acostumbrarse. Catra había sido de mucha ayuda y la salvó de caerse varias veces./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Definitivamente valió la pena verte dando vueltas," Catra se rió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Hey, mejoré!" se quejó Adora y le dio un golpe juguetón a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, honestamente, lo hiciste bastante bien para el final. Mi pequeña skater creció tan rápido." Catra se limpió una lágrima falsa del ojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, tomaré eso como un cumplido," dijo Adora al tiempo en que Catra salía del estacionamiento. "¿Dijiste que había más de una parada en estas 'vacaciones'?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Diablos sí," dijo Catra orgullosa. "La parada número 2 no está lejos de aquí. ¿Tienes hambre?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bastante," dijo Adora, habiendo despertado el apetito por todo ese patinaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Tienes alguna alergia?" Se preguntó Catra en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que nunca había preguntado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Nope. Inmune a toda la comida. Y a las abejas," Adora agregó esta última parte con sarcasmo y Catra hizo una mueca./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh hombre, olvidé que te dije eso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió orgullosa. "Conozco tu mayor debilidad," dijo arrogante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno yo no diría que es mi gran debilidad, pero ciertamente es vergonzoso," se quejó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno yo pienso que es lindo," dijo Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra alzó las cejas. "Bueno, esa es una nueva manera de verlo. Y no me importa en lo absoluto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La pareja continuó hablando mientras Catra conducía. En poco tiempo, Catra redujo la velocidad e hizo un giro usando su direccional esta vez. Adora ladeó la cabeza mientras bajaban por un camino de terracería sin señalamientos que conducía a lo que parecían campos de maíz./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes," dijo Adora lentamente, mirando a los campos que las rodeaban, "esta es la parte donde me matarías y tirarías mi cuerpo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bien hecho, lo descubriste, creo," bromeó Catra. "Espero que lo entiendas. Simplemente no puedo tenerte exhibiéndome así en pesas todo el tiempo. Tengo una reputación."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se mofó. "No sé que es más increíble. Que de verdad me mates o que tengas una reputación."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh rayos," dijo Catra reverentemente. "Esa fue buena."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pero, en serio, ¿pensé que habías dicho que iríamos a comer a algún lado?" cuestionó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"¿Eso dije?" preguntó Catra juguetona. "Oh hey, cierra los ojos de nuevo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su cara. "Sí, esto se está poniendo más asesino en serie a cada segundo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. "Okay, mantén los ojos cerrados," aconsejó y Adora la escuchó salir del auto. Oyó que la cajuela se abría y se cerraba antes de que Catra corriera a abrir la puerta de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Te ayudo a bajar?" preguntó Catra cortésmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le dedicó una sonrisa boba. "Está bien, pero no me dejes golpearme con algo," dijo, saliendo del auto con los ojos cerrados./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era un día bastante cálido y el sol se sentía bien en la piel de Adora. Su cabello se revolvía con la ligera brisa y sintió a Catra rodear su brazo con el suyo con cautela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se tomó un momento para mirar a Adora antes de guiarlas a ambas un poco por le camino y luego fuera de este a través de una parcela de hierba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""En qué lugar del mundo…" murmuró Adora mientras continuaban caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se echó a reír. "Sí, okay, entiendo que esto parece un poco extraño desde tu punto de vista, er, quiero decir, tu falta de punto de vista."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eres tan graciosa," dijo Adora sarcásticamente y Catra se rió entre dientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Subieron una ligera pendiente y Catra se aseguró de que Adora no tropezara con nada. Finalmente llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina y Catra llevó a Adora a una parte plana. Catra examinó la vista y sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Puedes abrirlos ahora," dijo suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora abrió los ojos y murmuró un suave 'wow'. Ella y Catra estaban en una colina cubierta de hierba y hojas de otoño del gran árbol que estaba detrás de ellas y las protegía del sol. Mirando desde la cima de la colina, Adora vio una extensión interminable de girasoles. Debe haber habido miles, todos radiando un amarillo brillante. Se extendían hacia el horizonte y parecían crecer salvajemente ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era hermoso. Adora miró a Catra, que la estaba viendo y sonreía. "No está mal para algunas flores, ¿eh?" Preguntó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sacudió la cabeza. "Es hermoso," dijo asombrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Tú también,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"pensó Catra instantáneamente. Casi lo dijo, pero logró no dejarlo salir. No podía hacer un movimiento sólido hasta estar segura de que funcionaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra simplemente estuvo de acuerdo y miró hacia el enorme campo. Dejó la cesta que llevaba y comenzó a desenvolver una manta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora notó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Un picnic? ¿Tendremos un verdadero picnic aquí?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, ¿está bien?" preguntó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso suena increíble," dijo Adora alegremente. "Déjame ayudarte con esa manta, la estás enredando toda."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Colocaron la manta juntas y se sentaron sobre ella, de cara al campo. "Sabes, tal vez ahora que estamos en un campo real de flores tu abrumador aroma parecerá más natural," dijo Catra con una risita infantil./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, cállate," dijo Adora precipitadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra comenzó a hurgar en la cesta que había traído y sacó un montón de bolsas de sándwiches, arrojándolos sobre la manta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, no sabía lo que te gustaba, así que hice de jamón, pavo y mortadela y también algunos son de pan blanco y otros en pan de trigo. Ah, y corté todas las orillas porque supuse que a nadie le gustan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Cu… cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto?" preguntó Adora asombrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Esta mañana," respondió Catra despreocupadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entonces… si hubiera dicho que no podía salir hoy…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, habría tenido que comer un montóoon de sándwiches yo sola. Por suerte estás aquí." Dijo Catra con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Por suerte estoy aquí," respondió, tomando una bolsa de sándwiches etiquetados como 'pavo' y sacó uno. "Hey, gracias por hacer todo esto," dijo Adora sinceramente. "Todo este día ha sido tan lindo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, supuse que nos lo merecíamos después de lo del viernes pasado y eso. ¡Tu cara se ve bien por cierto!" dijo Catra mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora levantó una ceja y Catra tosió, casi perdiendo su sándwich en el proceso. "Como ¡la cicatriz en tu cara!" Aclaró rápidamente. "Tu herida. Está… sanando bien. Se ve bien. Sana, quiero decir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Adora se arrugó en una sonrisa graciosa y comenzó a reír y a ahogarse con la comida. Catra solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente hacia la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pasaron algunas horas más en la cima de la colina. Ellas miraron mucho el campo, pero más a menudo se miraban mientras charlaban y comían. El día voló y para el momento en que Adora recordó mirar su celular se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh hombre, debo ir a casa," dijo Adora mirando la hora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno podrías… emo/em podríamos ir a mi casa a pasar el rato. Mi papá esta fuera de la ciudad así que tenemos todo el lugar," dijo Catra emocionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso suena divertido," dijo Adora lentamente. "pero tengo que llegar antes que Glimmer. De otra manera, ella se preguntará dónde he estado."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se desanimó visiblemente ante esta respuesta. "Bueno, ¿y si le dijeras que estabas con una amiga?" Catra se estremeció un poco ante su propio uso de la palabra amiga, no queriendo ponerse en la friend-zone a sí misma, pero Adora no pareció darse cuenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Querrá saber quien es," dijo Adora desdeñosamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, sólo dile que era yo," dijo Catra con claridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miró a la chica para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio y vio que Catra definitivamente lo había dicho en serio. Adora suspiró. "No es así de fácil. Quiero decir, no puedo solamente llegar como, 'oh hey, por cierto, pasé todo el día con literalmente la única persona que me dijiste que evitara'"./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿¡Por qué no!?" cuestionó Catra. "¿Por qué debemos cambiar lo que hacemos sólo porque Glimmer es demasiado terca para cambiar?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Ella no es… No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero que se enoje."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, eventualmente tendrás que decírselo," dijo Catra sin rodeos. "No podemos escabullirnos para siempre. Hombre, no puedo creer que hayan pasado años y Glimmer aún se las arregla para arruinarme las cosas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ella no está arruinando las cosas. Es mi culpa. Simplemente no he podido decírselo." Catra podía escuchar la culpa en la voz de Adora y se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en eso por un tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, no te culpes," insistió Catra y se acercó a Adora en la manta. "Mira, puedes decirle cuando estés lista. No tiene que ser hoy. E incluso te ayudaré si quieres."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió para sí misma y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Sí, eso suena bien. Encontraré un buen momento para hacérselo saber."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y hey, tal vez ella reaccione tranquila al respecto," consideró Catra, recostándose y apoyándose sobre sus codos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tal vez," respondió Adora con esperanza. "Odio tener que irme."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, eso sólo significa que tendremos que salir de nuevo pronto para compensarlo," dijo Catra mientras separaba meticulosamente una hoja de pasto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes, eso suena muy bien," acordó Adora, y la pareja miró el campo de girasoles un rato más antes de empacar lentamente sus cosas y marcharse juntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" /span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 16./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era miércoles por la mañana durante el periodo libre cuando Adora, Catra y Lonnie fueron llamadas a la oficina por el intercomunicador./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora supo al instante que era por su sesión de asesoramiento y se levantó de la mesa del comedor disgustada. En el asiento de al lado, Glimmer la miró levantarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey ¡buena suerte!" dijo Glimmer apoyándola./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Gracias, Glimmer," dijo Adora distraída./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer le tendió a Adora su gorro que había dejado en la mesa. "Nos contarás a Bow y a mí que tal te fue en el almuerzo ¿verdad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, les haré saber todo el progreso que tendremos sobre mis tendencias violentas," dijo Adora sarcásticamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se echó a reír y se despidió de Adora y ella le devolvió el gesto antes de dirigirse hacia la oficina principal. No se sentía particularmente preocupada por las asesorías./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra y ella habían hablado de eso cuando salieron el otro día y Catra le había asegurado que no sería tan malo. Adora definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo. Supuso que lo peor de todo ya había pasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sin embargo, notó más miradas mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Según Glimmer, la pelea entre las tres chicas el viernes por la noche había sido el chisme de toda la escuela. Y ahora, Adora podía sentir que la gente la miraba con recelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella vio a los chicos hablando entre ellos y al instante se preguntó si hablaban de ella. No le gustaba la atención. Tampoco le gustó que ahora era conocida como la chica nueva que se había peleado nada más entrar a la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En cualquier caso, había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era olvidar lo sucedido y seguir adelante. Eso es lo que Catra le había dicho al menos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Entró en la oficina y el amable hombre en el escritorio la saludó y le señaló la sala de espera, donde vio a Catra esperando en una silla. Se mordía la punta de los dedos distraídamente y su cabeza estaba clavada en su teléfono./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando Adora se acercó, Catra levantó la vista y le sonrió a Adora, dando unos golpecitos a la silla a su lado. Adora se dejó caer en el asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Catra mientras se acomodaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bastante bien. Pero es extraño que todos los demás sepan sobre la pelea y eso. Siento que me están juzgando."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se burló. "Nah. En todo caso, esos tontos te tienen miedo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño "Bueno, tampoco me gusta esa idea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué? No, ¡eso es súper genial! ¡Nadie volverá a meterse contigo nunca más!" exclamó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le sonrió impotente a la chica. "Tenemos mentalidades muy diferentes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo acepto." Admitió Catra medio asintiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra y Adora fueron interrumpidas por alguien que se acercaba. Ambas levantaron la vista y vieron a una anciana mujer cojeando sobre un bastón y con unas gafas enormes. Su cabello era de plata pura y se dirigió lentamente hacia las dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ah, buenos días niñas. Me alegro de verlas," canturreó con lo que sonaba como una especie de acento espeso que ninguna de las chicas pudo identificar. "Mi nombre es Madame Razz. ¿Y ustedes son?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Extendió una mano como invitación y Catra la agarró y sacudió suavemente. "Catra," le dijo a la mujer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa. "Adora. Mucho gusto," dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, me alegra que las dos estén aquí. ¿Y dónde está la otra? ¿Lonnie?" Preguntó mientras buscaba por la oficina a la chica desaparecida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra y Adora se miraron como preguntándose y se dieron cuenta de que no lo sabían. "Probablemente se escapó," dijo Catra con claridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz suspiró. "Bueno, espero que ella venga en algún momento. Me gustaría hablar con cada una individualmente hoy. ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Deberías terminar con esto de una vez," le dijo Catra a Adora mientras la golpeaba ligeramente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está bien," Acordó Adora suavemente y se levantó de su asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Por aquí," dijo la vieja consejera dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso por el pasillo, Adora la siguió. Mientras caminaban, pasaron por la oficina de la señorita Hope. La Srita Hope levantó la vista y miró a Adora. La cansada directora sonrió con firmeza y asintió. Adora le devolvió el saludo rápidamente y siguió caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Al final del pasillo había una pequeña habitación en la que Madame Razz la hizo pasar. Había un pequeño escritorio con una computadora muy vieja en la esquina, pero la característica principal eran dos viejos sillones que estaban colocados uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesita en el medio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz cerró la puerta tras ella. "Toma asiento Catra," dijo mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones y se acomodaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uh. Soy Adora en realidad," dijo Adora tímidamente y se sentó frente a la mujer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mira, ya lo sabía, solo te estaba probando," dijo Madame Razz con una carcajada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió torpemente y paseó la vista por la oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ahora, la Srita. Hope me dijo que ustedes chicas tuvieron una gran pelea la otra noche," dijo Madame Razz mientras se quitaba sus enormes anteojos para limpiarlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, la tuvimos," dijo Adora con remordimiento. "Y prometo que no volverá a suceder, Sra. Razz."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Madame Razz," replicó con una sonrisa y miró a Adora cálidamente. "Y honestamente, te creo. Pareces una buena chica. Y una buena persona."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Gracias," dijo Adora secamente, desconcertada por los cumplidos. Había esperado más una reunión disciplinaria./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz asintió lentamente y volvió a colocarse las gafas en la cara, parpadeando rápidamente mientras sus ojos se ajustaban. "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó de la nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Uh… bueno," suspiró Adora. Ella… Lonnie, quiero decir, parecía que iba a lastimar a alguien y yo quería protegerle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz asintió. "Y Lonnie. ¿Qué piensas de ella? Y sé honesta, no lo contaré si dices que detestas a la chica."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora pensó en esto por un momento. "Bueno, sinceramente, no me agrada en lo absoluto. Ha sido mala conmigo desde que me mudé aquí. Y nunca hice nada para darle un motivo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Interesante," respondió Madame Razz pensativa. "Bueno, entonces ¿por qué crees que ella hace estas cosas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No tengo idea," respondió Adora. "Catra dice que ha sido mala durante mucho tiempo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Y por qué lo crees así?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Algunas personas solo son… malas, creo," respondió Adora sin estar segura del punto que Madame Razz estaba tratando de explicar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Lo son realmente?" reflexionó Madame Razz. "Eso es nuevo para mí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora no supo que decir así que solo esperó a que Madame Razz continuara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Puedo contarte una historia, Adora?" Preguntó respetuosa la mujer mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió y Madame Razz se acomodó en el sillón y miró por la ventana. "Crecí en una ciudad que era mucho más dura que Etheria. No era terrible, solo más… complicada que aquí. Tenía una amiga cuando tenía tu edad. Éramos muy cercanas. Y ella también sufría bullying. Muy cruelmente. Ella apretaba los dientes y lo soportó durante bastante tiempo. Pero un día cuando caminábamos juntas después de la escuela... ella explotó. Su acosador nos había seguido mientras caminábamos y él la estaba molestando y hostigando como solía hacerlo. No estoy segura de lo que dijo o de lo que finalmente la llevó al límite, pero ella estuvo sobre él en un segundo. En algún momento lo derribó y cuando cayó se golpeó la cabeza con un hidrante. Comenzó a convulsionarse y luego se quedó quieto y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue mirar con horror. Pedimos ayuda y en poco tiempo lo enviaron al hospital. Pensamos que estaba muerto. Que habíamos visto morir a un chico. Y mi amiga pensó que ella lo había hecho…" Madame Razz hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té de una taza sobre el escritorio a su lado antes de continuar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pronto nos enteramos, sin embargo, de que estaba en condición estable. Los padres de mi amiga la obligaron a ir al hospital a disculparse y fui con ella. Cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie allí con él. No había flores en su mesita de noche. Sin tarjetas. Sus padres no le habían traído juguetes o libros. Solo estábamos nosotras. Él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Pero nos dimos cuenta cuando estuvimos allí de que tenía muchos cortes y contusiones. No por la pelea. Pero por otra cosa. Quién sabe por qué otra cosa. Mi amiga fue horriblemente sacudida por todo el evento. La cambió para siempre. No necesariamente de una buena o mala manera, pero definitivamente de alguna manera."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz se detuvo y se frotó la frente suavemente. "No creo que haya personas malas, Adora. Creo que hay personas que han sido heridas y que toman malas decisiones. Y no estoy diciendo que es nuestro trabajo arreglar a estas personas. Pero creo que entenderlas es un paso importante para descubrir cómo trabaja la gente."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Un silencio tranquilo cayó sobre la habitación. Adora intentó procesar todo lo que Madame Razz le había dicho. "Entonces… ¿está diciendo que debería perdonar a Lonnie?" preguntó Adora, confundida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz sacudió la cabeza. "No digo que debas hacer nada. Debes hacer lo que creas correcto. Solo soy una anciana que te cuenta algunas cosas que he aprendido con el tiempo." Ella se rió ligeramente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos. No estaba segura de qué era lo emcorrecto/em. Definitivamente no quería perdonar a Lonnie. Ella no creía que pudiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'emPero/em,' reflexionó Adora, 'emnunca intenté entender por qué Lonnie hizo lo que hizo.'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño. "Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿cuál es el punto de entender el punto de vista de alguien si no cambia nada? Ella todavía me odiará y yo todavía la evitaré."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, querida. No puedo pretender saber cómo resultará. Pero la opción es tuya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está bien," respondió Adora pensativamente mientras consideraba las palabras de su consejera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Durante los siguientes diez minutos más o menos, Madame Razz continuó hablando con Adora sobre los eventos ocurridos y cómo debería evitar el conflicto en el futuro. Adora trató de mantener la mente abierta lo mejor que pudo. Madame Razz parecía muy lista y daba buenos consejos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Después de un rato, Madame Razz miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su brazo y suspiró profundamente. "Ahora estamos fuera de tiempo. Estas sesiones van demasiado rápido. Pero espero verte mañana. Fue un placer conocerte, Adora," dijo con una arrugada sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fue un placer conocerla también," dijo Adora levantándose para irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Puedes enviarme a tu amiga aquí por mí?" Preguntó Madame Razz./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió y se despidió antes de salir de la habitación y caminar de regreso por el pasillo. Catra estaba recostada en la silla de la sala de espera e inmediatamente se sentó cuando Adora llegó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Hey!" dijo emocionada. "¿Cómo te fue?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fue… extraño. Pero ella es realmente agradable y emite, como… buenas viejas vibras," dijo Adora reverente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Huh," respondió Catra. "Bueno, ya veremos eso." Catra se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la otra dirección. "¿Te veo en inglés?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, te guardaré un asiento," dijo Adora con una sonrisa y las dos chicas se separaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la case, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió al casillero de Frosta. Fue a donde estaba su casillero pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Frosta no estaba allí. No la vio cerca y pensó que estaba usando su período libre para estudiar o algo así./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería nuevamente cuando escuchó su nombre detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Perfuma apresurándose para encontrarse con ella, los dobladillos de su largo chal con estampado floral rozaban el suelo tras ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió al ver a su amiga. "Buenos días, Perf…woah," Adora fue interrumpida por Perfuma que agarró ligeramente su rostro y la miró atentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió ante el extraño encuentro mientras la chica veía el corte de su mejilla y fruncía el ceño profundamente. "Bueno, este es un gran saludo," dijo Adora divertida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo siento," dijo Perfuma disculpándose mientras retiraba su mano de la cara de Adora. "Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras demasiado lastimada. ¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó la chica preocupada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se sintió bien al saber que su amiga se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar. Le habían enviado algunos mensajes de texto el fin de semana y Perfuma se había asegurado de que ella estuviera bien. También le había ofrecido un montón de remedios herbales para acelerar el proceso de curación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Me siento bien, como nueva," aseguró Adora a la chica y Perfuma pareció relajarse un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es bueno escuchar eso," respondió ella. "¿Y cómo estás espiritualmente? Una violencia extrema como esa realmente puede desanimar a una persona."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Honestamente," dijo Adora con un suspiro cansado, "todavía pienso en eso. Sólo tengo flashbacks aleatorios de ser golpeada o empujando a Lonnie o solo la ira que sentí. Y lo llevo bien, pero no me parece que lo pueda olvidar tampoco."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Perfuma puso una delicada mano sobre el hombro de Adora. Olía a flores y su mano tenía al menos un anillo en cada dedo. "Lo harás," prometió Perfuma. "Eventualmente podrás dejarlo todo atrás. ¿Has probado esa meditación de la que te hablé?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió con la cabeza. "¡Lo he hecho! Creo que podría terminar ayudando. Sin embargo, es difícil no pensar en nada."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Definitivamente. Tú tienes una mente muy hiperactiva. Pero si continúas intentándolo podrás llegar a un buen estado zen. Lo prometo." Respondió Perfuma con confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Te reo. Me sentí muy bien con lo poco que pude. Y luego Glimmer llamó a mi puerta y mie preguntó si quería jugar con una serpiente que se encontró en el patio trasero." Adora sonrió con ironía al recordarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Perfuma se rió ligeramente de la historia. "Bueno, sigue adelante, y no pasa nada si te interrumpen y pierdes un día. Se trata de lo que es mejor para ti."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí. Si me gusta eso," respondió Adora. "Gracias Perfuma."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea para ayudarte. Y en cuanto a Lonnie… trato de amar a los demás, pero ella realmente hace que eso sea complicado. Si no fuera pacifista…" Perfuma sacudió la cabeza y miró a la distancia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió. "Bueno, no abandones tus valores sólo por Lonnie. No lo vale. Y después de lo del viernes, no quiero estar en una pelea nunca más."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pues, es bueno oír eso," dijo Perfuma alegre. "Pero en serio, si necesitas algo házmelo saber," dijo con sinceridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo haré. Eres como la persona más sabia que conozco," dijo Adora con honestidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Perfuma sonrió ante esto y le dio a Adora un pequeño abrazo antes de comenzar a alejarse. "¡Te veo en clase de arte mañana! ¡Y buena suerte en ese proyecto para tu clase de psicología!" Ella se alejó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿Proyecto de psicología?'/span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" Adora pensó, confundida. em'Ni siquiera tomo psicología.' /emAdora lo pensó un poco más antes de descartarlo como un malentendido/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia pasó mucho tiempo preocupándose por Catra durante su detención. Deseaba no haber estado en el campo y haber estado con Catra cuando la necesitaba. Todo esto le generó confusión a Scorpia. Lonnie siempre había sido un poco enojona, pero Scorpia no creía que alguna vez trataría de golpear a alguien./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia había visitado a Catra en su casa el sábado pasado. Ella había querido ir el viernes después de su juego, pero el padre de Catra había dicho que sería mejor dejarla descansar. Scorpia apenas había dormido esa noche. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Catra, quien insistió en que estaba bien, pero le era muy difícil no poder consolarla en persona./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Finalmente, al día siguiente pudo ir y ver cómo estaba. Catra estaba en cama. No por elección propia, sino porque su padre había dicho que si ella no descansaba y sanaba la castigaría durante una semana. Aparte de eso, no parecía demasiado enojado por todo el evento. Estaba nervioso por cómo afectaría a su escuela, pero estaba contento de que su hija hubiera ayudado a alguien que estaba en problemas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra también parecía bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Aparte de eso, sin embargo, ella no quería hablar del tema. Scorpia tuvo la sensación de que haber peleado con una de sus viejas amigas la había lastimado mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Scorpia no la presionó y se aseguró de mantener la pelea fuera de la conversación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia la cuidó durante horas y pasaron un buen rato acostadas en la cama y conversando. Scorpia pensó, como solía hacer, si era un buen momento para preguntarle a Catra si quería ir al baile de otoño con ella, pero decidió no hacerlo. Simplemente no se sentía bien todavía./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ahora Scorpia estaba esperando en el casillero de Catra, como solía hacer antes de ir a almorzar juntas. Estaba girando los pulgares y preguntándose cómo había ido el descanso de Catra. No había llegado a hablar con la chica en persona desde el sábado pasado y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Y que su nariz se hubiera curado bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia finalmente la vio entre el constante flujo de estudiantes y sonrió instintivamente. Ella parecía estar riéndose de algo. Scorpia se dio cuenta de que Adora estaba caminando con ella y parecían estar pasándola bien. Scorpia pensó que era bueno que Catra estuviera haciendo una nueva amigo. Incluso aunque hubiera salido de la nada y aunque Catra pasara el tiempo con Adora en clase de pesas las últimas clases./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia sintió una pizca de celos por un segundo, pero la cortó de raíz nada más nacer. Catra era libre de hablar con quien quisiera. Además, era bueno para ella tener más amigos. No una mejor amiga y potencial novia como Scorpia, por supuesto, sino solo una amiga informal./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia observó cómo ambas se separaron y Catra se acercó a su casillero, dando un pequeño saltito a su paso. Scorpia la saludó mientras se acercaba y Catra le sonrió a la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey Scorpia," saludó Catra amablemente, introduciendo su combinación en su casillero./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Cat," respondió Scorpia velozmente. "¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo está tu nariz? ¿Te sientes bien? Oh ¿y cómo te fue con la consejera? ¿fue tan terrible como pensabas? ¿ya has visto a Lonnie?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra abrió los ojos ligeramente ante la avalancha de preguntas de Scorpia. "Son como veinte preguntas," dijo bromeando. "Pero sí, la vieja olfateadora está bien. Me siento bien. Las asesorías estuvieron regular. Ella estuvo diciendo todas estas cosas sin sentido y todo pareció una pérdida de tiempo. Te contaré en el almuerzo. Y no a lo de Lonnie. No la he visto en todo el día. Estoy de suerte."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí eso es bueno," dijo Scorpia pensativa mientras jugaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta y miraba a Catra hurgar en su casillero. "¿Hey, Catra?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Sí?" resonó la voz de Catra dentro de su casillero./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia hizo una pausa. "Uh… no es nada," dijo rápidamente. Ella quería preguntarle a Catra si iría al baile. Y entonces posiblemente dirigir la conversación hacia una invitación para ir con ella. Pero decidió que este era un mal momento. Había demasiada gente alrededor y faltaba un buen tiempo para el baile. Ella decidió esperar un poco más. Todavía tenía tiempo, después de todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Tus zapatos se ven bien," Scorpia felicitó a la chica de repente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra miró sus viejas botas de combate y luego a Scorpia con una sonrisa extrañada. "Si tú lo dices. Estas cosas se están deshaciendo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, lucen bien en ti," dijo Scorpia rápidamente y Catra sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Gracias. ¿Estás tratando de ser aduladora o algo así?" preguntó Catra en broma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No, por supuesto que no," dijo Scorpia con una risa incómoda. "Solo una gran admiradora de esos zapatos. En ti."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se rió entre dientes. "Está bien, lo que sea. Vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería como lo hacían todos los días. Lado a lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y luego llega al pilar del dios del océano y ella, como, dice una cierta frase en este idioma que solo ella sabe, porque, ya sabes, es de otro mundo y esas cosas. Y luego la gran puerta se abre como 'wooosh' y ella oye una voz que le dice que entre, así que básicamente…" Bow se detuvo por un momento para tomar un sorbo de su leche de fresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer y Adora se sentaron junto a él en la mesa del almuerzo, medio escuchando a Bow hablar y hablar sobre un libro que había comenzado a leer. Adora encontró que era un poco tranquilo escuchar al chico hablar con entusiasmo sobre las cosas que leía. Glimmer en su mayoría simplemente se desconectaba. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que las charlas sobre libros de Bow podían durar horas y horas y no quería quedarse atrapada en otra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""…y el dios del mar dice: 'Ah, sí, he visto a alguien de tu clase aquí antes.' Y ella dice, '¿Qué?' y luego ¿adivina qué? Bow cuestionó a la mesa con ansiosa anticipación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué, Bow?" preguntó Adora con una sonrisa entrañable./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Era su madre! ¡Había visitado el templo como, hace años! ¡Está un paso más cerca de encontrar a su madre y descubrir su verdadero potencial! Grandes cosas. Me encanta." Bow sonrió para sí mismo y asintió lentamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Suena genial," dijo Adora y Bow asintió con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Suena a que eres un gran nerd! ¡Ooohhhh!" exclamó Glimmer en broma y comenzó a reír./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow sacudió la cabeza con pesar, y aún así, con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Comenzó a decir algo, pero Mermita lo interrumpió cuando ella acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Adora. Se giró hacia ella rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Luces, bastante bien para haber estado en una pelea. Eso significa que ganaste definitivamente," dijo Mermista en un tono cool./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se burló. "Sí, no se siente como que alguien haya ganado."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, si alguien lo hizo, fuiste tú. O Catra. Esa chica no tiene ni un rasguño. Lonnie sin embargo. Como, ustedes realmente la enfrentaron. Vi una foto de ella después y se veía tan…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes," interrumpió Adora, "de verdad preferiría no hablar de eso si está bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh." Mermista normalmente no mostraba mucha emoción, pero había una clara expresión de pesar en su rostro. "Lo siento. Como que, no sabía que era un tema doloroso o lo que sea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras Adora y Mermista hablaban, Glimmer miró a Bow y susurró: "¿Somos la mesa cool ahora?" Bow asintió rápidamente en afirmación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está bien," dijo Adora con un gesto de su mano. "No es tu culpa. Simplemente no me gusta pensar en eso más de lo necesario."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí. Eso tiene sentido," dijo Mermista suavemente. "Sólo quería revisar y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y, como, también estoy molesta porque esto sucedió en, el único momento en que no estuve cerca."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió. "Sí bueno, ella definitivamente te tiene miedo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Heh. Sí," dijo Mermista con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Como sea," se recargó en su silla, ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?" Hizo un gesto hacia Glimmer y Bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sólo estoy viviendo mi mejor época," dijo Bow alegremente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer rió nerviosamente. "Sí, Yo… heh. Sí estoy bastante bien también. No es… uh… no es normal verte por aquí. Como en la mesa y eso. Así queeee…" Glimmer se apagó con una expresión de pánico reprimido en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow y Glimmer la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Mermista solo pensó que era extraña. "Bueno es bueno oír eso… creo," dijo Mermista lentamente. "Como sea, me voy. Pero me alegro de que estés bien Si alguna vez te peleas otra vez, llámame o algo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo haré," dijo Adora con una sonrisa cuando Mermista se levantó y se fue./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La mesa permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mientras Mermista se alejaba. Entonces Bow se volvió hacia Glimmer de repente. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó el chico. "¡Tú, como que, te convertiste en una gelatina sin consciencia!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer vio a sus amigos mirándola con curiosidad y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. "Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. Sólo que ella es tan cool y bonita y mi mente se puso en blanco. ¡Entré en pánico!" Exclamó Glimmer y comenzó a comer con estrés un puñado de uvas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se echó a reír y Bow sonrió. "Olvidé que tenías toda esta cosa con Mermista," dijo Bow como si recordara algo con cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Esto se está poniendo bueno," dijo Adora entusiasta, su risa disminuyó y despertó su interés./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La cara de Glimmer se enrojeció. "¡No era una emcosa/em!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow sonrió. "¿Me parece recordar algo sobre un brazalete de la amistad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh hombre," gimió Glimmer en voz baja. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. He superado esa etapa desesperada de mi vida."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow se rió y Adora apoyó los codos sobre la mesa frente a Glimmer. "No, me vas a contar sobre esto ahora."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fue muy estúpido," dijo Glimmer, avergonzada. "Hice un tonto brazalete de la amistad para Mermista en el cuarto grado porque pensaba que era linda y lo dejé en su escritorio anónimamente para el día de San Valentín. Fin de la historia."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Awwww," canturreó Adora. "La pequeña Glimmer tenía un pequeño crush."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh cállate," se quejó Glimmer, tratando de cubrir su cara con las manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow rió contento. "Sí esto fue contenido premium sobre Glimmer aquí. ¡No tenía idea de que ella seguía teniendo ese efecto en ti!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo tampoco," dijo Glimmer con un suspiro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno ¿por qué no hablas con ella? ¡Su casillero está justo junto al mío! Podrías simplemente pasar y hablar conmigo y luego simplemente entablar una conversación con ella," explicó Adora, intentando alentar a su amiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer sacudió la cabeza abruptamente. "Nope. No pasará. Viste este desastre. Además ella ha estado fuera de mis posibilidades desde siempre."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora recordó una conversación que había tenido con Mermista hacía un tiempo. "Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, una vez estábamos hablando y ella te llamó linda. Como un pequeño algodón de azúcar," Adora palmeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Glimmer con suavidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer se ahogó por un segundo con las uvas y su cara se tiñó de una inusual sombra de rojo. "Yo… yo necesito ir a caminar." Glimmer se levantó lentamente y se alejó de la mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió ampliamente mientras su amiga se alejaba. "Ella está bien, ¿verdad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow asintió. "Probablemente. Per estás despertando sus fantasías de la escuela primara en su pequeña cabeza de algodón de azúcar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso creo. Sólo que no puedo creer que haya sido algo," dijo Adora maravillada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Fue mucho. Y hablando de esas cosas…" dijo Bow lentamente y levantó las cejas hacia Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora puso los ojos en blanco. "Supongo que te he privado de los chismes por mucho tiempo, ¿huh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cualquier cantidad de tiempo es demasiado tiempo," dijo Bow dramático. "Pero en serio. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu posible interés amoroso?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora miro a su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando antes de responder. "No lo sé Bow. Es raro. No puedo decir si quiere amistad oh, como, algo más que eso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, ¿has puesto atención a las señales?" preguntó Bow con curiosidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí. Reacciona cuando le toco. Y se comporta algo extraño cuando está cerca de mí supongo. Y se me queda viendo a veces. Pero no sé. ¡No tengo una base para estas cosas!" Adora agarró su frente. Se había estado aferrando a estas preguntas por un tiempo y se sentía bien hablar con Bow sobre ellas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, todo eso es algo revelador," dijo Bow lentamente "¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen cuando se encuentran?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hablamos mucho, creo. Más para conocernos mutuamente," explicó Adora. "Pasamos el rato en la escuela principalmente. Oh pero fuimos a patinar y tuvimos un picnic."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Patinar y un picnic?" aclaró Bow. "Sí, no, esa es una cita de libro."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No fue una… cita. Fue muy casual y esas cosas," dijo Adora, considerando los motivos de Catra para salir ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Quiero decir, podrías tener razón," admitió Bow. "Las personas son raras y esta persona en particular parece que te está causando mucha confusión."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora asintió sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y Bow continuó. "Así que la única cosa lógica por hacer es preguntarle," dijo sin rodeos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué?" preguntó Adora en voz alta. "¡No puedo solo preguntarle! Sería muy vergonzoso si no le gusto y yo pensara que sí. Todo sería muy raro," se preocupó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No, confía en mí, saldrá bien. Con estas cosas sólo tienes que ir al grano y descubrirlo de una vez. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Se reiría en mi cara y diría 'por supuesto que no me gustas, idiota' y entonces jamás hablaría conmigo de nuevo y entonces literalmente moriré de la vergüenza."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Wow," dijo Bow, retrocediendo. "Sí okay bueno eso es probablemente el peor escenario. Pero eso no pasará. ¡Especialmente si ustedes son tan cercanos como parece!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, tal vez," Adora gimió y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""La verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo te sientes? ¿te gusta?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo… hombre, no lo sé. Siento cosas. Bastante intensas. Y yo nunca, pues, he sentido eso antes. Pero además, yo nunca me he visto a mi misma saliendo con nadie. Y yo nunca… no lo sé. Es sólo que todo esto es tan nuevo. Además aún no sé si le gusto de esa manera."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entiendo lo que dices," dijo Bow con seguridad. "Es confuso, Y nuevo. Y generalmente complicado. Pero piensa un tiempo sobre lo que emtú /emquieres. Lo resolverás."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora logró sonreír. "Creo que tienes razón. Eres bastante bueno con estas cosas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow se encogió de hombros. "Yo incursioné."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Podría recibir uno de esos masajes tuyos?" pregunto Adora con culpabilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow resopló en respuesta y alejó su silla de la mesa. "Si, trae esos hombros aquí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, estaba preguntándome," preguntó Scorpia a Catra, quien estaba sentada en una de las bancas en los vestidores. "¿Podría como, posiblemente, ejercitarme contigo y con Adora hoy? Es que ha sido un poco solitario ejercitarme sola. Pero si no, está bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra inhaló ligeramente, midiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. Ella podía darse cuenta de que Scorpia extrañaba hacer ejercicio juntas. Y a Catra le encantaba ejercitarse con Scorpia, y emrealmente /emamaba ejercitarse con Adora. Ella no quería solo dejar a Scorpia sola. Pero al mismo tiempo, a Catra realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra lidió con su respuesta, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que decidirse cuando Adora entró y las saludó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey Catra, hey Scorpia," dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca y abría su casillero./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El par saludó a Adora y Catra tomó esta oportunidad para cambiar de tema. "Así que, Adora, ¿qué tal estuvo el almuerzo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uh, fue un almuerzo normal, creo," contestó Adora. "¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, ¡el almuerzo estuvo realmente bien!" exclamó Scorpia. "Catra, Kyle, Rogelio y yo jugamos a las treinta preguntas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Creí que eran veinte preguntas?" preguntó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, lo eran. Pero Catra dijo que debíamos cambiarlas a treinta porque se enojaba cuando no podía adivinar," explicó Scorpia, dedicando una entrañable sonrisa a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No me enojo," se quejó Catra. "Solo me agito ligeramente. ¡Veinte no son suficientes para nadie!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió y se giró de vuelta a su casillero. Scorpia volvió su atención a Catra. "¿Entonces que dices acerca de ejercitarme con ustedes? No quiero presionar ni nada," Scorpia miró a Catra con ojos de cachorro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh," dijo Catra, apartando la mirada de Scorpia y pretendiendo que había olvidado la pregunta. "Bueno… uh… veamos…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Creo que eso suena bastante bien," dijo Adora desde el otro lado de la habitación y ambas chicas se giraron a mirarla. Adora apartó la vista nerviosa. "Lo siento, no quise escuchar a propósito, pero todo eso de nosotras ejercitándonos junta suena bien para mí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia sonrió y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Sí, por supuesto!" dijo Catra convincentemente "Eso era lo que iba a decir, pero no sabía si, bueno, Adora estaría bien con eso. ¡Pero sí, suena super bien!" Interiormente, Catra no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada de no poder tener tiempo a solas con Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia chilló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Catra en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Yay! ¡Escuadrón de ejercicio!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Wow tus bíceps son enormes!" dijo Adora mirando los brazos de Scorpia. "¿Haces pesas fuera de la escuela?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia sonrió ampliamente, bastante orgullosa de sí misma. "¡Así es! ¡Hay un gimnasio por mi casa!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Ah sí? Puede que le eche un vistazo alguna vez. He estado buscando un buen gimnasio," contestó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Está bastante bien! ¡Conozco al dueño así que podría llevarte como invitada cuando quieras! Y por cierto, tus brazos lucen bastante bien también," Scorpia hizo un gesto hacia el brazo de Adora y Adora sonrió halagada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, ¡gracias! No soy tan fuerte como tú, pero estoy trabajando en ello lentamente," dijo Adora mientras apretaba su propio bíceps voluminoso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Bueno, con seguridad llegarás ahí en poco tiempo! ¡Te he visto levantar y tienes mucha resistencia!" Scorpia felicitó a Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora agradeció a Scorpia y continuaron hablando sobre levantamiento de pesas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra, mientras tanto, se sentó entre las dos y miró vagamente hacia el olvido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había alejado cuando Scorpia y Adora comenzaron a hablar sobre levantar cosas pesadas. em'¿Qué monstruo he creado?' /emse lamentó Catra internamente mientras miraba con dolor a las chicas frente a ella hablar sobre batidos de proteínas y otras cosas tontas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Estaba contenta de que se llevaran bien, pero pronto se hizo evidente que Scorpia y Adora tenían mucho más en común que Catra y Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Jaja pesas ¿estoy en lo cierto?" dijo Catra sarcásticamente, y ambas chicas dejaron conversar y se volvieron para mirarla. "Miren, chicas, me encanta comparar brazos y esas cosas, pero realmente me falta el departamento de ejercicio y, honestamente, en este punto prefiero hacer ejercicio antes que hablar de eso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora y Scorpia se miraron la una a la otra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Después?" Adora le preguntó a Scorpia y la niña asintió en respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Definitivamente," dijo con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su amiga. "Lo siento," dijo avergonzada. "Olvidé que estabas ahí."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Ustedes dos son realmente una fuerza del mal. Si las pusiera juntas en una habitación comenzarían a comer huevos crudos y a hacer flexiones de brazos o lo que sea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se echó a reír. "Eso en realidad suena un poco divertido."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se rió a carcajadas y Catra frunció el ceño en respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿Me pregunto si será demasiado tarde para abandonar esta clase?' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCatra se preguntó a sí misma de la nada justo al momento en que el autoproclamado 'escuadrón de entrenamiento' comenzó su primer ejercicio del día./span/p 


	17. Chapter 17

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 17./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Catra," dijo Scorpia lentamente. "Así que ¿sabes sobre el baile que hacen cada otoño? Bueno, estaba pensando… Normalmente no querría ir, pero contigo… me gustaría ir a cualquier parte. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿irías al baile de otoño conmigo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se miró en el espejo con una expresión esperanzadora y sonrió. em'Esa fue buena," /emse felicitó internamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella había estado practicando mientras se alistaba las últimas dos mañanas. Al principio, tropezaba con sus palabras a pesar de sólo estar hablando con un espejo, pero ahora era capaz de sacar todo lo que quería decir sin equivocarse demasiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Lo único que queda por hacer es preguntarle,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se dijo Scorpia mientras se cepillaba el mechón de cabello blanco a un lado, dejando al descubierto el lado afeitado de su cabeza. Se miró en el espejo y apretó los dientes con determinación. Este tenía que ser el año en que realmente lo haría./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"A Scorpia le encantaba ser amiga de Catra. Pero más que nada, quería ser más cercana. Debajo del áspero exterior de Catra había una chica cariñosa con un corazón cálido del que Scorpia se había enamorado perdidamente. Ya era hora de que Catra lo supiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Paso uno, invitar al baile. Paso dos, ir al baile. Paso tres, preguntarle si quiere salir conmigo y ella dice que sí y es un felices para siempre.' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se recordó a sí misma su gran plan./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era impecable. Lo había dirigido Rogelio y él le había asegurado que era un buen plan. Además de eso, Catra conocía a Scorpia mejor que nadie y viceversa. En opinión de Scorpia, no había nadie que pudiera ser una mejor pareja para ninguna de ellas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Todo saldrá bien,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se repitió Scorpia, mirando a los ojos de su reflejo en el espejo. em'Sé valiente Scorpia. Eres una fuerza imparable y te ves especialmente asombrosa hoy.'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia sonrío ante su propio refuerzo positivo, respiró hondo y se dirigió a la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow estaba caminando hacia su primera clase del día cuando vio un movimiento en su visión periférica. Se volvió y vio a Catra formando una forma de pájaro de aspecto pobre con sus manos y torpemente volando hacia arriba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow lo reconoció al instante como su símbolo y le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba en respuesta. Catra asintió desde el otro lado del pasillo con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro y volvió a sus asuntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow continuó hacia su clase y se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión. Había aprendido ayer que Adora estaba empezando a enamorarse de su pretendiente misterioso. Bow estaba muy feliz de escuchar esto y se alegró de que Adora lo descubriera. Por otro lado, no tenía de qué decirle a Catra si preguntaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La elección obvia era simplemente decirle la verdad y hacerle saber a Catra que Adora parecía estar algo interesada en esta otra persona. El único problema era que Bow no creía que Catra lo tomaría muy bien. Se imaginó a Catra corriendo hacia Adora y proclamando locamente su amor antes que alguien más pudiera. Y eso sería malo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Peor aún, podría haber descubierto quién era la persona en cuestión, y al darse cuenda de esto trataría de sabotear la relación de ella y Adora. Esto parecía extremo, pero Bow no conocía a Catra lo suficiente como para saber qué haría./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sin embargo, él sabía que ella era imprudente, muy decidida y que estaba enamorada de style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanY esa era una combinación peligrosa. Bow se pasó los dedos por el cabello bien peinado y suspiró. Era demasiado temprano para estas enormes decisiones./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entonces, bueno, estaba pensando," dijo Catra pre-meditativamente. "¿Qué tal si le dice a la Srita. Hope que lamento mucho mis acciones y así ya no tenemos que vernos?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz ladeó la cabeza y se sentó frente a Catra en su viejo sillón de cuero "¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" preguntó con curiosidad. "Disfruto bastante nuestras reuniones."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, sí, eso creí, Sólo pensé en intentarlo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz miró a la chica. Se sentaba de una manera muy cerrada, reclinándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. "Bueno Catra, creo que podrías beneficiarte de tener a alguien con quién hablar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño. "Ya tengo muchas personas con las que hablar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Y quienes son esas personas?" Preguntó Madame Razz./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno," dijo Catra a la defensiva, "tengo a mi amiga Scorpia, y está Adora, usted la conoce, y mi papá y… no lo sé, estos chicos Kyle y Rogelio, que son bastante geniales creo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz asintió. "¿Y con cuántos de ellos te sientes cómoda hablado sobre tus sentimientos? ¿Sobre cosas personales?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno… ya sabe. Probablemente, pues, Adora. Estamos llegando a eso. Y mi papá a veces, supongo. Si tengo qué."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y las cosas que no les cuentas a los otros. ¿Qué haces con ellas?" preguntó Madame Razz, sonando genuinamente interesada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, las guardo para mi misma, creo. Está bien tener secretos," dijo Catra rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Madame Razz asintiendo. "Pero también pienso que no emtodo/em tiene que ser un secreto. No me has dicho la verdad ni una sola vez sobre cómo te sientes acerca de la pelea en la que estuviste envuelta."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo hice," objetó Catra. "Dije que me siento bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo hiciste. Pero esa no era la verdad, ¿o sí?" preguntó Madame Razz y observó a Catra que puso una cara de preocupación por un segundo. "Creo que eres buena escondiendo cómo te sientes, Catra. Y creo que es difícil para ti contenerlo todo. No espero que me cuentes todo, pero yo sugeriría que encontraras a alguien a quien pudieras contarle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra consideró el análisis de Razz sobre ella y descubrió que en realidad se sentía más en punto de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Se sentó en silencio por un momento y Madame Razz parecía contenta en él./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Continuó así por un minuto más o menos hasta que Catra se molestó por la quietud. "Okay, bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De lo que quieras. Estoy aquí para ti," Madame Razz respondió cariñosamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, ¿no sabe cómo pasar un examen de álgebra o sí?" preguntó Catra sarcástica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz sonrió. "Era bastante buena en Algebra durante la preparatoria. Pero no es por lo que estamos aquí. No tienes que hablar de nada si no quieres. Podemos sólo sentarnos aquí todas las mañanas y mirarnos mutuamente."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño. "Bueno, si muestro progresos o algo, ¿puedo dejar de venir?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Creo que eso se puede arreglar, sí," respondió la consejera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se acomodó ligeramente en su silla. "Bueno entonces creo que estoy lista para hablar de lo que usted quiera," dijo Catra con impaciencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz sonrió cálidamente, su cara se arrugó. "Bueno, mantén ese sentimiento, querida. Nos hemos quedado sin tiempo por hoy. No me dan el suficiente tiempo para ustedes tres."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra gruñó. "Está bien, ¡pero no creo necesitar mucho más antes de que termine!" Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Fue lindo verte! Por favor envía a Lonnie si puedes," le recordó mientras se iba./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra caminó por el pasillo y pasó junto al profesor Hordak./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Siempre es bueno verle, profesor Hordak," dijo petulante mientras pasaba. Él solo murmuró algo por lo bajo y continuó caminando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Salió a la oficina principal y vio a Lonnie sentada en una silla. "Hey, es tu turno o lo que sea," dijo Catra a la chica antes de alejarse rápidamente. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Lonnie a sus espaldas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Catra," dijo Lonnie en voz baja desde el otro extremo de la oficina, causando que Catra se detuviera y se volviera. Lonnie la miraba con curiosidad. "Tú… ¿recuerdas cuando nos disfrazamos de piratas para Halloween y estuvimos toda la noche aterrorizando el vecindario?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra instantáneamente recordó el momento y cuanta diversión tuvieron esa noche. En ese momento había mucho drama con los padres de Catra, pero Lonnie se las había arreglado para hacer que Catra lo olvidara. Se sentía como si hubiera sido hacía mucho tiempo. Por un breve segundo, se encontró con los ojos de Lonnie, que sostenían una emoción compleja en ellos. Entonces Catra apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No, no lo recuerdo," contestó fríamente y se dio la vuelta, abruptamente abandonando la oficina y a Lonnie detrás. Mientras se alejaba, se limpió una lágrima que se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra intentó olvidar lo de esa mañana y para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, ya lo había dejado atrás. Se sentó en la mesa con Kyle. Él estaba hablando sobre alguna tontería que a Catra no le importaba y llevaba ignorándolo hacía un buen rato./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En su lugar, miró a Adora desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Estaba sentada en su lugar usual. Comía y bebía mientras se reía con Glimmer y Bow. Catra amaba verla reír. Por supuesto, le gustaba más cuando no estaba a una cafetería de distancia lejos de Adora, mirándola como una imbécil./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La atención de Catra cambió hacia Bow y su creciente emoción. Tenía que preguntarle si había descubierto algo. Tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera. Ya tenía planes para Halloween y el baile de otoño. Sólo necesitaba asentar las cosas. Y Bow había sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Entonces, Catra observó al último miembro de la mesa e inmediatamente sintió su ira incrementar al ver a Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Si no fuera por ella, no tendríamos que escondernos,'/span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" pensó Catra. Estaba cansada de que Glimmer interfiriera en su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Con la situación actual, Catra no podía evitar sentir que Adora la estaba ocultando como un secreto. O que tal vez se avergonzaba de ella. Lo que fuera, no se sentía bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Tal vez debería ir a su mesa y sólo sentarme,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"reflexionó Catra, imaginando las miradas de shock en sus caras y sonriendo para sí misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"De repente, volvió su atención a su mesa y se dio cuenta de que Kyle todavía estaba hablando. Típico Kyle. Catra suspiró y lo escuchó hablar sobre lo que fuera mientras comía su almuerzo a medias./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Muy pronto, Rogelio y Scorpia aparecieron juntos y se sentaron a la mesa. Kyle y Catra los saludaron y se acomodaron en sus lugares habituales. Scorpia se sentó y acercó su silla a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Cat," dijo Scorpia dándole un suave codazo a la chica. "¡Te traje un pudín!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sonrió y aceptó el regalo. Scorpia siempre había sido buena para distraerla de las cosas. "Gracias," dijo y comenzó a comer su pudín regalado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La mesa estuvo bastante tranquila durante un rato mientras los cuatro amigos comían juntos. El silencio era un poco inusual, Catra lo notó. Por lo general, Scorpia era la que iniciaba las conversaciones, pero hoy parecía preocupada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Es un buen día, huh?" dijo Scorpia después de un rato./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El resto de la mesa asintió en acuerdo, excepto por Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hace demasiado frío," dijo molesta. "Ya se puede sentir el estúpido invierno acercándose."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh si, odio el invierno," Scorpia acordó rápidamente. Se detuvo por un momento. "Pero uh… tiene eso uh… ese baile que viene," mencionó despacio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle y Rogelio se miraron el uno al otro brevemente. Se preguntaban si hoy sería el día en que Scorpia tendría el coraje de pedirle a Catra que fuera al baile con ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh sí," recordó Catra. "Sí, aunque siempre es bastante tonto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh súper tonto," Scorpia estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero… puede ser divertido. Depende con quien vayas supongo." Scorpia apenas podía oír sus propias palabras sobre los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle miró a Rogelio rápidamente y vio que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Apenas logró ocultar su expresión antes de que Catra se diera cuenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estaba inicialmente confundida por la pregunta ya que Scorpia nunca había mostrado mucho interés en los bailes escolares. Pero aparentemente Scorpia quería ir al baile este año. Lo cual le parecía bastante divertido a Catra, excepto que había planeado llevar a Adora al baile este año. Ella titubeó para pensar en una excusa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes, eso suena divertido," señaló Catra con lentitud y observó a Scorpia animarse. "Pero…" La alegría de Scorpia se desvaneció con la única palabra que Catra había pronunciado. "Creo que es más una cosa de citas y menos una, como, cosa de amigos, ¿sabes?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se felicitó mentalmente. Esa era una buena excusa. Evitaría que Scorpia quisiera ir con ella y además, Catra no tendría que decirle a toda la mesa que estaba enamorada de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia estaba ocupada entrando en pánico. Tenía que conseguir que Catra la acompañara. Pero no podía decirle aquí que quería ser algo más que amigas. "Bueno…" dijo Scorpia lentamente. "Me refiero a que podríamos ir de todos modos. Creo que sería divertido, independientemente de eso." Scorpia se mordió el interior de las mejillas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh," respondió Catra, claramente no esperaba que Scorpia tuviera tantas ganas de ir. "Bueno, verás… Yo…" La mente de Catra recorrió docenas de opciones y excusas antes de decidir ser directa sobre todo. "…Yo solo pensaba que podría invitar a alguien para que vaya conmigo este año."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no estaba preparada para la expresión de pánico en los ojos de Scorpia cuando dijo esto e inmediatamente se apresuró a intentar que su amiga se sintiera mejor. "Pero hey, bueno, el baile es tonto de todos modos. ¡Podemos hacer otras cosas de amigos! ¡Podemos hacer otra fiesta de palomitas de maíz! ¡Te encantan las palomitas de maíz! Eso suena bien, ¿verdad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no tenía idea de por qué Scorpia estaba tan herida por esto. Tal vez era porque no habían estado saliendo tanto como solían hacerlo. Aún así, era extraño que Scorpia estuviera tan preocupada por que Catra se escapara una noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se miró las manos sobre la mesa tratando de evitar encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Catra. "Sí, eso suena bien," dijo débilmente. "Necesito ir al baño," dijo y se levantó, alejándose rápidamente. Mientras se iba, Catra podría haber jurado que vislumbró lágrimas en los ojos de la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra la observó alejarse, atónita, antes de volverse hacia Kyle y Rogelio. "¿Qué? ¿Vieron eso? ¿Qué fue eso?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La pareja asintió. Rogelio parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas también. Kyle solo frunció el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo… Catra… ¿Me estás diciendo que tú realmente no…?" Kyle se apagó y suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra entrecerró los ojos. "¿No qué?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No es nada. Pero… necesitas hablar con Scorpia. Y realmente escuchar esta vez."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y se apartó de los chicos. Miró hacia el baño donde Scorpia había huido y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Fue después del almuerzo cuando Adora finalmente vio a Frosta en su casillero. Había estado caminando con frecuencia entre clases durante los últimos días tratando de localizar a la niña. Se acercó rápidamente y vio que Frosta hurgaba en su casillero./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta pudo escuchar a alguien viniendo detrás de ella. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero al ver a Adora su rostro se iluminó. "¡Oh hey, Adora!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le sonrió a la niña que estaba envuelta en su enorme abrigo azul a pesar de que hacía bastante calor en la escuela. "Hey Frosta. Sólo quería decir…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta levantó una pequeña mano, deteniendo a Adora. "Sé lo que vas a decir. 'Oh Frosta, eres una bestia total. Te debo mi vida.' Pero en realidad, no es gran cosa. Solo estaba pagando una deuda." Frosta sonrió y se balanceó sobre los talones de sus pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, quiero decir, ¡todo lo que hice fue prestarte mi mochila! Y luego… es decir, dios mío, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti," explicó Adora con sinceridad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta sonrió, el orgullo brillaba en sus ojos marrones oscuro. "Bueno, eso es bueno de escuchar en realidad. Iba a hacer todo eso donde insisto en que no me lo agradezcas, pero me gusta a dónde va esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora resopló. "Bueno, entonces gracias. Muchas gracias. ¡Y me alegra que hayas podido escapar al final de todo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Oh sí!" Exclamó Frosta, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba prestando atención. "Sí, me sentí mal por escaparme, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco locas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, se puso bastante mal. Pero sin duda habría sido peor sin ti."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Oh hombre, ¿viste esa patada? Yo simplemente corrí y fue como '¡Wooosh!' Y ella estaba como, '¡oof!'" Frosta se rió, recordando la escena. "Pero en serio, me alegro de que estés bien. Me quedé pensando en toda esa sangre en tu cara…" Frosta se estremeció ligeramente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno hey," dijo Adora señalando el pequeño vendaje que todavía cubría el lugar en su mejilla. "Todo bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta sonrió. "Bien. Me preocupé por un momento cuando como que te congelaste, pero luego tu novia entró abalanzándose y lo siguiente que sabes es que…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Woah, woah, woah," dijo Adora abruptamente, visiblemente avergonzada. "Catra no es… no estamos saliendo ni nada."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Frosta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "¿Ustedes rompieron o algo así?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué? No. Quiero decir… ¿sí? Nunca estuvimos juntas, es lo que quiero decir," explicó Adora nerviosamente, el sudor acumulándose en su frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Nunca estuvieron juntas?" Frosta murmuró para sí misma. "Bueno tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, pero ella dijo que ustedes eran algo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ella… ¿ella qué? ¿cuándo?" Adora luchaba por entender lo que Frosta estaba diciendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno sí," contestó Frosta lentamente, no queriendo molestar a Adora. "El otro día ella vino y habló conmigo, y me dijo que ustedes dos eran pareja y me preguntó si tú estabas interesada en alguien más además de ella. Pensé que estaba siendo paranoica así que le dije que se fuera. Fui un poco grosera en realidad así que puedes decirle que lo siento."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora entrecerró los ojos y trató de entender esto. "Yo… sí, okay. Gracias por decírmelo. Hey, tengo que irme. Hablamos después," dijo distante y se alejó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Está bien," dijo Frosta con incomodidad. "¡Espero que todo esté bien!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no vio a Scorpia por el resto del día. Ni siquiera al final de este, cuando Scorpia usualmente la esperaba en su casillero. Se sentía extrañamente vacío sin Scorpia ahí, a pesar de todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra empezó a preocuparse. No había querido molestar a Scorpia y realmente no tenía ni idea de que su amiga tenía tantas ganas de ir al baile./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Scorpia. Se leía, 'Hey, lo siento por lo de hace rato. ¿Estás bien?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra esperó por un rato, pero no obtuvo una respuesta así que guardó su teléfono. Con todo el asunto con Scorpia, casi había olvidado que había acordado una reunión con Bow. Tal vez eso podría distraer su mente de todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Tomó su mochila y decidió que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de hablar con Bow. Fue directo al casillero de Scorpia, buscando a la chica. Ella no estaba en su casillero y Catra no la vio en ningún lugar cercano. Catra solo esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor para mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra pateó un casillero en frustración y decidió ir a sentarse afuera y esperar a que Bow estuviera listo. Salió y decepcionada, se dio cuenta de que el clima se había vuelto más frío desde esa mañana. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero y miró hacia el estacionamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"No vio el coche de Glimmer, pero el de Bow seguía estacionado afuera en el casi vacío estacionamiento. Caminó hacia el auto, asegurándose 3 veces de que Glimmer y Adora realmente se hubieran ido antes de aproximarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Reconoció la silueta de Bow sentada en el coche mientras se acercaba y aceleró el paso. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta del pasajero y la abrió, tomando asiento dentro. Ella suspiró contenta cuando sintió que el calor que emanaba de las ventilas empezaba a calentar su fría piel./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Bow," dijo casual mientras levantaba las manos, calentándolas frente a las ventilas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey," dijo Bow, subiendo la temperatura para la chica, que temblaba profusamente. "Wow ¿no te va bien con el frío, huh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sacudió la cabeza. "El frío es malo. No es que estés de acuerdo. Siempre vistes crop tops."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow se rió entre dientes. "¡Yo aprecio un estomago despejado! Es muy liberador."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno yo aprecio este calor justo ahora," dijo Catra agradecida. "Y también aprecio algunas nuevas noticias sobre cómo le va a Adora. ¿Qué hay sobre esa otra tonta?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Te refieres a la otra persona a la que le gusta Adora?" Preguntó Bow. "Bueno…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra notó instantáneamente la vacilación de Bow. "Oh no. Te lo juro Bow, tuve un día muy loco y si me das malas noticias justo ahora voy a perder el control."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow se mordió el labio y se retorció en su asiento. "Oh hombre. Yo no… ¡agh! ¡Odio el conflicto!" Exclamó sujetando fuertemente el volante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno estoy segura que esa es una buena señal," remarcó Catra, lanzando una fuerte exhalación. "Sólo arrójalo, hombre. Puedo con esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay," dijo Bow vacilante. "Bueno… esa otra chica. Se está poniendo más serio creo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sintió su estómago voltearse como si estuviera cayendo de una altura imposible./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Cómo?" dijo sin rodeos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow tragó e instantáneamente se sintió mal por Catra. "Ella dijo que han estado saliendo más y…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bow," dijo Catra en modo de advertencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Adora está empezando a sentir cosas también," soltó Bow y entonces lanzó una mirada a Catra para ver cómo lo estaba llevando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Lucía sorprendentemente tranquila. Estaba mirando por el parabrisas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bow. "Tengo chocolate aquí si quieres," dijo Bow reconfortantemente haciendo un gesto hacia la guantera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No, no quiero chocolate," dijo Catra con rapidez. "El chocolate es para los perdedores."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, yo no diría e…" Empezó Bow hasta que fue interrumpido por Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No me voy a rendir. Yo también he pasado más tiempo con Adora y realmente me gusta quién es. No es de extrañar que a alguien más le guste. Pero tengo algo que ellos no." Dijo Catra con determinación./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow ladeó la cabeza. "¿Y qué es?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Una cantidad paralizante de terquedad," dijo Catra desafiante. "Voy a ir con todo. Realmente encantarla. Voy a conquistarla."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow sonrió ante el coraje de la chica. "Bueno, no voy a detenerte, pero ten en mente que lo que Adora quiera importa también. Si realmente le gusta esta otra chica, entonces será lo que tenga que ser."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No hay tal cosa de lo que tenga que ser. Será lo que yo haga."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow silbó con admiración. "Wow no sé si debería tener miedo de ti o respeto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra rió disimuladamente. "Prefiero ambos a partes iguales."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow sonrió. "¿Entonces le dirás?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra pensó en eso. "Lo haré pronto. Pero no estoy lista ahora. Sólo la trataré bien. Y haré un mejor trabajo en transmitirle a ella que quiero más que sólo una amistad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow asintió. "Eso de hecho suena como una buena y sana idea. Pero te advierto desde ahora, si alguna vez intentas arruinar cosas en su vida para que ella salga contigo, tendré que intervenir de alguna manera."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra resopló. Algo sobre la idea de Bow tratando de detenerla de hacer algo era divertido para ella. Levantó la vista hacia Bow para ver que él no estaba bromeando. De hecho era lo más serio que ella había visto a Bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Si, ya entendí. Sabes que también me preocupo por ella ¿cierto? No sería tan egoísta."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow la miró y sonrió ligeramente. "Te creo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no escuchaba eso a menudo si se sintió bien que Bow lo dijera. Ella miró a través de la empañada ventana hacia el frío estacionamiento y suspiró. "¿Podrías tal vez darme un aventón a casa hoy?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Seguro que puedo!" anunció Bow. "¿No es Scorpia quien usualmente te lleva?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, si lo hace," dijo Catra en voz baja./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bow sintió algo, pero no quiso entrometerse. "Bueno, te daré un aventón seguro. Y sabes… Si alguna vez quieres hablar…" sugirió Bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sonrió. "Estás solo a una extraña señal de manos de distancia. Gracias, Bow."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cuando quieras," dijo Bow encendiendo el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras conducían, Catra notó a Bow lanzándole miradas furtivas. Lo ignoró por un rato, pero eventualmente se hartó y se volvió para encararlo. "Okay, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó directa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh," dijo Bow con lentitud. "Bueno… me estaba preguntando si podría tener mis gafas de espía de regreso. Ya sabes… si ya no las estás ocupando."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra resopló y sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Sí, supongo que puedes tenerlas de vuelta," dijo después de pensarlo. "Pero te diré que les tomé bastante cariño."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, si alguna vez quieres usarlas, puedes," dijo Bow feliz mientras Catra ponía las gafas dentro de la guantera. "Podemos compartir la custodia de las gafas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se rió entre dientes y los dos mantuvieron una ligera conversación mientras conducían a la casa de Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 93.5pt;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	18. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Capítulo 18./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay, hoy tengo una pregunta para usted," dijo Catra sin perder un segundo mientras entraba a la oficina de Madame Razz y se dejaba caer en su silla usual./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz pareció desconcertada por la anticipación de Catra y bajó su taza de té. "Bueno, estaré encantada de ayudarte, querida," dijo cálidamente. "¿Quieres un poco de té?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ew. Paso con el agua de hojas caliente," contestó Catra enseguida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz sólo se encogió de hombros y se levantó para cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Entonces se volvió hacia Catra y se sentó frente a ella. "¿De qué te gustaría hablar?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra pasó una mano por su cabello y resistió la urgencia de morderse las uñas. "Mi amiga. Esto uh… No lo sé, parece estúpido que le esté preguntando, pero todo este asunto me confunde y no sé qué hacer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No creo que sea estúpido pedir ayuda, dulce niña. Dime qué ocurrió."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De acuerdo," dijo Catra, recordando el día anterior. "Bueno, básicamente tengo esta amiga, Scorpia. Y hemos sido amigas por, como, por siempre. Y está enojada conmigo ahora, creo," explicó Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Razz./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno esa es la cosa, ¡realmente no lo sé!" exclamó Catra. "Es decir, ella me preguntó si quería pasar el rato en el baile de otoño o lo que sea y le dije que no podía y eso realmente lastimó sus sentimientos por alguna razón. Pero no ha hablado conmigo y no tengo idea de qué está pasando." Catra levantó los brazos en señal de derrota y se recargó en la silla./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Razz asintió lentamente. "Bueno a mi me suena a que estaba molesta por lo del baile. ¿Por qué crees que sea eso?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No tengo idea. Es decir, nosotras salimos todo el tiempo y la he rechazado cuando he estado muy ocupada o lo que sea y ella nunca había reaccionado así."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno entonces parece que realmente le importa este baile. ¿Lo ha estado esperando?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra recordó. "No, no lo creo. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Tal vez. Pero esta era la primera vez que me hablaba sobre esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Madame Razz se rió entre dientes "Bueno, ese es un gran cumplido. Pero no soy un sustituto para hablar con los demás. Con gusto hablaré contigo sobre lo que quieras y te daré mi opinión si me lo pides, pero no puedo resolver cada problema. Tienes que hacerlo tú misma."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso pensé," dijo Catra, visiblemente insatisfecha./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"El resto de su reunión fue como solía ser. A Catra le costaba más concentrarse, ya que todavía estaba preocupada por cómo arreglaría lo de Scorpia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ella pasó por el resto de su reunión y salió de la oficina en cuanto fue liberada. Adora ya había tomado su turno y Lonnie estaba esperando en la oficina. Catra ni siquiera la miró cuando salió de la oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Se dirigió al comedor y examinó el área en busca de Scorpia. Vio a la chica sentada sola en una mesa desayunando e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Scorpia," dijo Catra mientras sacaba rápidamente una silla y se sentaba en la mesa junto a la chica. "¿Qué demonios? He estado tratando de contactarte y sigues ignorándome. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia pareció sorprendida de ver a Catra. "Yo… buenos días," respondió Scorpia y bajó la cabeza. "Sí, lo siento por no contestarte y eso. No estaba tratando de ignorarte."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""De verdad se sintió como que sí," remarcó Catra y miró a la chica con curiosidad. "Hey, ¿Qué pasó ayer durante el almuerzo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia suspiró y comenzó a doblar distraídamente el tenedor que sostenía. "Yo… sabes, sólo fue un largo día. Estaba muy cansada. Fue tonto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño. "Bueno… okay. Pero, pues, Scorpia, Lo siento por lo del asunto del baile. Pensé que no querrías ir, así que planeé ir con una cita real por una vez, ¿sabes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se sintió extraña de decirle a Scorpia algo tan cercano a la verdad. Pero supuso que no tendría que decirle a Scorpia sobre Adora. Por una vez, Catra no confiaba en que Scorpia pudiera guardar un secreto. Y por dos, Catra ni siquiera sabía cómo se desarrollaría todo el asunto de Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se mordió el labio y miró a Catra inquisitivamente. "Uh… ¿tienes a alguien en mente a quien quieras invitar?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Uuuuhhhh nope," contestó Catra con rapidez. "Todavía no hay ideas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, okay," dijo Scorpia, Catra pensó que había notado que la chica se animó un poco. "¡Bueno, se aproxima! ¡Tal vez alguien te invite!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia sintió un nuevo atisbo de esperanza. Tal vez su plan no había salido exactamente como lo había planeado, pero ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Catra que quería ir con ella en una cita real y entonces todo saldría bien. Solo tenía que reunir el coraje para decirle antes del baile. Y antes de que Catra le preguntara a alguien más, lo que Scorpia no podía verla haciendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nadie más conocía a Catra como Scorpia, y no había nadie más que Scorpia supiera a quién Catra pudiera invitar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra resopló ante la idea de Scorpia. "Sí, lo dudo. No soy exactamente la primera opción de nadie. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia quería decirle a Catra lo perfecta que era y cómo sería una gran elección para cualquiera, pero se ahogó con sus palabras y Catra continuó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Además, si no se me ocurre algo, iré contigo y podremos hacer cosas de amigas. Pero aún así usaré mi traje. Porque aprovecharé cualquier oportunidad para usar mi traje," dijo Catra con seriedad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sé cuanto amas ese traje," dijo Scorpia con admiración mientras sonreía a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Es mi orgullo y alegría. El amor de mi vida," dijo Catra sincera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se rio. "Recuerdo cuando fuimos y te los mediste todos."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, yo también lo recuerdo," dijo Catra recordando. "¿No vomitaste ese día en el auto de mi papá?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡No, vomité en la hierba!" se quejó Scorpia. "Estaba súper enferma, pero realmente quería ayudarte con la compra de tu traje."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sonrió ampliamente al recordar y Scorpia sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien, voy a necesitar un abrazo. Este es un momento de abrazo obligatorio," dijo Scorpia, abriendo los brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amiga. Scorpia siempre daba los mejores abrazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Hey, Catra?" preguntó Scorpia mientras se abrazaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Sí?" respondió la chica al empezar a soltarse del abrazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo…" Scorpia hizo una pausa. "…Te digo luego."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Suena bien," dijo Catra, feliz de haber resuelto las cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Buuueeeenos días. ¿Cómo está la nueva chica favorita de todos?" Preguntó Catra en broma a Adora mientras entraba a la clase de inglés y se sentaba junto a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora rió un poco. "Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh ya sabes, pasándola. ¡Hey, en serio me gusta lo que hiciste hoy con tu cabello!" dijo Catra, impresionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh ¿esto? No es nada," dijo Adora con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Segura?" preguntó Catra. "Tu esponjoso cabello luce más esponjoso de lo normal." Catra extendió la mano y acarició su cabello suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno entonces creo que sólo es un buen día para mi cabello," musitó Adora mirando a la chica. No pudo evitar sentir que todo era diferente. No en el mal sentido, pero diferente aun así./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando descubrió lo que Catra le había dicho a Frosta, se sintió un poco abrumada al principio. Era mucho para asimilar. Por un lado, aunque había estado bastante segura de que Catra estaba interesada, era un asunto completamente diferente tenerlo prácticamente confirmado. Y entonces también estaba el hecho de que Catra le había mentido a Frosta acerca de estar en una relación con ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora había sentido una extraña mezcla de traición y júbilo al principio. Las acciones de Catra parecían extrañas y Adora se preguntó por qué una chica que normalmente era tan confiada había tomado tantas precauciones. Pero no se quedó molesta por mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que Catra tenía una buena razón para hacer su extraño reconocimiento. Y, honestamente, el hecho de que se hubiera salido de su camino para rastrearla sólo hizo que Adora se sintiera más emocionada. Parecía que todo lo que Catra hacía o decía ahora, sacudía su mente como un montón de hojas caídas de otoño./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se había dado cuenta la noche anterior que le gustaba la atención. A ella le emgustaba/em sentirse… deseada. Y perseguida. La hacía sentir especial de una manera que no estaba segura de que nadie más que Catra pudiera hacerla sentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora consideró confrontar a Catra sobre lo de Frosta, pero ultimadamente decidió que esperaría un poco y vería que ocurría. No sabía qué sentía por Catra, pero había mucho ahí. Y necesitaba algo de tiempo para solucionarlo todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Todo esto corría por la mente de Adora mientras hablaba con Catra, tratando de no distraerse con sus propios pensamientos o por la escotada camiseta que Catra vestía. Esto último sorprendió a Adora y se sintió casi avergonzada de sí misma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En realidad, después de una investigación más profunda, también parecía que Catra se había cepillado el cabello nuevamente y Adora juró que podía oler el ligero aroma a colonia. Le recordaba a la noche del partido de fútbol. Cuando se sentaron detrás de las gradas juntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Estás bien?" preguntó Catra mientras los estudiantes entraban al salón antes de que la clase empezara. "Luces un poco… distante."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se sacudió sus pensamientos. "Sí. Sí. Estoy… bastante cansada. No dormí muy bien anoche."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra hizo una mueca. "Bueno, eso apesta. ¿Intentaste contar? Eso me noquea por completo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora negó con la cabeza. "Solo sigo pensando cosas. Contar no me ayuda realmente."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra frunció el ceño y se recargó sobre sus codos mientras estudiaba a Adora cuidadosamente. "¿Tal vez leche caliente o algo? Quiero decir, no podemos dejar que te pierdas tu sueño de belleza. No es que realmente lo necesites de todas maneras, considerando lo bonita que ya eres," dijo Catra despreocupadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro. Eso se sintió como el coqueteo más descarado que Catra había hecho. O tal vez era solo porque lo estaba viendo con una luz diferente ahora. De todos modos, Adora estaba nerviosa y más que nada, emocionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra vio la expresión de sorpresa y entró en pánico internamente mientras mantenía su expresión tranquila en el exterior. em'Oh por dios eso fue muy tonto," /emCatra se regañó a sí misma. em'Fue demasiado. Y súper cursi. Lo odia. Me odio. Oh dios ella me va a decir que soy desagradable, puedo apostarlo.'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de estas cosas. Sólo le dedicó una pequeña y adorable sonrisa y giró la cabeza tímidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra levantó las cejas ante esto, sinceramente sorprendida de que su intento de abierto coqueteo realmente hubiera funcionado. Había pasado incontables horas la noche anterior buscando en Google cómo coquetear y había reunido un arsenal de consejos y trucos. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía que ser segura, solo tenía que aparentar serlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se volvió hacia ella y asintió. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja y sonrió de nuevo a Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¡Funcionó!" /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra chillo internamente, saboreando la reacción de Adora. em'¡Soy un maldito genio! ¿Por qué alguna vez dudé de mí misma? Esto podría funcionar.'/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra no elevó sus esperanzas, ya que todavía no estaba segura de cómo era la situación con la otra chica que conocía a Adora, pero esto se sintió como una victoria definitiva. Además, Catra no descartó la opción de que la información de Bow no fuera del todo precisa en primer lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"La clase comenzó antes de que pudieran hablar más. Adora trató de concentrarse en sus apuntes, pero su mente estaba por todas partes. Más específicamente en la chica sentada a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra estaba en un estado similar. Garabateó en su cuaderno y dibujó un pequeño retrato de Adora en la página. Era desordenado y en realidad no se parecía mucho a Adora, pero capturaba su esencia y Catra estaba orgullosa de ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ninguna de las chicas notó que ambas se miraron furtivamente por el resto de la clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entonces, ¿irás al baile con ella?" preguntó Kyle a Scorpia para aclarar su divagar sobre la explicación de su situación actual con Catra./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Sí!" dijo entusiasmada antes de apretar los labios. "Bueno… quiero decir no, emtécnicamente/em. No aún, al menos. ¡Pero ella está buscando una cita romántica genuina y esa definitivamente soy yo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dijo esto muy fuerte y unas cuantas personas en la fila del almuerzo junto a Kyle y Scorpia voltearon hacia la emocionada chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, esa es una buena actitud, supongo," dijo Kyle más bajo. "Pero no sé Scorpia, siento que algo más está pasando."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué quieres decir?" Scorpia volvió sus grandes, y ahora conflictuados ojos hacia Kyle y él inmediatamente se sintió mal por preocuparla./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No sé. Podría no ser nada. Pero sólo… ¿desde cuando Catra ha querido llevar a una cita de verdad al baile de la escuela?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se rascó la nuca pensativa. "Quiero decir… probablemente sólo esté buscando comenzar una conexión significativa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, supongo," dijo Kyle con incertidumbre. "Sólo digo que, de alguna manera, ella no tiene idea de que estás enamorada de ella. Así que si quiere una cita y no eres una opción…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Aún!" insistió Scorpia, levantando su puño en el aire./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, sí, pero tal vez eso significa que ella está buscando otras opciones. Quiero decir, tú la conoces. Ella no estaría exactamente abierta con nosotros si la hubiera."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Esto hizo que Scorpia se detuviera y se quedara callada por un momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pero," intervino Kyle rápidamente, "podría estar totalmente equivocado!" Dijo en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Probablemente lo estás," acordó Scorpia. "No conoces a Catra como yo. ¡Nos contamos todo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle asintió, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Catra nunca había sido de las que compartían sus pensamientos con nadie. Ni siquiera con Scorpia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Honestamente, Kyle siempre había pensado que Catra y Scorpia no estaban destinadas a ser más que amigas. Eran cercanas, pero la dinámica no estaba bien. Scorpia invertía toda su energía y amor en Catra y nunca parecía haber algo a cambio. Al menos no de la misma manera. Kyle dudaba si esto cambiaría incluso si Catra supiera cómo se sentía Scorpia sobre ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sin embargo, a Kyle no le gustaba entrometerse y no quería disuadir a Scorpia de lo que ella quisiera hacer. Y además, él podía estar totalmente equivocado sobre todo el asunto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno entonces tal vez tengas razón," admitió Kyle. "Y realmente espero que funcione para ti, hombre. ¡Pero será mejor que vayas y se lo digas!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo sé, lo sé," dijo Scorpia distraída. "Kyle a veces eres muy inteligente. ¿Cómo crees que debería decirle? ¿Hay como un protocolo o algo así?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle frunció el ceño ante el 'a veces' pero contestó de todas formas. "Creo que sólo tienes que ser tu dulce y amoroso ser y hablarle con honestidad, no puede salir mal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Aww," dijo Scorpia con suavidad. "Gracias Kyle. Eres de mucha ayuda." Ella dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, causando que el pequeño chico tropezara hacia adelante./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle rió entre dientes y se apartó el cabello de la cara. "Sí, no hay problema. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo también," dijo Scorpia emocionada. "Oh hey, ¿dónde está Rogelio?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle suspiró. "Le dio fiebre, así que está enfermo en casa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Aw eso apesta," dijo Scorpia pensativa. "Wow nuestra mesa va a estar muy vacía ahora."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle frunció el ceño. "Sí, sin Rogelio y… ya sabes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia supo que estaba hablando de Lonnie. "Sí, no he hablado con ella desde lo que pasó. Quiero decir, ¡después de lo que le hizo a la nariz de Catra!" Scorpia frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle no había visto a Scorpia lucir enojada… tal vez nunca. Parecía tan fuera de lugar para la chica normalmente feliz y despreocupada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí," dijo Kyle lentamente. "Sí, todo eso fue una locura. Y realmente no extraño hablar con ella porque era bastante mala. Pero… no sé, tuvo sus momentos, supongo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia asintió con solemnidad. "Sí, tal vez los tuvo. Pero esa cosa en el partido de fútbol fue demasiado. Quiero decir, no podemos perdonarla después de eso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Kyle sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, no, estoy de acuerdo. Solo extraño un poco a la embuena /emLonnie, ¿sabes? Ella solía caminar a casa conmigo y siempre fue muy divertido. Por supuesto, eso fue como hace un par de años. Pero aun así…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Cambio de tema!" Exclamó Scorpia y se desvió abruptamente a otra conversación. Comenzó a contare a Kyle sobre el vestido que quería usar para el baile y Kyle sólo sonrió y escuchó todos sus planes. Esperaba desesperadamente que todo saliera bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mientras tanto, Adora se sentó con Glimmer a la hora del almuerzo. Bow aún no había llegado y ellas estaban comiendo y platicando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Cómo está tu herida de batalla?" Preguntó Glimmer a Adora, quien distraídamente tocó su mejilla con la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, se siente bastante bien ahora. No me ha dolido en un rato. Creo que podré quitarme esto el fin de semana," contestó Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Cool," dijo Glimmer. "Podrás lucir como un soldado veterano."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se rió. "Sí ya veremos. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer reflexionó sobre eso. "¡Bastante bien de hecho! ¡Di mi discurso en público!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Ah sí?" preguntó Adora. "¿Cómo fue?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh ya sabes. Puntuación perfecta. No es la gran cosa," dijo Glimmer orgullosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso es asombroso Glimmer," dijo Adora, feliz por su amiga. Glimmer había practicado la noche anterior y había dado su discurso a Adora y Angella en la sala al menos cinco veces. "Aún no puedo creer que puedas hacer eso. Yo apenas si puedo hablar frente a una persona, ni hablar de una clase entera."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, te entiendo. Fue un poco aterrador al principio, pero ahora no es para tanto," explicó Glimmer. "De hecho pienso que serías realmente buena en ello."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sacudió la cabeza fervientemente, pero Glimmer insistió./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡No, en serio!" exclamó. "Eres muy buena con las palabras y eso. Y eres, como, súper inteligente. ¡Apuesto a que podrías escribir un gran discurso!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, tal vez escribirlo, ¿pero declamarlo? No gracias," dijo Adora con firmeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh estoy segura que podrías hacerlo," dijo Glimmer alentadora. "Como sea, quiero preguntar. ¿Cómo ha estado Catra? ¿Aún te está causando problemas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora inhaló bruscamente ante la mención de Catra. "Oh. Sí Catra," dijo Adora despacio. "Ya sabes ella realmente, uh, simplemente no ha dicho mucho sobre nada."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer frunció el ceño y parecía confundida. "Todavía no entiendo eso. Como, bien, tal vez ella sólo peleó contra Lonnie por una razón aleatoria. Pero ¿por qué dejó de molestarte de repente?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se encogió de hombros. Se limpió incómodamente un poco de sudor de la frente. "Sí, quién sabe. Ella es rara. Pero mientras ya no se meta conmigo, estoy bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, todavía se siente raro. Simplemente siento que algo más está pasando con ella," dijo Glimmer mientras apuñalaba con su tenedor distraídamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hmm. Quizás," dijo Adora rápidamente, ansiosa por cambiar de tema./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso y ella me saludó ayer en el pasillo," contó Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Lo hizo?" preguntó Adora sinceramente sorprendida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí. Fue súper raro. Como, se supone que debemos estar en la misma página de odiarnos mutuamente."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora silbó despacio. "Sí, toda esa palabra de 'odio' esem bastante /emfuerte."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco. "Okay bien, no la emodio/em, pero definitivamente no me agrada. ¡Y ella empezó a molestarte al segundo en que entraste a la escuela! Tal vez sólo para llegar a mí…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora casi se rió en voz alta ante el comentario. Catra definitivamente no la molestó solo para enfadar a Glimmer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora solo asintió y pensó en Catra un poco más./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia no pudo ver mucho de Catra durante su clase culinaria ya que no cocinarían ese día. En su lugar, ella sólo planeó su estrategia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo ese fin de semana. Invitaría a Catra a su casa para pasar el rato o tal vez a algún otro lugar, tendrían un día genial y cuando se sintiera bien, simplemente le diría cómo se sentía./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia estaba tanto emocionada como nerviosa. Ninguna de esas cosas era buena para prestar atención, y apenas retuvo nada de lo que dijeron en clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cuando sonó la campana, Scorpia se puso rápidamente la chaqueta y se apresuró hacia Catra, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Cat, ¿emocionada por pesas?" preguntó Scorpia entusiasmada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Sabes qué? Lo estoy," dijo Catra sincera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Absolutamente odiaba tener que hacer entrenamientos reales y estar emconstantemente/em adolorida, pero valía la pena pasar ese tiempo con Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que su grupo de entrenamiento consistía en Adora, Scorpia y ella misma. Esto significaba que Catra no obtendría su horario programado regularmente para estar con Adora y no estaba contenta con eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sabes Scorpia, en realidad estaba pensando que tal vez… no sé… ¿podríamos hacer lo que solíamos hacer en pesas?" sugirió Catra lentamente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se animó. "Cómo, ¿sólo tú y yo? Adora podría sentirse un poco excluida, ¡pero estoy dentro si tú lo estás!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno," dijo Catra a su ansiosa amiga. "Quise decir más como, ya sabes, ¿Cuando Adora y yo hicimos eso de ejercitarnos juntas?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia pareció inmediatamente abatida y Catra fingió no darse cuenta. "Pero ¿qué hay de malo en que nosotras tres hagamos ejercicio?" Preguntó Scorpia mientras salían del aula y caminaban por el pasillo. "Estuvo bien la última vez."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra asintió a medias, su cabello se mecía mientras movía la cabeza. "Quiero decir, sí, estuvo bien y todo. Pero Scorpia, realmente me gusta pasar este tiempo con Adora ¿sabes? Así como a ti te gusta pasarlo conmigo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia se preguntó una vez más qué tenía Adora que ella no. Catra siempre parecía aferrarse a esa chica. Incluso había golpeado a Lonnie y corrió el riesgo de ser expulsada por ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'¿Ella haría eso por mí?' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"pensó Scorpia internamente e inmediatamente expulsó ese pensamiento. em'Por supuesto que sí,' /emse respondió. Catra siempre le cubría las espaldas. Adora solo era una amiga de entrenamiento. Tal vez ni siquiera fueran propiamente amigas aún. Pero Scorpia y Catra eran emmejores/em amigas. Y eso significaba mucho mas que una camarada de gym a los ojos de Scorpia./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Levantó los ojos hacia Catra y se dio cuenta que la chica aún la miraba expectante. Scorpia frunció el ceño profundamente y contestó. "Sí, supongo que eso funciona. ¿Pero por qué sólo tú y Adora y no nosotras tres?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo…" Catra pensó en una buena manera de formar sus palabras. "Sólo me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella… a solas. ¿Tiene sentido?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No realmente," Scorpia se fue apagando./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno ya sabes…" inició Catra. Sabía que probablemente debía decirle a Scorpia la verdad. Eso es lo que harían las amigas. Y lo que Madame Razz le había dicho que hiciera./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"'Hombre, tal vez realmente tengo un problema con todo este asunto de la honestidad,' /span/emspan lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"se cuestionó Catra mientras consideraba cuán inmediata fue su reacción a la mentira. Miró la expresión dolida de Scorpia y se preguntó qué estaba pensando. Desde su punto de vista probablemente parecía como que Catra solo no quería pasar tiempo con ella sin razón alguna./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra sabía que debía decirle a Scorpia. Pero no podía. No aún./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""… Razz dijo que debería intentar conocerla mejor como parte de mi asesoramiento. Desde que ella estuvo involucrada en la pelea o lo que sea. Como resolución. Así que estoy tratando de hacer eso, supongo," Catra se estremeció ligeramente ante sus propias palabras cuando salieron de su boca./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Scorpia inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Huh. Eso tiene sentido, supongo." Scorpia no había pensado en eso y honestamente la hacía sentir mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra suspiró aliviada al notar que su amiga se había relajado un poco. Pero había una sensación de culpa en la parte posterior de su cabeza que permaneció. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Qué tal si salimos este fin de semana?" Catra le preguntó a Adora, agotada mientras hacían lunges sobre las gastadas colchonetas en la sala de pesas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora no respiraba tan pesadamente como Catra y fue capaz de responder fácilmente. "No sé ya veremos. Tendría que llegar con una mentira a Glimmer," dijo en una forma nerviosa con la que Catra ya estaba demasiado familiarizada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Suena bien para mí," dijo Catra entre sus bocanadas de aliento./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora frunció el ceño. "No lo sé. No se siente bien. La última vez que salimos nadie sabía, pero esta vez debo mentir totalmente a Glimmer y a mi madre de acogida./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se abalanzó lentamente, sus piernas dolían. Miró a Adora y rápidamente desvió la mirada para que no la atrapara viéndola. "Nunca lo sabrán," razonó Catra. "Además, quiero salir contigo. ¿Tu no quieres estar conmigo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Adora. Adora levantó la vista y vio los bonitos ojos de Catra mirándola y las vistas la hicieron perder el equilibrio. Se inclinó un poco a medio lunge y casi se cayó, pero fue capaz de recuperarse en el último minuto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra levantó las cejas ante la escena. "Bueno, no sé si debería tomar eso como un sí o como un no," dijo con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora se sacudió y se estabilizó de nuevo. "Sí quiero," decidió Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno ¡entonces suena bien!" exclamó Catra exhalando con fuerza y desplomándose en la colchoneta, demasiado cansada para continuar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno…" Adora empezó a objetar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mira, no tienes que mentir ni ir a verme, pero no puedo prometer que no me pasaré por tu casa la noche del sábado y empezaré a tirar piedras a tu ventana," dijo Catra con una sonrisa torcida, esperando no lucir muy asquerosa cubierta en sudor./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora sonrió al pensarlo. "Veré que puedo hacer. Te enviaré un texto cuando lo resuelva." Adora se detuvo con su ejercicio y se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y respirando constantemente. Catra se preguntó como Adora podía verse tan bien y de alguna manera ni siquiera lucir cansada después de todos esos lunges./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, espero ansiosamente tu respuesta," respondió Catra. "Y ya sabes," dijo lentamente mientras se levantaba y se paraba junto a Adora, "si hay otros amigos cercanos que quieras que vengan con nosotras, estaría bien."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Amigos cercanos?" inquirió Adora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí," dijo Catra en tono casual. "Ya sabes, solo como cualquier amistad que no sean Bow o Glimmer con quienes seas realmente, como, cercana, puedes traerles. Si quieres."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pues, no tengo muchos amigos emcercanos,/em" contestó Adora y Catra se animó./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿No tienes otro verdadero amigo que no sea Bow o Glimmer?" preguntó Catra rápidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pues no un mejor amigo. Tengo algunas personas con las que tengo amistad pero no salimos fuera de la escuela."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra levantó la mano para morderse las uñas, pero se contuvo y la bajó. Había estado tratando de hacerse una idea de quién era la otra persona que le gustaba a Adora, pero ahora Adora decía que no tenía amigos cercanos. Además de Bow y Glimmer por supuesto./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Esto significaba que, o Adora estaba mintiendo, lo que era poco probable, o que Bow estaba mal informado por alguna razón./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Catra se preguntó brevemente si Adora estaba secretamente enamorada de Glimmer. Eso tendría más sentido. Sería un poco extraño ya que vivían juntas y todo, pero ciertamente era posible. Y ella era la única persona que Catra no había interrogado. Catra decidió dejar de lado la teoría por ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora, mientras tanto, estaba formulando algunas teorías propias. Se preguntó si Catra estaba extendiendo esta invitación como una forma de averiguar si Adora tenía a alguien más cercano. Quien sea que pudiera ser un poco más que una amistad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora no podía estar segura, pero ahora que sabía lo que Frosta le había dicho, estaba un paso por delante de Catra. El instinto inicial de Adora era el asegurarle a la chica que no había nadie más en su vida con quien estuviera en una tentativa relación romántica./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Sin embargo, Adora no quería emocionar a la chica. Al final del día, ella todavía no sabía si podría estar en una relación. Todo parecía tan nuevo y repentino./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Su creciente cariño por Catra era emocionante y la hacía sentir muchas cosas nuevas, pero no podía convencerse de que fuera el movimiento correcto. Adora no sentía que pudiera ser lo que Catra necesitaba. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que Catra había visto en ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora decidió mantener a Catra resolviéndolo por un tiempo más. En el fondo, una parte de ella incluso disfrutaba de la sensación de que Catra se esforzara más por conquistarla, aunque nunca lo admitiría./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno," continuó Catra. "¡Estoy más que feliz de que seamos solo tú y yo!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Adora le sonrió a Catra, con su vieja camiseta empapada en sudor y su cuerpo levantándose y respirando con dificultad. "Estoy feliz siendo solo nosotras también."/span/p 


End file.
